How to Save a Life
by just-a-story
Summary: Vincent struggles with the death of someone close to him and leaves town to figure out his feelings causing Catherine to begin to loose trust in him. A story based off of promo's and spoilers with my own little twist on things. Updates are based off feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Thank you all for reading and thank you to those who reviewed. If you had any questions from the preview hopefully they will be answered in the full. I will not be doing previews for every chapter I just wanted to see if this idea would interest you guys. However I might include summery's for the next chapter after each chapter but I'm not sure yet. I really enjoy writing this so I hope you guys are interested in reading this. If there is anything you are looking forward to for the second half of the season make sure you let me know I will try to include it. Please keep in mind I do have a story line and this is remaining T rated. Well enough of me blabbering, heres the full chapter one! review to let me know what you think! :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST 

Chapter One (Full):

He was breathing heavily while listening to her heartbeat. She was alive but it wasn't as strong as it should be. He looked behind him towards at the road that faintly disappeared by the darkness and then back at the stopped car and a man walking towards them. He knew he was risking everything, but for her it was worth it.

"Stay in the car." Evan said as he opened the door. He could hear Heather say something but he just kept walking towards the two cars. "Hello?" Evan called as he was approaching Catherine in Vincent's arms.

Vincent tried to calm himself down. He was trying to breath slower and slower to bring his heart rate back to normal, not the mention the rest of him. He was trying with all his might to fight the beast and to bring it back inside of him. He could feel his face change back and it was too dark for Evan to identify him. Vincent felt Catherine's sides expand and contrast. He stared down at her, looking at her life less body. He concentrated hard on just two things: her heartbeat, and her breathing. He was concentrating too much to notice that Evan was only a few feet away from him. Vincent looked up at him breathing heavy and he just stared at the Evan not moving and not saying anything. Without removing eye contact from Vincent, Evan shouted something back to Heather who was standing by Evan's car not coming any closer, too afraid of what she might find.

"Heather call 911!" Evan was still staring at Vincent. Neither of them said a word.

Heather did as Evan said and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hi" Heather swallowed to keep her tears back. "My name is Heather Chandler, my sister got into a car crash." Heather said while tightening her grip on the open car door trying to stay as calm as possible.

Heather told the dispatcher all the information she needed and then hung up the phone looking at Evan and the un-known person holding what she hopped to be Catherine.

The silence broke between Vincent and Evan. "We don't have time to wait." Vincent said clenching his teeth together trying to hold the beast back as best as he could. "If we wait, it will be too late she already lost a lot of blood."Vincent started walking Catherine toward Evans car not saying anything else. As he walked up to were Heather was he placed Catherine in the back seat of the car. He took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around Catherine trying to help with the blood. Vincent knew JT wouldn't mind and even if he didn't care. "Get her to the hospital now." Vincent said as he looked up at Evan. But Evan didn't move.

Heather got into the car and yelled at Evan when she noticed he was just staring at Vincent. "Evan get your god damn ass in the car!" Heather shouted.

Evan began to move backwards going to the other side of the car when he noticed something. He looked into Vincent's eyes before he lowered himself to get into the car and he saw a faint glow of orange in his eyes.

Vincent watched Evan climb into his car and do a three point turn and dive away. He looked around and noticed something that didn't really catch his attention before. The other car. He walked over to it and smelled the air. He smelled blood but it wasn't Catherine's blood. He went around to the front of the car and saw a life-less woman lying on the ground with a clear bullet hole through her chest. It hit her right in her heart. I kneeled down to look at the woman. He didn't recognize her. She didn't look like she was from Murifield but then again Murifield has surprised him before. He rose to his feet and that when the beast took over. There was no holding it back a roar escaped from Vincent's throat and before he knew it he punched Heathers car on the hood and the windshield shattered from the effect. He placed both of his hands with his fingers interlocked on the hood of Heathers car and rested his head down on his hands. He thought about how she could've died and it would have been his fault. "It's all my fault…" Vincent whispered to himself. He stayed still with his head resting on his hands and leaning on the hood of the car knowing that Catherine was in good hands.

A few minutes went by even though if felt like forever. Vincent heard the faint sounds of sirens off in the distance. "Catherine" he brought his head up and faced in the direction of were the sound was coming from. The sirens were coming closer and closer. He forgot about the 911 call Heather made. He usually doesn't forget things that easily but his mind was just wrapped up in Catherine's safety. He looked down at the dead woman lying motionless on the ground. He knew they would take her in the ambulance even thought she was already dead. As the sirens drew closer and closer he knew he had to move if he didn't want to get caught. He looked off to the side of the road and saw an open field about half a football field long and then woods. He took one last look at the woman and ran into the field heading into the woods.

Evan pulled up to the side of the hospital and parked the car in front of the double doors. He ran to the back door and lifted Catherine out of the car. The tuxedo jacket was covered in her blood. He ran with Catherine in his arms into the building and Heather held the doors open then quickly followed behind.

A blonde haired lady sitting at the front desk starred at Evan and Heather. "She got shot and is loosing a lot of blood!" Evan said panicing. One of the doctors rolled out a gurney and placed Catherine on top of it and rolled her through the double doors.

Evan and Heather ran after her but the blonde-haired lady told them to wait in the waiting room.

"You don't understand that's my sister!" Heather yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Its okay, its okay" the blonde lady kept repeating as she placed her hands on Heathers shoulders.

"Catherine!" Heather screamed and with all her might she was struggling to get by the lady.

Evan grabbed one of Heathers hands and spoke in a calm relaxing voice. "Its going to be okay, Heather, Catherine will be okay." He looked into her eyes. Heather gave up and let the lady lead her over to the waiting room.

Evan sat down next to Heather and took her hands in his as the lady went back to her desk. "Heather look at me." Evan said in a calm voice. Heather was still crying and her cheeks were burning red. Her eyes were sealed shut with millions of tears running down her face and her bottom lip curled.

"It's all my fault…" Heather managed to say between breaths. "I shouldn't have let her go. She told me she was leaving." Heathers cheeks became redder and more tears came but Evan still held her hands.

"Shh, no…its not your fault." He let go of one of her hands and wrapped his hand around her back and gave her a little hug rubbing her back. "Catherine will be okay, I promise." Evan smiled. He was completely dying inside about what happened but there was no way he could let Heather see that. Not when she was like this.

Heather raised her head and looked in his eyes. She sniffled, "Thank you." She managed to smile and wrapped her arms around Evan. "Thanks, I'm sorry there is just no way I could loose Cat too." Heather released from the hug and Evan took her hands back in his.

"There is absolutely no reason to be sorry, and you won't loose Cat. That girl is as tough as nails. I mean have you ever seen her tackle those bad asses?" Evan chuckled hoping he could get Heather to smile.

Heather stared down at her high heels and a little smile formed across her face.

"Hey," Evan began "you don't need to worry about a thing. Everything is going to be okay." He looked at Heather and watched her just stare at the floor.

She turned towards him and mouthed the words: Thank you, and her eyes became red again. She hugged Evan and for this time a little bit longer. She felt safe with him and she was glad she asked him to come to the wedding.

Just as they let go of each other Tess entered and sat down on the other side of Evan. "What happened to Cat?" Tess asked nervously. "Is she gunna be alright?"

Heather looked over at the double doors they brought Catherine into and sighed. Just as about Evan was going to talk to Tess, Heather spoke up, "Looks like we are going to find out." She stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Heather asked. The other two walked up and joined her by her side.

"Are you her sister?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, and these are her two co-workers." She said pointed to both Tess and Evan.

The doctor just stood and looked down at his clipboard making a clicking nose with his mouth as he flipped through papers.

"Well?" Tess blurted out. "What's the deal? Is she going to be okay?" All three stared at the doctor.

"Well…" he began. "The bullet is out and she is in recovery from the stiches. We are just waiting on some blood to give to her. Oh, and I hope the guy who owns the black tuxedo jacket is looking for it to be returned." The doctor looked back down at the paper. Evan turned and walked away back to the waiting room rubbing his chin.

He sat down in one of the chairs and just stared into space. Heather followed him but Tess stayed with the doctor.

"You alright Evan?" Heather asked as she sat down next too him. Catherine is in recovery and they are just waiting for blood. Isn't that great?" Heather continued to look at Evan but his face expression didn't change. "Evan?" Heather put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright" said Tess sitting down next to Heather. "So Cat has a cracked rib and a concussion." Tess looked over at the two and neither of them said a word. "Guys?" Tess asked.

"Him." Evan whispered while continuing to rub his chin.

"What?" Heather asked.

"The guy. The guy who saved Cat…" Evan turned his head toward Heather. "The guy who saved Cat is the same guy who saved me." Evans face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It makes sense!" Evan smiled.

Tess rolled her eyes, "I'm getting water." She got up and walked across the room to the water fountain.

* * *

Vincent was walking up to the warehouse and opened the door trying to not make a sound. Vincent hoped J.T. would be asleep it was around 1:00 in the morning and Vincent did not want to deal with a grumpy J.T. the next morning on top of worrying about Catherine. He closed the door slowly and made his was over to the doors leading into the living opened them and walked into the room.

J.T. was sitting on the counter with his arms crossed in front of his chest. J.T. was about to say something about how late he was but then he saw Vincent's attire. "Uh…blood? That's not a good sign for a first date." J.T. slid off the counter and walked over to Vincent. "Why are you home so late and why do you have blood and dirt on you?" I know I'm not married but I've been to weddings and that's not how I came home after. Vincent just stared at J.T. and walked away. "Seriously thought dude, you okay?"

Vincent didn't say anything he just took off the tie and unbuttoned the first couple holes on the white shirt and went upstairs without saying a word to J.T.

He walked up the stairs and opened the gate to his floor and walked over to his bed. He went down on his knees and pulled out a box from underneath his bed. He opened it up and changing his clothes.

After a few minutes passed he went back downstairs and grabbed his coat of the rack near the door.

"I'm the one who works in this here remember?" J.T. walked over to Vincent who was dressed in his old doctor outfit.

"Look J.T. I'm going to the hospital." Vincent spoke in a sad tone. It took everything he had not to get into the car with Heather and Evan. But he knew he couldn't risk it. "Catherine got shot and I'm going to go check on her." He finally said.

"Oh my god!" J.T. shouted "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Vincent said as he did up his coat.

"Okay, now I may be forgetting something but your supposed to be dead and you're going to go play doctor? What if someone sees you? You know, like an old co-worker or something?"

Vincent sighed. "J.T. look I know we spent the last ten years hiding but Catherine means the world to me. Plus it's my fault anyway." Vincent looked down at the floor and then took a few deep breaths.

"How is Catherine getting shot your fault?" J.T. asked concerned.

"If I was with her none of this would have happened. I should've just stayed at the wedding with her." Vincent shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Dude, honestly you cannot blame yourself for this. No way is this your fault. Look, now I'm not exactly sure about what all went down tonight but I do know that you really care about Catherine."

J.T. looked at Vincent and Vincent brought his head up to face J.T. "What are you implying?" Vincent asked confused.

"Look I know I'm going to regret this but go man, Cat needs you now more than ever." J.T. smiled and pat Vincent on the back. "Just be safe." J.T. added handing Vincent his car keys. "And be as normal as possible." Vincent smiled and took the car keys.

"Thanks." With that Vincent left the warehouse and made his way over to the hospital.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you guys think! I tried not to end it on a cliffhanger because I think we all need a break from those :P Anyway I really appreciate all of you guys reading and reviewing :) and make sure to let me know if there is anything you guys are looking forward to!**

**- and just to let you all know the only reason why I updated so quickly was because I finished the chapter and I felt like I should just go ahead and share it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thank you for everyone who read/reviewed you have no idea how much it means. I tried to answer a few of your questions with this chapter so let me know what you think. again this is my first fanfiction ever so i appologize if any of it is a bit confusing.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

CHAPTER TWO

Vincent walked down to were J.T. kept his car. He opened the door and put the key into the ignition. It wasn't a short ride so it gave him a lot of time to think. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Once he left the warehouse a million thoughts jumped across his mind it was so hard just to focus on one. There were just two many questions and not enough explanations. His mind raced back to when he first saw Catherine sitting motionless in the car. He didn't want to think about it, but he just couldn't help it…

**Vincent's point of view: Flashback**

_I heard a gunshot and my heart just stopped. I don't know why but for some reason I thought it was Catherine. Even thought she was still at the wedding. I heard another gunshot and I just broke loose. I couldn't contain it any longer. The beast just took over every inch of my body and I ran as fast as my legs could go to were I heard the gunshots. A few paces back I managed to calm down. There was no way I wanted her to see me at my worst in her time of need. That just wouldn't happen. Luckily, by the time I got closer I had calmed down a bit. I ran in front of her car and screamed her name "Catherine? Catherine? Catherine!" I ran to the door and tugged on it with all my might. I couldn't take it anymore the damn door was stuck and trapped inside was the woman I spent the last ten years of my life protecting and there she was shot. "Catherine!" I screamed again but it was no use. I let it out. I let the beast escape, and I torn the door off and picked her up. She was loosing blood and she was unconsus and her car rolled. I looked around franticly. I put my head near her chest to listen to her heart beat. I was reilieved when it was still going but that didn't stop the beast. White headlights were coming closer and closer and closer. I looked one way down the road to the darkness and knew if I went that way I would be safe and I could help her. I looked toward the car coming closer and knew she would be safe if I stayed where I was. I spent 10 freaking years protecting her and now she is in my arms bleeding from a gun wound. 10 years, there was no way I was going to stop when she needed me the most. I wasn't going to leave her in her time of need. The beast took control and took a step toward the darkness wanting to run away. But the human half of me made my other foot concete. There was no freakin' way I was going to risk her life. I tried to calm myself down by listening to her heartbeat but it was regular. The car in front stopped and the beast wanted to run for it in the opposite direction far far away from whoever was in that car. But I remained still. That just wasn't go to happen. I was torn between my freedom and her heath. I knew J.T. was going to be mad at me who I didn't care. I stayed put. Right where I was and I looked to see who was coming out of the car. When I saw Evan I was relieved, even though he is the guy that kissed her I knew he cared about her and he would get her to safety. I stood still closing my eyes trying to calm myself down. It didn't work. It was all too much. I kept taking deep slow breaths but nothing worked. I was so pissed I didn't know what to do. I couldn't calm myself down and Evan is walking towards me. The beast was about to let out a roar but I held my bit hard down on my tongue to keep that from happening. I felt her heart beat drop. I closed my eyes and held on to her. I could feel my eyes become warm with tears. But then I realized something, the beast doesn't cry. I had turned back to normal._

* * *

Vincent was glad he made the decision that he had when he handed Catherine over to Evan and Heather. Heather was her sister and even though Evan had a thing for Catherine, Vincent's main concern was Catherine's health and safety.

He thought about what might of happened if he went to the hospital and why he just let her go with Evan and Heather. However, he knew the consequences if that had happened. Evan and Heather would surely figure out who he was, Evan would probably want to make him into a lab experiment, and not to mention there was always a possibility of another beast episode, then things would get really out of hand. Vincent tried to do everything as simply as he could, even if it was the most painful to watch her drive away in that car.

Vincent turned the car onto the next street when another thought crossed his mind. '_This really was all my fault. I left her at the wedding, if I stayed with her this never would have happened and she would be safe and sound. God how could I be so stupid? I left her alone at her fathers wedding, alone and outside, and her own fathers wedding.'_

Vincent couldn't help blame himself for everything that had happened. He was the one that told her about the case in the first place. Vincent gripped on the steering wheel, harder and harder and harder. He jumped in his seat when he noticed what he was doing. He saw a bright glow of orange reflect on the windshield. "Calm down" he told himself. There was no way he was going to beast-out while driving a car. He kept breathing slower and deeper until he felt relaxed. Or at least as relaxed as he could at a time like this.

He made one more turn and then parked in a parking space. "Here goes nothing." He sighed.

Vincent walked into the employee entrance. He grabbed his ID number card hoping it would work on the scanner after all these years. He scanned it and waiting to hear the click of the opening door. Nothing happened. "Damn." Vincent whispered under his breath. He tried one more time and sure enough it didn't work. He heard someone coming and he turned around.

A thin tall man was walking towards him in a white coat and khaki pants. Vincent didn't recognize him so he must have been new. Then again it's been over 10 years. The tall man interrupted Vincent's thoughts.

"I hate this thing too, it never works and it's pointless." The man said swiping his ID card on the scanner. Sure enough the door opened and the guy walked in holding the door open for Vincent.

"Um…thanks." Vincent said grabbing the door. He put the card back in his pocket of his white coat.

"I haven't seen you around here? Are you new?" The man asked looking at Vincent with a smile.

"Uh…yeah, I just moved here from uh…Denver." Vincent couldn't help but smile on the inside remembering his fake hometown.

"Denver huh?" the man said with a surprised look on his face. "Why move so far?"

"Well…uh…" Vincent paused. "I just needed to get a way from Denver and see more of the U.S." Vincent faked a smile.

"Oh…well, okay I'll see you around." The man walked down a different hall and Vincent walked over to where they kept all the patients and what room numbers they were in.

He looked for Chandler, Catherine and found she was in room D657. He took the elevator to the floor with the "D" rooms.

The elevator stopped and once we walked off the elevators his mind was flooded with memories, memories that he had nearly forgotten over the past years. He walked over to the island in the middle of the hall and grabbed a mask to go over his mouth completing his doctor look and not to mention nobody could really identify while half his face was covered.

He walked over to room D657 and listened to see if any doctor was in there. He took a deep breath and listened to her heart rate. It was back to normal. Relief filled his mind as he stepped into the room.

He walked over to Catherine's bed and looked down at her and removed the mask off his face to hang like a necklace. He looked over at the heart monitor and it looked 100% normal to him. The beats were regular and her heart was beating at a constant rate.

"Hey." He heard her say in a week voice.

He took her hand and his and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked leaning down.

"Better. I just got the blood I needed a few hours ago." She smiled up and Vincent and stared at him "I'm glad you came."

Vincent grabbed a chair a wheeled it over next to Catherine's bed. "I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I was in good hands." Catherine smiled "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Vincent."

Vincent smiled "I just wish I got there sooner. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry I guess I was just feeling a bit down on what you said Evan told you about my DNA." Vincent looked down at the ground.

"There is absolutely nothing you have to be sorry about Vincent. You saved my life."

Vincent took his other hand and pushed the strands of hair that were in front of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "I'm just happy that you're okay."

"I'm okay because of you. It doesn't matter if your DNA is changing, you saved my life and you risk everything just to see me."

Vincent gave her a confused look not quite sure were she was headed with that. "Every relationship is a risk and I would risk everything if it means I get to see you everyday." She squeezed Vincent's hand and looked at his eyes.

Vincent looked in her eyes and he could tell she was tired. He squeezed her hand lightly and rubbed his hand on the back of her head. He knew she had a concussion from finding what room she was in it had what was wrong with each patient. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Fine. Just a headache that's all." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"How about you get some sleep its late." Vincent said as he got up out of the chair putting it back under the desk where he had got it from. "And try to sleep on your back. You don't wanna put extra pressure on that rib." He said while looking at all the, "get better soon" cards and the flowers. Catherine saw Vincent smile while he looking at the white board full of little messages.

"Vincent?" Catherine said looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he walked over to Catherine's bed and she just looked up at him smiling.

"I just want to you to know, I accept all of who you are."

* * *

**Sorry its a bit on the shorter side some of the chapters will be that way but I try to update as soon as possible. I will update again tomorrow. I do sometimes update multiple times a day, sorry if that bothers anyone but I like to wait for any questions from you guys so I can answer them in the following chapter. I will say I am sorry I am planning on following my original story line so I can only write about a few things you guys wanna read about however I promise you that this fanfiction does have a few major surprises that I think you guys will really enjoy. I'm glad all of you guys like this idea/plot thing. Expect another chapter tomorrow :)**

**ALSO THE "I ACCEPT ALL OF WHO YOU ARE" IS FROM THE PROMO WHEN CATHERINE IS IN THE HOSPITAL BED. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** So I went through all the chapters and re-formated it all so hopefully it will be easier to follow along. I really don't mind critics so please let me know if anything is confusing to you guys. This is my first fanfiction so I'm still getting into the hang of things. Thanks for all you reviews and thanks for reading :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter Three (FULL)

Vincent left the hospital after Catherine had fallen asleep. He drove all the way back to the warehouse thinking about what Catherine had said. He couldn't help but smile the whole way back at the warehouse. It was 3:00 AM and he really hoped J.T. was asleep because J.T. needs his "beauty sleep".

Vincent arrived at the warehouse and went up to where their living space was. He opened the door and stepped inside. J.T fell asleep on the coach with his laptop on his lap and one arm crossed over his eyes. Vincent made his way up the stairs but stopped when J.T. said something. Vincent turned around to look at J.T.

"Vincent…" J.T. mumbled. He was talking in his sleep. "Don't touch Sarah she's mine." J.T. turned over knocking his laptop over onto the floor making a smashing noise yet J.T. didn't move. "Jill McManahan" J.T. snored.

Vincent couldn't help but laugh at J.T. referring to their conversation earlier about him going with Catherine.

"Alex." J.T. said as she shifted onto his other side.

Just then Vincent felt like he couldn't breathe. Alex was his fiancé who he met at the hospital before he left for Afghanistan. He started pacing worrying she still worked at the hospital and hoping she didn't see him if she was on the night shift. From what he remembered that was her favorite shift.

Vincent was too distracted about Alex he didn't notice that J.T. was awake.

"Hey you okay man?" J.T. said while he was rubbing his eyes

"Alex…" Vincent said in a worried tone, "My ex-fiancé. J.T., what if she still works at the hospital?"

J.T. sat back down on the couch and Vincent sat down next to him. "Well, if she still works at the hospital, then you know you can't risk going to see Catherine. What if she saw you?"

"Well that's my biggest concern, what if she saw me tonight but didn't say anything?" Vincent looked up at J.T.

"From what I remember dude, that girl was massively in love you with you. I'm pretty sure if you saw you, you would know." J.T got up off the couch and walked over to the fridge. "And you right, you should be concerned about her seeing you. Since that may happen, I'm not letting you go back there."

"I'm still going to see Catherine, J.T." Vincent said following J.T. over to the fridge.

"All, I'm saying is that you can't risk having Alex see you so the best thing would be not to go back." J.T. said grabbing two beers.

"It would be no different from me going to the wedding." Vincent said taking one of the beers from J.T. Vincent knew it was different if Alex saw him verses him going to the wedding but he was trying everything at this point to get J.T.'s approval.

"No, you see that's were you're wrong. Nobody knew you at the wedding besides Catherine. Alex knows you man, and if she saw you there is no way she is going to let it slide. You two were supposed to get married remember?" J.T. took a sip from his beer and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but I'm going to take the risk J.T. and if Alex does see me, well…I guess I'll cross that bridge when or if it happens. I don't even know if she still works there it has been over 10 years. For all we know she moved, got married, and started a family. Plus, I'm not leaving Catherine. I'm going to continue to go visit her." Vincent said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Vincent…" J.T. started

"Goodnight J.T." Vincent called from halfway up the stairs.

* * *

About noon the next morning Vincent woke up and did his morning exercise routine. After he went downstairs and sure enough J.T. was lying on the couch with about three empty beer bottles on the coffee table next to him. Vincent rolled his eyes and figured that this would be the perfect time to go if he wanted to go see Catherine.

Vincent went back up stairs, took and shower and then grabbed the box under his bed and changed into his doctor uniform. He thought about Alex and how they had planned to get married right after he got back from Afghanistan. It was weird thinking that he actually might see her again after all these years. He thought about the likely hood of her actually still being there. It was very slim but as J.T. was right when he said it was still a possibility.

Vincent walked downstairs and grabbed J.T.'s car keys. Luckily J.T. is still asleep and he is a very heavy sleeper.

Vincent left the warehouse and drove to the hospital. Luckily it was the daytime so that meant he could just go through the normal entrance and not have to deal with the stupid ID card thing.

He eventually got to the hospital and parked J.T.'s car.

He walked through the normal entrance of the building and noticed that Heather was sitting in the waiting room. Vincent made his way to the elevator when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped a bit trying to act like a normal person being surprised even though her heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Excuse me?" a woman said in a small voice.

Vincent turned around and saw it was Heather.

"Um…hi," she continued "Do you know anything about Catherine Chandler? You see she is my sister and she's the one that got shot and I've come by waiting in the waiting room since the accident waiting for the doctors to tell me how she is doing today but nobody said anything today. I lost my mom a few years ago from a gun shot and I couldn't bear to lose my sister too." Heather's eyes began to fill with tears. She spoke quickly yet quietly and Vincent could feel his heart rate increase.

"Ma-am," Vincent stared. It took everything in him to keep himself from bringing Heather to go up to see Catherine but he knew he couldn't. "I'm not exactly sure what is going on with your sister but I can assure you what ever happened our doctors are trying their best." Vincent really hated the fact he had to lie to her but he knew he had to.

"Okay… thank you." Heather walked away with her head down and she whipped away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

He made his way up to Catherine's room and was about to enter when the door opened. He slid behind one of the supporting columns in the hallway.

"Your progress is great Catherine." Vincent heard a woman say. "You'll be out of here before you know it."

Vincent recognized the woman's voice. It was Alex. His heart rate increased but he tried to keep himself calm. J.T. was right it was all too big of a risk.

Vincent then heard the door shut and saw Alex walk away from Catherine's room. He grabbed the mask from his pocket and slid in over this mouth. He walked over to Catherine's room and opened the door.

"Hi" he said removing the mask.

"What brings you here?" Catherine asked as she turned off the TV

"I…uh…came to see you" Vincent swallowed trying to calm himself down. He couldn't help but think about Alex.

Catherine patted a spot on the hospital bed telling Vincent to sit down. "You okay? You seem a bit shaken up."

Vincent swallowed. "What was the name of the doctor that just came in here before me?" Vincent looked down at his feet.

"I think her first name is Alex." Catherine sat up. "Why? Was she one of your old co-workers?"

Vincent laughed nervously and shook his head.

"You can tell me Vincent."

Vincent heard Catherine's heat beat increase. He knew she shouldn't be stress out during her recovery. He sighed. "Well you see, before I left for Afghanistan, Alex and I…" Vincent laughed again nervously. He felt Catherine's hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent you can tell me anything. I won't be upset."

"Alex was my fiancé before I went to Afghanistan." Vincent looked up at Catherine and noticed something rather odd. Her heart rate was back to normal.

"That's it?" Catherine asked surprising Vincent with her reaction. "Vincent you didn't think I would be upset did you?"

"Well uh.." Vincent stared at his feet again. "I just want you to know that I have no feelings for her what so ever." Vincent spoke quickly.

"Vincent…" Catherine stared in a calm voice. Vincent looked up at her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Vincent jumped to his feet and put the mask over his mouth and walked over to the desk pretending to look at papers.

"Heather?" Catherine asked as Heather did a quick little run over to Catherine's bed with her arms spread out ready to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Heather said giving Catherine a hug

Catherine laughed "Easy there sis I have a cracked rib." Heather jumped back "Oh I'm so sorry"

"Evan?" Catherine asked as he walked over to Catherine holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Vincent looked over his shoulder to look at Evan but quickly looked back at the papers trying to act as normal as possible. He could feel his heart rate increase he tried to calm himself down.

"How are you feeling Detective Chandler?" Evan asked putting the flowers down with the others.

"Better thanks. And thanks for the flowers." Catherine smiled and then looked over at Vincent who was still sorting through papers. Vincent made his way over to the door but then Evan said something.

"Excuse me, but do you have any idea on when Catherine will be able to go back home?" Evan asked

Vincent stopped in his tracks. He was about to say something when Catherine spoke up.

"I think they said in about four days." Catherine said catching Evan's attention. Vincent took the opportunity to leave while Evan was paying attention to Catherine.

"Oh good." Evan said and then turned around to ask Vincent another question but saw he was already gone. "Huh..." Evan said with a confused look on his face.

"You know doctors." Catherine laughed, "they're always busy." She was sad Vincent had left because she didn't get a chance to tell him what she thought of the whole ex-fiance thing but she knew it was for the better. She just hoped he would come back later that night.

"I'm so glad your okay." Heather said as she hugged Catherine one more time but this time not so hard.

"Me too." Catherine smiled

"Catherine…" Evan started "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, considering I passed out but the doctors filled me in on what happened."

"So you don't remember lying in the arms of some stranger who happens to look very similar to that doctor?" Evan looked back at the door.

"What?" Catherine asked laughing and trying to act normal. "Are you implying that my doctor is the one who saved me?"

Evan rubbed the back of his neck. Heather burst out laughing. "Evan you can't be serious. You think that Cat's doctor is the same person who saved her? That's ridiculous!" Heather sat down on the window bench still trying to control her laughter.

"Evan that is a little bit far fetched don't you think?" Catherine said and Evan leaned against one of the walls.

"I know it seems crazy but I'm the only one who saw him and I swear they are the same person." Evan rubbed his chin while Heather continued laughing.

"Evan, it was pitch black out and we were all so nervous." Heather said as she picked out a piece of fruit from a fruit salad that someone dropped by earlier.

"Heather is right." Catherine said "It was really dark out and the middle of no where. I think your just a little stressed out. How about you go get some water?"

Evan just nodded while he rubbed his chin and left the room. As he was leaving Tess walked in.

"How are you doing partner?" Tess asked as she entered the room.

"Good thanks. How's work?" Catherine said as she patted a spot on her bed telling Tess to take a seat.

"Good. Nothing that new. We got the body of the psycho who shot you. Joe decided to open up a case about it. The lady's lawyer is level-headed which is good and we are saying it was self-defence. However we did notice something weird about the crime scene." Tess looked over at Heather who was still eating the fruit salad. "The door on your car was ripped off." Tess looked back at Catherine with a worried face.

"It probably got torn off when Heather's care flipped." Catherine said. She still didn't talk to Vincent about what exactly happened.

"But-" Tess started but was interrupted by Heather

"This fruit is fantastic!" Heather said while taking another bite.

Catherine laughed at Heather while she gobbled down the fruit salad. "Yeah, Dad dropped it by earlier." Catherine said watching Heather stuff her mouth.

Tess looked down at her phone as it vibrated. "It's Joe, I have to go back to work but we are not done with this conversation." Tess said and she got off the bed.

"Okay" Catherine said trying to sound normal. She had a pretty good idea why the door was ripped off.

Tess left the room and Evan entered again and just stood in the door way. "Heather, I'm going to take you home 'cause I have to go back to work. I'll bring you by again later tonight."

"Okay!" Heather said as she grabbed more fruit and put it in her paper bowl. "Bye Cat, see you later!"

Evan and Heather both left leaving Cat alone. She liked having them visit but she could use the peace and quite to think. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vincent got back to the warehouse and entered the room seeing J.T. standing right in front of him.

"What the hell Vincent?" J.T. shouted "I thought you had more common sense than this, how could you have done this?"

"J.T. I'm sorry." Vincent said in a calm voice. "I wasn't just going to leave Catherine at the hospital."

"So you thought you would just go back and make me worry like crazy? After I very specifically said not to go back..." J.T. sat down on the couch. "It's just to big of a risk Vincent, what if Alex saw you? Then what? She thinks you're dead and then she sees you and then BAM! We are back on the radar like no tomorrow!"

"J.T." Vincent started

"No, Vincent...I don't want you excuses. You really could have messed up. You're just lucky nothing happened." J.T. walked away and Vincent followed him.

"Look, J.T. I really am sorry I left without you knowing."

J.T. didn't say anything he just opened his laptop and began typing

"J.T. would you please just listen to me?" Vincent pleaded

J.T. looked up at Vincent. "Look, I will be willing to let this slide if you promise not to go back there."

Vincent swallowed and took a seat. "Don't worry J.T. I wont be going back for a while... I-"

J.T stopped typing and looked up at Vincent. "Oh god, what happened?"

"You were right. I saw Alex." Vincent said as he looked down at the table

"Please tell me she didn't see you..." J.T. said "oh god Vincent, please, please, please tell me she didn't see you."

"No, she didn't but she is Catherine's doctor." Vincent looked up at J.T. and J.T. looked like a deer in headlights. "And when I went in to see Catherine after Alex left I told Catherine about Alex."

"What? Why would you do that?" J.T. shouted

"Because she needs to know." Vincent started. "Because it would be easier to tell her right off the bat than wait for something to happen.

"What do you mean by 'than wait for something to happen?'" J.T. asked looking confused.

"Well from what I remember Alex liked to talk...a lot, and if she ever brought up the fact about having a fiance who died in Afghanistan to Catherine..."

"Wait...you don't think Catherine would tell her anything do you?" J.T. asked nervously

"Of course not!" Vincent said "She would never do anything that could harm us in any way."

J.T. just nodded in agreement and then looked back at his keyboard.

"But...I will need to go back there." Vincent said causing J.T.'s head to shoot up.

"Okay, weren't we just talking about how you can't go back there?" J.T. asked

"Look, I didn't get a chance to talk to Catherine about it that long so I'm going back later tonight just to talk to her a bit." Vincent said waiting for J.T. to explode. But to Vincent's surprise he remained quite calm.

"Tonight." J.T. said "Tonight and that's it Vincent. After that you can't go back anymore. Understand?"

Vincent smiled and thanked J.T. and J.T. just rolled his eyes knowing he was going to regret it but something told him Vincent just wasn't going to give up.

* * *

Alex walked into Catherine's room and walked over to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked

"Much better thanks. Do you know when I should be able to go back home?" Catherine asked hoping she could leave as soon as possible.

"Um..." Alex said as she flipped through some papers on a clipboard. "I would say about four to five days"

"Okay." Catherine said as sat up in her bed.

"How is your head and your rib?" Alex asked still flipping through papers

"I still have a headache and my rib doesn't even hurt that bad." Catherine said placing a hand on her side were her rib was cracked.

"The headache will last a few days, maybe weeks so I suggest when you do go back home you take a few days off work and try to limit the amount of television your watching. As far as the rib goes, that's good, there is a very small crack so that's good it doesn't hurt to bad."

Catherine couldn't help think about how her doctor was supposed to marry Vincent. It felt so weird to her knowing that the person in front of her was his ex-fiance. She looked over at the clock and it read 5:00.

"Oh" Alex began again, "Just to let you know I have a night shift to so I will coming back in a checking on you during the night tonight."

"Okay." Catherine replied.

Alex left the room and closed the door behind her. 6:00 is when visiting hours ended so she waited for Evan to bring Heather back. Catherine stared out her window and thought about Vincent. After a couple minutes passed Catherine's eye lids began to get heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and Catherine opened her eyes again. She stretched her arms above her head and sat up. She noticed a note on the small table besides her bed and she opened it up.

_Hi Cat! _

_Evan brought me over but you were sound asleep so I just wrote you a note. Anyway, I hope you're feeling better and I hope you don't mind but I took some more of that fruit salad. It is soooo good! You should try it! Evan says hi and we will stop by tomorrow! Sleep tight and I love you!_

_Love,_

_Heather_

Catherine smiled and looked over at the fruit salad which was nearly halfway gone. She could help but laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Vincent asked as he entered the room.

"Vincent!" Catherine said as she looked over in his direction.

"Hi, sorry I left earlier and thanks for covering for me." Vincent said as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No problem, I'm just glad you were able to get out without Evan saying anything." Catherine said as she moved her pillow from behind her back.

"About Alex..." Vincent began "I just want you to know...well, lets just say that if I had to choose between normal Vincent Keller and Vincent Zalanski, I would choose Vincent Zalanski any day." Vincent grabbed Catherine's hand and they both smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you told me Vincent." Catherine said while holding his hand

"Me too." Vincent said giving her hand a small squeeze. "I hate to say this but I should probably get going. J.T. was nice enough to let me come tonight and I don't want to be out to late."

"I understand" Catherine said smiling.

They let go of each other's hand and Vincent made his way over to the door. "Goodnight Catherine." Vincent said before closing the door behind him.

"Night" Catherine said smiling thinking about what Vincent said.

Vincent shut the door slowly and made his way towards the stairs. He grabbed a clipboard off of the desk in the middle of the hallway so it made him look more normal and he began walking down the stairs.

Alex was talking to one of her co-workers when she looked up and saw a man with a clipboard walking down the stairs. She reconized him. She didn't know how it was possible but she didn't care. There he was right in front of her.

"Vincent?" she called out

Vincent looked up and saw Alex he casually walked down the stairs trying to act as normal as he could and walked down another hallway.

"Vincent Keller!" Alex called out louder.

Vincent slid behind a wall and closed his eyes. He felt his heart rate increase but he slowed his breathing and took deeper breaths. He waited until he was sure she was gone. He listened for her calling out his name but he didn't hear anything else. He slid back into the hall and looked behind him making sure she wasn't around. He turned around as he bumped into somebody.

"It really is you." she said in a surprised voice.

* * *

**Chapter Four will be up as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it so far and please let me know what you think and if there is anything you are hoping to see in the second half of the season. And to answer the question on how I found out what the ex-fiance's name is I googled "beauty and the beast bridget regan"and it was the first link. I will update as soon as I get enough feedback from chapter 3. chapter 4 will include what Alex has been up to these past ten years! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **This is where the story really starts to come together for its first conflict. Please let me know what you guys think because I want you guys to enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Feel free to let me know what you guys are looking forward to along with any critics/questions you guys may have! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter Four:

"Ma'am I think you are confusing me with someone else." Vincent said taking a few steps back.

"Vincent, I know it's you." Alex said taking a step forward. "I thought you were dead."

Vincent's heart rate increased and he could feel his blood pumping through his veins. "Honestly, I don't think you have the right person." he began walking away trying to calm himself down but it didn't seem to work.

"Vincent!" Alex called running up to him "Vincent..." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vincent, please..."

Vincent turned around to face her. "Miss, I honestly think you have the wrong person." he continued to walk away and rubbed his forehead.

Alex jogged up beside him. "Don't try to play that game Vincent, I know its you. Why won't you just talk to me?"

Vincent heard the un-steadiness in her voice as if she was about to cry. However, he continued walking away.

Alex stayed where she was and placed her hand across her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and Vincent heard her break down in tears. He continued to walk away to where he parked J.T.'s car. He felt horrible for just leaving her there crying but what choice did he have?

* * *

Vincent made his way back to the warehouse and stepped inside. Thankfully, J.T. was fast asleep in his room. Vincent made his way up to his room and he rubbed his forehead trying to make his headache go away. It was going to be a long night.

He changed into his pajamas and placed his doctor clothes back in the box underneath his bed. He unfolded the covers and slid into his bed. He closed his eyes but it was no use. He tossed and turned but nothing could settle his thoughts. He got up and got a drink of water and of course that didn't help. He did a few push ups and counted to fifty. He still didn't feel tired. He went over to his punching bag and punched it about 30 times. Again, nothing. He went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face and sat down in one of the chairs next to the table in the middle of the room.

A few minutes passed and Vincent heard J.T. walk up the stairs. "Hey you okay? It almost 2 o'clock in the morning." J.T. made his way over to the table to sat down in one of the chairs.

"I don't know..." Vincent started. "I just don't know."

"What happened? Is Catherine okay?" J.T. asked leaning forward in the chair.

"Huh?" Vincent looked up at J.T. and rubbed his eyes. "yeah Catherine's fine, its just..."

J.T. wanted to explode because he had a feeling about where Vincent was headed with this but he knew he had to stay calm. He never really saw Vincent like this. "You can tell me man, I promise I won't flip out."

Vincent looked back down at the table and got up out of his chair. "I don't know how I could of let this happen. Alex saw me and recognized me." Vincent said walking back over to his bed.

J.T. took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. He got up and walked over to Vincent. "Did anything happen?" J.T. managed to say even though he was completely flipping out inside.

"We talked." Vincent said rubbing his eyes.

"About?" J.T. asked leaning back on one of the walls.

"I told her she was confusing me with someone else but I don't think she bought it." Vincent said looking up at J.T.

J.T. swallowed hard trying to keep himself as calm as possible. "It will be okay man. Just get some sleep and we will figure it out tomorrow." J.T. said walking towards the stairs.

"J.T. she thought I was dead and then she saw me. How can you say it will be okay?" Vincent asked walking over to him.

"Well..." J.T. turned around to face Vincent. "This may sound completely insane but I think you have to confront Alex."

"What?" Vincent asked with a confused look on his face. "J.T. I can't just walk up to Alex and say: 'Hi Alex, I'm pretending to be dead because I got turned into a super solider during my time in Afghanistan and I'm on the run from the government.' 'Cause I'm telling you right now that is just not going to happen."

"No..." J.T. said pointing one of his fingers at Vincent, "I mean you have to confront her and tell her your not Vincent Keller, you know make sure she knows that you aren't you."

"And how exactly do I do that? We were supposed to get married remember? She knows what I look like." Vincent said still trying to process that J.T. actually wanted him to talk to Alex.

"A doppelgänger." J.T. said as he looked up at Vincent

"A what?" Vincent asked in complete confusion.

"A doppelgänger. It's a person who looks just like you but you have no relation to them." J.T. said walking back over to the chair. "Some people say that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world that's not related to them."

"Okay..." Vincent said still very confused. "So I tell her I'm a doppelgänger?"

"Well...technically no." J.T. said sitting in one of the chairs. "You just have to go back tomorrow and act normal. Because if you don't go back then she will think something is defiantly up."

"So your saying that I have to go back to the hospital?" Vincent asked

"As crazy as it seems, yes. And you have to stay there for a main part of the day." J.T. said feeling very accomplished about the plan he came up with.

"Alright." Vincent sat down across from J.T. "And what happens if she doesn't buy it?"

"Well, that we can't really control, you will just need to go, act like nothing happened, act like a regular doctor doing a regular job." said J.T.

"Okay." Vincent said getting up out of his chair. "I'll give it a go. But I'm going to bed." Vincent said as he walked over to his bed.

"Yeah it's late." J.T. said as he made his way towards the stairs.

* * *

As the morning came around Vincent made his way back to the hospital. He still couldn't believe that J.T. actually told him he had to go back and stay there. But he trusted J.T. so why not give it a shot?

He made his way into the hospital and sure enough Alex was at the front desk. She walked up to him and Vincent stopped to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about last night." she started out, "you just look so much like my ex-fiancé..." Alex looked down at her shoes trying to keep herself from crying again. "You see, a couple years ago my fiance left to serve in Afghanistan but he passed away during his time there. I never really got over it and I guess my imagination just got the best of me. I'm really sorry if I frightened you." she looked up at Vincent waiting for him to say something.

"It's okay." Vincent said in a soft voice. He noticed her eyes become red again.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry, I just-" she whipped away a tear. "I guess it was all just too good to be true." she swallowed back her tears. "Anyway, I'm Alex." she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Vincent said shaking her hand. He thought quickly of a different name before she asked.

"Nice to meet you to, uh..." Alex said shaking his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh...uh" Vincent thought as quick as he could, "Jay." he said smiling.

"Well, its nice to meet you Jay." she smiled back, "and again I am really sorry about last night."

"Don't even worry about it." Vincent smiled

"Well, I have to get back to work, maybe we could talk sometime." Alex said.

"Sounds good, I'll see you around." Vincent said walking away.

He sighed of relief as he entered entered the elevator and went up to the floor where Catherine's room was. He put the mask over the bottom half of his face. The last thing he needed was for another old co-worker to recognize him. He walked over to Catherine's room and listened to see if anyone was in there besides her. As soon as he was sure it was just her he entered the room and walked over to her.

"You know its not good to watch TV while you have a concussion." Vincent said removing the mask

Catherine laughed as she turned off the television. "Nice to see you too." she said patting a spot on her bed telling him to take a seat.

"It looks like I am going to be coming here more often if that's okay with you." Vincent said smiling

"Why?" Catherine asked sitting up. "And of course its okay, I love having you visit me."

Vincent smiled, "Well you see last night I ran into Alex and she recognized me."

"Then isn't it a bad thing to come back?" Catherine asked confused.

"Well that's what I originally thought too but after talking to J.T. he came up with a pretty good point. If I just never showed up again then Alex would have thought it really was me and that I was just hiding from her. But if I continued to come like a normal doctor then she would realize that I, being Vincent was in fact dead and she would not think anymore of it. Because if she thought she saw me than she would continue to think that I was alive." Vincent paused, "It's confusing but as a whole it makes sense."

"I guess so." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

After Vincent left Catherine's room about an hour later he went back down to the main floor.

"Jay!" Alex called out by the front desk.

Vincent ignored it because he forgot about his new name but then after recognizing the voice he looked up. He saw Alex waving her hand at Vincent telling him to go over to her. '_Act as normal as possible'_ Vincent thought to himself making his way over.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch." Alex asked smiling.

"Uh..." Vincent started out. _'normal as possible..._'Vincent thought to himself. "Sure." he replied smiling.

"Great!" she said happily "I'll meet you in the cafe right after I check on a patient." Alex grabbed a clipboard and walked down a hallway.

Vincent decided to go outside and call J.T. to let him know that Alex bought it.

"Hello?" J.T. asked

"Hi, Alex bought it she's not even suspicious." Vincent said walking a little bit further away from the building.

"Great! Just keep playing Mr. Normal and hopefully she will leave you alone as soon as possible." J.T. said.

Vincent saw Alex through the door waving to him. "I gotta go J.T. I'll call you later." Vincent said as he hung up the phone.

Vincent and Alex walked down to the cafeteria and both of them took a seat at a table in one of the corners of the room.

"Again" Alex started out, "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I don't know what I would have done if I lost my uh..." Vincent paused. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost my girlfriend and saw her." Vincent thought about what he had just said. He told Alex he had a girlfriend, which was a lie but he couldn't help but think about Catherine.

Vincent saw Alex's eyes become red as she whipped away a tear. "I'm so sorry." she said as she sniffled. "I lost him ten years ago and I just never got over it. I thought the new part-time job I started doing would help me get over it, but I guess not." Alex took a deep breath. "You see, I lost him when he was serving in Afghanistan and while I was here one day someone came in and talked to me, and..." Alex stopped. "I'm sorry you don't want to hear all this."

"No, no, It's fine." Vincent started out, "Continue."

Alex smiled. "Well anyway, a few people came in and talked to me and said that they were from the government and explained to me how they were so sorry for my loss and they were trying to come up with a way to limit the amount of the people who die in combat, all they needed was a doctor to help out."

Vincent's eyes grew wide although he knew he had to stay calm, he had a feeling about where she was going with this...

"So I agreed to help." she looked around as if making sure nobody was listening, "It's called Operation Murifield and they are taking ordinary soldiers and turning them into these super soldiers. It's basically to reduce the number of soldiers who pass away in combat." Alex paused, "Just imagine, after this takes place then hopefully no one will have to lose their loved ones again."

* * *

**So I know this actually turned out on the shorter side but I will try to post more tonight. Basically Vincent just found out Alex is the new doctor for Operation Murifield and also that Murifield is going to continue to try to make the ultimate super soldier. In Chapter 5 we will learn what Vincent's reaction is to all of this, and what will happen when he finds a little bit more about the "New Operation Murifield."**

**Also I couldn't think of a new name for Vincent so I just used the actor who plays him first name. I hope you guys like it and be sure to let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Chapter 5 will be based on what exactly Alex knows about Murifield. Thank you guys so much for taking time to read/review it means so much! Be sure to let me know what you guys think!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 5 Preview

Vincent sat back in his chair not believing what just came out of Alex's mouth. She knew about Murifield and she was working for them. _'What if she was working on a cure?'_ Vincent thought. His mind filled with questions and Alex must have noticed because she finally said something.

"You alright Jay?" Alex ask with concern.

"Huh?" Vincent shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine." he took a deep breath. "Just a lot of information." He said forcing a smile.

"Yeah it is a lot. I don't know..." Alex said laughing. "I always wanted to tell someone even though I'm not supposed to and just something..." she paused and closed her eyes. "Just something just told me to tell you." she finished opening her eyes back up to look at Vincent.

Vincent smiled. "Well, thanks for sharing, it sound like a really interesting job that could change a lot of people's lives."

"Well..." Alex started out. "They have tried it before and believe me, it did change a lot of lives but no in the way you would expect." she said leaning back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Vincent said trying to act as normal as possible even though he was completely flipping out inside.

Alex looked up ignoring Vincent's question and looked over to where the doors to the café were. "I'm sorry I have to go. It was wonderful talking to you. I'll see you around." Alex got up and left before Vincent could say anything.

He watched Alex go through the doors and as soon as she was out of sight Vincent decided to go visit Catherine. He got up and pushed the chair in and walked to the elevator.

When the elevator got up to Catherine's floor he put the mask over the bottom part of his face and made his way over to Catherine's room. He listened to see if anyone else was in there and thankfully it was just her. He opened the door slowly and walked over to her.

"Hi" Catherine said as she patted the spot on her bed for him to take a seat.

"Hey." Vincent replied making his way over towards Catherine. "I have to tell you something about Alex." Vincent said as he sat down. "There is something you need to know."

Catherine sat up with a confused look on her face. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything Vincent."

"Alex is part of Murifield." Vincent said waiting for Catherine's reaction.

"Oh my god! did she recognize you?" Catherine grew wide-eyed and Vincent heard her pulse racing.

"Thankfully, no." Vincent said interlocking his fingers together. "She joined after your mother died and apparently, she is working on a new and improved shot."

"So does that mean an antidote?" she asked sitting up.

"No, not exactly, apparently they are trying to create a new and improved version of the super soldiers." He looked over at Catherine. "But maybe she can lead to finding a cure. If I talk to her enough maybe I can get her to tell me about the antidote."

"Are you sure its a good idea to be talking about it? She might get a bit suspicious." Catherine sighed. She was concerned about Alex finding out about him.

Vincent grabbed Catherine's hand in his. "If it means I get to spend more time with you in the future. Then its a risk I'm willing to take." He brought Catherine's hand up to his lips and softly kissed her hand.

* * *

Later that evening Vincent made his way back to the warehouse. He was trying to think of a good way to tell J.T. what he learned about Alex but he couldn't think of a way that would not make him completely flip.

Without any idea on how he was going to tell J.T. Vincent entered the warehouse to find J.T. sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"Good, your back." J.T. said standing up. "How did it go?"

Vincent didn't say anything. He was two busy thinking of a way to word it. He made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"Oh god, what happened Vincent?" J.T. said sitting back down on the couch.

"Nothing..." Vincent lied.

"Vincent come on, I can tell when your lying, what happened? Just tell me." J.T. said putting on foot up on his knee.

Vincent sighed. "Alex is working for Murifield." For a second nothing happened and J.T. didn't move.

"Oh my god!" J.T. shouted after a couple minutes. "Oh my god!" he said again jumping up from the couch. He began walking back and forth in front of the couch rubbing his neck. "Oh my god, oh my god..." J.T. was quite again for a couple minutes so Vincent decided to say something.

"I think Alex, may know something about an antidote." Vincent said standing up.

J.T. stopped pacing and looked over at Vincent. "Why? Did she say something?"

Vincent heard J.T. heart beating a mile per minute. "J.T. would you please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? You just told me your ex-fiance slash new doctor friend is part of Murifield and you're seriously telling me to calm down?" J.T.'s hands began to shake.

"J.T. please. Please just calm down, I'm not telling you anything until you just calm down a little bit." Vincent said trying to keep himself calm as well.

J.T. stopped moving and sat back down on the coach. He rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "Okay." he said. "I'm calm."

"Thank you." Vincent said as he sat down next to J.T. "Now, the reason why I think she might lead to an antidote is because she was talking about Murifield making a new shot to give new soldiers."

"Wait..." J.T. started.

Vincent put his finger up telling J.T. to wait a minute. "So if they made a new shot they must of figured out what caused all the side effects and then did something to make sure it doesn't happen with the new super soldiers." Vincent put his finger down telling J.T. he could now ask questions.

"So, Murifield is making new super soldiers?" J.T. asked

"As far as I know, yes. However, I'm not exactly sure." Vincent checked to see is J.T. was still calm and he was so Vincent decided to continue. "That's why I'm going to go back tomorrow to figure out exactly what she knows."

J.T. rubbed his forehead. "So basically, you are going to go talk to a Murifield agent and put both of our lives at risk?"

Vincent didn't answer he just looked over at J.T. who was still rubbing his forehead.

"No." J.T. finally said. "No, your not going back." J.T. got up and walked over to the fridge.

"J.T. you said yourself just last night that if I don't go back she is going to think I'm hiding something." Vincent said as he walked over to J.T. "If I don't go back she is defiantly going to get suspicious and then before you know we will be back on Murifield's radar.

J.T. sighed knowing Vincent was right. "I guess you have a point but if anything, and I mean anything goes the slightest bit wrong, you're not going back."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Okay."

* * *

The next morning Vincent made his way back to the hospital. He desperately wanted to go up to Alex and just flat out ask her if she knew of an antidote but no way could he do that without giving away everything.

He made his way up to Catherine's room and began walking towards the door.

"Jay!" Alex called out from down the hall

Vincent turned around to see Alex and she was walking towards him. He took a deep breath and walked over to her meeting her half way.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I had to check on a patient." Alex smiled.

Vincent heard her heart rate suddenly increase. _'She's lying'_ he thought. "It's okay." he said. "I completely understand. Being a doctor its uh...a busy job." Vincent laughed nervously.

Alex smiled and laughed. "It sure is!" she said rolling her eyes. "I really did enjoy talking to you though, however your girlfriend is, she is one lucky girl."

"um..." Vincent started "Thanks."

"Anyway," Alex said changing the subject. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch again today."

"Uh, sure." Vincent said hoping he would be able to find out more about Murifield.

"Great." Alex said smiling. "I'll meet down down in the cafe around noon." Alex walked down the hall and Vincent took a deep breath.

Vincent sighed as he opened the door to Catherine's room after he checked to see if anyone else was in there. He walked in and she was staring out the window.

"You okay?" Vincent asked walking over.

Catherine jumped in suprise. "Oh, hi." she said turning to face him.

"Are you okay?" Vincent noticed her pulse was racing. He sat down on the end of her hospital bed.

"Um...yeah." Catherine said sitting up. "Just thinking that's all."

Vincent nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Vincent I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Catherine said leaning towards him and grabbing his hand.

Vincent looked up at her. "Huh?" he asked.

"Vincent, I'm worried that Alex is going to find out and I just...I lo-" Catherine stopped and cleared her throat. "Vincent I care about you way to much to loose you."

Vincent looked over at Catherine and saw her eyes become red. "Vincent, I just want you to be safe." Catherine whipped away a tear.

Vincent took one of his arms and wrapped it around Catherine. "You don't have to worry about a thing Catherine. I promise I will be okay. You just worry about getting better alright?"

Catherine sniffled and whipped away an oncoming tear. "Okay." she managed to say.

Vincent gave her a hug and brought his lips to her forehead and planted a soft gentle kiss. "You don't have to worry about a thing." he whispered in her ear.

Catherine smiled and mouthed the words 'Thank you.'

Vincent and Catherine both smiled at each other when there was a knock on the door. He quickly rose to his feet realizing it was Alex who was just seconds from entering the room. He looked around and slid behind the bathroom door closing it as quietly as he could.

"How are you feeling Catherine?" Alex asked as she entered the room.

"Better thanks." Catherine replied glancing quickly at the bathroom door.

"Good." Alex said looking down at her clipboard "Looks like you will be able to leave sooner than expected, but I still suggest taking a few days if not a week off from work. And when you do return to just stick to working at your desk for about a week or two."

Catherine was upset she would have to stick to desk duty but knew it was for the better. "Great. Thank you so much."

Right when Catherine finished Evan and Tess walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry is now a bad time?" Evan asked closing the door behind him.

"Nope, I was just about to leave." Alex smiled.

As Alex left Tess took a seat on the end of Catherine's bed. "How you feeling bud?" Tess smiled

"Good thanks, Doctor just told me I should be outta here in sooner than expected." Catherine smiled "Hey where's Heather?"

"Heather is at your apartment, she said something about visiting later and that she was busy." Evan replied.

"Oh, okay." Catherine said.

"Catherine I hate to ask you this while your still recovering but Joe wanted to know if you knew anything about a break-in to the lab." Tess said glancing at Evan.

"What?" Catherine asked thinking about J.T.

"Yeah, a few days ago some guy went into the lab posing as Evan's new intern, and I saw him working on something."

"Huh, I had no idea." Catherine lied. She hated lying to Tess but what what other choice did she have? She cared about Vincent way to much to ever put his or J.T.'s safety at risk.

"Alright." Evan sighed. "Well if you remember anything you just let us know." Evan said returning to the door. "Tess come on, Joe said we had to go back as soon as possible."

Tess sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Tess said getting up. "Get better soon, see you later." Tess said as she followed Evan out the door.

Catherine sighed as she thought about when J.T. went into the lab to make the serum for Vincent.

"You alright?" Vincent asked stepping out. "I could hear your heart beat you seemed really nervous about something." He took a seat at the end of her bed.

"I took J.T. over to the lab to make the serum to treat the blackouts and Tess must have saw him." Catherine said as she leaned back on her pillow.

Vincent sighed. "It will be okay." Vincent said reassuringly. "Don't even worry about it, you just focus on getting better. If it comes up again then we will worry about it then." he smiled taking Catherine's hand in his. They both smiled at each other until Vincent looked over at the clock.

"I gotta go meet Alex for lunch. Hopefully I will find out more about what Murifield is up to." Vincent said as he got up from the bed releasing his grip from Catherine's hand.

Catherine held onto Vincent's hand causing him to stop. "Vincent, promise me you will be safe." she said looking up at him.

"I promise." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Just get some sleep okay? I'll be back tomorrow." he smiled as walked over to the door.

Catherine smiled and feel asleep thinking about Vincent.

* * *

He made his way down the stairs and over to where Alex was sitting. She waved her hand in the air telling him to join her.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it." Alex said as she took the cover off her salad.

"Yeah no problem. So whats up?" Vincent asked trying to sound normal. He wanted to know as much as he possibly could about Murifield and what they have been up to but he knew he couldn't be the one to bring it up.

"So, I have a question." Alex started out after she swallowed a bite of her salad.

"Shoot." Vincent said. He really hoped it was just about doctor stuff but something told him it wasn't.

"So since yesterday, you seemed really interested about Operation Murifield I thought of something." Alex said taking another bite of her salad.

Vincent's heart rate increased but he took a deep breath. "Okay..." Vincent said trying to remain as calm as he possibly could.

"Well you see, it is a rather big operation and it takes a lot of people to run it. So I was wondering if you would want to help me. You seem really deticated about working here and when Murifield first told me I should think about getting a partner you where the first person that came to my mind." Alex put her fork down. "So? What do you say? Do you wanna help me out?"

* * *

**So chapter 5 is pretty self explanatory. Basically Alex just asked Vincent if he wanted to help her out with Operation Murifield...hmm **

**Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible, it might not be up as quick as the other chapters have been posted so if I get a chance I will surely put up a preview but no promises. Thank you all so much for reviewing/reading it means a bunch! Be sure to review to let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I would like to first start out with saying that in the preview I have no idea why it said "bear" instead of "beer." (It would be pretty weird if someone was drinking a bear...) I type on Microsoft and it sometimes auto corrects words into different words so if you guys notice anything that got changed just let me know and I will fix it.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 6

Alex looked over at Vincent smiling hoping he would agree to help her out.

"Uh..." Vincent started out. He could feel his nerves racing through his veins and his head was pounding not knowing what to say.

"I know it's a lot to think about." Alex started out realizing Vincent wasn't quite sure what to say. "But it could help so many people and it is an amazing opportunity and a privilege to be part of something this big."

Vincent sat back in his chair trying to look like a normal guy making a normal choice. However, that was completely the opposite of what was happening. He could say yes, have a chance of getting information about what they changed to make the new shot, or Murifield recognizing him and then killing him. He thought about J.T. and how he would literally die of a heart attack if he knew what Alex had just offered him. Then he thought about Catherine. He thought about the if he did find out an antidote, then they might have a real chance of being part of each other's lives forever. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alex.

"There is no rush..." Alex started "Well...actually there is, they sorta want me to bring in my new partner as soon as possible because they recently found reasons why their experiment failed the last time and it's just too much for me to handle on my own."

Vincent tapped his fingers nervously on the table and sighed once more. He looked up at her seeing and saw a big smile across her face.

"Please Jay, it would be mean so much to me since I lost my ex-fiance and it would mean so much to the troops over in Afghanistan and their families..." Alex paused. "This could change the world and all you have to do is say you will help and then in just a matter of time-"

Vincent suddenly opened his mouth and before he knew what he was saying the words just flooded out of his mouth. "I'll do it." he said. The minute he said it he regretted every little second of it. Vincent rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. _'God, what the hell did I just do?'_ he thought to himself.

Alex's face light up like a light bulb. "Fantastic!" she said leaning forward in her chair. "This is so great Jay, you have no idea! Thank you so much!" Alex got up out of her chair.

"Wait..." Vincent said stopping her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go tell my boss the good news about my new partner!" Alex said happily as she quickly walked away.

Vincent sat in the chair and rubbed his eyes. _'What the hell did I just do?' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Vincent made his way up to Catherine's room to talk things over about what Alex just offered with him. He knew he had to tell J.T. and Catherine but considering that Catherine is a bit more calm than J.T., he decided to tell Catherine first.

"Hi." Catherine said happily sitting up in her bed as she saw him walking over. "What brings you back here so soon? Did everything go okay?"

Vincent didn't say anything he just walked over to go sit next to Catherine. He listened to her heart rate and it remained normal which helped calm himself down a little bit. "Have have to tell you something but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Vincent started out taking a seat next to Catherine. "Before I tell you I wanted to let you know I made this decision because I really care about you and if there was any chance on finding out a cure..." Vincent stopped and grabbed Catherine's hand. "I would risk everything in order to find a cure if it meant I could be with you." Vincent stopped not really knowing what to saw next.

"Vincent..." Catherine said giving his hand a small squeeze. "I already told you, I accept all of who you are and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She took her other hand and placed in gently on his face making him close his eyes.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going back..." Vincent started out. He waited a few seconds before saying anything else to hear Catherine's reaction.

"Vincent, that's crazy!" she said shifting her body to sit closer to him. "Please don't go, I can't lose you." Catherine's heart rate suddenly quickened its pace.

"You..." he started out slowly. "You won't lose me." He said taking one of his heads pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise." He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a semi-hug.

She rested her head between his shoulder in neck and whispered, "You have to promise me that you will be safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." She took her hand and wiped away a single tear.

Vincent placed his head on top of Catherine's and whispered back, "I promise nothing bad will happen."

* * *

After Vincent reassured Catherine he would be okay he decided it was time to let J.T. know.

He entered the warehouse trying to act as normal as he could be. _'Maybe I wouldn't have to tell J.T. if he didn't ask.'_ Vincent thought to himself as he walked into the room grabbing a bear from the fridge.

"Good!" J.T. said walking around the corner. "You're back." J.T. said as he grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch.

"Um..." Vincent said taking a sip of his beer. "Yup" he said swallowing and making his way over to were J.T. was sitting. "What's up?"

"Okay, so as you mentioned about Murifeild making new super solider's I think your doctor friend was right." J.T. began typing quickly on his keyboard.

"Why, what did you find out?" Vincent took a seat next to him.

"Well according to this." J.T. said clicking on something. "According to this they haven't started yet but they are working on it." J.T. turned his laptop screen towards Vincent.

"'_Operation Murifield Takes Action."_ Vincent read out loud in confusion. "Where is that from?" he asked taking another sip of his beer trying to keep himself calm and relaxed.

"Well it was on the front of the newspaper a few days ago. It looks like they made a new shot." J.T. said staring at his computer.

"Murifield was government top-secret. They wanted as little people to know about it as possible. So why did they put it in the newspaper that is read by all of New York City?" Vincent said taking another sip of his bear.

J.T. put his finger up to Vincent, "That..." he started out still staring at his laptop. "That, I'm not quite sure of. But they must have a reason for it. And I think I know what the reason is." J.T. put his head closer to his laptop. "According to this paragraph they say their plan is full proof and will have an effect on the soldiers only long enough to fight. So that means they have a cure too." J.T.'s eyes were glued to his computer screen.

"Yeah..." Vincent laughed nervously. "Just long enough to fight?" Vincent said in a sarcastic voice. "Yeah, says the people who turned me into this monster which has made me spend that last ten years of my life in hiding." Vincent took a deep breath for he could feel his pulse suddenly increase.

"I don't know..." J.T. said throwing his arms in the air. "But it's getting late, I'm heading to bed." J.T. closed his laptop and got up out of his chair. "Just wake me up before you go back to the hospital tomorrow so we can talk about it some more."

"J.T..." Vincent started. "There is something you should know..."

* * *

J.T. stopped and looked over at Vincent. J.T. gave Vincent one of those, oh my god what now? looks.

"J.T., I..." Vincent stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't think it would be this difficult to tell him.

"Oh my god Vincent, what the hell happened?" J.T. walked over to were Vincent was standing.

Vincent didn't say a thing he just closed his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Vincent?" J.T. asked nervously. "Vincent, what happened?"

Vincent slowly opened his eyes and looked up at J.T. "Alex asked me if I would help her work for Murifield."

J.T.'s eyes grew wide. "Oh god Vincent, tell me you said no." J.T. took a seat next to Vincent. "You did say no right?"

Vincent didn't say anything he just looked at J.T. and closed his eyes again rubbing his neck.

"Oh my god!" J.T. shouted "You said yes? Vincent, what the hell man?" J.T. flung his arms up in the air.

"I'm sorry J.T. but if I said no, she might have thought I was hiding something." Vincent took a large sip of his beer trying to relax himself.

"No, Vincent... If you said no she would've just left it alone and hopefully would just leave you alone."

"J.T. you didn't see the way she looked at me. If I had said no she would of defiantly thought something was up. Plus she has seen me and she could describe me to Murifield and then they would know and then..." Vincent's heart rate picked up and he closed his eyes. He stayed quite for a while and just took big slow breaths.

"Vincent?" J.T. asked

Vincent didn't respond he just sat there motionless.

"Vincent you okay?" J.T. put a hand on Vincent's shoulder giving him a little shake. "Vincent..."

Vincent opened his eyes slowly and looked up at J.T. He had no emotion in his face and his eyes changed slowly into the color orange. He stared at J.T. watching his every move.

"Vincent..." J.T. started out "Vincent calm down you're fine."

Vincent continued to stay quite and slowly his the orange in his eyes slowly went away.

"Dude, are you alright? You just completely spaced out." J.T. stood up out of his chair.

"Huh?" Vincent rubbed his eyes and stood up grabbing his beer bottle. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess I'm just tired." Vincent made his way over to the stairs.

"Vincent, we still gotta talk about this." J.T. called up to Vincent watching him slowly walk up the stairs.

"Later." Vincent said while rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Alex parked her car outside a small house at the end of a dead-end. She got out of her car and walked up the stairs on the porch and ran the doorbell. The door slowly opened.

"Glad you could make it." said a tall man with grey hair. He stepped out of the door way to let Alex inside.

"Thanks" she said making her way through the door.

"So..." the man started leading Alex into the dinning room. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I did." Alex said taking a seat

"And?" the white-haired man pulled out a chair from underneath the table and took a seat. "What did he say?"

"He said he would help out..." Alex looked down at the table. She regretted what she was doing. She couldn't help but think about all the good times she and Vincent had together before he went to Afghanistan and joined to be part of Murifield's experiment. She wiped one of her eyes from preventing a tear.

"Remember Alex." the man started. He noticed how upset she was. "Remember, you may of loved Vincent but he is a monster. Nobody can control him. What we are going to do is the best for everyone, including him." he watched Alex as she calmed herself down.

"I know." she started out. "I just wish there was a different way...thats all." she wiped her eyes again as she felt another tear trying to roll down her cheek.

"We are doing this is save people's lives." the man said putting his hands up on the table. "That is why you became a doctor right? So you could save people's lives."

Alex took a deep breath. "That's correct."

"Then just think about it that way." he said smiling. "You are going to save many innocent lives. He has no control of what he does. He kills innocent people."

Alex took another deep breath trying to calm herself down. She tried to say something but nothing would come out so she just nodded in agreement.

"So tomorrow just drive him to 'The Place' and we will just take care of business there." the man leaned back in his chair. "It's just business Alex." he watched her try to calm herself down. "And remember, we couldn't have done this without you."

Alex tried to just concentrate on the lives she was going to save. She thought about what the man said and he was right. Vincent didn't have control over who he was attacking or killing.

"Just while you are driving him there continue to talk about the cure. That will keep him a bit distracted. Then just pretend you are going to go into the building and that's when I will show up and do what needs to be done." the man looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Now if you would please excuse me I have to do some final touch-ups for this afternoon."

Alex nodded and got up out of her chair. She headed over to the door and left the small house. She got back into her car and the minute she closed her door she began bawling her eyes out. She knew she was saving lives but she was also helping with the murder of her ex-fiance.

* * *

The next morning Vincent made his way down the stairs to find J.T. sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Good your up." J.T. said making his way over to Vincent who was still in his pajamas. "I just wanted to let you know I think I have back-up plan if anything goes wrong but I don't think you're going to like it very much."

Vincent looked up at J.T. and made his way over to the couch. "Alright." he said while taking a seat. "What's your plan?"

"Well, if this is all a trap just to get you back there then you know what you're going to have to do right?" J.T. said with concern.

"I already know that it might be a trap and honestly it probably is. But if there is the slightest chance it made lead me to the cure then I'm going for it." Vincent said crossing his arms. "And besides, I can take care of myself J.T. is anything does go wrong."

"Well, all I'm saying is if she knows you are in fact, well...you. Then that means you're back on Murifield's radar and if you're back on their radar then they are going to do everything that they can to kill you." J.T. sat leaned forward putting his elbows on his legs.

"What exactly are you trying to say." Vincent asked curiously.

"The only way we are going to drop of Murifield's radar again is if the people who know about you don't know about you anymore." J.T said.

"Which means?" Vincent asked

"If Alex knows more about you than we think then she is going to have to go." J.T. said "Like go as in like go." He took his hand and put it in front off his throat indicating Alex had to die.

"So you're saying that if Alex knows about me than she has to die?" Vincent asked confused "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Um...no." J.T. said confused from Vincent's reaction. "You already killed people from Murifield. Why is Alex different?"

"Well it's just that..." Vincent started out but J.T. cut him off.

"Wait?" J.T. said putting one finger up in the air. "Do you still have feeling's for Alex?"

"What?" Vincent asked caught off guard. "No, of course not." he said laughing nervously.

"Oh my god!" J.T. said quickly standing up. "You do! You still have feelings for her!"

"No J.T.!." Vincent snapped. "I don't have feeling's for Alex okay? I like Catherine, and only Catherine. It's just going to be a little hard for me to have to kill my ex-fiance."

"She's not just your ex-fiance dude." J.T. said in a calmer voice. "She's Murifield."

Vincent took a deep breath knowing J.T. was right. Alex was part of Murifield now and he didn't have a choice if he wanted to stay off Murifield's radar. "Alright." Vincent said. "I'll do it...But only if she really does know who I am. There is no reason to kill her if she doesn't know."

J.T. sat back down on the coach. "That's were your wrong man." J.T. said looking over at Vincent. "She is going to find out. Once those guys from Murifield see you. They are gunna tell her."

Vincent sighed knowing J.T. was exactly right. She was going to find out. "But maybe...just maybe, I can get her to tell me the cure before I...well..."

"It's a possibility but its risky." J.T. said. "It's really risky Vincent. It might not even be worth it."

"No J.T. it is worth it. It's worth every second of it." Vincent said standing up off the couch. "If I have the smallest chance in finding out what the cure is. I'm going to give it my all to try to get it. I've spent ten years in hiding and finally an opportunity comes along on getting the cure. It's risky and its a very small possibility but I'm gunna go for it." Vincent said walking over to the stairs. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get dressed for work."

* * *

When Vincent entered the hospital Alex ran up to him.

"Hi, I know you just got here but I talked to my boss and he wants to meet you as soon as possible." Alex said excitedly.

Vincent heard Alex's pulse beat a mile per minute. _'J.T. was right, it's a trap.'_ Vincent thought. However, he still had to go along with it. "Um...okay."

"Great! Let's go, my car is parked right outside." Alex grabbed Vincent's arm and led him outside. She walked him over to her car and opened the passenger door for him. Vincent knelt down and got into the car. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves.

"So uh..." Vincent started as Alex put her keys into the ignition "Why does your boss want to meet me so quickly?"

"Well, he said he just found more about the cure and he wanted me to come by with you so he could get your opinion on it as well." Alex said driving the car towards the parking lot exit.

Vincent listened to Alex's heart beat and surprising it slowed down back to normal. "Oh." Vincent said while trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. "So this cure..." Vincent started, "How exactly does it work?"

"I'm glad you asked." Alex said making the turn out onto the street. "Murifield basically took the last shot and tested it on a few small lab rats. They fooled around with some of the formula's and ingredients until they got it just right." Alex brought the car to a stop for a red light.

"So what does this cure actually do?" Vincent asked looking over at Alex.

"Well it basically turns them back to normal. They tested for side-effects and none showed up. Once given the cure the soldier's will just turn back to normal as if nothing ever happened."

Vincent looked out the window very confused. He didn't understand how the heck it would be possible for them to find a cure that completely took away the animal but then again, it was probably not even real.

After a few minutes on the highway Alex put her blinker on to turn off on the exit. She drove down a few roads and eventually parked the car outside of the building. It was late and it began to get dark. Alex opened her car door and walked to the other side of the car waiting for Vincent to get out.

"Come on." Alex said grabbing Vincent's arm. "It's just down here."

Alex walked Vincent to the side of a building and Vincent could hear Alex's heart racing. She put her hand in her pocket and grabbed out a set of keys and put one of the keys into the lock on the door.

"Hum.." Alex said wiggling the key. "Thats odd."

By this time Vincent heard Alex's heart beating so fast he thought she was going to pass out. He could sense that someone else was near and he felt his adrenaline rush through his veins.

"I must of grabbed the wrong set of keys. Just wait here and I will be right back." Alex said as she walked back to the car leaving Vincent by the door. He was about to say something but just as he opened his mouth he felt a gun resting on the back of his neck. He felt his heart drop and his eyes glowed orange.

"Long time no see Keller." a man's voice said from behind him. "Look's like you're in for a bit of a surprise."

Vincent tried to remain calm but nothing he did was useful. He felt his face change and the beast soon took over. Vincent turned around and grabbed the man. He threw the man towards a dumpster and the man flew and crashed into the side of it. The beast walked over to the man and growled. He picked up the man by his throat and tightened his grip. The man was motionless and dangled from the beasts hand. He made his grip on the mans neck even tighter and he heard bones cracking in the man's neck. The beast threw the man into a brick wall and watched as the body traveled through the air like a stuffed animal, limp and lifeless.

The beast heard footsteps slowly approach him from behind. He turned around and saw Alex slowly walking towards him with a gun in her hand. She was crying as she held the gun towards Vincent.

"I'm sorry Vincent..." she managed to say between breaths. "I really am sorry..." she continued to walk towards him. "I don't have a choice Vincent but it has to be this way. You wont feel a thing I promise." Alex walked slower and slower towards Vincent.

The beast let out a small growl as he made his way towards Alex.

"Vincent, please." Alex stopped in her tracks. "I don't want you to have to die this way." she pointed the gun towards Vincent's chest ready to make the shot. "But I see I have no choice..." she slowly pulled back on the trigger and cried even louder. Her face was covered in tears and she continued to pull the trigger.

The beast looked around for ways to save himself but he knew if he attacked her she was going to shoot him. He had no chance to save himself. Not this time.

Vincent tried to calm the beast down but it was no use. He closed his eyes knowing this was it. He was never going to get a cure, he was going to die a beast and he would never see J.T. or Catherine again. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and tried his best to calm himself down. He slowly could feel his face change and he thought about all the good things in his life. He thought about J.T. and how he had accepted him for who he was and he thought about Catherine and how she accepted him too. He took deep slow breaths trying and trying to relax himself.

Alex watched as the beast just stood right before her. It wasn't just the beast it was also the man she loved and she was about to shoot him. She was going to kill him. She pulled all the way back on the trigger and took a deep breath.

Vincent heard the trigger was back all the way. He took one last breath and he heard the sound of a gun firing. He heard the bullet travel through the air and in a matter of seconds it stopped as it hit a body. However, it wasn't his body.

The beast looked up and continued to try to calm himself down. He didn't get it. Right in front of him was Alex's body lying motionless on the pavement. He looked around and as soon as he saw her he changed back to normal.

Vincent saw Catherine standing on the side walk with a gun in her hand and her other hand wrapped around her side.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked as she walked up to him.

Catherine walked up to Vincent with one arm wrapped around her side holding her cracked rib trying to help with the pain. She wasn't used to standing up yet.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked in surprise.

"That doesn't matter right now Vincent, what matters is that your safe." Catherine stood up on her toes to reach Vincent and placed a small soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**So, um... not much to say here. The scene with Catherine holding the gun in her hand with one arm around her side was from the promo of "Seeing Red". **

**Please review to let me know what you think. Chapter 7 will include how Catherine got there because she sorta just showed up out of nowhere... wasn't she just in the hospital? **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing I hope you guys like it. Just to let you know this story is nowhere near to being done. Just because the first little bump in the road occurred doesn't mean the story is over! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I first just want to let you guys know I didn't kill off Alex because I don't like the fact of her being in the show. I'm actually really looking forward to see how her part is going to cause more conflicts and more drama. I think having Vincent's ex-fiance in the show is really going to test the relationships between all the characters. I'm really looking forward to how all that is going to play out. The only reason why I killed her off was to put a unique twist on the story and to put Vincent and Catherine's relationship to the test. So in the up-coming chapters we will see what sort of effect that Alex's death has on Vincent and also his and Catherine's overall relationship.

So my computer is being weird and for some reason it didn't upload the last part of chapter 6 so if you missed it here is what happened:

"That doesn't matter right now Vincent, what matters is that your safe." Catherine stood up on her toes to reach Vincent and placed a small soft kiss on his lips.

^ So that is was the last part incase you guys missed it. Here is chapter 7!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 7

Catherine went back down on her feet and looked up at Vincent and smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling

"I'm just really glad you're okay." she said bringing her hand up to his cheek.

Vincent gave her a small light hug because he didn't want to hurt her rib. "So about, 'what are you doing here?'" he asked laughing.

"Now is not the time to be talking about that. Let's just get you back to the warehouse. It's late and J.T. is probably worried sick about you." Catherine watched Vincent as he looked over his shoulder.

"I killed him..." Vincent said under his breath. He walked over to where the man was lying motionless against the brick wall. He went up to his body and kneeled down.

Catherine walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was self defense Vincent, he was the one with the gun, not you." she knelt down next to him.

"But that doesn't change the fact I killed him." Vincent sighed.

"I killed Sabrina" Catherine said rubbing Vincent's shoulder. "Not to mention I just killed Alex too." Catherine looked back at Alex's dead body.

Vincent didn't say anything he just stared at the dead body. "I crushed his neck with my hand...you shot Sabrina and Alex in the heart. What sounds more humane?"

"Vincent..." Catherine said putting her chin on Vincent's shoulder. "Killing someone is killing someone. It was self defense."

"Still doesn't change the fact I killed him." Vincent said standing up.

"Just go back to the warehouse and be with J.T. He needs to know that you're alright. I'll stop by later tonight. Right now, I have to call this in before someone else does." she said standing up.

Vincent looked over at Alex's dead body. "Okay, I know this is going to sound kinda strange but uh...thanks for shooting my ex-fiance." Vincent chuckled nervously to himself.

Catherine laughed, "No problem." she said. "And remember, it's not your fault. Just go see J.T. he is probably having a heart attack."

Vincent smiled to himself and Catherine turned around to see the man against the brick wall. His neck was covered in blood.

She looked back to face Vincent but he was already gone. Catherine sighed and pulled out her cell phone to dial the precinct.

* * *

A couple minutes later they arrived at the crime scene and Tess ran up to Catherine.

"Oh my god!" Tess said when she got to Catherine, "Are you okay? And why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I'm fine." Catherine said thinking about Vincent. "And they uh...let me out of the hospital. I was just driving home when I heard someone screaming bloody-murder so I grabbed my gun out of the back of my car and I came to see what the commotion was about."

"So is it homicide then suicide?" Tess asked looking down at Alex's dead body with her guy lying next to her.

"Um not exactly..." Catherine said grabbing onto her rib. It was still sore from running over to where Vincent was. "I'm actually the one who shot her." she said looking down at Alex.

"What?" Tess asked "Why did you shoot her?"

Catherine grabbed her rib harder to help with the pain. "I...um..."

Just then Evan came up to Tess and Catherine. "Looks like the man was strangled and the girl was shot."

"Yeah." Tess blurted out. "Cat over here is the one who shot her."

"What?" Evan asked confused.

"Guys, I was on my way home after getting released from the hospital and I heard someone screaming for help." she lied. "So I ran over here to see what was going on and I saw the man lying against the wall with blood all over his neck and the girl facing him getting ready to shoot him." Catherine said sitting down on the cement steps in front of a door.

"So you shot her because...?" Tess asked looking down at her.

"I shot her because she was going to kill someone else." Catherine said thinking about Vincent.

"Someone else being?" Evan asked curiously.

Tess looked up at Evan. "Evan, just go do your job." she snapped.

Evan rolled his eyes and left the two girls by the steps.

"Who else was she going to shoot?" Tess asked joining Catherine on the steps.

"She was going to shoot me. She said if I told anyone about her killing that man she would shoot me too." Catherine lied. She hated lying to Tess. "I held up my gun and told her to put the gun down. She refused and began to pull the trigger so I shot her." Catherine put her face in her hands. "I don't know I guess I was just scared. I know I probably shouldn't have shot her I just didn't want to get shot again. It hasn't even been a week since Sabrina shot me." Catherine looked up at Tess. "I'm sorry I guess I just panicked"

Tess wrapped her arm around Catherine. "It's okay Cat. How about you go home? You're too shaken up to be out here. I'll let Joe know and you just return to work when you're ready okay?"

Catherine looked up at Tess "You sure?"

"Yeah I got this. Just give me a call when you get home safely." Tess said smiling.

"Alright." Catherine said getting up. "Thanks Tess, I owe you one."

"Correction, you owe me a few times from leaving me alone with that Jake Riley kid." Tess laughed.

Catherine chuckled. "The things you do for me Tess."

They both smiled and Catherine thanked Tess one last time before leaving to go to her car.

* * *

After Catherine left Tess walked over to Evan who was examining the body lying near the brick wall.

"Find anything?" Tess asked kneeling down next to Evan.

"This man was not shot in the neck." Evan said fixing his blue glove.

"What do you mean? How else could he have kicked the bucket?" Tess asked looking at the man's bloody neck.

"His neck doesn't even exist anymore. It was broken so badly that there are only pieces of bones left. It doesn't even form a neck." Evan said confused.

"Okay one, that is seriously revolting. And two, how the hell does that happen?" Tess's voice was filled with disgust.

"I have no idea." Evan laughed nervously. "It's nearly impossible unless an elephant sat on his neck."

"So what's your theory?" Tess asked looking over at Evan.

"Well that's just it, I have absolutely no idea how this could've happened." Evan stood up not taking his eyes off the dead man.

"Are you saying that's where me and Cat's job's come in?" Tess asked as she stood up.

"Yup. Have fun." Evan said patting Tess on the back as he walked away.

* * *

Catherine drove her car up to the warehouse and pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tess.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...The number you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the tone. *Beep*_

"Hi Tess, it's Cat. I just wanted to let you know I got home safely." Catherine paused. "I will uh...call you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and tossed it on the passenger seat as she opened her car door. She walked up to the warehouse and knocked on the door.

The door quickly opened and J.T. was standing in the doorway smiling. "Hello Catherine." he said in a happy voice.

"Uh... hi J.T." Catherine said wondering why J.T. was smiling like that and what made him so happy. After all, Vincent nearly got shot not even an hour ago.

"Come on in." J.T. said stepping out of the doorway.

"Okay. Um...thanks." Catherine said stepping in the building. She was still wondering what made J.T. so happy.

"No problem." J.T. said closing the door continuing to smile.

Catherine walked further into the building looking around for Vincent. "Where is he?" she asked

"Oh, he is up in his room." J.T. said smiling.

"Okay J.T. I have to ask..." Catherine said turning around to look at J.T. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling? I'm not smiling." J.T. said putting his hand over his mouth.

"Okay..." Catherine said confused. "Well I'm gunna go find him." she turned around and continued to walk towards the stairs up to Vincent's room.

"Okay, you do that." J.T. said through his fingers.

Catherine rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs. She walked around a bit but Vincent was nowhere in sight.

"Vincent?" Catherine called walking around. She saw something move out of the corner and she slowly walked towards it.

She stopped as she noticed Vincent. He was doing pull ups on one of the metal bars going across the room.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked.

He let go of the bar and turned around to face her.

"Oh, uh hi..." Vincent said nervously while looking around for his shirt. He felt a bit awkward seeing Catherine in front of him without having a shirt on. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. "Sorry about that I was just trying to get my mind off things." he said walking towards the table in the middle of the room.

Catherine followed him and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Don't worry about it." she said taking a seat.

"I guess I'm not fully over what happened tonight." he grabbed a water bottle off of the counter and took a sip then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Don't go beating yourself up over it. It was self defense, nothing more. If you didn't kill him he would've killed you." Catherine said looking at him with concern.

Vincent laughed nervously. "It's just the last time I...well...you know." Vincent tried to avoid saying he killed someone. "It was helping you save Evan and I guess I'm just concerned that since Evan is the medical examiner and he is already on my case..." Vincent sighed. "I guess I'm just worried about him coming to close to finding out about me."

Catherine sighed and put her hand across the table to grab Vincent's. "I will do everything that I can to make sure that Evan doesn't find out about you. I promise."

Vincent looked up at Catherine and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Thanks." he said smiling. "I just really wish it wasn't this complicated." he said letting go of her hand and leaning back in the chair.

"Vincent..." Catherine started out. "Every relationship is complicated. And from what I learned these past years ever since my mom died, is that nothing in this world is easy." she smiled and watched as a little smile form across his face. "We will get through this..." Catherine said calmly. "Together."

Vincent smiled and thought about how lucky he was to have Catherine in his life. "Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

Evan walked into his lab and looked over at the dead man's body on the examination table. He looked at the mans neck. He couldn't stop thinking about how the man no longer even had a neck. His head was just attached by skin. Nothing else.

Evan originally thought he might be able to get some DNA off the man's neck but since it was covered in so much blood he couldn't. Plus, there was nothing really left of his neck anyways.

"Evan?" Tess asked entering the lab. "What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said turning around to face Tess.

Tess nodded in agreement. "I was just entering a bit more information about the scene into my computer when I thought I would see if you were still here."

Evan nodded slowly and looked back at the man. "I still can't get over this."

Tess walked over to Evan and looked at the man's neck. "Oh my god I could barley see it in the dark but now..." Tess swallowed. "I can honestly say I have never seen anything so repulsive."

"Yeah..." Evan replied. "It's pretty gruesome."

"You can say that again just look at him!" Tess backed away from the table the man was lying on and sat in Evan's desk chair. "So what do you think?"

"Well..." Evan started "The amount of pressure that was applied to do this type of damage, was done by no human."

"So your saying a bear is loose in New York City?" Tess asked confused.

"I think..." Evan said pointing his finger at the body. "I think it has to do with the beast that saved me down in the subway tunnel."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Tess said rolling her eyes. "Really? You honestly think that?"

"Well yeah." Evan said shrugging his shoulders. "I can't possibly think of any other way this could have happened. "I hate to say this but I think Catherine might be hiding something."

"Oh, come on Evan." Tess said laughing. "Cat? Seriously? She can't lie to a tree!"

"Well...then explain the fact that she was the only one there when this happened and she said she saw nothing. She told me to forget all the stuff that happened in the subway tunnel." Evan said walking over to Tess. "Nine years ago, she said she saw a beast and that it ripped the men who shot her mother to pieces. A couple weeks ago, I heard something ripping apart Peter." Evan rubbed the back of his neck. "And then this happens." he said pointing to the dead man. "This _thing_ crushed this man's neck! It is completely crushed Tess. There is nothing left of it."

"I think you need to go home Evan...it's late." Tess stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"No, Tess." Evan snapped. "I'm tired of people saying my imagination is just getting the best of me. I honestly think that this beast is related to all three incidents. I'm sick and tired of people telling me it's nothing." Evan took a deep breath. "This is proof Tess!" Evan said pointing towards the dead body. "It may not be exactly living proof but it is proof that there is something out there."

"Evan..." Tess said rolling her eyes.

"No Tess! No more _Evans..._" he snapped. "This is real. And I'm gunna find out what it is."

* * *

Catherine woke up in her warm comfy bed and jumped when she saw Heather sitting and staring at her from across the room.

"Yay!" Heather said happily. "You're awake!"

Catherine rubbed her head. "Uh..." Catherine said trying to adjust her eyes to the morning light that was making its way through her bedroom shades. "What time is it?"

"Around noon." Heather said walking over to the end of Catherine's bed. "What do you want me to make you for lunch?"

"Noon?" Catherine asked wide-eyed. "Great, now I'm never going to get to sleep tonight."

"Oh...yes you will!" Heather said sitting down. "With the amount of medicine you're going to be taking for your rib pain, it is going to knock you out like a baby!" Heather laughed. "Now, what do you want for lunch?"

Catherine sat up. "No offense Heather but the last time you tried making lunch you almost burnt the whole apartment down...and you were making a salad."

Heather stopped laughing. "True..." she sighed "We'll order from somewhere." Heather grabbed the phone off of Catherine's night stand and walked out of the room dialing a number.

"How do you burn an apartment down making a salad?" A deep voice asked from behind Catherine.

Catherine jumped and turned to where the voice came from. "What are you doing here?" she asked "It's the middle of the day!"

Vincent walked over to Catherine's bed and took a seat. "Well I figured I would check up on you. You know, see how your rib is doing from yesterday."

Catherine smiled. "Well thank you but I think I'm the one who should be checking up on you. You seem to be in more pain than me. Well, emotionally anyways."

Vincent faked a smile and nodded. "Don't worry about me." he said looking over at her. "Just worry about getting better okay?" he grabbed her hand and smiled.

Catherine smiled back and she thought of something. "Changing the subject..." she started out. "Why was J.T. so happy when I stopped by last night?"

"Oh..." Vincent said looking away from Catherine. "Well...I...uh..." Vincent sighed. "I sorta...maybe told him that you uh...kissed me." Vincent just stared out onto the fire escape.

"Oh." Catherine said leaning back onto her headboard.

"Yeah..." Vincent said awkwardly.

"Um..." Catherine tried to think of something to say but nothing came to her mind. She felt like a little teenager talking to her first crush. "I see..." she finally said.

"I just wanted you to know..." Vincent said looking over at Catherine. "I just want to let you know that I wasn't kidding when I said I wouldn't mind being Vincent Zalanski...for...um...ever." Vincent mentally kicked himself for making this so awkward between the two of them.

Catherine looked up at Vincent and smiled. "Good to know." she said trying to stop herself from blushing.

"...Okay so that is one large cheese pizza, two cokes, and a large french fry." Heather said from down the hall.

"I should uh...go." Vincent said pointing to the fire escape. "I'll stop by later tonight to check up on you."

Catherine looked at her door and then back at Vincent, but he was already gone.

"Okay great. Thank you." Heather said opening the door to Catherine's bedroom.

Heather hung up the phone and placed it back into its charger on Catherine's night stand. "Food is ordered and on it's way." Heather said smiling.

"Thanks." Catherine said as she shifted so she was sitting on the side of her bed and placed her feet in her slippers.

"Oh and don't forget!" Heather said excitedly. "Today is National Buy Lunch For Your Sister Who Shot and Killed Two People In Less Than A Week Day!" Heather said laughing.

Catherine chuckled to herself. "Very funny Heather, but it was self defense. If I didn't kill them then I would have been the one killed." Catherine said standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Heather said making her way down the hall. "I'm just happy you're okay and I'm going to pay for the meal all by myself!" Heather said feeling very accomplished.

It was usually Catherine who bought all the take-out meals but she appreciated her sister's kindness. Before she left her bedroom she took one last look at the fire-escape. She sighed hoping Vincent would be okay.

* * *

**So Catherine seems to be fine but Vincent...not so much. In chapter 8 we will see a little bit more into what is making Vincent upset and also what Evan is going to do to try to find some answers. Review to let me know what you think. I will try to have chapter 8 up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I really appreciate all your reviews. So last chapter we figured out Vincent isn't doing so well coping with the fact he killed the white-haired man (who will remain nameless because I suck at giving character's names). I want to point out a quote that Vincent said to give you guys an idea on what is really brining him down: _"I crushed his neck with my hand...you shot Sabrina and Alex in the heart. What sounds more humane?"_. Chapter 8 is going to be mainly focused on what exactly Vincent is going through. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and make sure to review to let me know! :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 8

"Vincent?" J.T. called from downstairs.

Vincent didn't respond he just lied on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Nothing Vincent did helped him with the fact he crushed someone's neck with his own bare hand.

"Vincent!" J.T. called even louder as he made his way up the stairs.

J.T. walked into Vincent's room and found him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey you okay man?"

Vincent still didn't respond he just moved to lying on his side.

"Vincent, come on man just talk to me." J.T. walked over to his bed.

Vincent closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something happy but nothing came to his mind. Not even Catherine.

"Vincent, come on." J.T. shook Vincent's shoulder. "Wakey wakey."

Vincent sat up in his bed and looked over at J.T. Vincent's eyes were blood-shot.

"Oh my god. You okay? You look awful."

Vincent sighed. "No...J.T. I'm not okay." he got up off his bed and grabbed his t-shirt from off the floor.

"Well what's wrong?"

"J.T. I crushed a man's neck with my hand." Vincent slid the shirt over his head and walked over to the counter in the middle of the room.

J.T. just nodded and followed Vincent. "It was self defense. He was going to shoot you!"

"Yeah, well maybe I should've let him." Vincent hopped up to sit on the counter.

J.T. grew wide-eyed. "You should've what?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Vincent looked over at J.T. "I should've let him just shoot me. Then you could have a normal life and Catherine..." Vincent paused. "Then she could have a normal life."

J.T. shook his head. "Um...no." J.T. said as he pointed a finger at Vincent. "No, you see me and Catherine, we both signed up for this. We both knew we weren't going to have a normal life helping you hide out here and you wanna know why we did it anyways?"

Vincent looked over at J.T. with his blood-shot eyes.

"Because we both care about you Vincent." J.T. sat on the table to face Vincent. "We both care about you... a lot."

Vincent rubbed the back of his neck. He hopped off the counter and went over to grab his coat.

"Where do you think you're going?" J.T. asked following him.

"I'm going back." Vincent said grabbing his jacket.

"To...?"J.T. asked crossing his arms.

"To the abandon sub-way tunnels. I need to get my mind off things." Vincent put on his base-ball hat.

"Alright I have a feeling this isn't just about that man's neck. What else is eattin' ya?" J.T. watched Vincent walk over to the stairs.

He turned around to face J.T. with his eyes practically red. "I gotta go." Vincent turned back to the stairs and began to walk down to the main level of the warehouse.

* * *

Evan leaned back in his chair by his desk. He clicked the pen in his hand and bit his bottom lip. He looked at his computer screen and looked back at the dead man and then back at his computer screen. _'It just doesn't make sense'_ he thought. He went over to the man's body and took an x-ray of his neck. Even though he basically didn't even have a neck he still wanted to take an x-ray.

A few minutes later when the x-ray popped up on his computer he looked for any clues. He saw small white dots, nothing else. Evan looked over at the door to the lab when he heard someone walk in.

"Find anything?" Tess asked walking over to Evan's computer.

Evan pointed to the white dots with his pen. "See that?" Evan asked.

"Those small dots? Yeah i see 'em" Tess said confused.

"Well that's dust." Evan said putting his pen down.

"Dust?" Tess asked sitting down in Evan's chair. "What do you mean by dust?"

"Bone dust" Evan said putting on a pair of blue gloves.

"Bone dust..." Tess said staring at the screen.

"Yeah, small parts of bone. This man's neck disintegrated." Evan walked over to Tess.

"That is seriously disgusting."

"Yeah, it's pretty nasty." Evan said printing out the image of the x-ray.

"Hey, what ever happened to the red-head lady Cat shot?" Tess asked standing up.

"Oh...well I'm glad you brought her up." Evan grabbed the printed piece of paper and tacked it up on the cork board on the wall. "Cat did shoot her because the bullet matched the same type of bullet's the precinct uses but I did notice something odd."

"What's that?" Tess asked walking over to the man's body.

"Why would the woman want to shoot someone who was already dead?" Evan looked over at Tess.

"People are crazy Evan, some people just like shooting other people. It's sick and demented but that's some people for you." Tess patted Evan on the back. "Now if you would excuse me I have some more information that needs to be filed." Tess walked out the door and Evan just stared down at the man.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 6:55PM and he was allowed to leave at 7:00. He looked at the x-ray a bit more and tried to run a few DNA tests trying to find finger prints on the man's neck but nothing came up. The blood of the man's neck ruined any chances he had of finding any fingerprints leading to who may have done this. He went back to his desk and sat in his chair. _'He did this. There is absolutely no other explanation for how that man's neck got crushed. I'm going to find out who or what did this. I'm done hearing people say I'm wrong.'_ Evan thought. He looked over at the clock and it said 7:01. He got out of his chair and put on his jacket. He thought about ways to help him find out about this beast. _'Subway Tunnel'_

He grabbed a small lighter that he used to work with chemicals to use as a flashlight once he got down there. He grabbed his car keys and left the lab locking the door behind him.

* * *

Vincent walked over to where he murdered Peter. He knelt down at the exact spot where Peter body once was. He smelled dried blood and looked over at the wall that was next to him. On the wall there were big red spatters of blood. It reminded him of the art gallery. The wall looked like a canvas and the blood looked like paint the artist just splattered on. He took a deep breath feeling his adrenaline pumping through his vines. He stood up and grabbed an empty barrel and threw it across the old tracks. He felt his face change. He knew what was happening, but he didn't try to stop it.

Evan made his way down the subway tunnel to were Peter tied him to the post. He stopped once he heard a large smashing noise that echoed through the tunnels. He stopped and took a deep breath. He tried to convince himself it was nothing but he knew it was something. He continued walking going deeper and deeper into the dark tunnel.

Vincent growled and picked up another large object and through it across the tunnel. He let out a large roar and turned around. He walked up to one of the concrete walls and smashed his fist against it. He watched as the cracks raced up the side of the concrete. He took a step back as he heard the gravel crunching from foot-steps. He walked slowly towards were the sound was coming from and growled under his breath.

Evan knelt down next to the post where he was tied. He found a small piece of the rope that Peter tied him up with and picked it up. He took a deep breath and was about to stand up when he felt a warm breath hit his neck. He slowly turned around to face the creature. He saw a human-like thing staring at him. He held his breath as the creature just stood right next to him and he felt the warm breath of it hitting his face. He swallowed. He couldn't move. He just looked at it astonished.

* * *

**So...this chapter actually turned out to be one of the shortest ones...thats awkward. Again, not much to say here besides the fact that Evan holding the lighter and looking at the beast was a scene from the promo. Review to let me know what you guys think!** **Sorry it turned out to be so short. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 9 will be up asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** So again, I'm really sorry about how short Chapter 8 turned out to be. I was going to continue but I decided it would be a good place to stop. Anyway here is chapter 9! Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 9

Evan couldn't take his eyes off of what was only inches away from him. He took deep slow breaths but nothing he did calm down his nervous. It was right in front of him, face to face. He wanted to go down to the subway tunnels to hopefully find out some more information, but he didn't exactly think he would find _it._

The beast cocked his head side to side, continuously letting out deep low growls. He didn't take his eyes off Evan he watched every single move the man made. Not that he was moving...

Evan swallowed as he could feel sweat start to drip from his forehead. He closed his eyes tightly and whispered to himself, "Don't hurt me...please just...don't hurt me..." Evan closed his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He began to breathe quickly. The only thing going through his mind was the constant replay of the sound of Peter getting torn apart limb by limb. Instead of taking deep slow breathes he let out quick, short breaths. Evan began to feel dizzy and light headed. The more he tried to relax himself the more tense and nervous he became.

The beast moved closer to Evan and let out a long deep growl. Evan froze. In the second everything seemed to stop, even his breathing.

* * *

"You okay?" Heather asked concerned looking at her sister from across the table.

"Huh?" Catherine shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking...you know, work stuff."

Heather nodded slowly. "Well, try not to get too stressed out, the doctor said it wasn't good while your body is recovering."

Catherine smiled trying to show Heather she was fine but she couldn't get Vincent out of her mind.

"Oh, Tess called while you were asleep." Heather said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Oh?" Catherine asked "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to check up on you." Heather replied taking a bite.

Catherine nodded and looked down at her plate. "Well...thank you for lunch Heather, but I need to go return Tess's call. You know, so she knows I'm all right." Catherine grabbed her plate and walked it over to the sink.

"Oh, yeah sure." Heather sighed. She never got to spend that much time with her sister anymore, she was always so busy with work.

Catherine walked into her bedroom and grabbed the phone off of her nightstand. She dialed Tess's number and sat on her bed.

_Ring...Ring...Ri-_

"Hey, bud. How's the recovery?" Tess asked

"Good, thanks." Catherine laid down on her bed resting her head against the headboard. "Oh Tess, before I forget has Evan been acting weird in any way?"

Tess let out a small laugh. "Weird? How?"

"Well while I was at the wedding I was talking to him and he said he found DNA that matched my mom's case and said it was mutating. I was wondering if he talked to you about it at all."

"Um...no, nothing comes to mind, sorry." Tess paused. "Why, I thought you weren't going to stress over your mom anymore."

Catherine looked over to the fire escape and sighed thinking about Vincent and she hoped he was okay.

"Cat?" Tess asked

She noticed a small piece of paper that seemed to be stuck between the window and the windowsill.

"Cat...earth to Cat..."

"What?" Catherine shook her head trying to focus on the conversation.

"You totally spaced out, you alright?"

"Um...yeah." Catherine said not taking her eyes off the note. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you later." before Tess could reply she hung up the phone and walked over to the window. She grabbed the note and opened the window just enough to slip the note out. She opened it up and she recognized the handwriting.

_'Subway Tunnel'_ Catherine closed the note and slide it into her pants pocket. She took out her phone and dialed J.T.

"Hello?" J.T. asked from the other line.

"Hi, did Vincent tell you he was going back to the Subway Tunnels?"

"Uh, yeah why?" J.T. asked confused.

"Well, I just found a note saying, 'Subway Tunnel.' When did he leave?"

"I don't know, like thirty, maybe forty minutes ago." J.T. said

"It doesn't take that long to get there, what if something happened?" Catherine started to grab her jacket off the edge of her bed and slid it on.

"I think he just went down there to let off some steam."

Catherine zipped up her jacket. "Well, I'm going to go down there. If he ends up back at the warehouse in less than an hour just let me know."

"Um...okay." J.T. said confused. "But I don't think you should be going down there, especially by yourself considering you are still recovering." J.T. knew that wasn't going to stop Catherine but he decided to give it a shot anyways.

Catherine rolled her eyes and then heard her sister walking down the hall towards her room. "Gotta go J.T. call me if he shows up." Catherine quickly hung up her phone and tossed it in her coat pocket.

Heather opened the door and stood in the doorway, "Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Um...work." Catherine lied. "Tess said she wanted to meet me down at the precinct." Catherine walked over to her dresser and grabbed her gun and holster.

"Um...okay." Heather said a bit confused. She stepped out of the doorway to let Catherine walk by. She followed her as she walked down the hall. "When do you think you will be back? Because you shouldn't stay to long and the doctor said you had to rest, and you need to be taking your medicine to help with the pain. Have you been taking the medicine? Because if you haven't I'm gunna be very upset." Heather crossed her arms.

Catherine laughed and grabbed her car keys off the counter. "Calm down Heather, I shouldn't be out too long. And yes, I have been taking my medicine."

"Good." Heather sat on one of the bar stools in and watched Catherine leave.

* * *

Catherine dialed J.T. as she parked her car a couple blocks away from the subway tunnel.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to call you?" J.T. asked

"Yeah, well I just wanted to make sure he hasn't come back yet. I just got here and I'm making my way down to the tunnel." Catherine said walking.

"Well he's still not here." J.T. sounded annoyed. "And just be safe, okay? You are still recovering."

"Alright I will. And don't worry I already got the whole recovering speech from my sister and I don't need it from you too." Catherine said making her way down the steps to the tunnel.

"Just making sure." J.T. said

Catherine smiled and hung up the phone and continued to walk down the steps and into the tunnel.

* * *

Evan lied on the floor motionless and the beast turned back to normal. He looked over at Evan and was shocked when he fell. Vincent took a few steps back and panicked..._"What have I done?"_ he asked himself. He looked around franticly for ideas on what he should do, however nothing came to his mind. He heard the gravel shift as someone was walking closer and closer to where he was. He listen to Evan's heart beat. It was still beating but it slowed down tremendously. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Vincent tried to make out who was walking towards them but there were too many smells down in the abandon tunnel. He took one last look at Evan and ran for it.

Catherine slowly walked up to were Evan was lying down. She checked his pulse and he was okay. She sighed in relief and shook his shoulder. "Evan." she said. "Evan wake up." she shook his shoulder harder. "Evan, for god's sake just wake up." she grabbed his shoulder with both hands and moved it back and forth as fast as she could.

Evan's eyes slowly opened up and he sat up rubbing his head. "Catherine?"

"Good, you're awake." Catherine said calmly. "Now...would you care to explain why the hell you're down here?" Catherine shouted.

"I was coming down here to try to get some answers." Evan stood up and wipped the dirt from his pants. "And thats when...I saw it."

"Saw what?" Catherine asked confused.

"I saw the beast." Evan said pointing to the spot were the beast once was.

"Okay, clearly you have a concussion." Catherine said while rubbing her own head. "As, so do I."

Evan didn't take his eyes off the spot were the beast was.

"Evan, I honestly think you have a concussion and clearly your mind is just playing tricks on you. There is no beast, I would know. Now can we please get out of here?" Catherine asked.

"No Cat...there is a beast and it was here and it was growling at me."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

Evan turned around to face Catherine. "You think I'm lying?"

"Well..." Catherine started out. "I just honestly think you are suffering from lack of sleep and a concussion." she pointed to Evan's head.

"I thought out of all people, you would understand." Evan walked away.

"Evan!" Catherine called. "Evan, please."

"No Cat, no more _Evans_..." Evan turned around. "For 9 years you claimed you saw a beast and begged for people to believe you. Now someone does believe you." Evan pointed to himself. "I believe you. Why are you now pushing people away?"

Catherine sighed and walked up to Evan. "I just don't want you to have to go through what I went though. Having people call you crazy if not the best feeling in the world and I don't want you to have to go through that."

Evan looked at Catherine. "I'm not crazy Cat. I know what I saw." Evan turned around to continue to walk away.

"Evan."

He didn't listen he just continued to walk down into the subway tunnels.

"Evan! Come on, just listen to me!"

Evan didn't even slow down he just continued his way down the tunnel.

"Evan!" Catherine shouted.

She watched Evan as he became smaller and smaller as he made his way down the tunnel. She sighed and put her hand on the back of her head. She was about to turn around to walk out of the tunnel when her phone went off.

"Chandler."

"I really hope you found him." J.T. said

"No, not yet I just found Evan."

"Evan? Like that guy you kissed?" J.T. asked

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Not in the mood J.T."

"Well, anyway I found something and I think you should come by to take a look."

Catherine heard the concern in his voice and got very concerened. "Oh no, what is it J.T."

"Just come by. It will be easier to show you than to tell you." J.T. hung up the phone and the line went dead.

* * *

Catherine pulled up to the warehouse and walked up to the door. She knocked and J.T. quickly opened the door.

"So what is it?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Just come in." J.T. said moitioning Catherine to go inside.

She did as she was told and in silence they both walked over to the table in the middle of the room.

"J.T. what is it?"

He didn't say anything he just moved some papers around. He grabbed a single piece of paper and held it up.

"What is this?" Catherine asked grabbing the paper from J.T.'s hand.

"It's an invitation to Alex's wake." J.T. sat on the table.

"Why do you have this?" Catherine asked staring at the paper.

"Well, when Vincent asked Alex if she would marry him Vincent called me up to be the best man at his wedding. I had no idea why he was calling me because we havn't talked in forever but I agreed." J.T. paused. "Alex had a big family and everyone in it was very close. They treated everyone they knew like they were part of the family. Including me, thats why they sent me that."

"So why are you just telling me all this now?" Catherine asked looking up at J.T.

"Because I didn't know about it until a few minutes ago." J.T. said

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked looking back down at the invitation.

"I'm not the one who opened it..."

Catherine looked up from the paper. "Wait, you don't mean..."

J.T. nodded. "Yeah...when I put the mail on the table he must've seen the return address and well..."

Catherine sighed. "Do you think this has something to do with not hearing from him?"

J.T. nodded in agreement. "Yeah." he watched as Catherine's eyes became red.

"This is my fault...only if I didn't shoot her he would be here and-"

"Okay, you honestly can't blame yourself for this." J.T. slid off the counter. "If you didn't shoot her he wouldn't be here. You saved his life Cat. She was the one going to shoot him."

Catherine wiped away a tear. "And what if he doesn't come back?" she sat down in one of the chairs and covered her eyes with her hands.

"He'll come back." J.T. sat next to Catherine. "He'll come back I promise."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Thats the thing, you can't promise J.T." she wiped away another tear. "If he never comes back I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

J.T. put a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "If there is one thing Vincent taught me-" J.T. paused. "Is that you can never give up hope."

Catherine wiped away another tear and forced a smile. "Thanks"

J.T. looked at Catherine with concern in his eyes. He opened his arms. "Come here."

Catherine gave a J.T. a hug and began to cry. "He will come back...I promise."

* * *

Vincent sat on the roof of the building that Alex's wake was being held at in a few days. He leaned against a chimney and looked up at the stars. He heard the faint sound of the New York City traffic and he thought about all the good times he and Alex had together.

_**Flashback about 10 years ago before Vincent left for the Army:**_

_Vincent and Alex were sitting at there favorite restaurant in all of New York. It was around 7:00PM and Vincent's heart was beating fast._

_Alex finished taking a bite of her salad and smiled. "I'll be right back, I just have to use the restroom." Alex got up and left headed towards the bathroom doors. _

_Vincent smiled and once she was out of his sight he leaned back in his chair and sighed. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the small velvet box from his pocket. He pulled it out to take a look at the ring inside. Tonight was the night he was going to propose._

_A few minutes later Alex returned smiling. She pulled out the chair from beneath the table and sat down. She noticed how Vincent was smiling. _

_"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile._

_"Nothing..." Vincent laughed "Nothing."_

_"Oh really?" she grabbed his hand from across the table. "You sure about that?"_

_Vincent laughed. "I'm just so lucky to have you." he gave her hand a small squeeze. _

_Alex blushed. "I'm lucky to have you too Vincent."_

_Vincent stood up out of the chair without letting go of Alex's hand. "Which is why I have to ask you something." Vincent knelt down on one knee and Alex covered her mouth with her hand._

_"Alex Regan, I love you with all my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Vincent pulled out the small velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"_

_Alex continued to hold her hand over her mouth and nodded. Tears rolled down her face and she knelt down to hug Vincent. "Yes, yes, yes..." Alex could barely speak from crying so much. "Of course I will marry you Vincent! " _

_Vincent stood up and slid the diamond ring onto Alex's finger. They both smiled at each other and Alex's face was covered in tears. __Vincent whispered in Alex's ear, _"I love you with all my heart." Alex smiled and Vincent placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

_***End of**_** Flashback***

Vincent closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe what has happened in such a sort amount of time. Even though its been 10 years it still seems like just yesterday, they were at that restaurant together. He didn't even know what to think anymore. All he knew, is it was going to be hard for him to face Catherine being like this.

He listened as he heard voices that he remembered.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." a man's voice said "What happened...it's tragic."

Vincent listened closer as he heard a woman crying.

"Thank you..." Vincent recognized the woman's voice. It was Alex's mother.

After Vincent heard the two cars drive away he made sure nobody else was around. He leaped off the roof and onto the ground. He kept trying to remind himself that Alex was in fact going to shoot him and he would be dead if it was for Catherine. But for some reason he still felt bad about her death. He remembered quite clearly of the type of woman that Alex was. And the woman that was pointing the gun to his chest...that wasn't the woman he fell in love with.

He walked over to the side of the building and looked in the windows. It didn't look like a wake at all. It just looked like a bunch of stuff random placed in each section of the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He took one last look in the window before walking away.

* * *

**that was kinda depressing to write...pretty self explanatory, if you guys are wondering why Vincent said, 'what have i done?' when he saw Evan passed out, that will be explained in chapter 10. Basically, Vincent is going through some major feelings right now and Catherine and J.T. have no idea where he is... poor Vincent :/**

**Chapter 10 will be up asap. **

**Just to let you guys know this story is going to be A LOT longer than I originally thought it was going to be. I came across some new information about what is going to happen in the second half of the first season (perhaps more than just one new character...) and well...lets just say a ton of ideas popped into my head. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Again, I suck at giving characters names so I just put Alex's last name as Regan because thats Bridget Regan's (the person who is going to be playing her last name) **

**ANYWHO! be sure to let me know what you guys think I love reading the reviews from you guys I appreciate you taking time to read my story! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** First off thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your reviews are what keep me going on writing this story so after reading chapter 10 be sure to let me know what you think! Some of you are probably wondering what information I found out but I can assure you it's nothing too major...well...nevermind. Anyway I hate to do this but I'm not going to give anything out until I tie it into the story. (but don't worry...you wont have to wait to long!) Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 10

Later that night Catherine couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned and looked at the clock about every five seconds. She sat up and walked over to the fire escape window. She slowly unlocked the window and opened it up. She carefully slid through it being mindful that Heather was asleep in just the other room. She climbed some of the steps and sat down on one of them. She felt the cold autumn air fit her face and shivered. She folded her arms across her chest trying to keep herself warm. She looked across the landscape in front of her and saw the millions of cars rushing by. She sighed and took her hand to support her rib. It was still sore but that wasn't her main concern. Slowly she took the note out of her pocket and slowly unfolded it.

_'Subway Tunnel'_ she read. Whenever she said Vincent's notes she could almost hear him saying the words as if he was standing right next to her. She took the note and gripped it in her hand causing the paper to crumple. She tried to hold her tears back but it was no use. She put her hands over her face and cried.

Heather quickly opened her eyes. She was a very light sleeper and the fact she heard her sister crying she wasn't going to ignore it. She got off her bed and slipped on her pink fluffy slippers. She walked over to the hanger on the back of her door and grabbed her bathrobe and made her way over to Catherine's room.

She slowly opened the door and shivered once the cold air from the open window hit her face.

"Cat?" Heather asked walking towards the open window.

Catherine didn't respond. She was too focused on Vincent and frankly, she couldn't even hear Heather she was crying so hard.

"Cat is that you?" Heather poked her head out of the window and saw her sister crying with her face buried in her hands. "Cat! What's wrong? Is it your rib? I told you to make your medicine." Heather said resting her elbows on the window.

Catherine didn't saw anything she just tried to calm herself down a bit. She hated it when Heather saw her like this.

"Cat, you have to come inside or you're gunna catch a cold." Heather sighed. She absolutely hated to she her sister in this much pain.

Catherine looked up to face Heather. Her face was red and her eyes were blood-shot.

"Come on." Heather moved her head as if to point to inside.

Catherine took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. "I'm so sorry Heather." she said whipping away a tear. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry. Clearly you didn't see me once Josh broke up with me over the phone. I was bawling for hours!" Heather laughed trying to lighten up the mood. "Now, come on. Or you're gunna get both of us sick. It's freezing out here!"

Catherine looked back to the miles of New York City that lied below her. She smiled hoping that where ever Vincent was, he was okay.

* * *

The next morning Heather just decided to let Catherine sleep in. They didn't talk much about why she was crying out on the fire escape the other night, in fact they didn't even talk about it at all.

Catherine slowly woke up and found herself sitting in her nice, warm cozy bed. She looked over to the clock on her night stand and she saw a cup of hot chocolate sitting in front of the clock. She sat up and read the note sitting next to it.

_Hi Cat! I made you hot coca but you were still asleep so I just left it here for you. It's probably cold by now so I'll make you a new one! Sleep Tight! ~Heather_

Catherine smiled and felt the cup of the hot chocolate. It was cold but she didn't care. It was the thought that counted.

She got off her bed and made her way over to the kitchen she saw Heather sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Morning sleepy head!" Heather said turning around. "I guess your coca's cold huh?" Heather got off the stool and walked over to the stove grabbing the teakettle.

Catherine walked over to the bar stool and sat down putting the mug on the table. "I think I'm ready to go back to work." Catherine said looking down at the cold hot chocolate.

Heather turned around with the teakettle in her hand walking over to the sink to fill it up. "You sure? You were quite shaken up last night. I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Heather turned on the water to fill the kettle.

Catherine looked up to face her sister. "Well, I have to go back sometime. Plus I'm feeling much better."

"Cat, may I remind you that I found you bawling your eyes out at 2 o'clock in the morning out on the fire escape in 30 degree weather?" Heather walked back to the stove placing the teakettle on one of the burners.

"Well..." Catherine looked at her semi-reflection in the mug. "I was just overwhelmed. I kept thinking about Sabrina and then I guess I sorta just broke down." Catherine lied. It was just Sabrina that was stressing her out. Actually, it wasn't Sabrina at all. It was Vincent.

"That's what I'm getting at." Heather turned on one of the burners. "You can't go back to work when you're still trying to get over what happened."

"Heather I'm never going to just get over what happened that night." Catherine looked up and watched Heather as she grabbed another mug out of the cabinet. "I was shot."

Heather didn't respond for a few seconds which made Catherine a bit nervous. "True..."

"And besides, I'll have Tess to keep me grounded."

"Fine." Heather grabbed the teakettle when it started to whistle. "Go. Go call Tess before I change my mind."

Catherine hopped off the bar stool and went over to her sister who was stirring in the hot chocolate mix. "Thank you." she said giving Heather a hug. "Oh, and I believe this belongs to me..." she grabbed the mug and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Catherine grabbed the phone off her night stand and dialed Tess's number.

"Helwo?" Tess asked

"Tess?" Catherine asked confused

Catherine heard Tess swallow over the phone. "Sorry I'm eating my lunch. What's up?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. Tess was defiantly not known for her sophistication. "I'm coming back to work."

There was no response on the other end which made Catherine a bit nervous. "When?" Tess finally asked.

"Today? Maybe tomorrow?" Catherine sat down on her bed.

"Wow, that soon? You sure that's a good idea?" Tess asked

"Yeah, I just need to get my mind off things and I think being out in the field will help."

"Whoa, the field? You seriously wanna get back out there after just returning from a major injury?"

"Yes, Tess." Catherine responded. "I just need to get Joe's okay..." she knew it wouldn't be easy to get his okay. He always took his employees health extremely seriously.

"Well, alright. I'll go ask him."

"Tess, no wait I-" Catherine heard the line go dead and she fell on her back onto her bed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ she thought.

* * *

After Catherine got ready for the day she headed over to the precinct. She walked into the building and greeted some of the officers.

She walked over to Tess who was sitting at her desk.

"Tess!" Catherine said flinging her arms in the air as she walked over to her partner.

"What?"

"You seriously had to go ask Joe if I could go out in the field?" Catherine put her hands on Tess's desk.

"Uh...yeah." Tess replied.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You said you wanted to go out and the only way you would be able to if we got Joe's permission." Tess looked over towards Joe's office. "So I decided to ask him."

"But why would yo-" Catherine was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Okay, I just got a call reporting a homicide at the Downtown Gym. It seems I'm short a person to go out to investigate. How want's to volunteer?"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Seriously? Calm on you guys we are wasting valuable time here!" Joe shouted.

Catherine raised her hand. "I'll do it!"

Everyone's eyes fell on Catherine including Joe's.

"Chandler?" Joe asked.

Catherine nodded. This was her chance to go out.

"Chandler, you are in no position to be investigating anything. What are you even doing here?" Joe walked over to Catherine and everyone in the room returned to their jobs.

"I wanted to come back to work. Now if you would excuse me, I have a homicide to investigate." Catherine looked over at Tess who was shifting her eyes back and forth between Catherine and Joe.

"I didn't say you could go Chandler." Joe said causing Catherine to look back at him.

"Joe come on, I'm your only other detective." Catherine crossed her arms. "And you're right we are wasting valuable time discussing this."

Joe paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine." Joe sighed. "But if you come back broken or bleeding..." he pointed a finger at Catherine.

She smiled, "I won't Joe, I promise."

Joe turned around and walked away. "Then what are you two standing there for? Go do your damn job!"

Catherine smiled at Tess and they both walked over to the exit of the building.

* * *

A few minutes later they Catherine and Tess arrived at Downtown Gym. The whole place was surround by yellow police tape. Catherine and Tess both showed the guarding officers their badges and walked into the building.

Joe was standing near a desk talking to a woman around her 30's near the front desk. He waved saying goodbye and walked up to Catherine and Tess.

"The body is already back at the precinct but I'm going to need you two to look around a bit to see if you can find anything." Joe said as he looked down one of the halls.

"What was the cause of death?" Tess asked crossing her arms.

"Multiple stabbings." Joe said while looking through some files on the desk.

Tess started walking down one of the halls but Catherine stayed by Joe.

"Any idea's of who the perp is?" Catherine asked.

Joe was about to respond but Tess interrupted.

"Cat!" Tess called from down the hall.

Catherine held up a finger telling Joe she would be back as soon as she could and she walked down the hall towards Tess with a hand on her gun. She had a weird feeling.

She walked over to Tess who had an ear pressed against the door on the woman's locker room. Catherine gave Tess a really confused look and motioned her to open the door. Tess didn't do anything so Catherine put an ear against the door herself. She heard the sound of running water.

"Joe said the whole place was empty?" Catherine whispered

"Shhh..." Tess put a finger against her lips.

Catherine rolled her eyes and suddenly Tess flung open the door with her gun in her hand. Catherine got pretty upset because Tess didn't give her any heads up on what she was planning to do.

"NYPD!" Tess shouted pointing her gun around.

Catherine grabbed her gun and pointed it to the sound of the running water.

"NYPD, Step out where we can see you!" Catherine demanded.

Tess walked up to the shower curtain. She really regretted what she was about to do...

Tess ripped the curtain off the rod and Catherine glanced away trying to avoid seeing anything that might be behind the curtain.

With her gun in one hand Tess was shocked at what she found. There was a small puddle of water mixed with blood above the drain but nobody was in the shower. She turned around to face Catherine and shrugged her shoulders.

They both jumped slightly when they began to hear a whistling noise. The two detectives pointed their guns out in front of them and stopped at a wall with two options.

"I'll go left, you go right." Tess said walking down the left side.

Catherine nodded and moved her hand slightly on the trigger. She had a really bad feeling about this.

She moved silently around the lockers and stopped when she heard the whistling get closer and closer until it was right around the corner.

"NYPD! Freeze!" Catherine pointed the gun to the person who was standing in front of her.

Catherine froze at first once she realized what she was seeing. In front of her was a shirtless man who was standing in the middle of the woman's locker room.

"What the hell?" Catherine shouted.

The man spoke in a calm voice that surprised Catherine considering she was pointing a gun at his head.

"May I help you?" the man simply asked.

Catherine couldn't think of anything to say so she just moved her hand on the trigger.

"Are you going to shoot me?" the man asked confused. "Because that, is highly un necessary." The man walked to one of the benches to grab his shirt.

Catherine followed his every movement with her gun.

"Seriously though, are you going to shoot me?" he asked putting his shirt over his head.

"Not if you tell me who you and what you're doing her after a homicide." Catherine still pointed her gun at his head.

The man stopped to think. "Point taken." he adjusted his shirt and put on his coat. "I was taking a shower."

"A shower..." Catherine said as she put her gun back in it's holster.

"Yeah, thats right." the man said zipping up his coat. "See? My hair is even wet." he pointed to his black hair.

Catherine looked around confused. "So you were taking a shower..." Catherine paused. "In the woman's locker room?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Yupp."

Catherine closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why?"

The man was about to say something but then he saw Tess. "Got the perp." Tess said into her radio.

She walked over to the man and told him to turn around. The man willingly turned around and let Tess put handcuffs on him. Catherine watched as Tess walked him out of the woman's locker room. _'Did he seriosuly just smile?'_ Catherine thought to herself while watching him walk away.

* * *

Vincent woke up down in the subway tunnel. He couldn't remember how he got back there but it didn't matter. What mattered is that J.T. and Catherine didn't know where he was.

He got up and sat on an stack of old wood. He leaned against the concrete wall and thought about last time he was down there. He didn't remember hurting Evan but he was pretty sure he did considering when he turned back to normal Evan was unconscious. He could usually remember what happened when he was the beast. But this time...this time it was different. He felt like it didn't even happen. He knew he had to figure this out before he saw Catherine again. What if he hurt her? He would never be able to live with himself if he did.

He got up and decided to walk around a bit to try to ease his mind. He walked further down the tunnel when he heard a dripping nose. He stopped and looked up at the source of the continuos drips. He saw a broken pipe and it was dripping water. It must have been leaking for a while now because it formed a huge puddle in the gravel. He looked down and stared at his reflection. He wished he saw a person staring back at him but he didn't. All he saw was some beast.

He couldn't take the reflection staring at him. He closed his eyes and walked right through the puddle. He felt the water make it's way into his boots. As he was walking he stopped. He realized J.T. was probably worried sick about him. He always over-reacted and Vincent was pretty sure he probably died of a heart attack when he didn't go back to the warehouse the other night. He thought about how J.T. has been with him through everything. He couldn't just ditch him. He sighed knowing what he had to do. He had to go back.

* * *

Catherine and Tess both patiently waited by their desks. For some reason Joe wanted to talk to the perp.

"Why do you think Joe wanted to talk to him?" Catherine asked

"No idea." Tess looked over to Joe's office door. "All I know is that perv gives me the creeps."

Catherine chuckled to herself. "Yeah, it's not everyday you find some shirtless man taking a shower in the woman's locker room."

Tess laughed. "He is either mentally wako, or a perv."

Catherine cocked her head back and forth. "Or both."

Tess nodded in agreement as Joe walked over with the man from the locker room walking next to him.

"Ladies..." Joe stared out. "This is Assistant District Attorney Gabriel Lowen."

"But you ladies can call me Gabe." the man smiled

"Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me." Catherine said leaning back in her chair while rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Vincent took a deep breath before entering the warehouse. Its been a few days since he last saw J.T. Or Catherine for that matter. It was weird because with J.T. helping him stay in hiding he usually saw him everyday.

Vincent slowly opened the door to the warehouse and closed it as quietly as he could behind him. He walked over to the middle of the room and looked for J.T. but he wasn't anywhere near. The lights were all out so J.T. must have been asleep.

"J.T.?" Vincent called out while walking around. He continued to walk around looking for him until he heard someone say something.

The lights quickly turned on. "Vincent?" J.T. asked in a voice that sounded like he was still asleep. "Vincent, is that you?" J.T. rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses off the counter.

"Hi." Vincent walked over to J.T.

"Oh my god it is you." J.T. said adjusting his glasses. "Where the hell have you been?" J.T. asked harshly.

"Relax J.T. I'm fine." Vincent said trying to calm J.T. down.

"I didn't ask if you were fine, I asked where the hell have you been?"

Vincent could tell J.T. was really angry at him. He heard his pulse racing and frankly he could hear it in his voice. He rarely saw J.T. this angry. "I'm sorry I was at the subway tunnels and then Evan saw me and he collapsed and I didn't know if I hurt him and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up the train." J.T. said waving his hands. "Evan saw you? Did he see you or you-you?" J.T. sat down because he felt himself becoming very light-headed.

"I don't know..." Vincent said looking down at the floor.

"You don't know? You don't know! What do you mean you don't know?" J.T. paused "Oh my god did you black-out again?"

"No J.T. I didn't black-out. I just don't remember what happened." Vincent sat down next to J.T.

"So...you didn't black-out but you blacked-out..." J.T. said confused.

"No. I didn't black-out. And I know that because I remember turning back to normal." Vincent looked at J.T. and realized his heart rate did calm down but was still not normal.

"Huh..." J.T. said still confused. "So you remember changing into it, and remember changing out of it, but you don't remember being it?"

"Exactly!" Vincent leaned back in his chair.

"Okay I'm still a bit lost but I get the basic point." J.T. sighed. "You know that means more tests right?"

"Yeah." Vincent said disappointed. "But I need you to do me a favor." he looked over at J.T.

"What kind of favor?" J.T. asked crossing his arms.

"You cannot tell Catherine."

* * *

**So a couple things:**

**Vincent seems to be kinda depressed...poor guy :( And w****hy can't he remember what happened down in the subway tunnel? Does it have to do with his DNA mutation that Evan was talking about? And why doesn't he want Catherine to know? **

**Anyway this chapter just goes to show you how much I really suck at giving things names...I named a gym 'Downtown Gym'...like seriously who does that?! oh wait...me...umm...HEY LOOK OVER THERE IT'S JAY RYAN! o.O**

****SPOILER-ISH THING BELOW****

**So one of the new characters was released in this so I'm going to keep my promise. If you don't already know, Sendhil Ramamurthy is joining the cast of Beauty and the Beast. He is going to be Assistant District Attorney Gabriel Lowen. He will be going by the nickname of Gabe, so thats what he is going to be called in the story. **

**Here to find out a little bit about Sendhil Ramamurthy just Google, "Sendil Ramamurthy Beauty and the Beast" For some reason FanFiction wont allow me to post any sorta of link on here so I can't give you guys the direct link but it should be the first thing that pops up.**

**ANYWAY: This is the part in the story that really puts all the character's relationships to the test. This will be interesting to see how this goes! Thanks for reading and be sure to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** First off, sorry it took me a while to update today. Tomorrow's chapter will be up well...tomorrow. I guess that's how it is going to go for now. I will updater a new chapter once a day and if I get around to it I will try to update a second one. I'm so glad you guys like the story! Be sure to review to let me know what you think! Here is Chapter 11! :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 11

Catherine couldn't believe that the man she found in the locker room was an ADA. She looked over to Tess but she seemed to be speechless.

"Gabe here is going to be working with us for the next couple weeks." Joe said "Maybe months..."

Tess sighed. "Alright, I'm not talking to this man until he gives us a reason on why he was showering in a woman's locker room."

Gabe looked away from Tess trying not to make any eye contact.

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"Uh, thank for Joe for introducing me. Do you mind showing me around a bit?" Gabe asked trying to change the subject.

Joe gave Catherine a and Tess a confused look. "Uh...sure."

Catherine and Tess watched as Joe and Gabe walked away.

"Yeah, I'm not working with him." Tess said turning around in her chair.

Catherine nodded for she wanted to do that same but she knew she had no choice. "It will only be a couple of weeks Tess."

"Or months..." Tess groaned.

"I can always give that Jake Riley kid a call and-"

"No!" Tess said "No, okay fine I'll work with the perv."

Catherine smiled.

* * *

"Find anything?" Vincent asked looking over at J.T.

J.T. turned around to face Vincent. "Nothing." he threw his arms up in the air.

"Well I'll tell you right now this is definitely not nothing." Vincent got up from his chair and walked over to J.T.

J.T. moved some papers around and turned towards Vincent. "Well, the test said it was nothing. Probably just lack of sleep or something."

Vincent shook his head. "No." he leaned up against one of the walls. "The test is wrong J.T. it's definitely something. I cannot remember a thing. And I don't even know if I hurt him and I think I did cause..." Vincent stopped. He couldn't help but think about Catherine.

"Wait, I didn't hear this part." J.T.'s eyes grew wide. "What happened?"

"Well when I turned back to normal he was unconscious." Vincent stared down at the floor.

J.T.'s eye grew wider. "You knocked out Catherine's boyfriend?"

"Okay first off, she said that kiss meant nothing so drop it. And second off she did kiss me too remember." Vincent gave J.T. a sharp look.

"Well some people would consider that being a player-" J.T. said under his breath.

"J.T.!" Vincent yelled.

J.T. waved his hands up in front of him as if to say he meant no harm.

"Just look at the stupid test." Vincent sat down on the floor.

"I already told you nothing's changed. It must have been stress or something. You're fine." J.T. looked back at his computer.

Vincent sighed. "Catherine was right." he said under his breath.

"Come again?" J.T. asked confused.

"At the wedding Catherine ran into Evan and-"

J.T. looked like he was going to say something but Vincent glared at him.

"Well, she ran into Evan who apparently has been studying me and found out that my DNA is mutating into more animal and she came up with a good point." Vincent paused and looked up at J.T.

"Which is?" J.T. asked.

"You don't have the right equipment." Vincent looked over at J.T.

"Okay, so first off Mr. Birthday Party found out your DNA is mutating?" J.T. asked. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Vincent said. "I guess I just..." Vincent paused. "Let's put it this way. I was just told that apparently my DNA is becoming more animal. Which in simpler terms means I'm becoming more of an animal. I can handle the beast part of me but...I wouldn't be able to handle it as a whole."

"I'm lost." J.T. said confused.

"My DNA is becoming more animal. Which mean's I'm becoming more animal. I can handle the beast since it's not a 24/7 thing but eventually over time my DNA is going to be changing more and more and eventually it looks as if it's going to become all animal." Vincent looked up at J.T. waiting for him to say something.

"So, you didn't tell me because you can't handle it?" J.T. asked

"I didn't tell you because I'm scared." Vincent replied.

* * *

Catherine worked on her computer and Tess was going though old cases.

"I swear I have seen him before." Tess said looking back at the sketch of J.T.

"Huh?" Catherine looked over at Tess.

"This guy." Tess pointed to the sketch.

Catherine walked over. Once she saw who it was her heart stopped.

"This is the guy who was in Evan's lab when I was playing babysitter. He was posing as Evan's intern." Tess looked back at her screen.

Catherine swallowed hard trying to calm her nerves. "What do you mean? How did he get in there?"

Tess shook her head. "I have no idea. There are no security camera's down in the lab so we don't know how he got in. But we do know he was working on something that had to do with DNA."

Catherine sighed. She couldn't help but think about Vincent. He was out there somewhere and who knows if he was okay.

"Oh my god! I got it!" Tess said smiling.

Catherine didn't reply she was too deep in thought.

"Cat, it's J.T. Forbes!" Tess said causing Catherine to jump.

"W-what?" Catherine felt her heart just stop when she head Tess say that name.

"Yeah, remember? Deceased Ved, Vincent Keller, creepy warehouse. That's him. That's Keller's room-mate!" Tess looked over to Catherine.

"Do you really think that makes sense?" Catherine asked trying to ask normal. "It's a bit far of a leap."

Tess looked over at Catherine surprised she wasn't backing her up on this. "Not really Cat." Tess pulled up a picture of J.T. "See look, they are the same." she held up the sketch of J.T. "Don't try to tell me they aren't the same person."

Catherine shrugged her shoulder. "Hey wasn't Mr. Forbes a Bio-Chemist teacher? He was probably studying some DNA for a class or something."

"Oh so that magically gives him the right to break into a precinct?" Tess asked.

"I didn't say that." Catherine pointed a finger at Tess.

Tess was about to say something when Catherine's phone went off. She held up a finger to Tess and took out her phone to read what it said.

_New Message - __J.T.: Warehouse._

Catherine felt her heart rate suddenly pick up. "I've gotta go." Catherine stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"We aren't done with this conversation!" Tess shouted as Catherine walked away.

Catherine smiled as she walked away. However she was still really nervous that Tess was going to find out about Vincent.

* * *

"Evan." Joe called out when he entered the lab with Gabe.

Evan looked up from his computer. "Yeah?"

"This is Gabriel Lowen. He is from the ADA." Joe looked over at Gabe.

"Gabe, this is Evan Marks, he is our medical examiner and who is the one working on the DNA."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Evan." Gabe said holding out a hand.

Evan shook Gabe's hand. "Pleasure to met you too." Evan smiled. "I'm glad you going to be able to work with us."

"Me too. It's going to be interesting what we find." Gabe smiled releasing Evan's hand.

"Indeed, I have come across something new that I would like to show you." Evan pointed to his computer.

"I have to get back to work but be sure to let me know if anything comes up." Joe said making his way towards the door.

"Will do." Gabe said as he looked over to Joe.

Joe walked out of the lab and Evan took a seat in his chair. Gabe stood next to the Evan's desk looking down at the computer screen.

"So as you know I found a cross species DNA that keeps showing up at crime scenes through out New York City."

"Yes." Gabe said "I am aware."

"Well a few nights ago..." Evan paused. He repeated in his head what Catherine said back in the subway tunnels. _'Having people call you crazy if not the best feeling in the world and I don't want you to have to go through that.'_ Evan sighed.

"Well?" Gabe asked looking at Evan.

Evan took a deep breath and spilled. "A few nights ago I went back down to the place were I was kid napped and I saw a creature." Evan stopped to see Gabe's reaction.

Gabe didn't say anything for a few seconds which made Evan nervous.

"What do you mean by creature?" Gabe finally asked.

Evan sighed of relief that Gabe didn't call him crazy. "It seemed to be just an animal at first because it was growling at me but then I saw some human features. It looked like Hulk."

Gabe sighed and rubbed the back on his neck. He looked over at the clock. "Thank you for you're time but I have to go." Gabe lied. He didn't have to go anywhere he just wanted an excuse to talk to Joe.

"Oh...um okay." Evan said. _'He thinks I'm crazy...'_ he thought.

Gabe smiled and zipped up his jacket. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Evan nodded and Gabe left for the door.

He walked over to Joe's office and gently knocked.

Joe opened the door and smiled. "Gabe, what can I do for you?"

Gabe smiled back at go and pointed to the chairs in the middle of Joe's office. "May I have a quick word?" he asked

"Absolutely, come on in." Joe stepped out of the doorway to let Gabe inside.

"Thank you." Gabe said as he adjusted his tie.

They both took a seat and sat in silence until Joe finally said something.

"So what do you think?" Joe asked leaning back in his chair.

"I think your medical examiner might have PSD." Gabe looked up at Joe waiting for a reaction.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder?" Joe asked confused.

"Yes..." Gabe nodded. "I think he is try to cope with what happened down in the subway tunnels but it's doing no good for him having no one to talk to."

Joe didn't say anything he just looked at Gabe.

"That's why I am recommending a psychologist."

"A psychologist?" Joe asked confused.

Gabe nodded. "Yes."

Joe didn't say anything he was too busy thinking about what Gabe had just said.

"However..." Gabe started out. "However, I am still very interested in that mutating DNA."

* * *

Catherine parked her car and made her way up to the warehouse.

"She's here." J.T. told Vincent from inside the warehouse.

Vincent got up off the couch. "Alright..." he made his way over to the stairs. "But please man I'm begging you, don't tell her I came back."

J.T. still looked out the window and nodded. Vincent made his way quickly up the stairs and shut the metal gate.

"J.T.?" Catherine called as she entered the building.

"Over here." J.T. ran over to the couch and quickly turned on the television.

"J.T?" Catherine asked as she made her way to the couch. "Why are you watching Toddlers & Tiaras?" Catherine gave J.T. a confused look and J.T.'s head shot up

"Huh?" J.T. looked up and saw a small child covered in make-up walking down a runway dressed like a doll.

Catherine laughed. "I wasn't aware you liked this show."

"Well...um...you know...it uh..." J.T. tried to think of something to say. "It uh...reminds me of my childhood." J.T. wasn't even aware of what he said it just came out.

"What?" Catherine asked cracking up. "How does that." she looked over at the little girl on the television. "How does that remind you of your childhood.?"

J.T. cleared his throat completely embarrassed of what he just said. He picked up the remote and quickly turned off the program. "I didn't tell you to come over here to talk about my childhood, you're here to talk about Vincent."

Catherine grew wide-eyed. "Is he back? Where is he?"

"Calm down..." J.T. said "He still isn't back yet." J.T. lied. He hated having to lie to Catherine. But if Vincent wanted him to he must have a reason for it.

"Then why am I here?" Catherine asked curiously.

J.T. was about to open his mouth when someone pounded on the door.

"NYPD! Open up!" A familiar voice called.

Catherine and J.T. both stared at each other in disbelief. J.T. gave Catherine one of those, _what the hell did you do?_ looks and Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Mr. Forbes, open up!" the familiar voice called.

J.T. pointed to the metal gate half way up the stairs and Catherine ran to it. She quickly opened the gate and shut it behind her and continued up the stairs towards Vincent's room. She quickly walked over to a small opening so she could see what was going on.

J.T. tried to collect himself and walked over to open the door.

"What can I help you with officer?" he asked.

Tess walked in with her hand on her gun. "Are you aware that you broke into a police precinct?"

"Excuse me?" J.T. asked raising an eye brow.

"We have proof that you snuck into a medical examiner's lab to work on some DNA." Tess kept her hand on her gun making J.T. nervous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." J.T. felt sweet begin to drip down his forehead.

"Turn around." Tess said.

J.T. didn't move. "I honestly don't know what you're-"

Tess withdrew her gun and pointed it at J.T. "I said turn around!"

J.T. flung both of his hands up in the air as quick as he could and he turned around.

"J.T. Forbes, you're under arrest for breaking into a police precinct." Tess grabbed her handcuff's and grabbed both of J.T.'s hands.

_'God Damn it'_ he thought.

Tess walked out of the warehouse with J.T. and slammed the door behind her.

Catherine put her hand over her mouth and turned around. She just got J.T. arrested...

She jumped when she heard foot steps coming closer to her. She grabbed her gun out of it holster and pointed it out in front of her.

"Who's there?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Nothing responded but she could still hear the foot-steps.

"Come out where I can see you!" she demanded. Her hand's were shaking a bit.

Still, nothing responded yet the object was coming closer and closer.

"NYPD! Come out were I can see you!" she repeated.

"You shouldn't be here." A low voice said.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked in shock and placed the gun back in the holster and slowly walked over to him. "Vincent just come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Vincent didn't move. He stayed exactly were he was.

"Vincent I'm serious, just come out." Catherine crossed her arm's a bit annoyed. This wasn't like him. "Seriously Vincent."

He slowly stepped out to where Catherine could see him. He was covered in dirt.

"Where have you been?" Catherine asked as she walked over towards him. "I was so scared something might of happened to you."

"You shouldn't be here." Vincent said in a calm voice.

"Vincent we already had this conversation, you're not going to hurt me." Catherine said with concern.

"I think he's right..." Vincent stared out.

"Huh?" Catherine walked closer to him.

"Evan's right..." Vincent sighed.

"Vincent..." Catherine placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm mutating..."

* * *

Tess walked J.T. into the precinct and another officer took him to the interrogation room.

The police officer told J.T. to take a seat. J.T. did as he was told and waited.

Tess was about to open the door when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gabe.

"I have to talk to his guy? What do you want?" Tess asked. She still didn't like him.

"Well...um..." Gabe paused. "I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Tess." Tess said in an annoyed voice.

"Well Tess, I was wondering if I could actually talk to this guy." Gabe pointed to the door.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she handed him a file and walked away going towards the room to use the one-sided mirror.

Gabe opened the door and took a seat across from J.T. and opened the file Tess gave him. "Good afternoon Mr..." he looked down to find his name. "J.T. Forbes."

J.T. looked around unsure of his surroundings. He never imagined himself in one of these rooms. He's never even seen one of these rooms besides watching _NCIS _and other police/investigation shows.

"You okay, Mr. Forbes?" Gabe gave J.T. a concerning look. "You look very nervous."

J.T. locked his eyes on Gabe after shifting them back and forth. "I'm just...you know, never been in one of these rooms before."

Gabe chuckled to himself and J.T. forced a smile. "It's alright J.T. I'm just gunna ask you a few questions and then you can be on your way. Alright?"

J.T. nodded

"We have footage of you entering this building. Have you been in here recently?" Gabe leaned back in the chair looking down at the file.

"Yes" J.T. said nervously.

"Was there a particular reason you stopped by the precinct?" Gabe looked up at J.T.

J.T. swallowed. "Yes." he could feel sweat beginning to roll down his forehead.

"And what was the reason you stopped by?" Gabe put his elbows on the table.

"I...was uh, visiting someone." J.T. said nervously.

Gabe could tell J.T. was nervous but he tried to calm him down by not asking to big of questions. "Who did you come to visit?"

J.T. swallowed. _'Crap, what have I gotten myself into.'_ he took a deep breath. "My friend." he said

"And that is..." Gabe asked.

"Uh...Catherine." J.T. said. _'Catherine's gunna kill me...'_ he thought.

"Catherine who?" Gabe squinted his eyes a bit.

"Catherine...um...Chandler." J.T. fiddled with his thumbs underneath the table trying to calm his nerves.

Gabe blinked his eyes a few times and stood up. "Thank you Mr. Forbes."

J.T. stood up. "Uh...yeah no problem." _'That is not what I expected'_ J.T. thought.

* * *

Gabe left the interrogation room and put the file on Tess's desk.

"Have you seen Catherine?" he asked Tess.

"Oh, so you can remember her name but not my name?" Tess pointed to herself.

Gabe didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Just have you seen her?"

"No..." Tess said confused. "But I have her number if you want it."

Gabe's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Fantastic."

"Um...sure." Tess said as she handed him a piece of paper.

Gabe grabbed the piece of paper and pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He said thank you to Tess and walked away to one of the bathrooms.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...The number you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the tone...*Beep_

"Hello Detective." Gabe said into the phone. "I thought you should know, I know all about how you snuck J.T. Forbes into the lab. And if you don't want you're little boss to find out it was you who let him in. Then you have to join me for dinner tomorrow night. And...if you don't..." Gabe paused. "Then let's just say you can say, 'bye bye' to your little detective job.' Oh, and during dinner we can discuss why Mr. Forbes needed DNA equipment."

* * *

**Anyone else think Gabe sounded a bit creepy? Anyway...**

**Good News - Catherine and Vincent saw each other! YAY!**

**Bad News - J.T. is now in trouble with the precinct. Will Catherine be able to get him out of it? Or does she have to take Gabe up on his offer? **

**Also, why didn't Tess include Catherine in arresting J.T.? That would've been interesting...**

**All questions will be answered in Chapter 12 so be sure to let me know if you have any!**

**So since Gabe hasn't been on the show yet so we don't know him or his personality so I be sure to let me know what you guys think of him so far. He will be a love interest to Catherine in the show so that is what he is going to be in the story. But just to assure you I do ship Vincent/Catherine so don't worry. However, that's not going to stop Gabe for trying to find a way to get Catherine's attention...**

**Next chapter I am going to introduce another new character and I'll be sure to give you guys a little background on him as well. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Also it looks like we all made it though December 21, 2012 without being eaten by zombies or alpacas! (?) I don't know I saw something about alpacas...who knows. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** So I decided to focus this chapter mainly on what Vincent and Catherine are going through and how they are dealing with it. Please review to let me know what you guys think, your reviews are what keep me motivated to keep going so be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :) and please keep an open mind about Gabe...who knows, he might surprise you!...or not...who knows!

Also, if you guys notice any spelling mistakes, just let me know and I will fix them. I try to make sure there are none but sometimes it changes the word and it's really annoying so please don't hesitate to let me know. :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 12

Vincent walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Catherine remained in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. He pulled out a chair and sat down and rubbed his chin. Neither of them said a word. Neither of them knew what to say.

He sighed and got up to grab a beer from the fridge. "Do you uh..." Vincent looked over at Catherine who was still standing in the middle of the room. Vincent sighed as he grabbed himself a beer. "Do you wanna beer?"

Catherine remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Catherine?" Vincent closed the fridge and put the beer on the table.

She slowly turned her head to face him. But she still didn't say anything.

Vincent looked over at Catherine and watched as she stood motionless. "You okay?" he asked. He knew she wasn't okay. Neither of them were okay. But he had to say something.

Catherine slowly made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs and Vincent did the same.

"Catherine-" Vincent started. He watched as she just stared at the table. He got up and grabbed another beer and handed it to her.

She looked up and forced a smiled and took the beer.

He went back to his seat and stared at the table. He waited for her to say something.

"I know..." Catherine started out causing Vincent to quickly look up at her. "I know, this seems impossible. And I know there is nothing neither of us can do. But I just want you to know..." Catherine stopped talking.

Vincent looked at her eager to know what she was going to saw but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Catherine I-"

"I just want to let you know that I care about you. I care about you a lot Vincent. And when we didn't know where you were I panicked. I thought you got hurt or they found you. Whenever I told myself you were going to be okay, the more it seemed like you weren't. I was so scared I would never get to see you again, because you are the best thing in my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Catherine put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. "Vincent, I-" Catherine put a hand over her mouth trying to keep herself collected.

Vincent noticed how upset Catherine was and before she could finish Vincent got out of his chair and sat in the one next to her. He wrapped his arm's around her and held her close. "You're the best thing in my life too." he whispered. He moved his head from next to her's and kissed the top of her head.

Catherine pulled away and wiped a tear off her face. "The other night..." she stared out. "You saved me..."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders saying it was nothing.

"You saved my life too many times to count and I feel there is nothing I can do to re-pay you for that." Catherine looked down as she wiped another tear away.

"I have you in my life." he placed his index finger under her chin and brought her head up to face him. "and that is all I ever need."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. She hugged Vincent one more time.

"We will get through this..." Vincent whispered in her ear. "Together."

The both hugged each other for a couple more seconds when Vincent stood up.

"Come on." he said as he held out his hand. "Let's get working on that case of yours."

Catherine grabbed his hand and stood up. "The stuff's in my car, I'll go grab it." she smiled at Vincent one more time before she left the room.

After he made sure Catherine was out side he went over to J.T.'s lab station. He went through some paper's trying to find any results for the test J.T. did on him earlier. He flipped through papers but J.T. was right, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked over some more papers but still found nothing. _'Catherine was right.'_ Vincent thought, _'he just doesn't have the right_ equipment.' Vincent lost his train of thought as he heard Catherine come closer to the warehouse. He quickly made his way upstairs.

"Here's all the information." Catherine said as she placed some folders on the table.

"Great." Vincent took a seat. He started flipping through some papers.

Catherine didn't say anything she just looked at Vincent. He noticed she wasn't doing anything and looked up at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"There was something a bit odd about the crime scene." Catherine said grabbing one of the folders. "But I don't think it's included in any of this."

"Well what was it?" Vincent closed one of the folders.

"When me and Tess got there, there was someone in the woman's locker room."

"Okay..." Vincent wasn't quite sure were she was going with this.

"But, it wasn't a woman..."

"So..." Vincent was really lost.

"It was a man." Catherine said

Vincent gave her a confused look. "So at your crime scene there was a man, in a woman's locker room. What was he doing?"

"Taking a shower."

Vincent gave her an even more confused look. "He was taking a shower...at your crime scene?"

"Yes." Catherine nodded slowly.

"Any idea why?" Vincent opened another folder.

"Nope, but he wasn't in the shower. We found him after his shower. But we did notice some blood in one of the running showers."

Vincent flipped through some papers. "So, he left the shower running, and there was blood." Vincent looked up at Catherine. "Well, it looks like he left the shower running to wash away the extra blood."

Catherine nodded telling him she agreed and she took out her phone to check the time. Heather would be worried if she stayed out to late.

"That's weird." Catherine said looking at her phone.

"What?" Vincent asked looking up from the papers.

"I have a new voicemail from an unknown number." Catherine pressed a few button's on her phone.

Vincent looked back down at the papers.

_"Hello Detective." _Catherine recognized the voice. It was Gabe._ "I thought you should know, I know all about how you snuck J.T. Forbes into the lab. And if you don't want you're little boss to find out it was you who let him in. Then you have to join me for dinner tomorrow night. And...if you don't..." _the voice paused_. "Then let's just say you can say, 'bye bye' to your little detective job.' Oh, and during dinner we can discuss why Mr. Forbes needed DNA equipment."_

Catherine hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "Oh god..." she said under her breath.

"What is it?" Vincent looked up.

"That was Gabe, he wants me to join him for dinner or he is going to tell my boss I let J.T. into the lab." Catherine stared at her phone.

Vincent heard Catherine heart racing. "Who's Gabe?" Vincent asked confused.

"He is the guy we found in the locker room." Catherine didn't make eye contact with Vincent.

"Why does shower-boy have your number?" Vincent gave Catherine a confused look.

"He must of gotten it from someone." Catherine said.

"Wait, I thought you guys arrested him." Vincent was really confused.

"We did but it turns out he was from the ADA." Catherine held her phone in front of her face just staring at it.

"Why was an ADA, taking a shower in the woman's locker room." Vincent looked over at Catherine.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. But he seems to be pretty close to my boss and if he tells Joe I'll lose my job." Catherine groaned as she put her phone on the table. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself.

Vincent put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." he said in a calm voice.

Catherine didn't say anything she just sat with her face burried in her hands.

"Come on don't go betting yourself up over this, it's in the past and there is nothing you can do to change it."

She still didn't say anything.

"Together, remember?" Vincent forced a little smile. He hated seeing her like this. "Just go to dinner with the guy and save your job."

Catherine looked up at Vincent. "It sounds like he wants to go on a date Vincent."

He took a deep breath. "Then let him."

"But I want to be with you." Catherine looked over at Vincent.

"I want to be with you too but we can't let some guy take away your job." Vincent smiled. "Just go to dinner with him."

Catherine smiled back at Vincent. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Vincent sat back in his chair. "We can't let some shower-guy take away your job, can we?"

Catherine let out a small laugh. "I guess not." Catherine sighed. "But you know something?"

"What's that?" Vincent asked.

"I think it's time we have our first date." Catherine smiled

Vincent smiled. "Oh so you mean a date that doesn't involve me ending up on the top of Brooklyn Bridge or you trapped in a flipped car with a bullet to the chest?" Vincent joked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Catherine laughed.

* * *

**I know it's another short one but I decided to stop here. Chapter 13 will include more about J.T.'s little visit to the precinct. I haven't really written about just Catherine and Vincent that much so I decided to write a chapter just focused on them.**

**Please let me know what you guys think! Your reviews are what keep me motivated to write to be sure to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and sorry it's so short! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Thanks very much for your reviews. Here's chapter 13...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 13

Later that evening Catherine made her way back to her apartment. Heather was out with Brooke having family bonding time. She sat on the couch in the living room and put the folder's on the coffee table. She began to go through them when her phone rang.

"Chandler." she said into the speaker.

"I never heard back from you Detective. Have you made your choice?" Gabe asked.

"Before I say anything, why do you think I'm the one who let Mr. Forbes into the lab?" Catherine asked in a frustrated tone.

"First of all, you can drop the act, I know you're friends with him. Second, he told me."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "What's gunna happen to him?" Catherine asked.

"Six years in jail." Gabe paused. "Probably more considering it was a police precinct."

Catherine sighed. "And why do you think you can get J.T. off the hook?"

"Well, considering your boss and I go way back and I'm a ADA, I think I can pull a few strings."

"That's just it, you're an ADA. You would be going against the law if you cover up for a suspect. You would lose your job."

"My job is not the one at stake here. I can take care of myself. But you on the other hand..." Gabe paused again. "You seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle."

Catherine was mad. She didn't understand how Gabe thought he could get away with this. "You do realize you're black-mailing me correct? That could get you in some trouble too for black-mailing a detective."

Gabe took a few seconds to reply. "I won't say anything if you won't."

Catherine rolled her eyes. He was really trying to get inside her head. "What do exactly want from me? I have a feeling this isn't just about covering for J.T."

"You join me for dinner your friend's off the hook." Gabe said.

_'This guy is unbelievable.'_ she thought. "So if I go on a date with you, J.T.'s off the hook?"

"That's correct." Gabe said sounding pretty accomplished.

"And what about my job?" Catherine asked.

"You will be off the hook as well."

Catherine sighed. "Just dinner?"

"Just dinner." Gabe repeated.

Catherine sighed knowing she was going to regret this. "Fine."

"Good." Gabe said happily.

"When?" Catherine asked annoyed.

"Tomorrow night. Let's say around eight?" Gabe asked.

"Alright." Catherine said. "Tomorrow and eight." she said before she hung up the phone.

"See, now what that so hard?" A familiar voice asked.

Catherine jumped and looked over towards the hallway. "Vincent?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to keep your word." Vincent said smiling.

"Yup, tomorrow at eight." Catherine sighed as she threw her phone to the other side of the couch.

"Sounds fun." Vincent said sitting on the other couch.

Catherine glared at him.

"I'm just saying." Vincent chucked.

"It's not going to be fun, it's going to be torture." Catherine closed the folders on the table.

Vincent smiled to himself. "Just act casual and it will be over before you know it."

Catherine didn't say anything she just moved the folders around.

"He sounded pretty excited about it if you ask me." Vincent said.

Catherine looked up at him. "You heard the whole conversation?"

"Yup." Vincent nodded as he sat back in the chair.

"You know I'm surprised you're cool with all this." Catherine stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well considering I just agreed to a date with some government shower-creep-o and J.T. almost ending up in jail." Catherine walked over to the fridge.

"Okay," Vincent followed Catherine. "I never said I was cool with any off this, I'm just trying to act as normal and calm about all this as I can." Vincent leaned on one of the supporting columns next to the bar.

Catherine gave Vincent a confused look as she took out a jug of milk.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Okay there is something definitely going on with you." Catherine laughed as she grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked confused.

"Don't take this the wrong way but it just seems weird that you're the calmest one out of the three of us." Catherine looked at Vincent and he didn't say anything. "I'm freaking out because I just got blackmailed and J.T. is flipping out because he almost ended up and jail for six years and then there's you who just witnessed the death of your ex-fiance and found out you're DNA is mutating and yet some how you're the calmest one?" Catherine poured the milk into a glass and looked up at Vincent. The minute she looked at him she regretted everything that just came out of her mouth.

Vincent didn't say anything he just walked back to the couch.

"Vincent..." Catherine said walking over to him.

Vincent sat down on the couch and opened one of the folders.

"Vincent, I-" Catherine said as she walked over to him.

Vincent flipped through some papers and then looked up. "I gotta go." He got up and walked down the hall.

"Vincent!" Catherine called as she followed him. "Vincent I-" she looked around and went into her room to where the window for the fire-escape was. It was open and the wind from the outside caused the curtains to blow around. Catherine went over to the window and shut it. She rested her forehand on the closed window and sighed.

* * *

The next day Catherine pulled up to the precinct. She was still really mad at herself for hurting Vincent's feelings the night before. Frustrated and with only a few hours of sleep she walked into the precinct.

"Good Morning Detective." Gabe looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Oh...uh...hi Gabe." Catherine said making her way over to her desk.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" Gabe asked smiling.

Catherine looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Yup."

Gabe smiled.

"And try not to talk about it, it's just dinner. Nothing more." Catherine went through some papers.

"What ever you say." Gabe smiled as he returned to his work.

Catherine rolled her eyes. This guy was really getting on her nerves.

* * *

"Hey, you okay man?" J.T. asked handing Vincent a beer. "You barely said a word since you got home last night."

"Looks like you're pretty calm too." Vincent said under his breath.

"What?" J.T. asked in confusion. "Did everything go okay last night with Catherine?"

Vincent shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." Vincent said "Everything's fine." He took a sip of his beer.

"Well okay." J.T. said taking a sip of his. "Up for another test?"

Vincent looked up at J.T. "Sure."

After a couple minutes J.T. began testing Vincent.

"You okay?" J.T. asked looking at his computer screen.

"Yeah, why?" Vincent asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Well it just looks like you're stressed about something." J.T. looked over at Vincent. "You sure nothing happened at Catherine's?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vincent replied. "Why is something happening?"

J.T. just stared at his computer.

"J.T." Vincent said.

"No, no...nothing's happening." J.T. said looking at the screen.

Vincent didn't say anything. He thought about what Catherine said to him last night.

"Okay well maybe there is this one thing." Vincent said looking over at J.T.

"I'm listening." J.T. turned to face Vincent.

"Well she said..." Vincent paused.

"You can tell me Vincent, it can't be that bad." J.T. chuckled nervously.

"She made a reference to how I'm the calmest one in this whole situation." Vincent looked up at J.T.

"I'm lost..." J.T. gave Vincent a confused look.

"She said she was freaking out because she got blackmailed and you are freaking out because you almost ended up and jail for six years and then there's me who just witnessed the death of my ex-fiance and found out my DNA is mutating and yet some how I'm the calmest one." Vincent sighed.

"Well, I do have to say so myself you are a bit on the calmer side." J.T. said.

"How?" Vincent snapped. "How am I on the calmer side? I'm just try to act as calm as I can so I can be there for you two while you guys are going through all this stuff." Vincent paused. "You honestly don't think I'm freaking out too? You almost got caught and sent to jail and Catherine is being blackmailed. Yeah, I know I just saw Alex get shot and I found out I'm becoming more of a freaking animal..." Vincent started breathing really fast.

"Vincent, calm down..." J.T. put out his hands.

Vincent looked over at J.T. and his eyes glowed orange. A small growl escaped from the back of his throat.

"Vincent, I need you to calm down. Just come on, calm down." J.T. walked over to him. "Just calm down."

Vincent put a hand on his forehead and slowly relaxed.

"Sorry." Vincent said looking down at the floor. "I gotta get some rest." Vincent go up out of the chair and began walked towards the stairs.

"Uh..." J.T. paused "We'll pick this up tomorrow."

* * *

Catherine looked up at the clock. It was 6:30 and 7:00 was the end of her shift. She looked over at Gabe.

"You and Gabe huh?" Tess asked leaning down on Catherine's desk.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I see the way you're looking at him. Don't think you're fooling anybody." Tess smiled.

"You've got to be kidding." Catherine said moving some papers.

"No, I'm serious." Tess said.

Catherine looked up at Tess. "Well then you are mistaken. There is nothing going on in between us." Catherine paused. "Trust me."

"Alright." Tess said standing up. "What ever you say."

"Thank you." Catherine smiled.

"But I still want details." Tess smiled as she walked away.

"Tess I-" Catherine called out annoyed.

Gabe walked over to Catherine's desk. "You excited for tonight? I know I am." Gabe smiled.

Catherine looked up at Gabe with a straight face. "Can I just do my work?"

Gabe didn't move.

"Please?" Catherine asked.

Gabe smiled and leaned down on Catherine's desk grabbing her hand. "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Gabe seriously, I'm kinda busy." she said yanking her hand away.

Gabe didn't move. He just stared at Catherine and gripped harder on her hand.

"Don't make me get Joe." Catherine said as she looked up to face him.

"Or what?" Gabe grabbed Catherine's hand.

Catherine held her breath. "Gabe, seriously that's the third time I asked you to leave. Now leave." Catherine said under her breath not trying to draw attention.

Gabe looked over at Tess. "Looks like your friend over there wants me to stay."

Catherine looked over at Tess who was giving her a thumbs up.

"Now, just be sure you're in a better mood for dinner." Gabe let go of Catherine's hand and walked away back towards his desk.

* * *

Vincent sat in his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Vincent?" J.T. called from downstairs.

Vincent sat up. "Up here." Vincent called grabbing his t-shirt.

J.T. made his way up the stairs and entered the room as Vincent slid the shirt over his head.

"What's up?" Vincent asked. "Oh, and I'm sorry...I just haven't been getting that much sleep lately and-"

J.T. cut Vincent off. "Downstairs you said Catherine is getting blackmailed." J.T. paused. "What's that about?"

Vincent sat on the side of his bed. "Well the new ADA who interviewed you..." Vincent stopped talking he couldn't help but think about Catherine.

"Yeah and?" J.T. asked nervously.

Vincent shook his head to focus. "The ADA who interviewed you found out it was Catherine who let you in and-"

J.T. bit his bottom lip.

"He told Catherine he wouldn't tell anyone if she went to dinner with him." Vincent looked up at J.T.

"No ADA that I've ever met would just let someone who broke into a precinct get off the hook with no charges just if they could go to dinner with their co-worker." J.T. rubbed his chin.

"What other ADA have you met?" Vincent asked confused.

J.T. shook his head. "Not my point." J.T. looked at Vincent. "Vincent, there has to be more to it than just dinner."

"What are you implying?" Vincent asked concerned.

"Vincent you have to follow her." J.T. said looking at Vincent.

"Follow her? Like on her date?" Vincent asked.

J.T. nodded. "Yeah, who knows what that ADA is up to."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, when does she leave? Do you know?" J.T. asked

"Around 8:00." Vincent replied looking at the clock. "It's 6:45. Catherine gets out of work at 7:00"

"Alright, how about you head over to her place now." J.T. said looking at the clock. "That way you two have time to sort your differences over the "Who is the Calmest"competition.

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Alright." he got up off his bed. "I'll go."

J.T. nodded and walked to the stairs. "You're not over it are you?"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked putting on his jacket.

"Alex, you're still not over it." J.T. crossed his arms.

"I'm not gunna lie it's gunna take awhile." Vincent said grabbing his base-ball cap. "I went to the funeral home."

"You what?" J.T. asked

"The night I left, I went to the place were Alex is having her funeral." Vincent paused. "Are you gunna go?"

J.T. sighed. "Only if you want me to."

Vincent nodded.

"And depending on if this whole, 'me breaking into the precinct to save your ass.' gets taken care of that.

Vincent didn't say anything he just thought about how upset Alex's mother sounded that night.

J.T. looked over at the clock. "You should probably get going man, it's getting late."

Vincent nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." J.T. said watching Vincent walk down the stairs. "And good luck!" J.T. called.

* * *

Vincent made his way up to Catherine's fire-escape. He sat on the steps for a while trying to figure out exactly what to say. He wasn't just going to say: 'Hey Catherine I'm gunna follow you on your dinner date.' Because that was definitely not an option.

While thinking of what to say he heard a loud crashing noise.

"Damn it!" Catherine shouted from inside.

Vincent got up off the steps and opened the window. She wasn't in her room so he decided to look for her. He heard grunts and he walked over to where they came from.

"Stupid Gabe, stupid dinner, stupid blackmailing." Catherine complained.

Vincent stood in the hallway watching her put on her earrings.

"It won't be too bad." Vincent said stepping into the room.

Catherine jumped and turned around. "Vincent?"

"Hi." he relied putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here? I have to go soon." she said walking over to the other side of the room.

"I just came here to apologize." he watched as she put on her shoes.

"Now's not the best time." she said standing up.

Vincent didn't say anything.

Catherine sighed and looked over at Vincent. "I'm sorry." she said as she put her hand to her forehead. "And I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said that."

Vincent nodded slightly. "It's fine."

"No Vincent, it's not fine. I shouldn't have spoken like that and I'm really, really, really, really sorry." she walked over to Vincent.

"Don't worry about it." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Catherine was about to say something when they both heard a knock on the door. She looked over to the door and sighed.

"Looks like your date's here." Vincent said looking at the door.

Catherine sighed and looked at Vincent. "Vincent I-"

"Go." Vincent said motioning with his head towards the door. "Have fun."

"Vincent-" Catherine stared.

They both heard another knock and they both looked at each other without saying anything.

Catherine looked over the door and back at Vincent. "Bye." she whispered. She went to the back of the couch and grabbed her coat and walked over to the door. She opened the door and smiled at Gabe.

"You look lovely." Gabe said smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Catherine forced a smile.

"Oh, and sorry about earlier." Gabe smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Catherine forced a smile and let out a small nervous chuckle.

Gabe smiled. "Shall we?" he held out his hand.

Catherine grabbed his hand and smiled as they both made there way outside to Gabe's car.

* * *

Vincent looked around and sighed. He knew J.T. was right. He had to follow them.

He walked back to Catherine's room and went over to the window. He looked back to her room and sighed. He was about to leave when he saw something. He walked over to it and grabbed it. It was Catherine's gun. He didn't know exactly why he was going to take it but something just told him to. He took the gun and placed it into the deep pocket on his coat. He sighed and made his way over to the window to the fire-escape. He looked down and noticed Gabe and Catherine walking towards a car. He hopped down the building and looked at the license plate.

* * *

**This is going to get interesting! :D**

**Please review to let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow due to the fact it is Christmas Eve! (where did the time go?) I will try my best to update as much as I can over the next few days but no promises. Thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 14

Vincent looked at license plate. He caught a good look at the type of car. He watched as Gabe opened the passenger door and Catherine smiled and stepped in. He listened to see how her heart beat was. He hoped it was normal but it was the complete opposite.

Gabe walked around to the drivers side, got in the car and drove away. Vincent looked around for J.T's car which thankfully J.T. told him to bring. He opened the door and drove after Gabe's car keeping a few car's behind so he wouldn't notice.

* * *

"Vargas." Joe called as he made his way over to her desk.

"Yeah?" Tess asked.

"It's past your shift you should be getting home." Joe looked down at a few papers in his hand.

"Yeah, sorry I was just finishing up on something." Tess shut a window on her computer.

"At 8:00 at night?" Joe asked sitting down in one of the near by chairs.

Tess looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's 8:00 already?"

Joe looked at the clock. "Yup."

Tess looked back at her computer.

"I'm sure what ever it is it can wait until morning." Joe stood up and walked back to her desk.

"Hey Tess you-"

"Evan?" Joe asked "What are you doing here?" Joe looked back at Tess who was glaring at Evan.

Evan looked at Joe and back at Tess.

"Well?" Joe asked. "Is someone going to explain to me what's going on here?"

"Um..." Evan started out but stopped when he noticed Tess glaring at him.

"Well?" Joe asked louder. "Care to explain why one of my detectives and my medical examiner are here after hours?"

Neither of them said a word.

"You both know you not allowed here after hours without my permission." Joe paused. "You are aware? Correct?"

"Yes Boss." Tess said in a small voice.

"You see, I asked Tess to help me with a personal project. It has to do with the arrest of J.T. Forbes." Evan looked at Joe.

"A personal project?" Joe asked in disbelief. "And you didn't bother to share with any of us besides Tess here?"

"I didn't want to get anyone in trouble." Evan replied.

"Why would you get anyone in trouble?" Joe asked confused.

'Because it has to do with Catherine." Evan ignored Tess who was still glaring at him.

"What about Chandler?" Joe asked.

"It has to do with the DNA mutation." Evan paused. "I think Catherine is hiding something."

Joe slammed his hand down on the desk next to him causing Evan and Tess to slightly jump. "That's it!" Joe shouted. "I'm done with games. I'm getting a psychologist in here."

"What?" Tess asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Joe stated. "I not entirely sure of what is going on here, but I'm getting to the bottom of it."

Neither Tess or Evan said anything.

"I nearly lost my medical examiner and I've had a break in." Evan paused. "Now both of you leave and go home!"

"Yes Boss." Tess said standing up.

Evan nodded and headed over to the door, and Tess followed him.

Joe sat on one of the desks and sighed.

* * *

"This place is gorgeous!" Catherine said looking up at the tall building.

"It should be for what they charge for there food." Gabe laughed.

Catherine smiled and walked inside with Gabe.

"Table for two." Gabe said to the waiter.

The waiter smiled and marked something on the paper in front of him and grabbed two menus.

Once Catherine and Gabe arrived to their table, Gabe pulled out Catherine's chair and after she sat down he pushed it back in.

"Thanks." Catherine smiled.

Gabe smiled and sat across from her.

"So." Gabe said looking down at the menu. "What made you agree to coming?"

Catherine sighed. "Why does it matter?" She couldn't help but think of Vincent.

"Well, to be honest I didn't expect you to agree." Gabe said looking through the menu.

Catherine looked up. "And why's that?"

One of the waiters brought two glasses of water over at placed one in front of Catherine and one in front of Gabe. "Why can I get for you two this evening?" he asked

"Um..." Gabe said looking at the menu.

Catherine didn't take her eyes off him. He was really starring to get on her nerves and she wasn't sure how much she could take of this.

"I'll have the um, Chicken Parmesan."

The waiter wrote down Gabe's order and then looked at Catherine.

"And for you Miss?" he asked

"Oh, I'll just have the same thing he's having." Catherine smiled.

The waiter nodded and wrote it down. "Anything to drink for the two of you?"

"I'm good thanks." Gabe said looking at the water.

The waiter nodded and looked at Catherine.

"Oh, I'm all set thank you." Catherine forced a smile.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Catherine looked around.

"You alright?" Gabe asked.

"Nope." Catherine looked back at Gabe and smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

Gabe smiled. "I see..." he looked around a bit. "So, Catherine."

Catherine took a sip of her water and looked at Gabe.

"What made you become a detective?" Gabe asked

Catherine didn't respond. She flashed back to the night in the woods '_No please! Don't shoot!' _

"You alright?" Gabe asked taking a sip of his water.

Catherine shock her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Yeah sorry about that." Catherine paused and took another sip of water trying to wake herself up a bit. "I became a detective because I...um..."

"It's okay you don't have to share if you don't want to." Gabe said.

"Oh no, it's fine." Catherine took a deep breath. "A couple years ago I witnessed my mother's murder and I guess I just wanted to take some control over my life and make sure I never became a victim."

Gabe sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry." Catherine smiled. "I'm not here to bore you with my life story."

Gabe didn't say anything.

"So...um, what made you decide to become an ADA?" Catherine took another sip of her water.

"Oh, well you know..." Gabe started out. "My old man he was big on working for the government so it just kinda runs through the family." Gabe smiled.

Catherine nodded and took another sip of her water. _'Vincent was so wrong, this is complete_ torture.' she thought as she forced a smile.

* * *

Vincent stood on the top of the building. He sat down as he listened for anything out of ordinary. He put his hands in his pocket when he touched something. _'Catherine's gun.'_ he thought to himself.

He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. He didn't even know if it was loaded. He didn't know why he took it he just did. He thought about how Catherine said they had to go on their first date soon.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri_-

Vincent looked down at his phone and answered it when he saw it was J.T.

"Vincent?" J.T. asked in a panicky voice.

"J.T.?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, hey look man I don't have a lot of time." J.T. said nervously into the phone.

"Why what's wrong?" Vincent asked standing up.

J.T. didn't respond.

"J.T?" Vincent asked.

Still, nothing.

"J.T.!' Vincent shouted.

Vincent began to breathe heavy when the line went dead. He began to panic but he try to keep control of himself. He looked down at the gun. He knew it had to do something with Murifield. Someway, somehow he had to worn Catherine.

* * *

"This is great." Catherine said taking another bite of her chicken.

Gabe nodded in agreement.

Catherine swallowed and looked at Gabe. "Alright Gabe what is it you really want?"

Gabe looked up at Catherine. "What do ya mean?"

"You're letting J.T. off the hook just because I was willing to go out to dinner with you."

"Your point?" Gabe asked confused.

"There has to be something else." Catherine said leaning back in her chair.

"Why does there have to be something else?" Gabe asked confused.

"It's just hard to believe you are going to let me and J.T. off the hook." Catherine looked at Gabe.

Gabe didn't say anything for a second.

"Well?" Catherine asked.

Gabe was about to say something when Catherine's phone went off.

Catherine gave Gabe a serious look and then reached for her phone in her purse. She looked down at the caller ID and it was J.T.

"I'm sorry I've gotta take this, it's work." she lied getting up from the table.

She walked away towards the entrance.

"J.T?" Catherine asked confused.

"It's not J.T." a low familiar voice said through the other line.

"Why do you have J.T.'s phone?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Well you see I was sorta on the roof of the restaurant when J.T. called me and-"

"Wait you were on the-?" Catherine was cut off.

"Not now." Vincent replied. "I just need you to ditch shower-boy and meet me at the warehouse.

"Vincent, if I leave he will get J.T. and not to mention my job." Catherine rubbed her forehead.

"Catherine, someone already has J.T." Vincent said into the phone.

"What?" Catherine asked surprised. "How is that possible, Gabe said-"

"Yeah, well looks like Romeo lied." Vincent snapped.

"Vincent you okay?" Catherine asked into the phone.

Vincent didn't answer he just continued to breathe very heavily.

"Vincent I need you to just calm down and I'll be there as soon as I can. Just calm down for me okay?" Catherine paused. "Just stay calm for J.T."

"Okay." Vincent said into the phone.

Catherine hung up the phone and sighed. She walked over to the dinner table.

"Everything alright?" Gabe asked as Catherine sat down.

"Yeah" Catherine took a sip of water.

"You sure? You don't seem like it." Gabe replied.

"Well um you see." Catherine began. "That was um, Tess and she found out more about the case at the gym and the whole thing is just really stressing me out and I should probably-"

"Catherine, it will be fine." Gabe said smiling.

"Look, I appreciate this Gabe, I really do, but I have to make sure everything is all set with the case. It could be important." Catherine took a deep breath.

"If you go, then I'll make sure you lose your detective job and J.T. goes to jail." Gabe paused. "Probably you too considering you let him in."

Catherine glared at Gabe. "Gabe look, I don't have time for this. I have to make sure my partner is okay."

"You told me she just found out some new information about a case, not just came face to face with a masked murder." Gabe looked at Catherine confused. "Are you lying to me?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. Why would I lie? I just want to do my job."

"As so do I." Gabe stated.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked. She knew she was running out of time and Vincent needed her.

"As you know I am part of the government and we take our job very seriously." Gabe stared at Catherine. "And the government is aware of your other little friend." Gabe paused. "Vincent, is it?"

Catherine didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Vincent Keller." Gabe smiled. "Do you have any idea how good it would be for my career if I was the one who brought them Vincent Keller?"

Catherine remained silent and swallowed.

"Dead or alive." Gabe said glaring at Catherine.

"Now if you know what's good for you, J.T. and your friend Vincent." Gabe paused. "Then you won't go anywhere. Understand?"

Catherine looked around. The restaurant was packed with people. She had to come up with a plan.

"I asked you a question Detective, do you understand?"

Catherine nodded slowly. "I understand."

* * *

**Well, I found some time to write this so here it is. I hope you guys like it and be sure to let me know what you think! Sorry it's so short but I figured short is better than nothing. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Since there were requests for me to keep going I decided to find time to write the next chapter. Be sure to let me know what you guys think. Your reviews are what keep me motivated to keep going!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 15

Vincent looked around nervously. _'Catherine should have been here by now.'_ he thought hiding behind one of the walls in the warehouse. He heard voices and J.T. struggling. No matter how much he wanted to help, he knew he couldn't. They were from Murifield and they were armed. He looked around for solutions on how to get J.T. away from Murifield. He was thinking about just giving up and letting Murifield take him and put an end to all this but then he remembered if they wanted to put a complete end to this...that means J.T. and Catherine would be going down with him and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Tell us were Vincent Keller is!" A man shouted at gun pointing a gun to him.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." J.T. stuttered.

Vincent looked around the corner to see what condition J.T. was in. His hands were tied behind him and his legs were tied to the chair. It took everything Vincent had not to release the beast.

"Tell me or I'll kill you." The man said putting the gun to J.T.'s head.

J.T. took a deep breath. "If you kill me-" J.T. stopped when he noticed the man walking over to one of the corners. He held his gun up and pointed it near were Vincent was hiding.

"Who's there?" The man asked placing a finger on the trigger.

"I told you." J.T. said. "There is no one here but me."

The man didn't take his eyes off the corner. "Then you tell me why I heard something move."

Vincent mentally cursed at himself.

"Rats." J.T. said looking at the man.

The man gave J.T. a weird look.

"This is an old warehouse basement. There are gunna be rats."

The man didn't say anything. He slowly made his way back to J.T. without take an eye off the spot were Vincent was hiding. "Hmm" the man said pointing his gun at J.T.

J.T. swallowed.

"I'll give you five seconds J.T. Forbes, and if you don't tell me were Keller is in that time..." The man paused putting his gun to J.T.'s temple. "Well, it's up to you."

J.T. gave the man a disgusted look. "You're a sick man!" J.T. shouted.

"Five..." The man started.

J.T. could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"Four." the man said moving the gun against J.T.'s head.

Vincent grabbed Catherine's gun and unlocked the trigger.

"Three."

Vincent took a deep breath.

"Two..." The man said. "Last chance Forbes."

J.T. closed his eyes.

"You gunna tell me where your friend is or do I have to kill you?" The man asked pressing the gun harder to J.T.'s skull.

"I'm not telling you anything." J.T. said under his breath trying to keep as calm as he could.

"Have it your way." The man said pulling back on the trigger. "One."

* * *

"Gabe look." Catherine stated. "I don't care about my job right now I have to go."

Gabe looked at Catherine. "You are really going to give up your job Catherine?"

Catherine glared at Gabe.

"You know, I could always use help catching Keller. It would be good for your career too." Gabe said smiling.

"What are you implying?" Catherine spat.

"If you help me bring Keller to the government then I will assure you all of the charges on letting J.T. Forbes into the precinct will be let go of and I'm almost positive you will earn a promotion." Gabe said.

"Are you seriously trying to get me to say yes?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

Gabe pulled out his cellphone out of his pocket and opened a text message. Gabe smiled as he read it. _'Done.'_ Gabe read.

"I asked you a question!" Catherine said glaring at Gabe.

Gabe didn't say anything. He just smiled. "Fine." he started out. "If you want to go so bad then go."

"Not until you tell me what that text message said." Catherine snapped.

"You really are quite adorable." Gabe smiled.

"Gabe, I'm serious." Catherine glared at him. "Tell me what it said."

"Why do you care?" He asked. "You wanted to go so bad, so go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what that said." Catherine stared at Gabe.

Gabe rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Something funny to you?" Catherine asked wrapping her fingers around her water glass.

"You are just so darn adorable." Gabe smiled.

Catherine gripped the water harder and looked around. Almost every table in sight was filled. She stood up without letting go of her glass.

"See you back at the precinct, Catherine." Gabe smiled.

Catherine picked up the drink and throw it in Gabe's face. "Yeah, see ya." Catherine spat as she grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

Vincent stood up and faced the man who was pointing the gun at J.T. His hand was shaking and his heart was pounding.

"One." said the man. He pulled back on the trigger and a shot rang out. J.T. froze.

The man shot at J.T. and Vincent shot at him.

It was silent and Vincent froze. Once he noticed the man had no pulse he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He texted the contact that had a past conversation but the murder of J.T. and he sent a message saying it was complete.

"Am I in heaven?" J.T. asked keeping his eyes closed.

Vincent stared at the body and looked over at the bullet hole in the wall that the man made with his gun. If Vincent shot a second later J.T. would've been dead.

"Jesus?" J.T. asked still keeping his eyes closed. "Jesus is that you? I can hear you breathing..."

Vincent made his breath return to normal and jogged over towards J.T. "No man, it's me just open your eyes." Vincent said untying J.T.

"God?" J.T. asked.

"Seriously man." Vincent said in a frustrated tone. "Just open your damn eyes."

J.T. did as he was told. "Whoa..." J.T. said looking at the body.

Vincent continued to untie J.T.

"Did you?" J.T. asked staring at the dead man. "Did you kill him?" he asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yup."

"Did he see you?" J.T. asked without taking his eyes off the man.

"Nope, never saw it coming." Vincent said quickly as he untied the last rope.

"Why does he have a-" J.T. paused. "Is that a gun?"

"Yeah man, he was going to shoot you." Vincent said helping J.T. up out of the chair.

"No not that gun." J.T. pointed to Catherine's gun that Vincent dropped on the floor when going over to J.T. "That gun."

"Oh, yeah that's Catherine's." Vincent replied picking it up.

"Catherine's?" J.T. asked confused. "I thought she was on a date."

Vincent sighed as helped J.T. out of the chair. "I took it from her apartment." Vincent said quietly.

"You what?" J.T. shouted. "Why would you do that?"

Vincent looked at J.T. "Look lets just get out of here okay?" Vincent said walking away.

"We can't just leave! There is a dead body!" J.T. pointed to the dead man lying on the ground with the gun still in his hand.

"There would've been two dead bodies if I waited a second later." Vincent snapped.

J.T. didn't say anything.

"Now you go back up to the warehouse and take care of yourself." Vincent looked over at the body. "While I take care of this guy."

"What are you going to do with him?" J.T. asked confused. "You're a super soldier not the grim reaper!"

Vincent glared at J.T. "Just go upstairs!" Vincent yelled.

J.T. through his hands up in the air. "I'm going, I'm going." he walked backwards a few steps.

Vincent just stared at the body.

"Oh, and um Vincent..." J.T. said stopping.

"What?" Vincent snapped.

"Thanks for saving me." J.T. said smiling.

Vincent looked over his shoulder at J.T. "Get up stairs."

J.T. did as he was told and left without saying a word. Vincent was taking this pretty hard.

As soon as J.T. was out of Vincent's sight he walked over to the dead man. He could feel the beast taking over and he willingly let it. A small growl escaped from the back of his throat. Vincent looked at the man and picked his head up with his hand. He made his grip tighter on the man's skull.

"Vincent!"

Vincent released the mans head and the sound of his skull hitting the concrete echoed. He faced the direction that voice was coming from.

"Vincent it's okay." Catherine said walking over. "J.T.'s okay." she held out her hands while walking up to Vincent who was still in beast mode.

The beast cocked his head back and forth and let out small growls.

"Vincent, J.T.'s okay." Catherine swallowed nervously.

The beast let out a low growl.

"It's okay..." Catherine took a deep breath. "Everything's okay."

The beast started the breath slower and calmer.

"Just relax." Catherine said getting closer to Vincent. "It's okay."

The beast slowly relaxed and Vincent could feel himself turn back to normal.

"Vincent..." Catherine said walking quicker. "J.T.'s okay, I saw him upstairs and he told me you were down here." She saw Vincent look at the dead man. "You saved J.T.'s life."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Vincent, he had to die or J.T. would have." Catherine put a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself for this."

Without taking his eyes off the man he said, "I'm the reason he's dead, I'm the reason Alex is dead. And I'm the reason J.T. got shot at."

Catherine took a deep breath. "It's not your-"

"No." Vincent snapped. "No, it is my fault."

"Vincent-"

"I'm the reason I'm what I am. I joined the army in the first place." Vincent said staring at the body.

"Vincent, you were trying to protect your country!" Catherine said not believing what Vincent just said. "Vincent you were trying to do your country a favor. You had no idea of knowing what was going to happen."

"I still joined the project." Vincent said in a calmer tone.

"Because you were trying to defend your country." Catherine said still not believing Vincent was actually blaming himself for this.

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Vincent..." Catherine started out.

Vincent stood still not saying a word.

"Please talk to me." Catherine pleaded.

Vincent turned his head to face her. "What?"

"Will you do something for me?" Catherine asked.

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Just promise me you wont leave again." Catherine put her hand on his cheek. "You saved J.T.'s life and if you shot him a second later J.T. would be dead."

Vincent looked back at the body.

"Vincent, please." Catherine begged. "Promise me you will stay."

"Will you please go check on J.T. so I can take care of this guy?" Vincent asked in a monotone voice.

Catherine didn't say anything she just did what Vincent asked her to do.

Vincent looked back seeing if Catherine left.

He walked over to the dead man and sighed. He picked him up and flopped him over his shoulder and walked out of the basement. As he was walking out he saw a shovel and grabbed it.

* * *

Catherine walked over to J.T. brining him a bottle of water.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Catherine asked handing him the water.

J.T. shook his head. "No."

Catherine nodded.

"Is he okay?" J.T. asked.

"Vincent? I don't think so." Catherine sighed.

J.T. remained silent for a few minutes. "Is he leaving again?"

"I hope not, he didn't say anything." Catherine replied.

"Where is he taking the dead guy?" J.T. asked curiously.

"I dunno." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders. "He told me to leave."

"Oh." J.T. took a sip of the water.

* * *

Vincent shifted the weight of the dead man on his shoulder to a more comfortable position to carry. Not that it would help.

He walked a bit farther into the nearby woods and stopped. He plopped the man down on the dirt and looked around. He took his foot and moved the dirt on the ground to see how rocky it was underneath. He took a look at the man and began digging.

A few minutes past and he dug a descent size hole. It was dark out and he grabbed the man and through him into the hole. He knew this wasn't the humane thing to do to just bury him in the middle of nowhere but honestly- he wasn't human so what did it matter?

* * *

"It's getting late when do you think he would be back?" Catherine asked giving J.T. a blanket to wrap around himself.

"I dunno, for all we know he could be gone for a week." J.T. said covering himself with the blanket.

Catherine sighed. "Do you really think he left again?"

Catherine and J.T. both looked up when they heard the door open.

Vincent walked in and looked at both of them sitting down at the table. Without saying anything he took the shovel and placed it in the corner of the room.

"Where have you been?" J.T. asked nervously.

Vincent looked up at J.T. "Getting rid of the dead guy."

Catherine looked at the shovel and Vincent noticed.

"I buried him." Vincent said looking at Catherine.

Catherine looked at Vincent.

"With the shovel?" J.T. asked

Vincent nodded. "What else would I use?" he asked confused.

J.T. didn't say anything and the three sat in silence.

"I should uh..." Catherine started. "I should get going, I have work tomorrow." she stood up from the chair. "Let me know how you're doing tomorrow J.T." she smiled at J.T. and walked towards Vincent.

She stopped to say something but nothing would come out. She took a deep breath. "Bye." she whispered.

Catherine left leaving Vincent and J.T. alone.

"How you feeling?" Vincent asked in a quite voice.

"Dude, you okay?" J.T. asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Vincent said quickly. "Are you okay?"

J.T. nodded. "But I'm serious man if you need to talk..."

Vincent went over to the fridge and got out two beers. He walked over to were J.T. was sitting with the blanket around his back and handed him the beer. He noticed J.T.'s hand was shaking when he tried to grab it.

"You sure you're alright?" Vincent asked. "You're shaking."

J.T. smiled. "Just a bit shaken up. That's all." J.T. said grabbing the beer.

"You sure you're alright?" Vincent asked concerned.

"I'm fine just surprised my pants are still dry."

Vincent didn't say anything he just nodded.

"That was pretty scary." J.T. said taking a sip from his beer.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, it was a close one."

"Okay, you sure you're okay?" J.T. asked looking at Vincent.

Vincent let out a little laugh. "Yes, J.T. I'm fine."

"It's just that you didn't say by to Catherine and you looked a bit upset coming in here."

"Just..." Vincent paused taking a sip. "Just isn't easy taking a life that's all."

J.T. nodded.

"Also, I just happen not to like it when someone tries to shoot my room mate." Vincent laughed.

J.T. laughed. "Thanks Vincent."

"No problem. But I do want you taking it easy for the next few days or so. And if you have to call in sick cause you're still not feeling well then do it."

"I told you I'm feeling fine." J.T. looked at his arms. "Just a bit sore from being tied up but besides that I'm good."

"Mentally too J.T." Vincent said. "Feeling well mentally is just as important as feeling well physically if not more."

J.T. smiled. "I think I'll be just fine."

Vincent stood up. "Alright, well if you need anything you know were to find me." Vincent walked over to the stairs.

"No leaving without letting me know Vincent!" J.T. called.

"Okay Paps!" Vincent joked going up the stairs.

Once Vincent got up the stairs he changed into his pajama's and lied on his bed. Images of the man's crushed neck, Alex, and the man he shot flashed through his mind. He rubbed his forehead trying to clear them out but nothing helped. All he saw was the man's bloody neck, Alex dead on the ground, the ring he gave her, the shot in the man's chest, and the white pale face of the man in the hole in the woods. Three people dead in about a week. He tossed and turned on his side. He listened for J.T. moving downstairs but he must have been asleep. He got up and threw a few punches to his punching bag. He froze when he saw a face on it. He saw the man with the crushed neck looking back at him. He shook his head and threw another punch. The he saw Alex smiling. He growled and threw another punch. Then popped up the face of the man who shot at J.T. Vincent growled again and threw a couple harder punches at the bag. _'Vincent.'_ he heard a familiar voice call. He clenched his teeth and hit the bag harder. _'Vincent...'_ the voice called out again. He kept hearing Alex call his name. He tried slowing his breath but it was no use. He looked at the punching bag and he saw Alex smiling. He could feel the sweat pour down his face. He began breathing heavier and heavier. The room began to spin. _'Long time no see Keller.' _the voice of the man who tried to shoot him echoed in his mind. _'One.'_ another man's voice said. Vincent started panicking. He kept hearing voices of the three different people in his head. He gripped the back of his neck as he felt a gun pressed against it. He walked over to the bathroom to splash water on his face but he didn't make it. He fell onto the floor.

* * *

**The scene with Vincent shooting the Murifield guy in the basement was from the promo.**

**So something is seriously going on with Vincent. Is it just stress? Or does it have to do with the animal inside him? Is the animal trying to haunt him? 'Cause that would seriously be some creepy stuff...**

**And don't worry, I could never kill of J.T. that would be just cruel. **

**Chapter 16 we will find out what's going on with him cause this is just creepy. Hearing voices? That would totally flip me out...I would have to go to rehab or something...yikes! **

**Review to let me know what you think! Your reviews are what give me the motivation to keep going so let me know what you think! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** Thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you think!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 16

The next day Catherine entered the precinct and rubbed the tiredness away from her eyes as she made her way over to her desk. She logged onto her computer when she saw Gabe walk by with a coffee mug in his hand. He glared at her.

"So how did your date go?" Tess asked smiling.

Catherine groaned. "Please don't remind me."

"That bad?" Tess asked in a surprised tone. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Catherine said moving papers around.

Tess gave her an _I don't believe a single word you're saying_ look.

"He's just not my type." Catherine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh?" Tess asked. "And what is your type?"

"Chandler!" Joe called from his office.

Catherine smiled at Tess. "Gotta go." Catherine said as she got up.

Tess let out a sarcastic laugh and Catherine ignored her.

"Do you have a minute?" Joe asked.

"Of course." Catherine replied.

"Come on in." Joe stepped out of the doorway to let Catherine enter his office.

She saw a man sitting on the window sill giving her a weird look.

"Um..." Catherine started out. "Hello."

"This is Dr. Brendan Hines." Joe said looking over to the man.

"Hello." Brendan said holding out his hand.

Catherine shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Catherine. Nice to meet you."

"I've heard much about you Catherine." Brendan said. "Joe here told me you made a great detective.

"Oh, why thank you." Catherine smiled.

Joe motioned the both of them to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Catherine, Dr. Hines is a psychologist. He is here to talk to some employes." Joe said leaning back in his chair.

Catherine nodded. She was slightly confused.

"As you know, Evan has been working on a personal project dealing with the death of his intern Peter and a cross DNA sample he had found at some crime scenes." Joe looked over at Brendan.

"Yes he has been taking some of the events that has happened quite seriously." Catherine said thinking about Vincent.

"Well, yes that is why Dr. Hines is here. It has come to my attention that some employes have not been completely trusting others and I will not tolerate that." Joe gave Catherine a sincere look.

"I'm sorry?" Catherine asked confused.

"I have a few employes that suspect you have something to do with the break in that occurred a few days ago." Joe said giving Catherine a confused look.

Catherine thought about dinner with Gabe. "I'm sorry Boss I don't know what your talkin about. I take my job very seriously and I would never do such a thing."

Joe leaned forward in his chair. "I agree, that's why I haven't confronted you about it until now." Joe looked over at Brendan. "Well anyway Dr. Hines is going to be with us over the next few weeks or so."

Catherine nodded. "Okay."

"Mainly for Evan." Joe paused.

Catherine nodded agreeing that Evan needed to talk someone because it wasn't good for him keeping all the stuff inside.

"And for you." Joe finished.

Catherine's head shot up. "Me?" she said in disbelief. "What do I have to hide?"

"Well according to some employes you're hiding something." Joe paused and Catherine continued to stare at him in shock. "I'm not saying you are hiding something I am just taking the necessary precautions."

"Joe honestly-" Catherine started out.

Joe put up his hand telling her to stop talking. "Catherine, its just business.

She swallowed and took her eyes off Joe. She looked over at Brendan and back over at Joe. "Thank you for letting me know." she said standing up.

Joe stood up as well. "He is going to be doing a mandatory check-in with everyone at the precinct staring in a few hours after he settles himself in."

Catherine looked over at Brendan and smiled. "With all due respect, my shift ends in half and hour."

"Then we will just have to do it tomorrow." Joe said.

Catherine smiled at Brendan one more time to be friendly and then left the office. The minute she got out she rolled her eyes on walked over to Tess.

"Did you know about this?" Catherine asked pointing to Joe's office.

Tess gave her a confused look.

"The psychologist guy." Catherine said with an angry look on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Tess said. "Yeah, Gabe told Joe to hire him."

Catherine looked around angrily making sure no one was close to them.

"You mean to tell me shower-boy told Joe to hire a psychologist?" Catherine asked in a frustrated tone.

"Okay shower-boy has a name and I believe you call him 'boyfriend'." Tess smiled.

Catherine glared at her. "Enough Tess, I'm not in the mood."

"What's got you grumpy? The step mum giving you trouble?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. "No I'm just pissed Joe would actually hire a psychologist."

"Why do you care?" Tess asked confused.

Catherine took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tess gave her a weird look. "Don't know my butt." Tess said. "What's making you so mad Cat?"

Catherine rubbed her forehead. "It's just the last time I really talking to anyone it after my mom died and they all called me crazy so I'm not to thrilled on having to do it again."

"Well you did think you saw a beast."

Catherine looked up at her and immediately thought of Vincent. She looked over to the clock and surprisingly her shift was over.

"I gotta go." Catherine said walking over to grab her coat.

"Oh, and were are you off to?" Tess asked crossing her arms. "Another date with Gabe?"

Catherine walked up to her. "Stop talking about it, 'cause there is nothing going on between us. I went to dinner with him as a work thing. To get to know each other a bit better."

Tess shrugged. "Then why wasn't I invited?"

Catherine grabbed her coat. "Maybe he just doesn't like you." Catherine laughed.

"Oh yeah? Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you or cheats on you like the others." Tess walked over to her desk.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "We're not dating Tess. Why won't you believe me?"

"'Cause that's what everyone says when they clearly are dating someone." Tess looked over to Catherine.

"Whatever." Catherine laughed. "I'll be back tomorrow"

* * *

Vincent woke up to the feeling of someone wiggling his shoulder.

"Wake up!" J.T. yelled. "Wake up Vincent." J.T. shook his shoulder harder.

"J.T?" Vincent asked confused.

"Good you're awake." J.T. said standing up. "You made me nervous."

"Wha-What time is it?" Vincent asked sitting up.

"About noon." J.T. replied looking at the clock.

"Noon?" Vincent asked. "I was out until noon?"

J.T. nodded. "I tried a few times to get you up but you wouldn't budge."

Vincent stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"You were out like a light. What happened last night?"

Vincent walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "I don't know. I couldn't get to sleep so I threw some punches to the bag."

"Do you remember what you were doing when you passed out? 'Cause you weren't near the punching bag." J.T. said.

"I was heading to the bathroom and I had a massive headache and the next thing I knew I was on the floor." Vincent rubbed his arm.

"You must've fell pretty hard."

Vincent looked up at J.T. "Nah, I'm fine." Vincent paused slowly gaining memory. "What about you? How you doing?"

"I'm fine. I surprisingly I slept like a baby." J.T. smiled.

"You took some knock-out meds didn't you?" Vincent asked.

J.T. put to fingers close together. "Maybe a 'lil."

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think you passed out?"

Vincent was lost in thought. He remembered what happened.

"Vincent?" J.T. asked. "What happened? Do you remember?"

Vincent shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Nope. I was just heading to the bathroom." Vincent lied. He hated lying to J.T. after all he has done for him but he couldn't tell him he was showing symptoms of PTSD. He wanted to wait a little longer to see if it happened again. And if it did, then he would tell him.

"Your girlfriend called." J.T. said crossing his arms.

Vincent gave J.T. a confused look. "My what?"

"Catherine, she called to check up on me and you. You were still passed out but I just told her you were asleep still."

Vincent slowly nodded. "She's not my girlfriend." Vincent said looking up at J.T. "She's just a friend."

"That's how it starts Vincent..." J.T. teased.

"No, I'm serious. Just a friend, nothing more." Vincent said staring at J.T.

"Okay..." J.T. said sarcastically.

"J.T.?"

"What?"

"Drop it."

J.T. rolled his eyes and walked back downstairs. Vincent sat on his bed thinking about what happened last night. He didn't remember everything but he had a pretty good idea on what happened. He remembered seeing all three faces, and even hearing voices. He froze when he heard a car pull up outside.

* * *

Catherine walked over to the warehouse door and knocked. She always knocked before just going in because she didn't want to get hit with J.T.'s bat especially while she is still trying to recover.

"Catherine?" J.T. asked

"Hi, how you feeling?" Catherine said looking at J.T.

"I'm fine. I feel like nothing ever happened." J.T. smiled.

"I think you're lying." Catherine crossed her arms.

J.T. sighed and stepped out of the doorway to let her in.

She followed him over to the table in the middle of the room and sat down.

"This morning, I wasn't completely honest when I said Vincent was asleep..."J.T. said.

Vincent walked down the stairs trying to keep J.T. from finishing what he was going to tell her. She didn't need to know. It was probably just a one time thing.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked. "What are you doing here?"

It took a few seconds before Catherine took her eye's off J.T. Then she looked up. "Hi." she forced a smile wondering what J.T. was going to say. "I stopped by to see how you two were doing."

"We're fine. How are you." Vincent asked.

Catherine thought about the psychologist and how dinner went with Gabe. She wondered if Vincent knew anything about dinner that night. "Good thanks." she lied.

"How's work?" Vincent asked knowing she was lying.

"Um..good." Catherine forced a smile. "Everything's good."

Vincent faked a smile wondering why she was lying. Then again, he was too in a way.

"So..." J.T. stared out making both Vincent and Catherine look at him. "I heard you went out to dinner with a work buddy, how did that go?" J.T. asked trying to act as casual as he possibly could.

Catherine's heart raced a bit and she could tell Vincent noticed. "It was um...okay thank you."

"What did have steak or chicken?" J.T. asked laughing.

Catherine laughed and Vincent let out a small chuckle.

"I had chicken." Catherine replied. "Oh and J.T..."

J.T. looked up at Catherine "Yeah?"

"You were telling me Vincent wasn't asleep this morning?" Catherine asked giving J.T. a confused look.

Vincent stared at J.T. and Catherine must've noticed.

"You guys can tell me." Catherine started out. "I guess I should be honest with you guys too, dinner went horrible I ended up throwing water in Gabe's face."

J.T. grew wide-eyed and Vincent didn't say anything. "Why did you do that?!" J.T. asked.

"Well he was being rude." Catherine said leaning back in the chair.

Vincent looked over at Catherine wondering what exactly happened that caused her to do that.

"Vincent called me and told me you were in trouble and then why I tried to leave he wouldn't let me."

Vincent looked at Catherine. He didn't like Gabe at all from what he was hearing.

J.T. nodded.

"What do you mean he wouldn't let you leave?" Vincent asked.

"Oh.." Catherine said looking up at Vincent. "He was just threating to take away my job and uh..." Catherine stopped and bit her bottom lip remembering what he said about Vincent.

"And?" Vincent asked.

Catherine sighed and spoke quickly. "Okay you guys need to know this because it involves you...alot. But please just stay calm about it okay?"

J.T.'s eyes widened. "What?" He yelled. "What is it!"

Vincent looked over at J.T. "Calm down it's fine." Vincent said in a calm voice.

"Gabe knows about Vincent..." Catherine said holding her breath.

J.T. flung his arms up in the air. "You told?!"

Catherine sat up straight. "No of course not! I would never do that!" Catherine protested.

"The how did he find out?" J.T. yelled.

"J.T..." Vincent said calmly.

"What?!" J.T. shouted turning around to face Vincent who was the calmest one of all.

"J.T. Catherine didn't tell him he knew before he even met Catherine." Vincent said.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" J.T. spat.

"J.T. the guy works for the government, of course he knows about Murifield and of course he knows about me." Vincent said.

J.T. sat back in his chair knowing Vincent was right.

"He was probably the one who sent that guy here to come kill you." Vincent said.

Catherine stood up. "No! Gabe said J.T. would be off the hook if I went to dinner with him!" Catherine said in a frustrated tone.

Vincent sighed. "The government says a lot of things and most of the time they don't even mean it."

Neither J.T. or Catherine said anything.

"The only thing we can do it just keep low and stay calm. Gabe thinks J.T's dead."

Catherine and J.T. both stared at Vincent in disbelief. "What?!" They both said in unison.

Vincent nodded. "I sent a text to Gabe from that guys phone after I shot him saying the task was complete and J.T. was dead."

"Vincent, why would you do that?" J.T. asked. "If the government thinks I'm dead then I lost my job and since I lost my job I can't pay for anything we need! And, and, and, what about Sarah? Do I have to be dead to the world too?" J.T. flipped out.

"Look J.T. it's going to be just a few more days until they figure out you're not actually dead. Then you can return to work after we wait a few more days until some things settle down." Vincent said.

"I'll help." Catherine said causing both guys to look at her.

"What?" J.T. asked.

"I'll work a few extra shifts to get some more money. Then I can help pay for some stuff until this blows over." Catherine said looking at Vincent and J.T.

"Catherine this might take a few weeks if not months." Vincent said. "Once they figure out J.T.'s alive, they are going to want him dead."

J.T. started breathing really heavy.

"J.T. why don't you go take a nap or something and me and Catherine will continue to talk upstairs." Vincent said. "I don't need you passing out to." Right after he said that he realized what he just said.

Catherine gave him a confused look.

"Okay..." J.T. sighed. "Do we still have the Tums?"

"Yeah, you went out a few nights ago and bought more. Remember?" Vincent said trying to keep J.T. calm.

"Oh yeah..." J.T. said getting up and silently walking over his room.

Vincent watched J.T. leave and motioned Catherine to follow him up the stairs.

Both of them walked up the stairs and walked over to the table in the middle of the room.

"What did you mean by saying you don't need J.T. to pass out _too_?" Catherine asked giving Vincent a weird look.

"I wasn't asleep when you called, I passed out last night." Vincent said.

"Oh my god. Why?" Catherine asked.

"I was just tired and stressed out. Nothing major." Vincent said shrugging his shoulders.

"You sure?" Catherine asked concerned. "What if it was something more? What if-"

Vincent put his hand on one of Catherine's making her look up at him.

"I'm fine." Vincent said. "I promise."

Catherine sighed. "Okay."

"Now." Vincent said taking his hand off Catherine's. "Now, what exactly did Gabe say?"

"Well, he said he knew about you and talked about how it would be good for his career if he brought you to the government dead or alive." Catherine said.

Vincent nodded.

"He offered me to help him and explained how it would be good for my career too but obviously I turned him down." Catherine said.

"Huh." Vincent said. "It would be good for his career so if that's what he's after then he's not going to stop."

Catherine nodded knowing Vincent was right.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Vincent gave her a confused look. "Of course."

"What did you do-" Catherine started out. "What did you do with the dead body?"

Vincent sat back in his chair. "I buried him in the woods. Why?"

Catherine sighed. "I was just concerned because once the government finds out he died then they are going to want to figure out why."

Vincent nodded knowing she was right. "I guess we will just have to cross that bridge when we get there."

Catherine nodded in agreement. Then she let out a small smile.

"What?" Vincent asked noticing her smile.

"I was just thinking..." Catherine started out.

"About?" Vincent asked confused.

"Nothing." Catherine shook her head. "Now's not the time. We have to focus on this."

Vincent nodded. He was a bit disappointed she wasn't going to finish.

"I would never give you and J.T. up." Catherine said catching Vincent off guard.

Vincent looked up at her confused. "Huh?"

"I would never tell anyone about you two. J.T's like my brother and you're like...you're like." Catherine stopped talking.

Vincent raised an eye brow. "I'm like what?" He asked smiling.

Catherine couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Vincent asked letting out a small chuckle.

Catherine put her hands over her face trying to hide the awkwardness.

"What?" Vincent laughed.

Catherine laughed in her hands feeling as stupid as ever.

"What is it?" Vincent asked smiling.

Catherine looked up at Vincent and sighed. "Let's just say we need to figure out a time to go on that first date." she blushed.

* * *

**So the psychologist is one of the new character's that's coming onto the show in the second half of the season. I don't believe he has a name yet or at least not that I'm aware of so I'm calling him by his actor's name: Brendan Hines. If you Google, 'Brendan Hines beauty and the beast' you should find a few articles talking about what's going on with his character. **

**I decided to end this chapter here because I thought it would be a good place to stop. I'll update as soon as I can however it might not be until Saturday but I will try my absolute best. Please review to let me know what you guys think! :D Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** I'm so very sorry I haven't updated yesterday. I will try my best to make this chapter longer and I will also try to update another one tonight and if not I'll start writing tonight. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means so much :) And again I apologize for not updating.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 17

Later that night Vincent sat up in his bed rubbing his neck. J.T. was already fast asleep and Vincent couldn't even keep his eyes closed. He thought about what had happened the night before. It hadn't happened since then but it was still driving him crazy. That sorta stuff never happened to him. He never hallucinated like that before, along with hearing voices. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Catherine was right, they did need to go on a first date sometime soon. And he knew just what to do for it.

Vincent broke out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked over to the doorway and to his surprise J.T. was standing in the doorway in his penguin footy pajama's Vincent gave him for Christmas while back as a joke.

"J.T.?" Vincent asked confused.

"Hi." J.T. said in a half awake voice.

"What are you doing up? You look exhausted." Vincent gave J.T. a weird look.

J.T. shrugged his shoulders. "I need to ask you something man and it's eating me alive."

Vincent sat on the edge of his bed. "What is it?"

"You sure you don't have any memory on what happened that night you passed out?" J.T. asked.

Vincent sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Normally I would say you don't have to talk if you don't wanna but now I'm saying you do." J.T. crossed his arms.

Vincent knew he wasn't going to be able to find his way out of this one. And even if he did J.T. deserves to know. "I was on my way to the bathroom to splash water on my face 'cause I kept hallucinating and hearing voices."

J.T. gave Vincent a weird look. "Why didn't you just tell me? You might have PTSD and-"

Vincent cut him off. "No, I don't think that's what it is."

J.T. gave Vincent a weird look like he had three heads. "What do you mean? What else could it be?" J.T. asked in almost of a chuckle.

"Well, like I told you Evan found my DNA was mutating into becoming more animal and I'm thinking it has something to do with that. If I was going to have PTSD it would've happened a long time ago when I was in the military. I went from saving lives in the ER to killing people in open lands. Not to mention the whole situation when I was turned into this thing." Vincent sighed. "I just don't think it's PTSD."

J.T. didn't say anything.

"I know PTSD can happen at any given time I just don't think that's what's going on."

"Then what do you think is going on?" J.T. said leaning against a wall.

"Okay this might sound completely insane but I think the beast is trying to take over my body from the inside out." Vincent didn't continue so he could see J.T.'s reaction.

J.T. took a deep breath trying his absolute best not to flip out and to his surprise it worked. "Okay..." J.T. didn't really know what else to say.

"I think it is trying to somehow, someway take me over with guilt." Vincent shook his head. "I don't know, it's weird. I just honestly think it has something to do with the mutation."

J.T. bit his bottom lip. "What do you mean by hallucinations?"

"Well...' Vincent started out crossing his arms. "I was lying in my bed when all three images of the man who tried to shoot me, Alex, and the man who tried to shoot you just popped into my head. So I went go throw some punches to the punching bag and I saw each of their faces staring back at me." Vincent took a deep breath trying to relax himself. "Then I heard Alex calling my name, and the man saying he was going to shoot you, and then I felt a gun resting on the back of my neck just how the guy put the gun to my neck before he was going to shoot me." Vincent took another deep breath.

"Huh..." J.T. said confused and not really knowing what to say. "Well I guess we can do some tests if you want."

Vincent nodded. "I dunno."

J.T. sighed. "You didn't beast out did you?"

Vincent looked up at J.T. "No, I just fell."

J.T. nodded. "Interesting..."

"Yeah I don't get it." Vincent said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, lets look at this in a good way then." J.T. said.

Vincent gave J.T. a confused look. "What?"

J.T. nodded.

"J.T I saw faces and heard voices and you're saying that's a good thing?" Vincent asked confused.

J.T. thought about that for a second. "Okay..." he started out. "Well that? No, you're right. That's not a good thing."

"See?" Vincent said arguing.

"But..." J.T. put up a finger telling Vincent he wasn't done. "But, the fact you didn't go crazy...that's a good thing."

Vincent didn't saying anything. He thought about what J.T. had said and he was right. It was in a way a good thing. "I suppose."

"If it happens again, just let me know and we will take if from there alright?" J.T. looked down at his watch.

Vincent nodded. Still thinking about if he should tell Catherine or not. He knew she would want to know but he didn't know if it was even that important.

"I gotta go get ready for work." J.T. said interrupting Vincent's thoughts. "Just call me if anything comes up alright?"

Vincent looked up a J.T. and nodded.

"And for right now I would just stay here while we try to see if this hallucination stuff is gunna happen again." J.T. said

"Okay." Vincent sighed.

"And that means no going to see Catherine." J.T. pointed a finger at Vincent.

Vincent let out a small laugh. "Yes J.T."

* * *

Catherine walked into the precinct only to find Gabe sipping his coffee and staring at her while she made her way over to her desk. But she stopped. She couldn't go to work everyday like this.

"Alright." Catherine said walking over to him. "What is your deal?"

Gabe took another sip of his coffee. "I got what I wanted." He smirked.

Catherine gave him a weird look. "And what exactly is that?"

"I got to spend the evening with you." Gabe smiled.

Catherine blinked a few times in confusion. "Gabe?" She paused. "Gabe I threw water in your face..." Catherine didn't really know what to say.

Gabe smiled.

Catherine gave up. "Alright, I have to ask what the hell are you on?"

Gabe laughed. "Nothing, I just want to do what's best for my career. And I won't get what I need to do that if I don't spend time with you."

Catherine laughed in disbelief. "Okay, for the last time I have nothing to do with what you want or anything like that."

"That's were you're wrong Catherine." Gabe said taking another sip of his coffee.

Catherine looked around making sure nobody could hear them. "I never said I knew who you were after. I just said I knew J.T. nothing else."

Gabe thought about that for a little bit. "I see, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I talked to Evan about it more."

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Now if you would excuse me." Gabe said walking away.

"Chandler!" Joe called from his office.

Catherine looked over and he was motioning her to go over to his office. She saw Dr. Brendan Hines. _'This is gunna be a long day.'_ she thought.

* * *

After J.T. left Vincent decided to get his morning workout in. About 15 minutes into punching the bag and doing pull ups he became light headed. He rubbed his forehead and went over to the fridge. He stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly did a double take and nobody was there. But he swore he saw something. He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Vincent..." he heard a female voice call out slowly. Almost as if he was dreaming.

He jumped in surprise and frantically looked around. But he saw nothing. He started breathing heavy.

"Vin-cent..." the voice called out again.

Vincent felt sweat roll down his forehead and breathed quick short breaths.

"Will you marry me?" his own voice played through his mind.

He quickly grabbed the chair and sat down in it. He looked around nervously.

"Long time no see Keller" the man's voice with the broken neck replayed through his mind.

Vincent's eyes shifted back and forth. The sound of the man's neck crushing from his own grip haunted his thoughts. He took a look at the water bottle and splashed it onto his face. He shook his head trying to dry his face of the remaining water.

"Vincent..." Alex's voice called.

Vincent continued to breath heavy. _'Why wasn't anything working?'_ he thought. He looked over to his bed where his phone was lying in the middle of it. He slowly got up and made his way over to the bed. He took small steps thinking about his every move. He needed to let J.T. know about this.

* * *

Catherine walked into Joe's office and saw Brendan sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Brendan here is just going to check in with you and see how things are going." Joe said. "If you either of you need anything you just let me know." Joe opened the door and walked out of the office.

"So Catherine." Brendan started out. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Well I..." Catherine paused. She hated this so much. "Well I am a detective."

Brendan nodded. "Anything else?"

Catherine didn't say anything. To be honest, she would rather be back on that date with Gabe right about now. She was so scared her mother would come up.

"What made you come into Criminal Justice?"

_'Shit.'_ Catherine thought. "Well I, uh..." Catherine paused. No way getting around this one. "I wanted to take more control over my life and make sure I would never become a victim."

Brendan tilted his head a bit. "Any reason why. Sounds like there is a reason behind it."

Catherine sighed.

"You can tell me, it's what I'm here for." Brendan smiled.

Catherine didn't respond. _'If I explain the whole thing to him he is going to think I'm_ crazy.'she thought. _'But I have a feeling he is going to find out soon if I don't tell him anyway. Can hurt to tell the truth can it?'__  
_

Catherine took a deep breath. "About nine years ago I lost my mother to two hired killers. They were going to kill me too but-" she bit her tongue. She was headed right down the road she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"What happened?" Brendan asked.

Catherine shook her head.

"Catherine, it's okay you can tell me. I'm not here to judge you in any way, I'm here to help." Brendan smiled.

Catherine smiled back. "An animal came out of no where and just ripped the men to shreds. It was so weird because it didn't even touch me."

Brendan didn't say anything.

Catherine sighed. "It was nine years ago and I had a concussion it's all a blur." Catherine forced a joking laugh.

"No, no, I'm just trying to figure out where I have heard that story before..." Brendan rubbed his chin.

Catherine forced a smile. She had no choice the only way to act normal and make it seem like she has nothing to hide was to give the whole story. And that meant everything.

Catherine took a deep breath. "I thought it was a beast." Catherine forced a smile. "I went to a bunch of psychologists and they all told me I was crazy. It probably traveled around. They all told me I was crazy and it was a result of getting a concussion and I guess I was just nervous about being called crazy again."

Brendan looked up at Catherine. "I'm not going to call you crazy." he reassured her. "I'm here to help not make you feel stupid."

Catherine smiled. And this time she didn't have to force it. She actually felt like he was going to give her a chance. And she didn't have to lie. "Thank you." she smiled.

Brendan smiled. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I called you crazy." Brendan laughed. "I agree it was probably a result of PTSD but I'm not saying your crazy. It was the woods if my memory serves me correct. And who knows whats out there." He laughed.

Catherine smiled but clenched her teeth together.

"But I am going to asked you something." Brendan said seriously.

Catherine swallowed. "Um okay." she bit her bottom lip. "Fire away."

"It has come to my attention your co-worker, Evan has been doing research on DNA that matched your mother's murder case and a few other locals. Does that concern you in any way?" Brendan leaned forward in the chair eager to know Catherine's answer.

Catherine shook her head. "No."

Brendan nodded.

"But something else does." Catherine said catching Brendan off guard.

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

"My co-worker himself."

Brendan smiled. "Oh don't worry about him, I've already talked to him. He does seem to be very caught up in this and it doesn't seem to help with that new ADA." Brendan laughed.

Catherine felt her stomach flip.

"But don't worry about him." Brendan smiled.

Catherine took a deep breath. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to you about other people's personal stuff of whatever but are you going to talk to Gabriel Lowen?"

"I don't think so." Brendan said leaning back in his chair. "Your boss only asked me to talk to the regular employees but if there is something you are concerned about I can arrange something."

Catherine nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Brendan asked concerned.

Catherine looked up. "Yup."

"Would you like me to talk to him? Because I don't have a problem doing so if you want me to."

Catherine smiled. "If you really don't mind I think it would help some of us here."

Brendan nodded. "Is there anything you want to talk about? Is he bothering you in anyway? Because I can help with whatever."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"I want everyone here to feel like they can trust each other." Brendan had a concerned look on his face.

"I think it would just be good for the sake of the precinct." Catherine half lied. "Since he is going to be here for a while."

Brendan nodded. "I completely agree and now that you bring that up I think it would be an excellent idea."

Catherine smiled. "Dr. Hines?"

"Please, call me Brendan." he said smiling.

"Okay, I just wanted to say thank you."

Brendan smiled. "Just doin' my job."

Catherine nodded. "I know but you were actually the first psychologist not to call me crazy and I just wanted to let you know I appreciated that.

Brendan laughed. "Those people just aren't good that their jobs then."

Catherine laughed. "Well thank you but I should be getting back to my work."

"Ah, yes." Brendan said watching Catherine get up and go over to the door. "And if you see..." Brendan looked down at some papers. "Tess, can you send her in."

Catherine laughed. "Sure thing."

* * *

"J.T. it happened again." Vincent said sitting in his bed.

"Did you pass out?"

"No not this time but I got really light-headed."

J.T. looked around in his classroom making sure nobody could hear. "Did you um...have an episode?"

It took Vincent a couple of seconds to figure out what J.T. was talking about but then he understood. "No, just light-headed and for some reason it felt worse than last time." Vincent rubbed his head.

"Hmm..." J.T. said through the phone. "I think it's just stress man, give it a few days."

"J.T. is it was stress than I think I would have..." Vincent paused trying to remember what J.T. called his beast moments. "I think I would have had an episode."

J.T. shrugged. "I dunno I'm not a military doctor, and if fact you're the doctor. Run some tests on yourself try to figure it out."

Vincent groaned.

"I don't know what else to tell you." J.T. said moving papers around on his desk. "Did you talk to Catherine?"

Vincent sighed. "No, I don't want her to know she is already dealing with shower-boy."

J.T. was very confused. "Who?"

Vincent shook his head. "Tell you later."

"K." J.T. paused. "So yeah run some tests give yourself a little check up and let me know how it goes."

Vincent nodded. "Alright."

J.T. could tell Vincent was upset. "I'm sorry man I just don't know what else to tell you. I would say it's probably PTSD or another side effect but you never recalled any hallucinations before and if you don't think it's PTSD, well...you're the doctor not me."

Vincent nodded. "Alright."

"Let me know how it goes." J.T. said.

"Yup." Vincent replied and hung up the phone he lied back on is bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**I'll start writing the next chapter after I post this one and hopefully I'll get it up tonight. And just incase I haven't said this before: I hate the spell check on here. I says "sighed, half and Gabe" are all spelled wrong and I'm just like no...**

**I introduced Brendan a little bit more so let me know what you guys think. Personally, I like him. I think he is going to help Catherine a lot especially with the whole Gabe situation. I don't like Gabe but he is a fun character to play around with and fun to really create a personality for since we have no idea what he is going to be like. Well I'll stop blabbering so I can begin chapter 18 (almost at 20! woohoo!) Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:** Again, sorry about the delayed updating. I am trying my best to update as much as possible I just have been very busy over the past few days but with New Years off I should be able to update more. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! Hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 18

Vincent sat on the side of his bed. He thought about what Catherine had said and she was right. They did need to go on a date soon. He thought about her profile that she filled out for the Sabrina Myer case a while back. Dinner on a roof top and hanging on on a fire escape was what she put down for her ideal date so that's what he was going to do. And he knew just what roof top to have dinner on. Half of him felt guilty that they couldn't go out to a nice restaurant and have dinner but he knew considering the event that happened with Gabe a few nights ago he figured that wouldn't be the best thing to do. Especially with him on Catherine's case about everything.

He got up and went over to where he kept his doctor equipment. He wasn't a fan on doing tests on himself but he knew he had to.

While he was trying to focus on his heart beat while checking his blood pressure he couldn't completely focus. He kept finding himself thinking about Catherine.

He tried to find what was going on but he didn't find a single thing wrong. Maybe J.T. was right. It was probably just PTSD. A lot has happened the past few days.

* * *

J.T. grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder getting ready to head back to the warehouse. He thought about how Vincent has not had beast out moments while he is hallucinating or stressing out. He hoped he was right that it was just PTSD and the fact he wasn't beasting out was a good thing. But somehow he didn't have himself very convinced.

He took a deep breath before walking past Sarah's room. He hadn't really talked to her since they went out for coffee a few times. He was too busy with keeping Vincent sane after Catherine got shot and now keeping him sane while he has PTSD episodes. He looked into her room to see if she was in there. Maybe he could talk to her about the next time they could get together.

He stopped in front of her open door and looked in to see if she was in there. His shoulder's dropped and he let out a big breath. He saw here smiling and talking with one of the professors who taught right down the hall from his own room. He was disappointed. Now, he probably wouldn't get another chance to ask her out seeing how happy they looked together. He let out a big sigh and kept on walking towards his car. He should've found time to talk to her more.

* * *

Catherine sat at her desk as she saw Brendan come over to her.

"Hi Catherine." he smiled.

"Hi." she replied.

"I talked to Gabe."

"Oh?" Catherine asked in surprise. She didn't think he was going to since Gabe wasn't apart of the official staff.

"Yeah he said something about you knowing something about the DNA samples?" Brendan crossed his arms. "I don't mean to cause trouble but since it's my job I have to ask...are you not telling the staff something?"

Catherine sighed. "I don't know why he is so on my case about this and every one wants think I have something to do with it."

Brendan nodded. "I think they are concerned because it matched to the DNA sample of your mother's murder case."

"It's just that I've spent the last nine years trying to let it go and I'm finally coming to terms with it and then they bombard me with questions." Catherine forced a smile. "It's just a bit bother some. I'm sorry I don't mean to be causing problems."

Brendan smiled and laughed. "For the last time, it's my job. Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure everyone is okay and working in a happy and safe environment."

Catherine smiled. "They think I would be so curious to find out what saved me that night but..." Catherine sighed. "I just would rather not have a answer to be honest. I kinda like the fact knowing that something or someone was watching over me that night." She smiled thinking about Vincent.

Brendan smiled. "I know what you mean. Have you tried telling them that?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, because they think I'm not hiding something that has to do with it because I let a friend in and he needed access to DNA equipment.

Brendan nodded.

"He teaches a college course and he needed to use it for an up-coming lesson." Catherine lied.

Brendan nodded. "Then why didn't you just ask your boss? He seems to be a pretty understanding guy."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid he would say no and-" Catherine shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know why I snuck him in. And now that it's happened I regret it." She somewhat lied. She did wish she just asked Joe and pretend he needed access to it for a lesson but she knew he would say no and plus, it helped cure Vincent's blackouts.

"Catherine?" Brendan asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Sorry I was just lost in though."

He smiled. "That's alright. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I talked to him."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you I appreciate it. And I will be sure to confront my colleagues when I get the chance." Hopefully he was right. Once she explained to them she really wasn't all that interested maybe they would settle down a bit. But that still won't stop Evan...

* * *

Later that evening Vincent sat on Catherine's fire escape waiting for her to come home from work.

"Look Gabe..." Catherine said into her phone when opening her apartment door. "I told you I have nothing to do with Vincent Keller."

Vincent listened into the conversation trying to figure out why she was saying his name.

"No Gabe!" Catherine shouted. "He was involved in one of the cases a while back but he is dead so why are you trying to catch a dead person?"

Vincent swallowed. He listened harder to see what the voice on the other end was saying.

"Gabe look, I have to go, if you want to talk to Brendan about your dead guy theory then by my guest." Catherine pulled the phone away quickly from her ear and hit the end button before Gabe had a chance to respond.

"Dead guy theory?" Vincent asked as he made his way down the hall towards Catherine.

Catherine looked up. "You heard that huh?"

Vincent nodded. "Brendan?"

Catherine shook her head. "He is just a psychologist that Joe brought in. Apparently no body at work trusts one another and everything thinks I have something to do with it but I'm just not spilling the beans."

Vincent nodded. "Sounds fun."

Catherine laughed taking off her jacket and putting it on the couch.

"Um..." Vincent stared out not quite sure how to say what he wanted to.

Catherine looked up. "Yeah?"

Vincent took a deep breath. It was a long time since he did what he was about to do. "Would you um...like to go out tonight?"

Catherine looked at Vincent with a little bit of shook. "Tonight?"

Vincent nodded but quickly said, "If you can't or if you're busy with something then-"

Catherine cut him off. "No Vincent, I would love to."

Vincent smiled. "Perfect." He tried to hide how happy he was and just act casual but that was a bit hard for him.

Catherine smiled as she walked over to Vincent. She looked up into his eyes.

"What?" He asked her smiling.

Catherine continued to look into his eyes. She put a hand up on his cheek. "I was asked today about why I didn't really care about finding out who saved me the night my mother died."

Vincent took a step back worried about were she was going with this but noticed how relaxed Catherine remained.

"I told them that I just would rather not have an answer. And that I like the fact knowing that someone was watching over me that night." Catherine took Vincent's hand in hers. "And that's exactly what I have." Catherine paused. "I have you."

Vincent smiled and gave Catherine's hand a light squeeze.

"You are always there when I need you." Catherine looked up into his eyes smiling.

Vincent found Catherine only inches away from him. He smiled. "You save me too." He pulled a strand of hair from her face and tucked in behind her ear. "I have a surprise for you." Vincent said in almost a whisper.

Catherine gave him a bit of a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Catherine let out a small laughed. "I suppose."

Vincent took out a small piece of paper from his jacket. "Just come here in about thirty minutes."

Catherine took the paper and looked down at it. _'Ballet Roof.'_ she had a puzzled look on her face. "Why-" she looked up but he was already gone.

About thirty minutes later she did as she was told. She went to the ballet roof only to find it was completely dark and empty. She made a confused face and walked around a bit but she couldn't really see anything since it was so dark. She squinted her eyes to try to see better. She jumped a little when the chistmas-like lights were turned on.

"You said your ideal date was dinner on a roof top so I..." Vincent stood next to a table that had two plates.

Catherine smiled and walked over to Vincent. "Did you?"

Vincent nodded and looked over at the table. "Steak or chicken?" he jokingly asked.

Catherine laughed. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble." she said looking around.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders and took Catherine's hand in his. "I'll do anything if it means I get to spend time with you."

Catherine looked up at him and smiled.

"Besides." Vincent said shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing an ex-military super soldier can't handle." he laughed.

Catherine smiled.

"Shall we?" Vincent asked pulling out a chair for Catherine.

Catherine smiled as she sat down in the chair. She couldn't believe Vincent went to all this trouble just for her.

* * *

**I know it's another short one and I'm really sorry about that. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter in tonight considering it's still pretty early.**

**I love writing about Vincent and Catherine's relationship and I apologize there has not been many chapter's based on that because as of right now Vincent is trying to figure out what's going on with him. **

**The scene with J.T. dropping his shoulders in the college building was from the promo. **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Also anything you guys are hoping to see happen in this story just let me know! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:** Thanks for reading/reviewing you guys are awesome! Here is chapter 19.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 19

Catherine put down her fork and sighed. "Why did you do all of this?"

Vincent looked up. "Because I care about you."

Catherine smiled. "You're different, you know that?"

"Um...yes." Vincent said laughing. "I tend to have these moments were I become a beast and I throw people."

"No, thats not what I meant." Catherine laughed. "I mean, you're not like most guys."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "When you're in hiding it gives you time to think." Vincent paused. "Gives you time to think about who is really important and what really matters. And also people wanting me to be dead it makes me think about how I have to make everyday worth it."

Catherine gave Vincent a concerned look. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

Vincent shook his head. "No, no it's fine."

Catherine sighed. "Thank you."

Vincent gave her a confused look. "For what?"

She looked around. "For doing all this."

"It was nothing really." Vincent said. "And besides, I would do anything for you."

Catherine blushed. "You really are the sweetest guy I ever met."

Vincent was caught off a guard a bit.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Vincent."

Vincent smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

Catherine smiled.

* * *

J.T entered the warehouse and sat down on the couch he sighed as he rubbed his face. He thought about seeing how happy Sarah was with the other guy. _'Who knows, maybe they are just two colleges having a good time.'_ he thought. But somehow he didn't have himself convinced. He leaned over to grab his bag that he tossed on the floor. He opened one of the side pockets to grab his cell phone.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...The number you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later or leave a message after the beep. *Beep*_

"Hi Sarah, it's J.T. I was just wondering if you would be interested in going out for coffee sometime soon. I'm sorry I never got back to you sooner I've just been really busy with planning lessons." J.T. sighed. "Anyway, if you're interested in catching up sometime soon just give me a call. See you later. Bye." J.T. hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

A while later Vincent and Catherine sat on the fire escape outside of Catherine's apartment.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"We never really talked about what happened that night I got shot." Catherine said looking out past the bars on the fire escape.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked looking at Catherine.

"Well, it just seems that you always know when I need you." she smiled

Vincent took Catherine's hand in his and smiled.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Catherine asked.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Something just told me."

Catherine smiled and looked down at her feet.

Vincent laughed. "Where were you headed anyways? The wedding wasn't even over."

Catherine let out a small laughed and looked up to face Vincent. "I was going to see you."

He gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to let you know it wasn't to big of a risk. I got to spend time with you that night and that's all I ever wanted." Catherine gave Vincent's hand a little squeeze. "And besides we have gotten over bigger obstacles in the past."

Vincent nervously smiled thinking about his hallucinations. "That we have."

"Together." Catherine smiled.

Vincent smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Catherine's ear. "Together." he whispered.

Neither of them knew who closed the small gap but they found there lips pressing against each others. Neither of them wanted to pull away but they both jumped when they heard someone call from inside the apartment.

"Caaat! I'm home!" Heather shouted opening the front door.

Neither Vincent or Catherine could take their eyes off each other.

"Cat?" Heather asked. "Cat where are you?"

Vincent heard Heather get closer to Catherine's bedroom. Without taking his eyes off Catherine he said, "I should probably go. J.T. is probably worried sick."

Catherine blushed remembering what had just occurred.

"Catherine Chandler where are you?!" Heather called opening door through out the hall looking for her sister.

"I should go too." Catherine sighed.

Vincent nodded and stood up.

She put a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered.

Vincent turned around and smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I'm the lucky one."

Catherine smiled.

"CAAATTT QUIT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!"

Catherine turned to face her window and looked back to see Vincent but he was already gone. She climbed through her window just as Heather opened the door to her bedroom.

"Found me!" Catherine smiled.

Heather stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. "Not funny..." she shook her head.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's pretty funny." she said laughing.

Heather rolled her eyes and walked down the hall. "I'm ordering food!" she called.

"Oh come on Heather, you're seriously mad at me?" Catherine asked following her sister.

Heather picked up the phone and dialed the number without saying a word.

"Heather..." Catherine said crossing her arms.

"Hi, I'll have one large cheeze pizza."

* * *

Vincent walked into the ware house still smiling.

"What's got you happy?" J.T. asked still sitting on the couch.

Vincent stopped smiling and looked at his roommate. "What's got you pouting?"

J.T. crossed his arms. "Nothing."

Vincent walked over to the couch. "Come on man, what's buggin' ya?"

J.T. got up off the couch and walked over to the fridge grabbing two beers. "I saw Sarah today." J.T. said as he handed Vincent the beer.

"Oh?" Vincent asked taking a sip.

"She was with some other guy." J.T. took a large sip.

Vincent noticed J.T. gulping his beer. "I don't think getting drunk will help."

J.T. glarred at Vincent. "You clearly didn't see how happy they were together."

Vincent nodded. "Where they on a date?"

J.T. took another large sip. "No..."

"Then why are you stressing?" Vincent asked taking another sip.

J.T. shrugged his shoulder's and just took another large sip.

Vincent grabbed the beer from J.T.'s hand. "Okay, instead of drinking your problems away, fix 'em."

J.T. looked at Vincent like he was five and just lost his ice-cream cone.

"I'm serious!" Vincent said laughing. "Can't just run forever."

There was an awkward silence and J.T. and Vincent just looked at each other.

"Uh...I'm tired." Vincent said awkwardly walking over towards the stairs.

"Me too..." J.T. said opening the fridge.

"J.T.!" Vincent shouted watching him grab another bottle.

"Well you took mine!" J.T. said defending himself.

Vincent laughed and took another sip of his. "Bye." he said walking up the stairs.

* * *

**I know it's another short one and I apologize for that. I will try my best to make the next one longer. **

**Yay! Vincent and Catherine had their first successful date. Good for them! **

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry it's so short. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome! So here it is, chapter 20!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 20

Vincent woke up smiling remembering the night before. He slowly sat up and made his way over to the shower. A couple minutes later he made his way back to his room taking a towel and rubbing it on his head to dry his hair. As the towel moved and front of his face he saw someone standing in the corner of the room. He quickly threw the towel onto the floor and blinked to see if the person was still there. _'Oh no...'_ he thought as he shook his head and grabbed the towel from the ground. He went over to his dresser and did a double take as he saw something move in the mirror. He quickly turned around and saw Alex standing in one of the corners. He suddenly became light headed and blinked hoping it should disappear. But it didn't. He saw her walk closer to him and he quickly backed up. It seemed so real. He kept backing up as he blinked one more time hoping it would just go away. Once he blinked she did go away...but was replaced by someone else. He saw the man walking towards him with a gun. Vincent lunged forward and growled at what he thought he saw and he heard the click of the gun in his hand. His eyes shifted and he let out another low growl. He walked closer to it and he sore the man's eyes followed his every move. Vincent didn't turn his eyes just glowed as he continued to growl at the man with the gun. He saw the man lift the gun and lunge forward towards him. Vincent took a step back and hit the end of his bed causing him to fall backwards onto his mattress. Once he fell back he noticed he was the only person in the room and he had just hallucinated again. This was not good.

"Vincent?" J.T. called running up the stairs. "Vincent!" J.T. ran into the door making a large thud noise. He shook his head and opened the door. "Vincent what happened!" J.T. yelled looking at Vincent who was still lying on his bed.

Vincent sat up thinking about what just happened. "I-I, don't know." He rubbed his head.

"I heard growling and things moving around and I ran up here as fast as I could!" J.T. said panting. "What happened did you hallucinate again?!"

Vincent sat on the side of his bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..." he said calmly.

"Well, what the hell happened!" J.T. yelled.

"Well..." Vincent said rubbing his face. "I was walking out of the bathroom to change for the day when I saw here standing right in the corner." Vincent pointed to the far corner of the room.

"Her being?" J.T. asked confused.

"Alex, she was just standing there." Vincent shook his head.

J.T. just looked at the corner.

"And then she went away and I began to change for the day when she started walking towards me and then it..." Vincent paused.

"It what?" J.T. asked.

"It changed into the man whose neck I crushed. And he was pointing a gun and walking towards me and thats when I fell back on to my bed."

J.T. took a deep breath. "We gotta figure this out man. Before you end up hurting yourself."

Vincent looked up at J.T. "There was something else."

J.T. gave Vincent a confused look. "Yeah? What is it?"

Vincent took a deep breath. "I didn't...well you know, I didn't have an 'episode' but my eyes did change bit, like I was going to change completely but I didn't."

J.T. rubbed his chin. "Huh..."

"J.T., I honestly don't think it has to do with PTSD."

"Then what do you think it is?" J.T. asked concerned.

Vincent shook his head. "I don't think you'll believe me."

J.T. just looked at Vincent.

"I think the Beast is trying to kill me with guilt or something."

J.T. raised an eyebrow.

"I know! I know it sounds crazy but think about it, I'm not seeing you, or Catherine, I'm just seeing the people that died because of me."

J.T. sighed. "I don't that that seems a little bit far fetched. Maybe try running some more tests."

Vincent shook his head. "No. I know my DNA is mutating and I think the animal inside of my is trying to take over my human side with guilt."

J.T. just started at Vincent not knowing what to say.

"I know is sound absolutely nutty but come on man, what else could it be?" Vincent said looking up at a shaken-up J.T.

"Vincent, I don't think your DNA is mutating if it was, I would've caught it."

"JT you don't have the right equipment." Vincent said leaning forward.

JT sighed. "It just sounds too...too odd." JT paused. "I mean what makes you think the Beast could actually do that? Take over your human life by flooding your brain with guilt."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, but honestly what else could it be. I'm only seeing the people that I killed."

JT put a finger up towards Vincent. "Wait, you didn't kill Alex."

"I know but I cared about her. I was going to marry her, have a life with her. I loved her and she is dead because of me and that would be were most of the guilt would be." Vincent said quickly. "And then I killed a man with my own bare hand by crushing his freaking neck and you almost got shot because I was too caught up on Catherine's little date with Gabe." Vincent took a deep breath. "If I was here then you never would've been shot at."

JT shook his head. "It...just...doesn't...make...sense..."

"I know it doesn't make sense!" Vincent said in a louder tone. "But think about it JT, what else could be causing all these hallucinations that are basically eating me alive?"

JT shook his head. "How could this even work?"

"My guess is as good as yours but this whole DNA thing has surprised us all before."

JT waved his arms back and forth. "This is all too much I'm getting a beer." JT said turning around to go back down the stairs.

"JT wait!" Vincent called after him.

* * *

Catherine and Heather sat in silence eating their pizza.

"So..." Catherine started out after swallowing. "Are you really mad at me? I was just fooling around."

Heather looked up. "Why are you always out on that fire-escape?"

"What?" Catherine asked caught off guard.

"You heard me." Heather said back.

Catherine swallowed. "Um...well, it is a nice place to relax."

Heather gave her sister a weird look. "You wanna relax? Out there? In the freezing cold?"

Catherine nodded. "Yup."

"Why?" Heather asked taking another bite.

"Because its peaceful." Catherine replied smiling.

"Cat, its New York City, nothing's peaceful. Have you heard those car alarms?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I find some of the noises peaceful, like the sound of the rushing cars and the starry nights, those are peaceful."

Heather rolled her eyes. "What ever."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at her sister's reactions. She took once last bite of her pizza and sat back in her chair.

"Done already?" Heather asked taking another piece. "You only had one slice."

Catherine put a hand on her stomach. "I'm not that hungry." She said thinking about her date with Vincent. She felt her cheeks become warm.

"You alright Cat?" Heather asked laughing. "You look like a 13 year old in a room with Justin Bieber and One Direction."

Catherine shook her head. "What?" she asked coming out of deep thought.

Heather laughed. "Who has got you blushing like that?"

Catherine bite her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh my god, you really do like someone!" Heather put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.

Catherine looked around the room trying to act casual.

Heather sat back. "Wait a second, this wouldn't have to do with that Vincent Zalanski guy would it?"

Catherine shook her head. "Okay first off, I lied about that. There is no Vincent Zalanski. I just said that so I wouldn't have to sit alone at the singles table."

Heather nodded remembering her sister talking about that. She felt kinda bad about brining that up again.

Catherine put her napkin on her plate and stood up.

"Wait!" Heather shouted.

"What?" Catherine yelled back almost dropping her plate from her sisters sudden reaction.

"I didn't say you could leave! Tell me his name!" Heather said smiling.

Catherine smiled "I don't know what you're talking about." she said walking over to the kitchen.

"Get real Cat!" Heather said following her sister.

Catherine put her plate in the dishwasher. "Why do you care? Not that there is any one in my life right now."

Heather sat on one of the bar stools. "Oh come on." Heather said rolling her eyes. "That's just crap."

Catherine looked over her shoulder grabbing a dish towel. "What?"

"Just tell me who he is." Heather pleaded as she stretched her arms across the bar.

Catherine laughed. "Heather, if anyone ever does come into my life that causes me to non-stop blush, I'll let you know."

Heather groaned. "Caaaaat."

"Heather?" Catherine looked over at her sister who sounded like a three year old getting their favorite toy taking away. "I'm serious, there is no one in my life right now."

* * *

Vincent walked down stairs to follow J.T.

"J.T. I'm going to do something but first I feel I should let you know."

J.T. sighed and looked at Vincent. "Oh god, is this going were I think it's going?"

Vincent looked at J.T. clueless. "Huh?"

"Are you going to sleep with Catherine?" J.T. asked.

Vincent grew wide-eyed. "What?" Vincent asked in a shocked tone. "No J.T.! We just went on our first date for crying out loud and you honestly think I would-"

J.T. waved his hands telling Vincent to stop talking. "Just making sure."

Vincent didn't even know what to say he was in to much shock from what J.T. thought he was going to do.

"Well?" J.T. asked. "What is it then?"

Vincent shook his trying to remember what he was going to ask him. "Oh yeah, I just want to let you know I'm going to see if Catherine can get more information about this whole DNA mutation."

J.T. looked up at Vincent. "I know you're concerned about what this is doing to you but I think it would be best just to hold off a little bit longer."

"J.T.! the Beast, it's trying to take over! And you want me to just wait and see what happens? What if it's treatable, like the black-outs?" Vincent said in a hopeful tone.

"Look Vincent, I know you're concerned and I am too but I don't think it will hurt to wait just a couple more days. I did my tests and-"

"J.T. you don't have the right equipment." Vincent protested.

J.T. put up a finger. "Let me finish."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"I didn't find anything wrong. So if it was that big and that much of a problem I think I would notice at least a little change. Plus Catherine seems to be having trouble with the new ADA and I think your original plan for right now is the best plan."

Vincent gave J.T. a confused look. "Which was?"

"Not say anything to her. If it becomes worse we will bring it up." J.T. said shrugging his shoulders. "I just don't think it's really as bad as you think."

"J.T.?" Vincent asked. "I'm seeing people and hearing voices. Now I'm no psychologist or whatever but I was a doctor and that doesn't sound like nothing to me."

J.T. closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Lets...just...wait...okay?"

Vincent noticed how J.T. was acting. Usually he wouldn't be this calm. "Hey you alright man?"

J.T. took a deep breath. "I'm fine." he said as he picked up his phone to check for messages.

Vincent noticed what J.T. was doing. "She'll call man don't worry."

J.T. threw his phone on the couch next to him.

"Just take a nap or something." Vincent said pointing to the couch.

J.T. shrugged and walked off to his bedroom grabbing his phone. "I still think it's PTSD." J.T. said looking back at Vincent.

"Nap." Vincent said pointing to J.T's room. "Now."

* * *

**I decided to post chapter 20. **

**Well that's kinda creepy that Vincent thinks the beast is trying to somehow over power him with guilt or something. How do you cure that? You can't cure DNA mutations...Can you? And who says Vincent's theory is even right?**

**Anyway it's kinda nice that Vincent is there for JT when he is all down-in-the-dumps and not to worried about his DNA problem. Or he is just keeping it inside. I don't know, I would be pretty freaked out if I thought an animal inside of me was trying to take over my life...creepy o.O**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Who knows maybe I'll get cracking on chapter 21 tonight. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** So this is a really short chapter and I apologize for that. This chapter will be mainly focused on what exactly is going on with Vincent. Thanks for reading!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 21

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

Catherine leaned over on her side and picked up her phone.

"Chandler..." she said in a half awake voice. She cleared her throat and sat up. "Chandler." she said again in a more alive voice.

"Wakey, wakey partner." Tess said on the other end.

"Tess, you do know its like 5:30 AM right?" Catherine said putting her head back on her pillow.

Tess laughed. "It's 6 o'clock!"

Catherine sat up. "What?!"

"Yeah I was hoping you would be up so we could get a coffee before work but seeing as you sound only half awake..." Tess said.

Catherine shook her head and sat up. "No, no give me like ten minutes." she said as she put on her slippers.

"Ten minutes for Catherine Chandler?" Tess joked. "You sure that will be enough time?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Ten minutes."

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, I'll pick you up in ten."

Catherine hung up the phone and grabbed her bathrobe and clothes and headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes was going to be tight.

After about 5 minutes she walked out of the showers mentally cursing herself for not saying at least fifteen minutes. She rubbed the towel against her head an grabbed a hair brush that was sitting on her dresser.

"Look's like ten minutes will be enough." A familiar voice said behind her.

Catherine dropped the brush onto the floor and quickly spun around. "Vincent?" she asked confused.

"Hi." he said smiling from her reaction.

"Its 6 in the morning, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked picking up the brush.

Vincent looked over at her clock. "It's actually 6:10." Vincent said chuckling.

Catherine grew wide-eyed and looked at the clock behind her. _6:07_

"Kidding." Vincent chuckled.

Catherine looked back around towards Vincent. "Not funny."

Vincent chuckled.

"What brings you by this early?" Catherine asked running the brush through her hair.

Vincent rubbed his hands together. "Well, I um..."

Catherine brushed slower trying to concentrate on what he was about to say.

"I need a favor." Vincent said holding his breath. He hated doing this.

Catherine turned around to face him "Sure, anything."

Vincent sighed. "Well I talked to J.T. a little bit more about the DNA mutations..."

Catherine sat next to him on her bed. "Vincent..."

"I think your co-worker is right. I'm becoming more animal." Vincent said looking at Catherine.

Catherine sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "There is no guarantee that's what happening, you said yourself you're feeling better."

Vincent shook his head "I think-"

"CAAT!" Tess called banging on the door. "Ten minutes are up sleeping beauty!"

Catherine sighed. "I have to go but I'll see you later okay?" She put a hand up on his cheek. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Vincent nodded regretting he even said anything.

"I have nothing planned for tonight and we can talk then okay?"

"Catherine Chandler!" Tess pounded harder on her apartment door.

"I have to go before Tess breaks my door." Catherine said laughing.

Vincent nodded.

Catherine got up off her bed and gave Vincent a quick peck on the cheek surprising him. "Bye."

She walked out of her bedroom trying to stop her blushing. "Coming!" she yelled.

That didn't stop Tess she pounded on the door once more.

"Tess I'm coming!" Catherine shouted. She quickly opened the door. "What do you think you're doing? My sister is still asleep not to mention the entire apartment building." She said in a whisper once she got out into the hall.

Tess shrugged her shoulders before they both heard a loud pounding noise coming from her neighbor's door. Tess gave Catherine a weird look.

"Get off my lawn you crazy kids!" an elderly man's voice yelled through the door.

Tess pointed to the door. "Who...?"

Catherine shook her head "Don't ask, let's just go."

* * *

Vincent made his way back to the warehouse. He was wondering if J.T. was right maybe it is nothing or just PTSD. Vincent was lost in thought as he made his way to the door and to his surprise it flung open.

"Where in god's name have you been?!" J.T. yelled stepping out of the door way to let Vincent in.

"I was visiting Catherine." Vincent said casually.

"At 6:30 in the morning?!"

Vincent shrugged. "Yeah." He was still thinking about his hallucinations so much that he didn't really notice how pissed J.T. was.

"Dude, 6:30 in the morning!" J.T. shouted following Vincent to the main part of the warehouse.

"Did she call you back yet?" Vincent asked still not fully listening.

"What?" J.T. asked caught off guard.

"Sarah." Vincent said opening the door to the living quarters. "Did she call you back?"

J.T. kept quite as he followed behind Vincent.

"Well?" Vincent asked turning around to face J.T.

"Um..." J.T. sighed. "No."

"Don't worry man, she'll come around." Vincent said sitting on the couch.

J.T. crossed his arms. "Vincent?"

Vincent looked up at J.T. who seemed a bit on edge. "Yeah?"

"I thought about your theory a bit more." J.T. swallowed.

Vincent didn't take his eyes off J.T. "And?"

J.T. let out a big breath and sat next to Vincent. "Well, if your DNA is in fact mutating..." J.T. stopped talking.

"Spit it out man!" Vincent said nervously.

"I think that even if there is the slightest possibility that that is what in fact is happening, then we need to find out more about it."

Vincent threw his arms in the air. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! And we need to find out soon because who knows how quickly this is happening."

J.T. didn't say anything.

Vincent noticed the expression on J.T.'s face. "There's more isn't there?"

J.T. slowly nodded. "Now I didn't test for this so it remains just a theory."

Vincent gave J.T. a strange look.

"Well, you think the Beast is somehow trying to over take you with guilt right?"

Vincent slowly nodded not sure where he was headed with this.

"If that's what's happening, from what we learned in the past it's not gunna stop until it get's what it wants." J.T. paused. "I hate to bring this up but think about it. When that man from Murifield tried to shoot you, you didn't just knock him out."

Vincent was a bit lost but allowed him to continue.

"The Beast didn't want him knocked out, it wanted him dead."

Vincent nodded.

"So to do that it killed him. The same thing happened when I was shot at."

Vincent held up a finger telling J.T. to hold on. "But I was me when that happened. I wasn't the Beast."

"You didn't necessarily have to shoot him." J.T said looking at Vincent.

"What? He was going to shoot you, if I didn't shoot him then you would be dead." Vincent said confused from J.T.'s logic.

"You just had to move him, or get his attention on something else." J.T. said.

Vincent gave J.T. a weird look. "I'm pretty sure he still would have shot you."

"Not my point. My point is, I think the Beast has more control over you than we think."

Vincent took a second to respond. "JT, I wasn't the Beast when I shot him. I shot him because he was going to shoot you."

J.T. took time to think that over.

"I think you're just confusing yourself." Vincent said with a bit of a chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

J.T. shook his head. "No, just no." He got up from the couch and went over to his equipment.

"You don't have the right stuff J.T.!" Vincent called after him.

"Doesn't matter!" JT called back. "We're getting to the bottom of this!"

Vincent rolled his eyes and stood up to walk over towards his friend. "I'm asking Catherine to talk to Evan."

JT spun around to face Vincent. "Are you insane?"

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Look man, I know you're nervous. Trust me I am too. But risking having Evan get close to finding out about you?" JT shook his head. "No, to risky."

Vincent sighed. "JT, what if you do find what's going on but it's too late?"

"What do you mean to late?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Like what if by the time we do find out what's going on the Beast already became to powerful."

J.T. didn't say anything.

"J.T. I'm not going to live my life being a full-time Beast. I'm barely getting by part-time."

JT remained silent.

"If by chance I did become a beast forever, I wouldn't allow myself to be near you or Catherine. Hell, I don't even know if I could live with myself." Vincent sighed. "If we don't figure it out soon, the Beast will take over and who knows how many innocent people will lose their lives. I don't wanna live that way and I wont."

J.T. looked up at Vincent and let out a big sigh. "Alright, before we get to depressed here..." J.T. paused. "Let's find out what's really going on."

Vincent gave JT a stern look.

He sighed. "Let's find out what's really going on...and maybe birthday-boy can help us."

* * *

**Woohoo Chapter 21, done!**

**So there wasn't really much going on here besides Vincent and JT talking about what the plan is with this whole DNA mutation stuff. **

**We haven't really seen Gabe or Evan around so what have they been up to? Two people trying to find Vincent working together? Hmm...**

**And what will happen when Vincent asks Catherine to try to get Evan's help. What effect will that have for Vincent's hiding? Will Evan get more suspicious? Plus wasn't Catherine going to tell Evan she didn't want to be involved? Oh boy... it's gunna be a bumpy ride...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** Happy New Year guys! Let me know what you think! I tried to make this one a little longer. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 22

Later that morning Catherine and Tess walked into the precinct when Gabe walked up to them.

"Good morning ladies." he said smiling.

"Hi Gabe." Catherine said trying to act friendly.

Tess didn't say anything, she didn't like him since the day they "met".

"How are both doing this fine morning?"

Tess took a sip of her coffee and walked away without saying a word. Just something about him got on her nerves.

"Alrighty then." Gabe said refuring to Tess's attitude towards him.

"What do you want?" Catherine said crossing one of her arms over to stomach while holding her coffee cup.

Gabe's face light up like he just remembered something. "Ah, yes. Evan told me to tell you he wants to see you."

Catherine nodded taking another sip. "Alright."

She made her way down to the lab and Evan was sitting at his desk.

"Gabe said you wanted to see me?" Catherine said entering the room.

Evan looked up to face her. "Yes, I have something important to discuss with you."

Catherine took another sip of her coffee. Without her coffee she would literally be dead in the morning.

"So as you know I've been working on the DNA." Evan said sitting back in his chair.

"Evan..." Catherine started out. "Look I really do appreciate you going to all this trouble and including me in your findings but to be honest I would rather just not know about who or what saved me that night. I just like to think someone or something was watching over me that night."

Evan didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Catherine forced a smile thinking about Vincent.

Evan sighed. "Well perhaps you might want to know this."

Catherine gave him a weird look.

"After the car crash the night you got shot, I went back to the car crash scene."

Catherine gave him a shocked look. "You what?"

Evan nodded. "I went back because I saw someone holding you almost as if they were waiting for help to arrive. But something caught my eye when I returned."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The door on the side of the car, it was ripped off." Evan paused.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "The car did flip. It probably happened then."

Evan shook his head. "Well according to my calculations and which direction the car flipped and how to door came off it looks like it got torn off after your car flipped."

Catherine didn't say anything. She was too afraid she would say something she would regret later on.

"So when I went back I found a piece of a black tux jacket that looks like it was caught on the door during the process of it falling off."

Catherine just looked at Evan trying to act as normal as could be.

"I ran the piece of the tux through DNA and guess what?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and held her breath.

Evan clicked a few times on his computer. "This is him."

Catherine walked over to the computer screen and saw the same picture of Vincent from the Ashley Webster case. "Doesn't look familiar." she said taking another sip of her coffee. _'Oh god, Evan please just let this go...'_ she thought.

"And get this." Evan said in an excited tone.

_'Oh no...'_ Catherine thought biting her bottom lip.

"When I pulled up files from the crime scene Keller was involved in it said he was dead."

Catherine didn't say anything; she couldn't.

"But here is the even more strange thing." Evan said clicking his mouse a few more times.

_'Dear god why is there more?!'_ Catherine mentally shouted.

"It says here his room mate was JT Forbes." Evan pulled up a picture of JT.

Catherine could feel her heart plummet to her stomach.

Evan pulled out the sketch he had of J.T. from a while back when she let him into the lab. "Tell me this isn't the same person." he said as he held up the sketch besides the image on his computer.

Catherine sighed. "Alright Evan, look's like you win..."

Evan gave Catherine a confused look.

"I know him." Catherine said.

Evan grew wide-eyed. "You know him and you didn't say anything? Cat, he broke into the precinct!" Evan shouted.

"Evan, calm down."

"Calm down? calm down? you're saying you know who he is and you're seriously telling me to calm down?!" He stood up out of his chair.

Catherine nodded. "Kinda yeah."

Evan took a deep breath and sat back down. "Sorry I-" He looked over at Catherine. "I just didn't think you out of all people would've lied to me."

Catherine gave Evan a confused look. "I didn't lie to you in anyway, I just said I knew him."

Evan didn't say anything he just stared at the computer screen.

"Evan?" Catherine asked noticing he was in deep thought. "Evan?" she said again.

"Vincent..." Evan started out.

"Huh?" Catherine asked trying to stay calm even thought she was about to explode.

"Yeah, Vincent Keller..." Evan pointed to his computer screen. "This is the man who got you out of the car, who is JT Forbes room-mate." Evan looked back at Catherine. "You know Vincent Keller don't you?"

Catherine gave Evan a weird look. "In case you haven't noticed Vincent Keller's dead." she pointed to the word deceased on the computer screen.

"Is he?" Evan asked. "Or does he just want people to think that?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, he's dead. Don't you see the word deceased?"

Evan looked back to the computer screen. "Nobody would have that amount of strength to pull off a car door." Evan paused. "And no one can just rip flesh."

"What?" Catherine asked confused even though she knew exactly were he was going with this.

"This man, is the same thing that saved me down in the tunnel that night Peter tried to kill me." Evan swallowed. "And it is the same thing that saved you."

Catherine put on her best confused faced. "So let me get this straight." Catherine paused. "You're taking a man who has been dead for about 10 years now and saying he has this some sort of super power that gives him the ability to rip car doors off the hinges and rip flesh?"

Evan's face lit-up. "And crush human necks."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"The night you shot the lady, Alex Regan, you claimed it was self defence. But there was also a man with a crushed neck. Who I think is the same thing that saved you and saved me." Evan paused. "Name one person who has the ability to rip off car doors, rip flesh, and crush a neck so hard it turns the bones into dust."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Superman?"

Evan turned towards Catherine again. "Exactly!"

Catherine laughed. "Who isn't real. Come on Evan I think you need a break from all this."

Evan shook his head. "Okay, so what's your theory then huh? You still want to think of it as someone watching over you? Making sure your safe? Well try this on for size, this same 'thing' also ripped Peter apart, literally, torn off your car door and held you like you were the love of his life or something, and then goes and crushes a man's neck."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"Not to mention he is JT Forbes room mate who you say you know."

Catherine mentally kicked herself for saying she knew JT. "Okay first, JT has nothing to do with this okay? He did me a favor a long time ago," she lied. "and he teaches a college course and need access to some equipment he didn't have so I-"

Evan cut her off. "So you decided it would be a dandy idea to let him into the precinct without even asking?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Okay look Evan I know I messed up but he really need it."

Evan suddenly seemed relaxed. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Catherine shook her head. "I don't know I guess I just panicked and now the whole precinct thinks there is a bugler or something on the loose."

Evan smiled.

"What's so funny? I could lose my job!" Catherine exclaimed.

Evan shrugged. "You won't lose your job."

Catherine gave him a weird look. "How can you be so sure?"

Evan smiled. "I'll take the blame."

"How?" Catherine asked upset. "You're the one that was going all crazy to find him and you can't just turn around and be like: oh sorry guys false alarm I let him in." Catherine said in a sarcastic tone. "'Cause that's not gunna fly."

Evan shook his head. "No, I'm just going to first take the blame for not securing the lab correctly before I left and then second I am going to talk to Joe and tell him there was no damage and everything is still knock-knock good-good."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at what Evan just said. But then she remembered something. "What's the catch?" she asked remembering what Gabe did to her.

Evan gave her a confused look. "What catch?"

"You know what do I have to do? Clean the lab for a month?" Catherine asked.

Evan laughed. "No, and trust me you don't want to do that."

"Then what?"

Evan put on a thinking face and then finally said. "Dinner with your sister?"

"No, no more dinner's I'm sick and tired of dinners." Catherine snapped remembering Gabe. She didn't realize he said with her sister.

Evan gave her a confused look. "Why the grudge against dinners?"

Catherine put a hand on her forehead. "No reason."

Evan smiled "Oh, come on I'm sure you can share with a fellow co-worker."

Catherine glared at him.

"Another date gone wrong huh?" Evan asked trying to hide a smile.

Catherine gave him the death stare. "Doesn't matter back to covering for me." The sooner she got everything sorted out the sooner she could go home and see the person who she actually wanted to be with.

"Right, so all I would like in return is dinner with Heather." Evan smiled.

"Wait, Heather?" Catherine asked in surprise

"Yeah, why did you?" Evan asked smiling.

Catherine felt stupid thinking he was talking about dinner with her. But then again he did flirt with her non-stop and even kissed her at her party.

"You thought I meant you?" Evan asked awkwardly.

Catherine shook her head. "Dinner with Heather is great, she would really like that but I have to ask, what does that have to do with me?"

Evan just smiled. "Well it wouldn't be a date if you were there" he smirked.

Catherine nodded in agreement. "Okay I'll stay out of the apartment for one evening." She blushed slightly knowing were she would go. Luckily Evan didn't notice. "But mark my words Marks, if you hurt her in anyway..." Catherine threatened.

Evan put up both hands saying he wasn't a threat. "I won't I promise."

Catherine crossed her arms. "You better promise." she snapped.

"Relax Cat." Evan smiled. "Now that we have this settled I'm still not convinced you have nothing to do with Keller."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "He is dead. Can I go now?"

Evan shook his head. "No, in fact you can take a seat." He pointed to one of the chairs in the corner and Catherine walked over to it.

"So as a detective, Joe wants you and Tess to make this your prime case. And he doesn't want you two to stop until you figure this out." Evan said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Catherine asked.

"Because Joe actually couldn't come in today because his wife was complaining all last night about how they never spend time together and-"

Catherine cut him off. "Got it."

Evan just nodded.

"So why me and Tess? And what about the other homicides?" Catherine asked wanting to somehow find a way out of this.

"Because he feels that since you actually witnessed when most of these crimes happened and the other detectives will be working on the other cases." Evan said.

Catherine didn't say anything because she was in too deep of thought. _'If it's me and Tess who work on all the cases that have to do with Vincent then in a way that's a good thing. That way I'll be able to know what exactly is going on in the precinct and so will Vincent and JT.'_

"Cat?" Evan asked. "Everything all right?"

Catherine shook her head. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just a lot of stuff to think about."

Evan nodded. "Alright, well I have to get to my psychologist meeting." Evan rolled his eyes and stood up out of his chair.

Catherine nodded. She actually liked the psychologist a lot more than she thought.

* * *

"Now before you doing anything you're gunna regret you sure you want to talk to Evan?" J.T. asked watching Vincent put on his coat.

"I'm not going to talk to Evan JT I'm just going to ask Catherine if she wouldn't mind talking to him about it."

JT sighed. "He's going to think Catherine has something to do with it."

Vincent looked over at JT who was crossing his arms. "No, he is just going to think she was interested in finding out who saved her. Think about it this way, if you didn't know me, and just some random person shot the guy in front of you wouldn't you want to know who saved your life?"

JT shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"See?"

"But that still doesn't solve the problem Evan might get suspicious. The minute she set foot into that precinct people probably started asking questions about that night and who knows what she said just to get them off her back." JT said causing Vincent to think about this a bit more.

"I suppose." Vincent said. "But it doesn't hurt to ask her."

JT sighed. "Vincent?"

Vincent looked over at his room-mate. "What?"

"Well, what happens if we do find out more about this DNA mutation thing and your hallucinations and there is nothing we can do about it? What do we do then?"

"Well..." Vincent started out slipping on a base-ball cap. "We will cross that bridge when we get there." Vincent was hoping JT and himself were both wrong but he had to find out for sure.

JT was about to say something but before he could Vincent already left.

* * *

Evan walked into Joe's office that was now more like Brendan's office.

"Evan, Hi." Brendan said smiling.

"Hello." Evan said taking a seat in one of the chairs. He wasn't a fan of this psychologist thing Joe set up. But maybe it will help.

"So, I heard you were working on a DNA project is that so?" Brendan asked.

Evan nodded. "That I am."

Brendan looked down at a few papers. "So, the DNA project, it has to do with a hybrid of some kind?"

Evan took a deep breath. "Um...that's correct."

Brendan put his pen down and locked his fingers together on the desk. "So tell me about this project a bit."

Evan bit his bottom lip. He wasn't a fan talking about it because it had to do with Peter. "Well..." he began. "I was kidnapped by my own intern and he was going to kill me and then his beast-like thing just tore him to shreds." Evan thought about what he just said, he sounded absolutely nutty but what else could he say? That's exactly what happened.

"Huh." Brendan said putting his pen in his mouth. "Then what happened?"

"Well I was very shaken up and some of my colleges told me it was just PTSD or whatever but then I came across this DNA from a pervious case a couple months ago and it matched the DNA on my attacker. Also, I am sure you know this, but one of my co-workers, Catherine Chandler, she was in a horrid car crash and got shot. When I showed up at the scene I saw a man holding her and the car door was ripped off it's hinges." Evan said.

Brendan nodded. "Was anyone with you when this happened?"

Evan nodded. "Catherine's younger sister, Heather Chandler."

"Did she say she saw what you saw?" Brendan asked. "Did she see the man holding Catherine?"

Evan nodded. "Yes, she did."

"So what else happened?"

"Well, a few days later I re-visited the scene because it was a crime scene for an attempted murder and also self defence homicide, and I studied the car door that was torn off and I found a small piece of a tuxedo jacket that had the same DNA on it as the person from the case a few months ago, and also the person that killed my supposed intern, Peter." Evan hated talking about it. He was nervous Brendan would call him crazy like how Catherine mentioned a while back.

"So why haven't you confronted this man?" Brendan asked. "I'm sure there are people here who could track him down."

Evan sighed. Here was the hard part. "Well he seems to be dead."

"Dead?" Brendan asked confused.

Evan awkwardly nodded. "Yes."

"Uh huh." Brendan was really concerned for Evan at this point.

"He has a death certificate he supposedly died in the military." Evans said fiddling with his thumbs trying to hide his nervousness.

"How long ago what the death reported?" Brendan asked with a little bit of hope this would make some-what sense.

Evan swallowed. "About nine-ish years ago."

Brendan raised an eye-brow. "Nine years ago?"

Evan nodded. He hated this so much. More than words could say. "Yes."

Brendan took the pen out of his mouth. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Evan nodded. "Well you see Vincent Keller, the guy who is supposedly dead, he had a room-mate, JT Forbes and a few days ago he broke into the lab and used some of my DNA equipment."

Brendan slowly nodded.

Evan remembered what he had told Catherine earlier. "But you see it was my fault, I hadn't closed the lab properly and nothing was damaged. Catherine, my co-worker, said he was a friend of hers who work as a biochemist at a college near by and need access to it for an up-coming lesson." Evan said quickly.

Brendan nodded. "Don't you think that is a bit weird that he was...Keller's?" Brendan asked forgetting Vincent's last name.

Evan nodded.

"Yes, don't you think it is a bit weird he was Keller's former room mate?" Brendan asked suspicious.

Evan shrugged his shoulders. "At first yes but I talked to my co-worker and she said it was part of a lesson and I trust her."

Brendan nodded. "Just my opinion."

Evan smiled. "I thought the same thing originally."

"So back to this project..." Brendan said.

Evan nodded. "Ah, yes. Well you see I believe the DNA of Vincent Keller is mutating in someway."

Brendan gave Evan a weird look. "Mutating?" he asked.

Evan nodded. "Yes. He has DNA that is both human and animal. I don't know how that happened but he does. And so when I did research on it and keeping a close eye I noticed something." Evan said in a curious voice.

"What was that?" Brendan asked.

"The DNA seems to be becoming more animal. Almost as if the animal half of him, or it, I'm not entirely sure on his current condition. But is seems that if the animal half in some way is slowly taking over the human half and as a result he slash it is just going to eventually become an animal."

* * *

**So a few things, what do you guys think of Brendan? Do you think he is good at his job or making matter's worse? Catherine seems to like him. What do you guys think? **

**Also, what do you guys think of Vincent's theory, and well I guess it's now Evan's theory too in someway. **

**Thanks for reading you guys are great! And Happy New Year everyone! It's January woohoo, we are almost there guys! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:** Not sure when this story to going to end. Originally I thought I was going to end it before the 24th when the series returns but seeing were this story is headed I'm not entirely sure. Thanks for reading. Reviews are what keep me motivated so please be sure to let me know what you think! I decided to write a longer chapter because the last few ones have been very shot and not much went on.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 23

JT pulled out his phone when he heard he got a text message.

_Catherine: Hi, I think it would be best if I came over instead of him coming here. _

Vincent walked through the doors startling JT. "She wasn't there she must still be a work. I would've waiting but her sister was home"

J.T. turned around to face Vincent. "I got a text from her anyways, she must be caught up at work."

Vincent nodded. "What did the text say?"

JT looked down at his phone and read it out loud. "'Hi, I think it would be best if I came over instead of him coming here' Yeah, I dunno." JT said putting the phone back in his pocket.

Vincent held out his hand. "Can I see it?"

JT looked up at him. "You gotta phone don't you?"

Vincent didn't say anything he just held out his hand waiting for JT's phone.

"You know, the one I pay for even though it's yours?"

"Just give me the phone man." Vincent said.

JT sighed and reached into this pocket. He handed Vincent the phone and watched as he typed a message.

_'Sounds good. See you then:) V'_

Vincent handed JT the phone and saw JT laugh.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"You put a little smiley. How cute." JT teased.

Vincent playfully smacked JT on his shoulder.

"Ow!" JT said rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, grow up." Vincent said walking away.

JT still was laughing as Vincent made his way towards the stairs. "I hear you!" Vincent called. But that didn't stop JT.

* * *

Catherine put on her coat on and headed towards the stairs.

"Cat!" Evan called.

She turned around and saw Evan making his way over to were she was standing. "Yeah?"

"You said JT Forbes was Vincent Keller's old room-mate right?"

Catherine didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Cat." Evan pleaded.

"Evan, it doesn't even matter Keller's dead. When someone has a death cerificate it means they've kicked the bucket."

"But the DNA Cat! It's Vincent Keller's and maybe your friend JT, can help us find him. He is after all on NYPD's most wanted."

Catherine gave Evan a stern look. "Leave JT out of this okay? It's been 9 years since Keller's death and he most likely probably doesn't want to be reminded. Plus, I don't think you should just be going around like this talking about it."

Evan didn't say anything.

"Look Evan, I know you're eager to find this guy but he is dead. So why bother? Maybe it's someone different a dead guy's DNA doesn't just show up nine years after his death. Plus it's been longer than nine years since he even stepped foot in New York. He was in the military serving in Afghanistan remember?" Catherine really wanted to get Evan off her back and JT's. That's the last thing JT needed or he would surely die of multiple heart attacks. "Look, bottom line it's not Vincent Keller. He has been dead for nine years and out of New York for about ten. When you figure out how his DNA apparently ended up at all these crime scene's give me a call okay?" Catherine said sarcastically.

"Cat." Evan said as he watched her walk down the stairs. "Cat come on, I know it doesn't make sense but-"

Catherine turned around. "You're right. It doesn't. Look, if its driving you that much insane then talk to Brendan about it. That's what he is here for. But don't go around just blabbering about it okay? It's not even a case and I don't need anyone else bugging me about it okay? I just want to let it go. And honestly you should too. It's been about three weeks since that accident- almost a month."

Evan didn't say anything.

"Just look that's it's doing to you! You got your head so tightly wrapped around this thing that doesn't even exist. I don't want to watch you been eaten alive by all this. Don't do it for me but do it for your health. It's not healthy."

Evan remained silent as Catherine walked out of the precinct. She took out her phone to see any missed message and saw one from JT.

_'Sounds good. See you then:) V'_

She couldn't help but smile to herself. As she walked over to her car she couldn't help but think about Evan. She wondered how far he was really going to go with this.

She called Heather to tell her she was going to be home late because she was going grocery shopping, even though she was going to see Vincent.

Usually she parked by the warehouse but tonight she decided to park a bit farther away. She got out of her car and started making her way over to the warehouse.

She walked up towards the living quarters and saw JT watching TV

_'And then you pre-heat the oven to 375 degrees and while your waiting you want to add the dry ingredients to the liquid.' _

"JT?" Catherine asked noticed JT was watching the cooking channel.

He quickly picked up the remote and changed it to foot-ball. "Yeah go get 'em Giants!" JT yelled causing Catherine to crack up. "Oh hey." JT said casually like nothing had even happened. "What brings you by at this hour?"

Catherine couldn't help but laugh the way he was reacting. "JT come on, we all know it's important to pre-heat the oven in advance." Catherine joked.

JT forced a laugh. "Um...yeah."

"So were is he?" Catherine asked looking around.

"Upstairs." JT said filling his mouth with chips.

Catherine nodded. "Thanks." she replied as she made her way towards the stairs. About half way up the stairs she heard the TV change back to the cooking channel.

_'And once your oven is nice and pre-heated then you carefully want to put your delicious treat into the cooking pan.'_

Catherine laughed as she walked up the rest of the stairs.

Once she entered his level she looked around and couldn't see him. She walked around a bit until she found him doing pull-ups on one the bars going across the room.

"I always seem to come in at a bad time." she said causing Vincent to let go of the bar.

He turned around and smiled. "Nah." he bend down and picked up his tee-shirt and put it over his head. "So what made you decide to talk here?"

Catherine motioned Vincent to take a seat at the table in the middle of the room. They both walked over and took a seat.

"Well you wanted to ask me a favor, and well, since Heather was going to be home I decided to come here."

Vincent nodded. "Yes, well I was wondering if there was anyway you could find out more about Evan's little project about me."

Catherine sighed. "I would but before I left I made it pretty clear he should just let it go and move on. If I ask then he might get a bit more suspicious."

Vincent slowly nodded. "He's already suspicious? Does he think you're hiding something?"

"Well he found out I'm the one who let JT into the lab."

Vincent grew wide-eyed.

"But don't worry, I told him he just needed access to it for an up-coming lesson. He bought it and he is going to get me off the hook if I do something for him."

Vincent didn't want to ask but yet it came out anyways. "So you're going to go on a date with him to huh?"

Catherine noticed he sounded a bit hurt. She grabbed his hand in hers. "No, with my sister."

Vincent felt relief flow through him.

"Oh, and just to let you know, the other night, I had a lot of fun Vincent." she blushed and gave his hand a little squeeze.

He smiled. "Me too."

They were lost in each other's eyes when a loud pounding sound came from the door down on JT's level. Vincent quickly stood up and lead Catherine over to behind a self telling her to wait there and not make a sound. She silently nodded and watched him as he was about to leave.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" she whispered.

The both heard another knock and Vincent put his finger to his lips telling her to be quite.

She release her grip and allowed to to go. He silently walked over to a different set of shelves closer to opening to the lower level.

"COMING!" JT yelled as he made his way over to the door. He opened it up and gave the person a confused look. "Um...hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you JT Forbes?"

Catherine held her breath. She couldn't believe it. Evan came to find JT.

"Um...yeah." JT said confused.

"Can I come in?" Evan asked.

JT swallowed. He knew Vincent was home so if anything happened he would be there for him. He just hoped Vincent and Catherine wouldn't make any noise. "I guess." JT said moving out of the way to let Evan step inside.

"Do you recognize this man?" Evan asked pulling out a picture of Vincent.

"No, not that I can re-call." JT lied.

Evan put the picture back in his pocket. "How about the name Vincent Keller?"

JT rubbed his chin. "Vincent...Vincent..." he mumbled. "Um..."

"Well?" Evan ask impatiently.

Vincent slowly looked down below to were JT and Evan were standing. He saw Evan and his eyes began to glow.

"Do you know him or not?" Evan demanded.

"Um..Vincent Keller..." JT continued to rub his chin. "Oh that's right!"

Evan's face lit up. "Where is he?"

"Oh Keller?" JT asked. "He's long gone. He died about nine years ago while serving in Afghanistan."

"How do you know him?" Evan demanded.

JT gave Evan a weird look. "Okay, before we play 20 questions can I at least know who you are?" JT never saw Evan before so he wasn't sure if he was undercover for Murifield.

"Evan Marks, NYPD." Evan said with pride.

Once Evan said his name JT remembered that who Catherine need Vincent to help save him. "Can I see your badge?" JT said crossing his arms. "Also a warrant would be nice."

Evan didn't say anything. He just mentally cursed himself. _'What warrant?'_

JT broke Evan's thoughts. "You don't have one do you?"

Evan immediately spoke up. "Not with me at the moment, no."

"Then why are you here asking 20 questions?" JT demanded. Last time someone showed up asking questions about Vincent it was Catherine and her partner.

Evan sighed. He was annoyed JT wasn't cooperating but he did have a point.

"Well?" JT asked.

Vincent slightly moved and knocked something off the shelf behind him causes a crashing sound.

"What the hell what that?" Evan asked.

"My uh..." JT started to think a million different things. "That would be my dog." _  
_

Evan gave JT a strange look. "You have a dog?"

JT nodded. "Yes."

Evan looked back up to where the noise came from. "Can I see him?" Evan asked no quite convinced.

JT shook his head. "No."

Evan continued to stare at the upper level.

JT broke the silence. "Can you leave?" JT asked. He wasn't going to try to be nice he just wanted Evan out. Now.

"Excuse me?" Evan asked.

JT shrugged his shoulders. "You heard me. I have a class to teach at the University in a couple hours and I have to grade papers and I'm not in the mood for company."

Evan looked back at JT. "You do realize you're taking to an employee of the NYPD right?"

"Look man, I don't know why you want to know so much about my former room-mate but as far as I know he is dead. I even attended his funeral like nine years ago and his mom was pretty emotional. They didn't even have his body." JT shook his head. "I don't wanna think about this. Can you please just leave? I really am quite busy."

Evan slowly nodded his head and looked once more were the nose came from. "Say hi to your dog for me." Evan said taking his eyes off the second level.

JT smiled. "Will do. Now you have a good day and good luck with well...whatever."

Before Evan made it all the way out the door he turned to face JT once more. "Wait, his mother...do you know where she might be?"

"She passed away about five years ago, sorry man." JT said holding the door waiting to close it.

Evan nodded and walked away. "Well if you think of anything just give the local precinct a call."

JT smiled. "Will do."

Evan took one last look at the level above and left the warehouse.

JT look a deep breath and marched up the stairs with steam practically coming out of his ears.

As he got up the stairs both Catherine and Vincent walked out of hiding.

"What...the...hell?!" JT screamed. "What were you thinking? Letting him just show up here like that? Couldn't even give us some sort of notice?" JT pointed a finger at Catherine. "What if he saw you? Huh? Then what? Then what would we do?!" JT got himself really worked up and didn't take his eyes off Catherine.

Catherine didn't say anything she never saw him this mad.

"JT, just calm down alright? Catherine didn't know her co-worker would just show up like that! You know her, she would absolutely never do anything to harm you or me. It's not her fault Evan just showed up! How could she have known? She cares about us! Understand? Now apologize!" Vincent started breathing quickly "Well?!" he shouted.

JT took a deep breath and looked over at Catherine. "I'm sorry okay? I just- it's just that was a close one...and to whoever made that noise? I hope you didn't break anything." JT stared at Catherine.

"That was me, not her." Vincent said defending her. "Now I would appreciate it if we could all just get along!"

Catherine and JT didn't say anything they both just stared at their feet.

Vincent took a deep breath trying to calm himself when his hand became numb. He looked at his hand and it was making a fist. Getting tighter, and tighter, and tighter. _'Long time no see Keller.'_ Vincent put his hand to his forehead.

Catherine and JT noticed what he was doing. "You okay?" they asked at almost the same time.

Vincent didn't move.

"Vincent?" JT asked.

Vincent kept hearing the man's voice and the sound of his neck crushing between his fingers.

"Vincent, whats wrong?" Catherine asked.

Vincent didn't respond.

"JT what's going on?" Catherine asked nervously.

JT just stood in shook.

"JT!" Catherine shouted. "What's going on with him?"

"Get him in a chair." JT said but saw Catherine not moving. "Now!"

As quick as she could she got him a chair and sat Vincent down.

"JT what the hell is going on?" She panicked. "Is he okay?"

JT didn't respond he just hooked Vincent up to some equipment.

"Is he having a black out?" Catherine asked in a worried tone."

JT shook his head. "No, he is hallucinating." JT said as he finishing hooking Vincent up to run a test.

"Hallucinating?" Catherine asked surprised.

Just then Vincent growled.

"Vincent, it's okay, it's okay." Catherine said putting a hand on his shoulder.

_'Vincent, it's okay, it's okay.'_ Vincent heard in Alex's voice. He tried to get up.

"Sit him back down and keep him down." JT demanded.

"JT what's going on why is he hallucinating? How do you know?"

JT watched his computer and looked back at Vincent every now and again.

"JT!" Catherine shouted.

JT put a finger up. "What the hell?" he said under his breath. "I never saw this before..."

"JT! What is it?" Catherine asked almost in tears.

Vincent moved his head and began breathing quickly.

Catherine put a hand on his cheek. And to her surprise Vincent put a hand over her's. "I'm the reason you're dead." He manged to say.

"No Vincent, I'm not dead, I'm right here." Catherine said feeling a tear begin to fall. She turned over to look at JT. "You need to tell me what's happening now!" she demanded.

JT slowly turned to Catherine once he noticed Vincent was coming back to reality. "He think's you're Alex." JT said in almost a whisper.

Catherine looked at Vincent and back at JT in shock. "Why? Why would he think that?!"

"Because..." JT said once he noticed Vincent passed out. "'Cause he was hallucinating."

Catherine looked down at Vincent and noticed he was calm as could be.

"He passed out." JT said looking at Vincent.

"How long?" Catherine asked.

JT shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. But I guess while he is out cold so he can't stop me, I guess I'll tell you what's going on."

Catherine quickly faced JT. "What do you mean?"

JT sighed. "Well, you see, for maybe about a week now he has been hallucinating. It first happened when he was coming out of his shower he just fell on the floor. This is the only second time he's actually passed out. The other time he just fell back on his bed and the snapped him out of it."

Catherine looked back at Vincent. "Why did he think I was Alex?"

"Well you see, he's only been 'seeing' three people. The man whose neck he crushed, Alex, and the guy who he shot and killed in order to save me."

Catherine looked up at JT. "He shot someone?"

JT nodded. "He was from Murifield. He wanted to find Vincent and was going to shoot me if I didn't tell him where he was. He was about to shoot me when Vincent shot him right in the head."

She looked back at Vincent. "Where did he get the gun?"

JT let out a small chuckle. "Funny story actually, it was yours."

"He took my gun?" Catherine asked.

JT nodded. "Yeah but when he comes-to we don't need to mention I told you okay?"

Catherine put a hand on Vincent's cheek. "Only if I didn't kill Alex..." she said to herself.

JT through his arms up in the air. "Oh for the love of god! Stop feeling bad, she would've killed him. No offense to her but from what I remember about her I didn't like her anyway." He knew that was really harsh but he was just trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Catherine felt Vincent move a little. "I think he's coming back."

JT looked at his computer. "Yup."

"C-Catherine?" Vincent asked.

"I'm right here Vincent." she said smiling.

"Wh-what happened?" Vincent asked rubbing his head. "All I remember is yelling."

JT crossed his arms. "You passed out from your hallucinations again."

Vincent looked over at JT.

"You thought Cat was Alex."

Vincent looked over at Catherine who was smiling at him. "Oh Catherine, I'm sorry I-"

Catherine kissed Vincent on the top of his head. "No need to be sorry Vincent, I'm just glad you're okay."

JT cleared his throat. "I hate to ruin your little "moment" but something came up in the test."

Vincent turned towards JT. "You tested me?" he asked as he felt Catherine place a hand on his shoulder.

JT nodded. "Yeah..."

Vincent looked down at the floor rubbing his head from his headache.

"I think you're right Vincent." JT said.

Vincent's head shot up. "Wait..."

"And so is Evan." JT continued. "Your DNA is mutating."

Vincent swallowed. "And the hallucinations?"

JT shrugged his shoulder's still not sure why those are happening. "Not sure man."

Vincent sighed.

"I'm sorry." JT replied.

Suddenly Catherine spoke up. "No..."

Vincent and JT both gave her a weird look. "We aren't just going to give up like this. I'm talking to Evan. Surely he can figure it out."

"In case you forgot, Evan just stormed in here demanding answers. I'm not sure that's the best thing to do right now."

Catherine flung her arms slightly in the air. "Then what do you suggest?"

"JT, Catherine has a point. These hallucinations aren't getting any better." Vincent looked over to JT.

"And what happens if he comes back? Hm? What then?" JT snapped.

Both JT and Vincent looked at Catherine when her phone started to go off. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Evan."

"Put it on speaker and Vincent this time, don't make noise." JT said.

"Woof." Vincent replied.

Catherine pressed talk and put it on speaker. "Chandler?"

"Are you on speaker?" Evan asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to make dinner, what's up?" Catherine lied.

"Well I don't know if I did the right thing." Evan emitted.

"Oh?" Catherine asked pretending like she didn't know anything.

"Yeah, now don't tell the precinct this okay?" Evan asked.

"Alright." Catherine replied.

"I went to JT Forbes." Evan confessed.

"You what?!" Catherine shouted. "I told you to leave him alone!" This made it ten time's more awkward because the phone was on speaker and JT could hear everything. She knew Vincent could hear speaker or no speaker but she just didn't like the fact JT could hear too. He's not what you would call, "level-headed" sometimes.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't resist." Evan said defending himself.

"Evan..." Catherine said into the phone. "I trust you and then you go behind my back and do the complete opposite of what I tell you?"

Evan didn't say anything and Catherine looked over at Vincent and JT.

"I'm sorry Cat I just- I just need to find out about Vincent Keller." Evan said through the phone.

Vincent perked up once he heard his name on the other end. _'How does he know my name?'_ he thought.

"I told you, he's dead." Catherine said into the phone.

"But his jacket!" Evan said "Explain why the ripped piece of the tuxedo had his DNA on it."

JT glared at Vincent but stopped once he notice Catherine was doing to same to him.

"Look Evan, I don't know how that happened but maybe your computer screwed up."

"No, no, no, no, no. You see? My computer doesn't do that."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, alright since you're so insistent on talking about this Vincent Keller guy or whatever-"

Vincent looked over at Catherine wondering where she was going with this.

"Then why don't you share with me what you know huh?" Catherine said hoping he would tell her what else he knows.

"Why do you care?" Evan spat. "You're the one telling me it's not healthy or whatever."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Well it certainly won't help keeping it all bottled up either."

Evan paused. "Fine, well what do you want to know?"

Vincent put all his focus into the conversation and JT did the same.

"I know to know what you found." Catherine said casually. "Like for starters what do you mean by mutating?"

"Pshh." Evan said into the phone. "You don't even care."

Catherine sighed. "Yeah, well now I do."

"Why do you want to know all the sudden?" Evan asked in a sharp tone.

"Why don't you want to talk about it all the sudden? You seemed pretty happy running your mouth off about it this morning." Catherine snapped back.

Vincent couldn't help but smile at how Catherine was talking to him.

Evan sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Catherine replied noticing the smirk on Vincent's face.

"Well the DNA as you know, half animal, half human. The animal half is trying to take over the human half so eventually it will be complete animal." Evan said.

Catherine nodded. "And how long will it be until that happens?"

Vincent looked at Catherine and JT walked over to get a TUMS.

"Well depends, most likely the he will think he feels great, like he is on top of the world and then it will start to take over." Evan said into the phone.

Catherine sighed. "How will it take over the human?"

"Well..." Evan started out. "I have some theories."

"Which are?" Catherine asked as she raised an eye brow.

"One being, the animal could just go nuts and overpower the human in a blink of an eye without warning."

Vincent felt relief come off his shoulders. He was glad that's not what happened.

"Another one being, sevear depression, or anxiety, suicidal thoughts? You know, break down the human." Evan said.

"Um...okay." Catherine said. "Anymore?"

Evan took a deep breath. "There is one more."

Vincent looked up and out of the corner of his eye saw JT gulping down beers.

"Which is?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Guilt." Evan said.

Vincent tensed up.

"The animal could just kill the human with guilt. Causing the human to only think about things he did wrong." Evan paused. "Hallucinations too. Seeing or hearing voices of the people who he killed."

Vincent's heart rate sped up and Catherine noticed his eyes shifting colors a bit.

"Cat?" Evan asked on the other end. "Cat you there?"

Catherine shook her head. "Yeah sorry about the just kitchen problems." she lied.

"Uh...okay." Evan replied. "So those are my theories. Any reason why you were so interested?"

Catherine saw Vincent's eyes begin to glow. "No not really, just thought it would be nice for you to get off your chest that's all. I felt kinda bad earlier telling you to just bottle it up. That's not good for you either. So um...if you ever need to bounce theories off someone let me know."

"Uh...okay..." Evan said confused.

"Well I gotta go, see you later. My chicken is done. Bye." Before Evan could respond she quickly made her way towards Vincent.

"I was right..." he said looking up at her.

"Vincent we will find a cure, I promise." Catherine put a hand on his shoulder and knelt down next to him.

"We can't risk Evan finding out not after what just happened we just need to lay low." Vincent said looking over to JT who was on his third bottle of beer. "JT if you get drunk..."

JT looked over at Vincent. "What? I'm freaking out over here! The Vincent Keller is on the NYPD's radar and they showed up looking for you!"

"Evan? He is just a medical examiner." Catherine said.

"Yeah, whatever." JT said taking another sip.

"Catherine, if it took nine years for Beast to try to take me over then there won't be a cure." Vincent said.

Catherine brought her attention back to Vincent. "Huh?"

"All those soldiers, they died before Murifield knew about the mutations. That means they won't have a cure."

Catherine forced a smile. "That's not necessarily true Vincent."

Vincent sighed. "Your sister is probably worried about you."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Damn, I still have to get the stupid groceries." she looked over at the clock. "And the markets all close in like half and hour."

Vincent stood up an walked over to the fridge. "Here." he said grabbing an un-opened carton of eggs, a jug of milk. "Take these." he said handing her the eggs and milk. "And um..." he looked around the fridge a bit more and handed her another item.

"Canadian Bacon?" Catherine laughed.

"It's good bacon." Vincent said smiling.

"It's just sliced ham."

"Fine if you don't want the Canadian's bacon..." Vincent said putting it back in the fridge.

Catherine laughed. "No, I'll take the sliced ham."

Vincent gave her a serious look. "It's bacon." he said trying to hide a smile.

Catherine smiled. "I'll take the bacon."

Vincent smiled and handed her the bacon along with a paper bag. "There you go, that should keep your sister off your back."

Catherine smiled. "What would I do without you?" she asked finding herself only inches away from him.

"Hmm..." Vincent said as he leaned in to kiss her.

They both forgot about the news Evan gave them, right then it didn't matter. They were together and they were happy.

Even thought never of them wanted to they released each other as JT entered the room. "You better get going." Vincent whispered into her ear. "JT's not the prettiest thing when he's a bit tipsy." Vincent laughed.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you."

Vincent kissed her forehead. "Night Catherine."

She couldn't help but blush. "Goodnight Vincent." With that she took the bag of eggs, milk, and Canadian Bacon and made her way to her car.

* * *

**5,000 words in one chapter woohoo! longest chapter yet! awesome! **

**I added a little fluff at the end to kinda lighten up this chapter a bit. I actually never had Canadian Bacon but I like bacon so hey why not? **

**Please let me know what you guys think! Reviews keep me motivated so please let me know what you think, what you want to see happen in this story, and also some of your predictions on what may happen! **

**Hope everyone had a fantastic New Year tomorrow is the 2nd day of 2013 and since it is 2013 that means BATB is going to be back soon! **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note:** Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited (that's not even a word but whatever.) the last chapter. I love reading all your reviews it makes my day so be sure to let me know what you guys think!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 24

Catherine quietly snuck into her apartment trying not to wake up her sister. She wasn't expecting Heather to already be asleep but there wasn't a single light on in the apartment. Which was weird considering Heather usually left every single light on.

She made her was over to the kitchen and laughed as she saw the Canadian Bacon. She absolutely loved Vincent's sense of humor and she was glad that even though he found his theory was correct, he still wasn't letting it get to him. Or so she thought.

Catherine snapped back to the present once she heard a click of a light-switch. "Heather?" Catherine asked seeing her sister in the doorway. "I thought you were asleep."

Heather walked over towards her sister and stretched her arms above her head followed by a big yawn. "I was."

Catherine put the bottle off milk in the fridge.

"You know for someone who spent like an hour out grocery shopping that isn't at a lot off food." Heather said taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Catherine put her hands on her hips and looked at her sister. "I didn't have my list with me."

"Why the heck did you buy Canadian Bacon?" Heather asked looking at the small package of it peeking out from inside the bag Vincent gave her.

"Well..." Catherine said trying to think of an explanation. "I found a new recipe for a dinner and thought we could try it." Catherine mentally cursed at herself. _'Great now I have to find a dinner recipe that includes Canadian Bacon...' _Catherine couldn't help but smile thinking that maybe JT had one considering he was watching the cooking channel.

"What's so funny?" Heather asked noticing Catherine's grin.

"Oh nothing..." Catherine said acting like it was nothing.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Spill Cat!"

Catherine sighed. She had the perfect cover story. "Let's just say I hope you liked spending time with Evan at the wedding."

Heather grew wide-eyed "Why? Is he coming over? Oh my god I have to change!"

Catherine laughed. "No Heather he is not coming over at..." Catherine looked over at the clock on the oven. "12:30 in the morning."

Heather slowly nodded remembering how late it was. "So when is he coming over?"

Catherine smiled. "He requested a night were I was out of the apartment so you two could spend the evening together and have dinner."

Heather smiled. "Awwww that's so sweet!"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, but if he hurts you like Josh..." Catherine made a fist with her hand and jokingly showed it to her sister.

Heather laughed. "Don't worry Cat, I don't think you'll need to play Ms. Bad Ass Cop. Evan seems so sweet, and caring, and handsome and-"

Catherine put up her hand. "I get it."

Heather sighed from happiness.

Catherine closed the fridge and smiled at how her sister was reacting. "I'm going to bed." she laughed as her sister stood there seemed to be lost in thought about her British co-worker.

* * *

Vincent watched JT drink another beer.

"You drunk yet? Seriously dude, lay off the beer." Vincent asked looking at his room-mate.

JT looked over at Vincent as he took another sip.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "JT come on, your liver is just going to crumble. Instead of dying from heart-attacks or whatever you're gunna die from liver failure."

JT put down the beer. "I can't help it I'm just freaking out!"

Vincent walked over and took the beer and poured it down the sink. "Now." Vincent said pleased by the fact JT no longer had a beer in his hand. "You can have that back after you sleep it off."

JT looked at the sink.

"JT...seriously...that stuff will just kill you from the inside out if you keep drinking the way you just were."

"I don't need the Doctor Talk Vincent." JT said walking towards the couch.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "I'll give it to ya if I gotta."

"So um..." JT started as he sat down on the couch. "What did Evan say on the phone?" JT couldn't remember.

Vincent joined JT on the couch. "Well, he had some theories of how my DNA is becoming more animal and well...one was the same as mine."

JT nodded. "Huh..." He wasn't completely 'with-it' considering how many beers he just chugged.

Vincent noticed JT was a bit tipsy because he didn't flip out and he could smell the amount of alcohol in his breath.

"Yeah, so it's official, I'm becoming less human." Vincent sighed as he sat back onto the couch thinking about what kind of an impact this would have on his and Catherine's relationship.

JT sighed and put his hands together making a clapping sound. "Well...I'm off to bed." JT said walking towards his room.

Part of Vincent was glad that JT wasn't fully with the program. He could just say what he wanted without JT having a heart attack right before his eyes. But the other part of him knew he would just have to re-explain everything in the morning. He sighed as he looked over at JT's room noticing his lights were already off. He looked over at the clock _1:30 AM. _He made his way up the stairs when half way up he thought of something. _'Evan is not going to let this one just slide by.'_ he thought as he stopped walking up the stairs. He knew that Evan would ask Catherine a bunch of questions probably including questions about JT's new dog. He remembered the look on Evan's face when he heard the noise and he knew he didn't trust JT one bit from how his heart was beating. Vincent turned around and walked back down the stairs. He didn't know why but he just wanted to make sure that Catherine got home safely and Evan hasn't given her any other troubles yet.

He walked over to JT's desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Went for a walk. Time left 1:40._

Vincent put the pen back into the drawer and left took the paper and slid it under JT's door. Hopefully he would be back before JT woke up. He grabbed his jacket and his base-ball cap and silently made his way out of the warehouse and into the night.

He walked away from the warehouse and sighed. It was all so much to be taken in. His DNA mutation, Evan trying to find him, not to mention Alex's funeral was in just a couple of days. He still wondered if JT was planning on going. He was pretty sure he wasn't planning on it but he wasn't sure. He wondered himself if he should go. Obviously not go in the building but just go to the property. He still felt awful she lost her life even though she was going to end his. That thought never seemed to leave his head; '_What would have happened if I did get shot?'_ he thought about the possible outcomes and the only thing he could come up with were positive things. Catherine living a normal life, even though she has told him multiple times that not what she wanted, but it didn't change the fact she had to lie to everyone she cared about just to protect him. Then there was JT. He could finally get out of that warehouse and maybe move into his own house or rent an apartment and have a future with Sarah. He thought about how sad JT was when he came home the afternoon he saw Sarah with some other guy. Vincent knew that JT had said they didn't seem to be on a date but Vincent still felt bad. If it wasn't for him he would have kept in contact with her more. Another thing that kept him down if that wasn't already enough was hearing JT tell Evan his mom died about five years ago. He wondered if JT just made that up along with the fact he had a dog. Neither of them ever said a word about his parents. The only time he ever talked about his parents since his return to New York was with the news stand guy who said he reminded him of his dad, Michael Keller.

He continued to walk down the side-walk when he smelled someone familiar. Not too familiar but still he remembered him. He looked at the ground avoiding anyone seeing his face even thought it was dark out and about 2 AM so who could be out here that late? He continued to try to match the scent with a face but nothing came to mind. He tried harder and then it hit him...Evan. But what was Evan doing outside at 2 in the morning?

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm really sorry for that I just thought this would be a good place to end. **

**I know not much went on in this chapter and I apologize for that. But I did mention something kinda briefly that will begin to develop a bit more as this story goes on. Vincent's parents. Is his mom really dead? Or did JT just say that? What about his father? That will continue to be brief for a while until we see what exactly is going to happen to Vincent now that we figured out his DNA is in fact trying to take him over with guilt. He just saw Evan too, what is he doing on the streets of New York at 2AM?! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note:** Thanks so much for your reviews you guys are awesome! 99 Reviews who will be the 100th? :D Since last Chapter was soooo short and you guys were so awesome with reviews I decided to post another chapter. Honestly I think this might be my favorite so far...Some of you probably already saw this but I thought I should just share anyways. Here is a link for some 'Seeing Red' spoiler pictures.

http:dashdashwww*dot*spoilertv*dot*com-dash-2013-dash-01/beauty-and-beast-episode-110-seeing-red_4*dot*html i hate how links wont work -_-

...looks like Vincent and Alex are happy to see each other once again. Poor Catherine, the look on her face when (what it seems like) walks in on Vincent and Catherine...BUT what I would like to point out, Catherine is wearing the same jacket in those pictures as the one she has on during the actual promo. Alex seems pretty upset locked in that room too...wonder what that's about..Let me know what you guys think of those pictures! I LOVE reading about your predictions for what may happen. So yeah, thought I would share, but if you look at those pictures you can make a lot of connections to the promo. Sadly, since I killed off Alex, I can't write about what is happening in some of those pictures but that doesn't mean a flashback here or there can happen again:) ANYWAY, you guys don't read my story to listen to me blabber so here is Chapter 25, thanks for reading you guys are awesome! :D

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 25

Vincent stopped in his tracks a few feet away just to watch what Evan was up to. He saw a car stopped in the middle of the road and in front of it was a big lump. Vincent looked harder and used his senses to determine what the 'lump' actually was. It was a person, and in front of it was a car who had no driver or anyone in it and then there was just Evan leaning down next to the body with the street lights lighting up the scene. _'Did Evan hit somebody?'_ Vincent thought as he remained still. It took everything he had no to go running out to the scene with his doctor instincts but he knew he couldn't risk being seen especially by Evan. Not after what had just happened.

He remained still only focusing on the body and what Evan was doing when he saw him pull out a phone. Vincent heard Evan complain under his breath. Why would he be complaining if he just hit a person? Wouldn't he be completely flipping out?

"New York City Police Department, what's your emergency?" Vincent heard a woman's voice ask on the other end.

"Clara?" Evan asked recognizing his co-workers voice. "Clara, it's me Evan I'm on Willow Brook Road."

"Evan?" Clara asked confused. "Evan what happened are you okay?" Vincent heard the woman's nervous voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just send someone over here will ya? A person got run over and there is no driver. Look's like once the driver hit the person they just got out and ran. The driver door was still open. Just send an ambulance or something I'm not sure is she is going to make it. Look's like a few broken ribs." Evan said examining the body.

Vincent listened for a pulse on the woman lying on the ground in front of the car. She had a pulse but it wasn't strong. In fact it was one of the weakest pulses he ever heard. Even before the whole super-hearing.

"I'm sending over someone now okay? I'm going to stay on the line though. Does she have a pulse?" Clara asked.

Vincent watched from the distance as Evan checked for a pulse.

"Yeah but's it's not strong." Evan said sniffling.

"How did you find her?" Clara asked thinking about the fact is was 2AM. Vincent wondered the same thing.

"I-I-" Evan started. "I was on my way back from uh..." Evan paused.

Vincent knew he was probably heading home after the warehouse and he was thankful Evan didn't tell her where he was.

"I was with some family and I was walking home, since they live right around the corner from me when I saw the car door open and the body lying on the ground." Evan said.

Clara took a minute to respond. "Well, just stay with her okay? She still have a pulse?"

Vincent listened and the woman was still alive but it seemed that a broken rib was against one of her lungs causing it harder for her to breathe. Vincent took a deep breath. He wouldn't allow someone to just die right in front of him. Risk or no risk he knew he had to do something. Time was running out.

"Yeah, she still has a pulse." Evan said.

Vincent took a step forward. One more step and he would be standing under a street light making it clear for Evan to notice he was there.

Evan sighed. "Clara I think she is going..."

"She will make it Evan don't worry the paramedics will be there ASAP." Clara said in a reassuring voice.

Vincent clenched his teeth together knowing that they might not be here soon enough. He lifted is left foot and then his right making his way under the street light. He didn't give a damn if Evan recognized him or whatever. This woman was dying and he could help.

Evan rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Clara I think I'll be good. I'll call you if anything happens." he said hanging up the phone. Evan heard feet moving and looked up to face Vincent.

Vincent took another step closer to the woman when Evan shot up. "Look mate, I'm just trying to help..." Evan said nervously as the man in black walked over to him. "Is this your car?" Evan asked pointing to the car. Vincent didn't say anything. "Take it, I promise I wont say anything."

Vincent sighed as he heard Evan's heart racing a mile per minute. "Calm down..." Vincent managed to say. "I'm a doctor, I just wanna help."

Evan was still shaking. Half from the cold, and half from nerves. "D-Doctor?" Evan asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, can I just take a look at her?"

Evan took a step back and Vincent walked towards the dying girl. He bent down and put his hand on her forehead to get a sense of her temperature. It was quite low. Vincent checked her pulse even though he could hear it clear as day but he sure as heck wasn't going to let Evan know that.

"Well?" Evan asked crossing his arms. "Is she going to make it?"

Vincent put a hand on the woman's head and sighed. "Hard to say." Vincent knew she was dying but he wasn't going to let Evan know that. He didn't have the heart to tell Evan that there was a person dying right in front of him. Vincent suddenly jerked his head up looking at the car and then back at Evan. "Is there keys in there?" Vincent asked.

Evan gave Vincent a weird look. "You're gunna steal the car?!"

Vincent stood up and looked back at the woman. "I would rather 'borrow' a car than have her die."

Evan didn't say anything and Vincent walked over to the car while keeping an ear on the woman's beating heart. He looked in the ignition. "Damn it." he said noticing there were no keys. He rubbed his neck and suddenly came up with an idea.

Vincent bent down to pop the hood of the car opened and walked into the front of it.

"What are you going?" Evan asked keeping a hand on the woman's neck checking the pulse.

Vincent didn't respond he just moved some wires around.

Evan looked back at the woman ignoring that fact Vincent ignored him and then jumped at the sound of the starting of a car's engine. He looked back at the car and the headlights were blinding him. "How did you do that?!" Evan asked in amazement.

Vincent once again ignored him and went over to the woman picking her up carefully to make sure he didn't cause any further damage. "Get into the passenger seat, if you want to come." Vincent said carefully placing the woman down in the back of the car.

"But the paramedics are one their way!" Evan said.

"Look man get in the damn car!" Vincent shouted.

Evan could have sworn he saw Vincent's eyes shift colors. His heart skipped a beat thinking about the night Catherine got shot. He's seen the same eyes before. "Wait a second..." Evan said.

Vincent glared and pointed at him trying to keep control of his temper in front of Evan. "Look, you can either get in the damn car, or you can just continue walking home." Vincent snapped making his way to the driver's seat.

"Wait how did you know I was on my way home?" Evan asked confused.

Vincent ignored him and quickly got into the car and buckled his seatbelt. Evan noticed he wasn't going to reply so he decided to let it go and join Vincent on the drive to the hospital.

The whole car ride Vincent kept an ear on the woman's heart beat. Luckily it didn't decrease in it's rate but neither did it increase. Vincent didn't care. As long as she was alive that's all that mattered.

"So, you're a doctor?" Evan asked. He was still shaking a bit. He was in a car with a dying person who got hit by a car and some weird doctor person who he swore he saw his eyes glow, not to mention he just showed up at the scene and it was almost 3:00 AM.

Vincent really hoped JT was still asleep and wont wake up until much later. He was pretty sure that if JT knew he was in a car right now with Evan headed to the hospital with a dying person in the back seat. He was pretty sure JT would just kick the bucket then and there.

Vincent shook his head remembering Evan's question. "Um..yeah." Vincent said trying to make it clear he wasn't interested in talking.

"May I ask what you were doing outside at 2AM?" Evan asked giving Vincent a weird look. Vincent took a turn a bit to quickly for Evan's liking. "Whoa easy there mate."

Vincent didn't take his eyes off the road. "I could ask you the same thing." Vincent said while listening on the woman's heart beat.

"I already told you." Evan said.

They both tensed up a bit when they heard a groan coming back from the seat.

"Go to the back seat." Vincent said while keeping his eyes locked on the road.

"What?!" Evan asked.

"You heard me climb back there. Let her know she's alright." Vincent said taking another turn.

Evan looked back at Vincent. "But you're driving."

"Oh god man just do it! How would you like waking up in some strange car with two guys in the front seat and you were a girl?" Vincent took a deep breath noticing his temper getting the best of him.

Evan nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed back to the back seat to where the woman was.

Vincent took another deep breath while Evan was still trying to find his way back there. He squinted his eyes when he thought he saw something starting to cross the road. He saw it coming closer and closer and soon recognized it being Alex. Vincent saw her eyes make contact with his and he slammed on the brakes causing Evan to fall on the floor of the car.

"Jesus man!" Evan shouted trying to find his way back to his feet. "What the hell what that for?"

Vincent blinked his eyes and noticed there was absolutely nothing in front of him not. He began to breathe quickly.

Evan found his way back to his feet and made his was over to the woman who began to panic.

"You're alright Ma'am." Evan said talking a seat next to her. "You were hit by a car while crossing the road and I am from the NYPD and that's a doctor." Evan pointed to Vincent who was still panicking on his own.

"We are driving you to a hospital." Evan said reaching to put a hand on the woman but she jumped out of his way and shook her head back and forth quickly and pushed herself against the opposite side of the car right behind Vincent. She looked around franticly.

"It's-It's okay." Evan said trying to comfort the woman but she continued to look petrified. Evan sighed and looked over at Vincent who shook his head and then brought the car up to speed again making there way towards the hospital.

"I don't think she speaks English." Evan said without taking his eyes off of her. "Do you speak English?" Evan asked slowly.

The woman didn't say anything she just began breathing heavily and gripped her side.

"She can't be breathing that heavy, you gotta calm her down." Vincent said making a final turn.

Evan nodded and did the only thing that came to mind. He started demonstrating taking slow deep breaths but the woman was still clueless.

"Not working mate." Evan said.

"Well keep trying..." Vincent said under his breath parking the car in front of the hospital. "Now I need you to bring her in while I find out what to do with this car okay?"

Evan was about to protest but Vincent quickly snapped, "Now!"

With that Evan quickly took the woman and walked her into the hospital. Once Evan was gone Vincent let out a big breath and put his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe he hallucinated while driving. He thought he was about to hit Alex. He really needed to figure this thing out. He was lucky Vincent didn't asked that to many questions. He looked at his phone and it was 3:30 AM. He took out his phone and checked for messages, JT didn't call once so he didn't feel he needed to call him considering he was probably still sleeping. However he did need to find out about this car. He opened the glove compartment and searched for any car identification. He saw a wallet and pulled it out. Whoever's car this was the must of been so nervous they just popped out and ran. He looked through the wallet and found an ID. Vincent's eyes grew wide when he saw the name. He kept blinking and shaking his head and biting his tongue to try to see if he was hallucinating. But he wasn't on the card read the name _Lafferty Lawson_.

* * *

**WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA...BACK IT UP: Lafferty? Wasn't she dead? All the Murifield experiments were ordered to be killed and Vincent just got lucky. Plus I thought her body couldn't handle it? ALSO, Vincent/Evan bonding in kind of a weird awkward way that wasn't really bonding but hey, baby steps! **

**The scene of Evan in front of car headlights was from the promo. **

**Lawson is the last name of the girl who played Lafferty (Bianca Lawson) BUT hey I actually made up a character with a name and everything! yay for Clara!**

**I feel bad for the woman who got hit too. She clearly isn't from America cause she doesn't speak English and she just wakes up in the back seat with two guys driving a car. Uh...CREEPY ALERT! I think I would just scream and just all out panic. But that's just me.**

**Anyway I am wicked pumped to see how Lafferty is going to end up in this. Let me know what you guys think! :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Note:** 100 reviews, you guys are amazing, thank you so much! So I'm actually not sure if Lafferty is her first or last name. I know it is usually a last name I know people sometimes call other people by their last names but I'm just going to call Lafferty, Lafferty and just use it as her first name because I think it will be easier to follow along with a name you guys already know. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing it truly means a lot. Also I will not be able to update this weekend that much. I'll try my best to update Sunday but I won't be posting tonight. Sorry about that. Anyway here is Chapter 26!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 26

Vincent couldn't believe it. How could that happen? Lafferty was dead her body couldn't handle the injections. He remembers it as if it was yesterday, watching Murifield take Lafferty away and never saw her since. He was sure she died. Especially by the look on Catherine's mother's face when he brought her up. She basically admitted Lafferty was dead. He sighed as taking this all in was just way to much. Was it really possible? Another super-soilder out somewhere in New York City? But the question that was really bothering him, was has she been experiencing the same stuff he has? Vincent then realized his first priority, he had to do something with this car. But then another thought accord to him, Lafferty was dead to the world just like he was, so who did this car legally belong to?

Vincent took a deep breath and called up Catherine. He hated calling her at around 4AM but he she was the only one he trusted. He sure as hell didn't trust Evan.

_Ring..Ring...Ring...Ring- _

"Chandler..." Catherine said in a half awake voice.

Vincent couldn't help but smirk a little. She sounded so cute. "Hey, it's me."

"Vincent? It's 4AM..." Catherine said.

"I know...I know...but I need your help."

"What is it?" Catherine asked sounding like a completely different person from waking up a bit.

"Well, I'm at the hospital with Evan and-"

"Whoa! What? How? Why?" Catherine asked quickly.

"I'll explain, just listen for a sec. So I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk and I saw Evan trying to help this woman, who doesn't know English, after she got hit by a car."

Catherine was about to say something but Vincent quickly continued.

"Don't worry Evan didn't hit her, apparently he was just walking home from his family's. Anyway, so the woman got hit and the driver fled the scene. I sent Evan into the hospital with the woman and I looked for the driver licence of the car and-"

"Wait!" Catherine said causing Vincent to stop. "Evan? Does he know you're well you?"

Vincent shook his head and replied. "No, he doesn't he just thinks I'm some weird doctor who walks around at 3AM. I sorta cut questions when I noticed how bad the woman was injured however she should be okay. Anyway, I'm still in the car and I'm not sure who owns it so I was wondering if you would be able to look it up." Vincent said.

"Wait, I thought you said you found the license." Catherine replied slightly confused.

Vincent sighed. "I did, but get this...the license said _Lafferty._" Vincent didn't think of the fact he never told Catherine who that was.

"Who's Lafferty?" Catherine asked more confused.

"She is one of the soldiers who was part of Murifield. She was one of the first people to show signs of a side-effect. I saw her black-out and then they took her away and I never saw her since." Vincent replied thinking about the day she smashed the table.

"So does that mean she is alive?" Catherine asked.

"I guess so. I have no idea how that is even possible thought, she was gone way before any of us." Vincent looked at the license. He continued reading her name is in head. Over and over and over.

"Well, maybe she escaped. Just like you." Catherine said getting Vincent's attention once more.

"I don't know how that would be possible, they just took her and nobody saw her again. I actually...um..." Vincent always hated bringing up Catherine's mother.

"What Vincent?" Catherine asked concerned. "You know you can tell me anything."

Vincent smiled a bit. "I actually confronted your mother about it. She basically said herself that Lafferty died." Vincent felt horrible bringing her mother into it.

"Did she basically say it, or did she actually say she was dead?" Catherine asked. To Vincent's surprise there wasn't any trace of sadness in her voice.

"Well that's the impression I received." Vincent said.

Catherine didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"You know..." Vincent started out. "There is probably just another person named Lafferty Lawson."

Catherine sighed into the phone. "Vincent I never even heard of the name Lafferty."

Vincent sighed. "So you're saying she is alive?"

"Well I can do a name check when I get to the precinct in the morning but that will bring you and me and Lafferty, if she is actually out there, right back onto Murifield's radar."

Vincent thought about it for a second knowing she was exactly right. There was no way he could do that to Catherine or Lafferty.

"So what do you want to do?" Catherine asked.

"Well..." Vincent started out. "My first priority for the night is making sure that girl is okay."

"This might turn up as an attempted homicide or a homicide if the girl dies. That means Lafferty will be the perp." Catherine said.

Vincent nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." He paused looking around the car a bit more. "Well the only thing that seems to really trace directly to her is her license/fake ID thing."

Catherine swallowed before talking again. "Then take it with you."

Vincent was surprised that she was telling him to take potential evidence of her crime scene. "You sure?"

"Yeah, cause if that is still there then Lafferty will be tracked down and land right back on Murifield's radar." Catherine said.

Vincent sighed. "Catherine, you could lose your job if anything finds out about this."

"Vincent, if I had to choose between protecting you, JT, and your friend, Lafferty, I would pick you three in a heart beat."

Vincent smiled. "Same here, I would risk anything in order to protect you too." Vincent paused. "I'm really lucky to have you in my life Catherine."

"I'm the lucky one." Catherine smiled remembering there on-going conversation about that.

"By the way, how do you work with that guy?" Vincent asked refuring to Evan.

Catherine laughed. "That I haven't figured out yet."

Vincent laughed.

"Oh, and before I forget, in order to keep Evan quite about the whole JT in the lab thing I have to be out of the house for him and Heather to go on their little dinner date or whatever so I was wondering what you were up to tomorrow night."

Vincent smiled. "Nothing really, just installing a lock on the fridge to keep JT from trying to drink his problems away."

Catherine laughed into the phone.

"You should stop by..." Vincent paused. "Only if you want to."

Catherine lightly laughed. "I would love to."

Vincent looked at the clock on the dash. _4:30 AM _"Evan should be coming out soon so what do you want to do about the car?" Vincent asked.

"Hmm..." Catherine started out. "Well I guess we will just have to towed and then wait 24 hours to see if the the owner claims it because like you said, since Lafferty is supposed to be dead the car won't be under her name. And I guess we also have to wait to see if there are any accident calls stating someone hit her. I'll call Joe, I'm sure he won't mind a wake up call at 4:30 in the morning." Catherine said sarcastically.

Vincent chuckled. "Alright, if you think that's a good idea."

"I'll give him a quick call and then call you back. In the mean time you probably don't want to be seen by Evan so you might want to start heading back to the warehouse to take care of JT after his heart attack that happened about two hours ago." Catherine joked.

Vincent laughed. "Well hopefully he hasn't woken up yet. And you sure it's best for me to just leave Evan and the girl and the car?"

"Yeah Evan will be fine and the hospital will take care of the girl." Catherine said.

Vincent nodded. "Do you mind just keeping me posted on this one?"

"Absolutely." Catherine said into the phone. "I'll give you a call in the morning okay?"

"Alright sounds good. Thanks Catherine." Vincent said hanging up the phone. He sat in the car for a bit longer thinking about Lafferty. Was it really possible she could be alive? He thought about the possibilities of his other friends, maybe they made it out too. But then he came to the conclusion that it was highly unlikely . He took the Lafferty's ID card out of his pocket as he walked away from the hospital and wondered if it was the same person who he was good friends with years ago. Another big question that bugged Vincent was, how did she get out?

He continued to fill his mind with a bunch of different questions but he couldn't figure out any answers. He made his way to the warehouse and luckily JT was still fast asleep. He decided to just take the note and crumple it up to avoid any problems in the morning. He made his way up the stairs and lied on his bed. He thought about how he saw Alex and almost caused Evan to have a broken neck by hitting the floor the way he did. He had to get some answers but maybe, just maybe, instead of going to Evan...he could find Lafferty.

After about a couple more hours of new sleep and just thinking JT made his way up the stairs to Vincent's room.

"Hey, I'm going to head out in a bit for work." JT said as he entered the room. "Hey, why are you still in your cloths from yesterday? So tired you didn't have the energy to change?"

Vincent looked over at JT greatful for a simple solution. "Yup. I guess the minute my head hit the pillow I was just out like a light."

JT nodded and began to turn around.

"JT wait..." Vincent said. He couldn't keep this big of information away from his room-mate. Not after everything he has done for him.

JT turned around and faced Vincent. "Yeah?"

Vincent took a deep breath and moved to sitting on the side of his bed. "JT..." Vincent paused. "Okay, promise me you will just hear me out on this okay? It's not as bad as you think."

JT grew wide-eyed. "Oh my god...Catherine's pregnant..."

Vincent gave JT a shocked look. "What?! No of course not! It's not even about Catherine!" Vincent quickly protested.

JT sighed. "Oh thank goodness 'cause we do not need little Vincent's running around here..."

"Gee man, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me." Vincent said sarcastically even though he was right.

JT shrugged his shoulders.

"Well anyway, I think another Murifield experiment is out there." Vincent said waiting for JT to flip.

"Wait, seriously?!" JT grew wide-eyed much like a deer in headlights. "I thought you were the only one who made it out alive!"

Vincent stood up. "I know me too but I guess not." he pulled out Lafferty's fake ID card.

JT took the card from Vincent and looked at the name. "Lafferty Lawson? Who the heck is this?"

Vincent looked at JT. "She is another Murifield solider. I was with her when the first side-effect showed up. They took her away and I never saw her since."

"Wow...girl super soldiers, those would be tough teenage years..." JT said under his breath forgetting Vincent could hear him loud and clear.

"JT...she was about 18 when she joined. And away, do you have any idea what this could mean? Another person on the run from Murifield. We know stuff she probably doesn't know and she probably know's stuff we don't know."

JT put out a finger telling him to slow down. "So...how are we going to find this Lafferty." JT said looking at the card. "And look man, I've seen brown-haired woman too before."

Vincent paused. Lafferty had black hair. "JT, she has black hair." Vincent said taking the ID.

"Well in this she has brown hair so..."

Vincent felt some of his hope disappear but not all of it. "Well what other girl has the first name being Lafferty? And plus she could have easily dyed it."

JT shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You just got lucky man, not everyone made it out alive."

Vincent nodded. "We still have to find her though...that was her car."

JT gave Vincent a confused look. "Huh? And yeah speaking of this how did you find this?"

Vincent swallowed. "I...um...was out walking and I saw a car just parked in the middle of the road with no driver so I decided to take a look." Vincent lied. No way was he going to tell him he was with Evan.

"Are you insane! It easily could have been a trap!" JT explained.

Vincent sighed. "I didn't sense anyone from Murifield there."

"Still!" JT shouted.

"JT, Murifield wouldn't be there because I wasn't alone." Vincent mentally cursed after he realized what he just said. "JT, the car with the ID in it hit a woman and for some reason Evan was there and-"

"Holy mother of god!" JT shouted even louder. "Evan? You mean, birthday-boy Evan, who just shows up in people's warehouses asking about their supposedly dead room-mates Evan?"

Vincent slowed nodded. "Um...yeah, but don't worry I just told him I was a doctor."

JT rubbed his face. "Vincent, anyone can just say they're a doctor. He is probably wicked suspicious."

"Don't worry he didn't ask any questions." Vincent said trying to calm down.

JT took some deep breaths just trying to focus on the task at hand. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Vincent said. "Now I talked to Catherine too they are going to see whose car it is and she is going to get back to me if she finds anything possibly leading to Lafferty."

JT sighed. "Dude, lets say we did find this Lafferty. If we did then what? We can't just all hide out in here."

"Well it's been years she probably has found a place of her own to stay at just like I did." Vincent said.

JT sighed. "Alright whatever, you just call me if you find anything out. I have to go to work. But I want to make myself clear, I do not want another super solider living here."

Vincent nodded.

"Especially a girl..." JT muttered as he made his way down the stairs.

"Dude, she's not that bad!" Vincent called.

"Whatever!" JT said back grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

Vincent lied back on his bed and thought more about possibly finding out answers from Lafferty. Maybe she has been experiencing hallucinations too. After all since his DNA is mutating that means her DNA must be too. Right?

* * *

**This is going to get very interesting. And Vincent is right, she probably knows stuff they don't. Anyway thanks so much for reading. I probably won't be able to update until Sunday night or Monday. I'm really sorry but I will try my best. Thanks for reading and also: 100 reviews! You guys are awesome thank you so much! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note:** Found some time to get a chapter in! Sorry about the mistakes. My computer is stupid and sometimes auto corrects the words. So in the beginning of the last chapter it said, 'Vincent could believe it.' but it was actually 'couldn't' I just wanted to apologize for that. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 26

Catherine called Joe since it was late morning and she had the day off from work. She thought about how today was the perfect day to have off since Evan would probably want to talk about Vincent and how he just showed up like he did.

"So you're sure nobody called last night reporting a car hitting a person?" Catherine asked Joe again just to be sure.

"I'm sure Chandler, no one but Evan." Joe said.

Catherine sighed.

"Why are you so interested? It's not even a case."

"I guess I just find it odd that if the person hit her by accident then wouldn't they call to get paramedics? People who are not guilty usually make an attempt to call."

Joe sighed into the phone. "I don't know Chandler. I guess we just have to wait and see."

Catherine nodded knowing there wasn't much they could do. "How's the girl?"

Joe didn't say anything.

"Joe?" Catherine asked.

"Unfortunately the young woman had some ribs that were against her lungs. One of the rib's punctured the lung and caused internal bleeding. The doctors are trying their best but they said to be prepared for the worst."

Catherine didn't respond.

"So my guess is, is that she won't make it." Joe said.

"I know you said we just have to wait and see but has anyone claimed the car yet?" Catherine asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just curious. I just think it wasn't an accident. I mean first, hit and run, then no one claims the car." Catherine said making it clear that she thought something was up.

"Well we have to wait 24-hours until we open a case so tomorrow we will look further into it okay?" Joe said.

Catherine nodded. "Alright. I understand." Catherine paused. "Oh and Joe?"

"Hmm." He said into the phone.

"Could me and Tess take this one? I need to get some extra hours in." she lied.

Joe thought about it for a second. "Alright I'll make a deal with you. If this becomes a case, you and Tess can take it. But if it doesn't, promise me you won't swan dive off the cliff like you did with the Judge Hanson case okay?"

"I promise Joe, thank you." Catherine hung up the phone and called Vincent.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..Ri-_

"Hello?" Vincent mumbled while he was still half asleep.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh at his morning voice even though it was around 11AM. "Well hello sleepy head."

Vincent chuckled. "What's up?"

"I talked to Joe." Catherine said with a smile on her face thinking about how adorable he sounded while he was still half asleep.

"Okay, want to stop by?" Vincent asked becoming more awake.

"Sure just give me ten minutes." Catherine said as she stood up off her couch.

"Sure that will be enough time?" Vincent laughed remembering what happened with Tess a few weeks ago.

Catherine laughed. "Yes Vincent." she hung up the phone and made her way to the warehouse.

* * *

Catherine made her way into the warehouse and went up to Vincent's level.

"Hi." she said as she walked in.

"Have a seat." Vincent said motioning to the table in the middle of the room.

Catherine sat down and Vincent joined her.

"So what did you find?" Vincent asked taking a seat.

"Well, the car still hasn't been claimed and there were no calls last night beside Evan reporting a hit person." Catherine said.

Vincent nodded. "What about the woman?"

Catherine took a deep breath and Vincent heard her heart beat increase as if she had to give bad news.

"It's okay you can tell me what happened." Vincent said wanting to know the answer even though he already had a pretty good guess himself.

"One of her ribs made its way into one of her lungs causing internal bleeding. I'm sorry Vincent, I truly am. I know you did everything you could do in order to save her."

"Only if I didn't stop the car on the way there..." Vincent said quietly not realizing Catherine heard what he said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

Vincent's head shot up to look at her. "Oh...I...um..." Vincent paused. "I hallucinated again, while um...driving the woman to the hospital..."

Before Vincent could finish Catherine blurted out, "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Everything was fine, nothing happened I just slammed on the brakes when I thought I saw someone crossing the road and I thought I was going to hit them." He left out the part where he saw Alex. He didn't want to cause further conversations.

Catherine suddenly stood up. "Okay that's it we have to figure this out!" she stormed over to the stairs but stopped when Vincent put a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine...it's fine." Vincent said in a calm voice.

"No Vincent this is not fine! You could have crashed and who knows what could of happened."

Vincent looked into Catherine's eyes. "But I didn't. Everyone was fine. Evan just took a face-plant onto the floor but he was fine."

Catherine gave Vincent a weird look. "Evan fell on the floor?"

"Um...yeah..." Vincent said. "The woman woke up in the backseat so I told Evan to go back there to check on her and while he was struggling to get back there I slammed on the brakes causing him to fall down."

"Hm..." Catherine said. "Well Evan's a big boy I'm sure he can handle it." she joked.

Vincent didn't laugh he was to upset about the dying woman. "If I didn't stop though she might've made it."

Catherine put a hand on Vincent's cheek. "Vincent you're the one who got her to the hospital."

Vincent sighed. "Apparently not quick enough."

Catherine looked into his brown-eyes. "Vincent you did everything you could. You even risked having Evan figuring out who you are. You risked Evan finding out about you and I'm positive if that woman knew the whole story she would be forever thankful."

A small smile formed on Vincent's face causing Catherine to smile as well. "Thanks." he said in a small voice.

Catherine stood on her tippy toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Now, let's talk about Lafferty."

Vincent nodded and they both made their way back to the table.

"So what exactly do you remember about her being taken away." Catherine asked holding Vincent's hands from across the table.

Vincent took a deep breath. "Well we were both sitting at a picnic table while drinking beers and I just remember gripping my beer bottle a bit to hard and it just exploded."

Catherine lightly chuckled to try to lighten up the mood a bit. "You broke your bottle?"

Vincent smiled and laughed. "Yeah..."

"Okay continue."

Vincent did what he was told and continued on with the story. "Well anyway, after I basically crushed my beer bottle with my own hand we started talking about how awesome it was being able to do all that stuff and how great we all felt and...that's what it happened..."

Catherine gave Vincent a concerned look and gave his hands a bit of a squeeze. "What happened?"

"Well, she blacked out and smashed the table in half. Then she started breathing really heavy and that's when they took her away and nobody saw her after that."

Catherine nodded saying she understood. "You said something about talking to my mom about it?"

Vincent slowly nodded. "Um..yeah. I saw your mom later that day when she came to ask how I was doing and I asked her about Lafferty and that's when she said everyone's body was reacting differently and some people just couldn't handle it. She didn't say Lafferty died but that's the impression I received. I asked her if she was okay and she never really answered my question she just said that once it was all over we could live happy and healthy lives with our families and explained why she joined..." Vincent stopped talking so he didn't have to continue.

"She told you why she joined?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah..." Vincent regretted that he even mentioned her mother.

"Do you remember what she said?" Catherine asked with a little bit of hope.

Vincent slowly nodded. "She said she joined Murifield in order to protect her daughters." After Vincent said that it felt like someone just threw a rock into his stomach.

Catherine nodded and whipped her eye.

"Catherine I'm so sorry I-" Vincent started out.

"No, Vincent it's fine." she managed to smile while whipping her eye again.

"Catherine..." Vincent said leaning closer to her.

She looked up at Vincent and smiled. "I promise it's okay."

Vincent forced a half-smile back but he still felt bad. "Do you want to get something to eat for lunch?" Vincent asked changing the subject.

Catherine smiled. "Sure. Do you need me to order anything? I'll buy."

Vincent shook his head. "I think we can work with the stuff JT bought at the grocery store. What do you like?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter but I have to warn you, I'm not the best cook."

Vincent chuckled. "I'm sure you're a great cook."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Tell that to the last meal I tried to cook."

Vincent laughed and they both made their way down to the main level. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Hmm." he said looking through the selves. "It seems we are all out of eggs, milk and bacon."

Catherine smiled. "Yeah...sorry about that I promise I will buy you more."

Vincent looked over the door and smiled. "Only kidding." He pulled out some chicken and put it on the counter.

"Oh and thanks, you really saved my butt with the whole grocery thing." Catherine said.

Vincent smiled. "No problem."

"So what are you going to make with the chicken?" Catherine asked walking closer to Vincent.

"Well, what do you want?" Vincent asked. "chicken parmesan?" Vincent said refuring to her date with Gabe.

Catherine gave Vincent a weird look along with a smile. "I have a feeling that wasn't just random."

Vincent shrugged. "Not really." he said opening the chicken.

"How did you know I had chicken parmesan?" Catherine asked crossing her arms.

"Lucky guess?" Vincent said putting the chicken on a cutting board.

"You followed me." Catherine said smiling.

"Maybe." Vincent said casually not taking his eyes off the chicken.

"You followed me during dinner with Gabe." Catherine stated.

"Did I? I don't remember..." Vincent said trying to hide a smile.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I know you were around a bunch of people but still, you were out with someone you didn't really know and-" Vincent stopped when he felt Catherine wrap her arms around Vincent's back and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

Vincent turned his head to look at her and smiled. "And just to let you know, he deserved the water thrown in his face."

Catherine laughed. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Neither Vincent or Catherine took their eyes off each other. They continued to smile at one another until Catherine's phone rang. She jumped slightly and grabbed the phone out of her pocket.

"Chandler."

"Hi, Cat I just wanted to let you know we searched the car trying to find any information on the owner." Tess said.

"Oh?" Catherine asked looking back at Vincent who was cutting up the chicken. She knew he could hear everything. "What did you find?"

"Well, not much. Not even that much DNA. We only found two DNA samples. One by the name of Gregg Johnson, whose DNA was all over the car and another whose name is Lafferty Lawson whose DNA was only in the front of the car."

Catherine saw Vincent's head shoot up from cutting the chicken.

"So it is either Johnson or Lawson who hit the woman?" Catherine asked.

"Seems like it. I think Gregg Johnson is the owner so we will track him down later today telling him we have his car. We will also bring him in for a few questions." Tess said.

Catherine hated to ask this but knew it was necessary. "And Lafferty Lawson?"

"We will track her down too and bring her in as well." Tess said.

Catherine watched as Vincent gave her a concerned look. "Cat?"

"What? Yeah, sorry I'm just making lunch. Yeah sounds good, let me know if anything come's up okay?"

"Will do. I gotta go." Tess said.

"Bye." Catherine said hanging up the phone. She looked over at Vincent. "Gregg Johnson, does that name ring a bell?"

Vincent thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. "No, not really. Maybe Lafferty found she could trust and just was driving his car. You know, like I have you and JT." Vincent smiled.

Catherine smiled back. "Don't worry we will find her before the precinct can get to her." Catherine put a hand on Vincent's cheek. "I promise."

* * *

**Glad I found some time to get this chapter together. I will try my best to update another one later tonight. So who do you guys think Gregg Johnson is? (yay came up with another name! haha) Is he important? If he knows Lafferty what will he say once he gets to the precinct? Is he close to Lafferty kind of like how JT is to Vincent? Do they even know each other? So many questions! Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

****IMPORTANT NOTE: **Gregg Nolan is now Gregg Johnson. I really apologize for any confusions. He will mostly be mentioned as Gregg but his last name is now Johnson. Sorry about that.

**Note: **Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 28

After Catherine went home later that night Vincent lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Gregg Johnson._ He repeated in his mind. For some reason the more he said the name the more and more the name sounded familiar. But he couldn't seem to put a face to the name. He knew staying up thinking about it wasn't going to do any good. So he tried his best to calm his thoughts and eventually he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Vincent's Dream (Vincent POV)**

_"It's amazing, like there's all this just new energy bursting outta me." Lafferty said to me while we were enjoying some beers. _

_"You're not the only one, did you see Trace body-slam Harris? I mean it was like the WWE comes to the desert." I said laughing. _

_Lafferty laughed. "You weren't to bad out there yourself." _

_I smiled and took a sip of my beer. I jumped as it just exploded in my hand from my grip. Everyone including Lafferty looked shocked from what just happened._

_Lafferty laughed and stood up. "Okay...I know they're giving us vitamins but what kind of supplements are they hiding in there?" _

_"I don't know, but I like it." I said smiling. I looked over at Lafferty and noticed her begin to sway back and forth and blinking her eyes a few times. _

_"Lafferty?" I asked noticing how un-comfortable she began to look. I continued to watch as she stood still and began to close her eyes not saying a word. _

_"Lafferty?" I said again trying to get her attention. Before I knew it she took her fist and smashed the picnic table into two separate halves. I jumped back and looked at up at her. I grew-wide eyed as she began to take quick short breaths. Everyone around us was speechless. I saw two men approach along with Catherine's mother Vanessa who injected something into her arm. "She just completely zooned-out!" I said to the three people trying to help her. Nobody said anything and I just watched them take her_ away.

* * *

Vincent woke up covered in sweat and he began to breathe quickly. He hated being reminded about what happened to Lafferty that day. He tried to think about who Gregg Johnson could possibly be but nothing came to mind. He thought about the last name. _'Johnson, Johnson, Johnson...' _he continued to repeat in his head. He knew he heard that name before now that he thought about it but he just couldn't remember why. He sat up and brushed his hair back with his hands. He took a deep breath and that's when it hit him. He knew exactly who Gregg Johnson was. And he knew exactly why he had that dream.

* * *

The next morning Catherine woke up and made her way out to the kitchen only to find Heather lying on the couch.

"Why you up so early?" Catherine asked walking over to the fridge.

"I couldn't sleep..." Heather sighed happily.

"You were up all night?!" Catherine asked taking the milk out of the fridge. Vincent and JT's milk to be exact.

Heather smiled and sat up on the couch to look at her older sister. "I just couldn't stop thinking about Evan."

Catherine nodded her head as she poured herself a glass of milk. "That's right, you had your date last night. How'd it go?"

Heather developed a huge grin on her face. "Fantastic."

Catherine couldn't help but slightly laugh at the way her sister was acting. Especially about her co-worker. "Oh?" Catherine said putting the milk back int the fridge.

"He's so dreamy, and that accent..." Heather sighed once more.

Catherine laughed as she took a sip of her milk. "Okay Heather whatever you say."

Heather didn't say anything she just plopped back onto the couch followed by a long sigh.

Catherine smiled and made her way back to her room. She opened the door and placed the glass on her nightstand next to her bed. She made her way over to her bed to make it for the day.

"I remember now..." A raspy voice said.

Catherine nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. "Okay, no matter how many times you do that, you always manage to scare the shit outta me."

Vincent smiled while sliding through the fire-escape window. "Sorry."

Catherine smiled. "So what bring you by early morning?" she asked taking a seat on her bed.

Vincent's face turned back to being serious as he made his way into her room. He put his hands in his coat's pockets and sat down next to her. "I remember now."

Catherine gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?"

"I remember who Gregg Johnson is."

Catherine grew-wide eyed. "Well, who is he?"

Vincent sighed. "He is once of the Murifield agents who took Lafferty away after she blacked-out."

Catherine took a moment to think about that.

"My guess is after she escaped he found her or something and that's how they came in contact. Or at least that's how her ID ended up in his car."

Catherine took a deep breath. "So what's your theory?"

"Well..." Vincent started out. "Has any of your co-workers contacted you about it?"

Catherine shook her head as her phone began to ring. "Speak of the devil." she said answering her phone. "Chandler."

"Cat!" Tess said into the phone. "Glad you picked up, the woman who got hit is now an offical case."

"Really?" Catherine asked. "Did she die?" Catherine noticed the sad look on Vincent's face.

"Well there is more to just the woman..." Tess said making Catherine and Vincent a bit confused.

Vincent gave Catherine a weird look but she just shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean there is more?"

"Well, we found a body." Tess said.

"Whose body?" Catherine asked fearing it was Lafferty. She looked over at Vincent and noticing the expression he had on his face she could tell her had the same fear.

"Gregg Johnson, the owner of the car." Tess said causing Catherine and Vincent to relax.

"Oh? When did you find him?" Catherine asked not taking an eye off Vincent.

"First we got a call earlier this morning saying someone noticed a disturbing smell. My guess is they were smelling the dead body." Tess replied.

"When was he killed?" Catherine asked.

"The night the woman got hit." Tess said.

"Before or after?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think it may have been before. I will double check with Evan when I get a chance."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks." she paused. "Wait..."

"Hm?" Tess said.

"So how does a dead guys car end up hitting a woman?" Catherine said continuing to look at Vincent who seemed very stressed out.

"Well, that's were our jobs come in." Tess laughed at Catherine's question. "We are going to do a background check on Lafferty Lawson whose DNA was also found in the car."

Catherine held her breath. "Do you mind waiting for me? I was just about to head over."

"I don't see why not. Just hurry up 'cause Wolanski is trying to convince Joe this should be his case."

"Will do." Catherine said before hanging up the phone. She looked over at Vincent who seemed upset. "Don't worry." Catherine said. "The background check is just going to show Lafferty died in combat. Just like it did for you. All they found was DNA, that could have been from who knows how many years ago."

Vincent looked up at Catherine. "You still looked for me even after you found out I had a death certificate."

Catherine put a hand on Vincent's cheek. "Don't worry it will be okay."

Vincent suddenly stood up. "I'm going to find her."

"Vincent.." Catherine said standing up.

"I have to find her Catherine. If I don't then who knows who will." Vincent began to make his way back to the window but stopped when Catherine put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

Vincent shook his head. "She will sense you trying to get near her and she will just run. If she notices me, maybe she wont."

"How can you be so sure she won't try to run from you?" Catherine asked worried for Vincent's safety. "Remember she probably hasn't been treated for those blackout's so..." Catherine paused. "Just be careful."

Vincent forced a half smile. "She will recognize my sent. She is capable of just as many things as I am."

"That's my point." Catherine quickly said. "What if she hurts you?"

Vincent smiled and placed a kiss on Catherine's forehead. "And I am capable of just as many things as she is. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't think she will try to run , she will be able to tell it's me."

Catherine threw her hands up in the air. "How are you even going to find her?"

Vincent smiled. "Just like how I find you."

Catherine and Vincent were both lost in each other's eyes when Catherine's phone went off saying she had a text message.

_Tess: Where the hell are you?!_

Catherine looked back up at Vincent. "I have to go but just promise me you will be careful okay? And keep me posted."

Vincent nodded and slid through the fire-escape.

"Are you sure now is the best time to be looking for her?" Catherine asked walking over to him.

"Well, she is probably on the move so if I wait until later tonight it might be to late." Vincent replied. "Keep me posted on what the precinct finds out about Lafferty okay?"

Catherine smiled. "I'll let you know the minute I know."

* * *

Catherine walked into the precinct to find everyone crowed in the middle of the room. She found Tess and walked up to her.

"Whose birthday?" Catherine asked refuring to the large crowd.

Tess faced Catherine and gave her a stern look. "We looked up Lafferty Lawson and guess what." Tess said in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Catherine asked trying to act clueless.

"She was in the army and she died in combat about nine years ago." Tess made her way to her desk and Catherine followed.

"So that means the DNA is old huh?" Catherine said.

Tess nodded. "What I wanna know is whats the deal with dead ex-military DNA showing up at all our crime scenes."

Catherine gave Tess a weird look. "What do you mean?"

Tess sat down at her desk. "Well remember that Vincent Keller guy? His DNA kept showing up all over."

Catherine swallowed. She was surprised Tess would make a connection like that. "So you're saying they're related?"

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I just find it kinda weird."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Well the DNA on the car is probably just old DNA from a different time period."

Tess gave Catherine a weird look. "Nine years ago?" Tess asked.

"It could be possible." Catherine said even though she knew a clear DNA sample probably wouldn't show up after nine years.

"Well there is something else." Tess said catching Catherine off-guard.

"Oh?" Catherine replied nervously.

"Yeah, remember how Peter got ripped to shreds and that man's neck got crushed and your car door got ripped off and stuff like that?"

Catherine took a deep breath. "Okay, the car door broke off."

Tess shook her head. "Yeah whatever, anyway Gregg Johnson wasn't just killed like another homicide case."

Catherine gave Tess a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Gregg Johnson died from multiple crushed bones and internal bleeding." Tess said.

"Okay, and..." Catherine replied trying to act normal.

"The crushed bones were just like what happened to the man's neck from a few weeks ago."

* * *

**First off, over 80,000 words in the story, woohoo! Second, the dialog from Vincent's dream was all from the episode "Trapped" from the scene were Lafferty blacked-out. The reason why I changed Gregg's last name is because if you re-watch the part of "Trapped" when Vincent is talking to Vanessa you will see a man with the last name Johnson, so if you guys wanna see what Gregg Johnson looks like, just re-watch the beginning of "Trapped." **

**So what do you guys think about Lafferty and her relationship with Gregg? Do you think Tess might be on to something? Will Vincent find Lafferty? Plus, what about the girl who got hit? Is she done making appearances in this story? Or will she be back? **

**PLEASE let me know what you guys think! Your feedback is what keeps me motivated so please review! :) Thanks you guys are awesome!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: ** I apologize it took a while for an update so I tried to make this chapter longer which in a way I guess made the wait longer but whatever. Thanks for reading and please review! Only 2 more Thursdays without BATB! :D We can do this guys!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 29

"So, you are implying that who/whatever killed Gregg Johnson, also killed the man with the broken neck?" Catherine asked her partner.

"Yup." Tess said looking pretty pleased with her self. "Also not to mention possibly the same thing that killed Evan's intern."

Before Catherine could reply Gabe walked over. "Catherine?"

Catherine slowly turned around to face Gabe. "What?"

"Can I have a word?" Gabe asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Catherine turned back around to face Tess who was getting up to walk away but she grabbed her arm making her sit back down. "Sit." Catherine whispered.

Tess rolled her eyes and did as her partner asked.

"Well?" said Gabe. "May I?"

Catherine took one last look at Tess before turning around to face Gabe.

Tess just looked at her with no emotion. She really hated this guy.

Catherine sighed and turned back around. "Sure." she said standing up.

Gabe smiled and began walking towards an empty conference room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Here?" Catherine asked.

Gabe didn't say anything he just held the door open for Catherine.

Without taking an eye off of him she slowly made her way into the dark room. "What's this about?" Catherine asked crossing her arms.

Gabe shut the door and turned around to face her. He sighed and she gave him a weird look.

"Well?" Catherine asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Gabe finally said.

"apologize?" Catherine repeated. "Seriously?"

Gabe nodded. "Um...yeah."

"So after grabbing me, blackmailing me, and not leaving when I ask you, you think you can honestly just drag me in here and apologize and expect everything to be fine?"

Gabe sighed. "Well, maybe if I explain this to you in a detective sorta way maybe you will understand a bit better."

Catherine gave Gabe a confused look. "I'm listening."

"Think about it this way...I'm basically the detective here and you're the witness whose no talking."

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked.

"Like a detective I'm just trying to do my job. I'm given a 'case' and told to find answers. I'm just looking for answers Cat."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"I'm looking for answers that you have but I don't know."

Catherine pointed a finger at Gabe. "So you think you can bring me in here, apologize for your acts, and then ask me for answers about something I don't even know about?"

"Well I'm trying to do this the easy way actually." Gabe said crossing his arms as well.

"What do you mean easy way?" Catherine asked concerned.

"I have many way on getting the answers I need. You were just one of them and well...clearly you're not talking." Gabe began to make his way back to the door.

"Wait." Catherine said stopping him.

"What do you mean other ways?"

Gabe smiled. "I see I got your attention now."

"Look, I told you from the start I don't know anything except the fact my friend JT Forbes need access to the morgue for an up-coming lesson. I know I did something bad and I knew there would be consequences. But hear my words Gabe, I have nothing to do with whatever you want."

Gabe tilted his head a bit. "You made your choice Detective Chandler, I tried to make this easy. But I see how it is." With that Gabe left the room leaving Catherine standing along in the dark empty conference room.

* * *

Vincent sat on the couch waiting for JT to come home. He didn't exactly know how to say, "I'm going to go out and search for Lafferty through out New York City." because he knew that would just not end well. He grabbed his phone and checked his messages or missed calls. Nothing. He wondered if Catherine found anything yet.

After about a half hour passed with still no sign of JT coming home Vincent just decided to leave. He knew he couldn't waste time looking for his old friend.

He fixed his base-ball hat as he made his way over to where the woman got hit. It was hard to track Lafferty because he hasn't seen her in nine years and forgot mostly what she even smelled like. However, he tried his best. He took out the ID card from his pocket along with his phone. He stopped and dialed JT's number. He figured it would be better to have this conversation over the phone.

"Is everything okay?" JT asked in a worried tone. "I'm sorry I wasn't back earlier I'm stuck here grading papers."

Vincent looked around. "I'm trying to find Lafferty so I might not get back for a while."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" JT shouted through the phone. "What if she is with someone? What if she hurts you? What if-"

"JT, I really need you just to relax and hear me out okay?" Vincent pleaded.

JT didn't say anything but Vincent could still hear his heart beating a mile per minute.

"If I find her, she most likely know's things we don't. That means things about Murifield, about the mutations, etc." Vincent said trying to follow Lafferty's scent. Luckily he got some of it off her ID card.

"If you're not home by morning I'm coming and looking for you!" JT stated.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Relax JT I-" Suddenly her scent became stronger. She has been right were he was standing not long ago.

"Vincent?" JT asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." Vincent tried to focus on his conversation without losing Lafferty's scent.

"Just...don't...die." JT said into the phone.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I already have a death certificate."

"Just be careful." JT said harshly.

"I will." Vincent said hanging up the phone. After he put his phone in his pocket he continued his way until he got to a set of woods. He made his way into the woods after he got about a mile in he stopped and looked around. He noticed his adrenaline was pumping and he began to start breathing heavily. He had a bad feeling about this.

He took a few more steps forward until he heard movement up in the trees. He looked up and saw a branch shaking. He let out a small growl. He heard a louder noise and then he fell to the ground. He felt the weight of something on his back and he tried to get up. Whatever was on his back grabbed his neck and pushed down. Hard. He used all his might to escape the hold of whatever was on his back and he got free. He turned around to face the creature that attacked him. And he let out a growl. It growled back. The creature jumped on top of him once more and sinked it's claws into Vincent's arm. He growled louder and quickly spun around to pick up the thing that was attacking him and threw it head first into a near by tree knocking it unconscious. He slowly walked over towards the lifeless body while trying to re-gain control of himself.

He kneeled down next to the creature and his eyes grew wide. He found her.

Suddenly to his surprised her eye's shot open and were bright orange. She leaped onto him catching him off-guard and pulled on his arm trying to tear it off. He quickly let beast take over and threw her off of him. He grabbed his arm trying to reduce the pain. She quickly got up and bared her teeth making her way back over to him. The beast growled and she grabbed at his throat increasing her grip.

* * *

Catherine made her way back to her desk.

"That's a happy face." Tess jokingly said putting down her newspaper.

Catherine glared at her. "Are we allowed to shoot him?"

Tess laughed. "If we were then I would have done it a long time ago."

Catherine laughed. "True."

"Chandler." Joe called from his office.

Catherine rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. "It's always something..."

Tess smiled as she picked back up her paper.

Catherine walked over to Joe office and entered only to see Brendan sitting next to an open lap top.

"Um...hi." she said as Joe left the room.

"Hello Detective, have a seat." Brendan said pointing to the chair.

Catherine did as she was told.

"Care to explain this?" Brendan asked making a video-clip pop up on the laptop.

She felt her stomach flip when she saw a screen shot of her and Gabe talking in the conference room.

"Let me play it for you, and then we can talk." Brendan said hitting the play button.

Catherine sat and watched the moment that hadn't happened long ago. In fact it was about fifteen minutes ago.

She watched as she saw both herself and Gabe walk into the empty conference room. She then remembered that the security camara they had in the conference room recorded sound.

"Here?" Catherine heard herself ask. "What's this about?" Catherine watched as one word was replaying in her mind. _'Shit.'_

After the clip was over she looked over at Brendan.

"Care to explain what this is about?" he asked.

She sighed. "Gabe is working on something for work and thought I had the answers when I didn't." Catherine said. She didn't lie, she just gave him the short version.

"You mention Gabe, blackmailing and grabbing you." Brendan said leaning forward in his chair. "Care to explain."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"I can't help with you don't talk Catherine."

"Yes." Catherine said instantly regretting it. "Yes he has."

Brendan nodded. "What was he black mailing you about?"

Catherine bite her tounge. "He just, knew a personal story of mine and threatened to share it if I didn't go out to dinner with him. So I agreed and when I had to leave due to a family matter he wouldn't let me go."

Brendan nodded. "Is the personal story in danger someone?"

Catherine didn't respond.

"Because if it does I need to know."

Catherine shook her head. "No, no it doesn't."

"Is there a reason why you didn't want him to share this personal story of your? How did he find out?"

Catherine looked at Brendan thinking his questions were a bit weird. "I'm sorry but I really prefer not to talk about it."

Brendan nodded. "I understand. Anyway, what do you mean by he wouldn't let you go?"

Catherine sighed. "When I told him I had to leave he threatened to tell my story."

"And the grabbing?" Brendan asked. "Has he been sexual harassing you?"

Catherine had two options she could say yes and most likely Gabe would get kicked out of the precinct and maybe lose his job. Or she could say no and hopefully avoid any further questioning.

"Well?" Brendan asked. "I need to know Catherine so I can address the situation."

Catherine sighed. "No he hasn't he has just been..." Catherine paused. In a way he was, he would make comments about how she looked and wouldn't leave when he asked but she knew she couldn't get tangled up with all this.

"Catherine..." Brendan said. "You can tell me, it's what I'm here for."

Catherine forced a smile. "No he has not been sexually harassing me."

Brendan nodded. "If it happens again thought you are to come straight to me. Understand?"

Catherine nodded. "I understand."

* * *

The beast gripped onto her hands around his neck and forced her to release. He took his right knee and kneed her in the stomach causing her to fall backwards. He didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice.

She got up and made her way back to where the beast was standing. He quickly grabbed her and pushed her against a tree and placed his arm across her neck cutting off some air. He watched as she struggled to get free but it was no use. He knew what he had to do. He slowly tried to relax himself. If Lafferty saw him as him maybe she would remember.

As she continued to struggle, Vincent changed back into his normal self and her strength over powered him instantly knocking him to the ground. He knew if we wanted her to recognize him then he would have to look like his normal self.

She continued to try to rip him apart but he did his best to fight her off. She continued to growl and dig her fingernails into his body but he knew he had to stay human. She attacked him once more and he trapped her against another tree. As she was struggling he continued to try to hold her back. Suddenly he felt nothing pushing against him anymore. He looked Lafferty and let go as her body fell to the ground. She changed completely back to normal. He bent down to check her pulse. Her pulse was fine so she must've just passed out. Question is...from what?

He picked her up and began making his way back to the park. About 5 minutes later he was back at the warehouse.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" JT yelled as Vincent walked in with Lafferty in his arms.

Vincent didn't reply he just walked over to the cage that he was kept in during his blackouts. He gently placed her down and went out of the cage and locked it.

"Seriously dude?! Some answers would be nice right now!" JT said watching Vincent.

"I need you to watch her." Vincent said walking away from Lafferty. "Wa-wa-watch her?!" JT asked looking at Lafferty. "You just storm in here with a unconscious woman in your arms that I've never even seen before, then you lock her in a cage and tell me to watch her?!"

Vincent slid on jacket and looked over at JT. "Look man, she shouldn't be walking up anytime soon. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where the hell are you going?!"

Vincent slid on his baseball cap. "To Catherine's."

JT's jaw dropped and pointed to Lafferty. "Now's not romance time dude!"

"JT just relax okay?"

"I won't relax until you at least tell me who the hell she is!"

Vincent looked over at Lafferty than back to JT. "Fine...Lafferty, JT. JT, Lafferty."

"Wait...that's Lafferty?!" JT said pointing towards the unconscious woman.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah."

"And you're leaving me here alone with her?" JT asked shocked.

"Fine." Vincent said shrugging his shoulders. "You go get Catherine."

"Well why can't we just call her?" JT asked.

Vincent pulled out his phone quickly and put in on speaker. After he pressed send the other line went straight to voicemail. "That's why." Vincent sad putting the phone back in his pocket.

JT shook his head. "Well why do we need her here anyway?"

Vincent looked at JT. "Because, she is the one with the field journal that maybe has answers on why Lafferty just collapsed in the woods."

JT sighed not even wanted to ask questions about was Vincent just said. "Fine, I'll go get her."

Vincent wrote down Catherine's apartment number on a piece of paper and handed it to JT. He watched JT storm off out of the warehouse and suddenly heard Lafferty move.

He walked over to the cage and watched her toss back and forth.

"Lafferty." He said in a soft voice.

She suddenly opened her eyes and they were bright orange she lunged towards Vincent but the bars stood in her way.

"Lafferty!" Vincent said louder.

She continued to try to attack Vincent but she couldn't get through the bars. After Vincent's little mishap during his black out's he had JT replace the bars.

"Lafferty." Vincent said again. He watched as she stood up and smashed her fist against the wall. "Laffety!" Vincent said again trying to keep himself calm.

She continued to move around and growl. Vincent looked around trying to find any useful to calm her down. He saw JT's tranquilizer and picked it up. He pulled the trigger and shot her in the leg causing her to instantly fall down. _'What the hell was wrong with her?'_ Vincent thought.

* * *

JT made his way up to Catherine's level and took a deep breath before knocking. After he calmed himself down a bit the door flew open and Heather was standing in the door way.

"Can I help you?" Heather asked giving JT a weird look.

"Um...yes, is your sister here?" JT asked nervously.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "CAAAAAAT!" Heather yelled causing JT to rub his ear. "SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

JT smiled at Heather. "Thank you."

"Who are you?" Heather asked.

"I'm a friend of your sisters." JT said.

"Have we met?" Heather asked.

"I don't believe so I-"

"JT?" Catherine asked walking towards the door.

"Hi." he said waving.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"I came here to tell you...that uh..." JT mentally kicked himself.

"Heather will you please give us a minute?" Catherine asked her sister.

Heather shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to go rip up some old photo's of me and Josh." With that Heather happily walked down the hallway back towards her room.

"Sorry about that. What's up?" Catherine asked stepping out into the apartment hallway.

"He found her." JT whispered.

"He what?" Catherine asked.

"He found Lily."

"Lafferty." Catherine corrected.

"Yeah whatever..." JT said rubbing his forehead. "Anyway, he found her and she is currently unconscious."

"Okay..." Catherine said.

"He wants you to bring your mother's green journal to see if there is any side-effect that includes randomly passing out." JT said.

"Well was it a black-out?"

JT shook his head. "No, she is literally unconscious."

Catherine nodded. "Okay just give me a minute." She slipped back into her apartment and about two minutes later she came back out. "Let's go."

After about five minutes JT and Catherine both arrived at the warehouse. They both went over to where Lafferty and Vincent were and JT sat down and began looking at the notes in the journal.

"Is this Lafferty?" Catherine asked looking at the girl lying on the ground.

Vincent nodded. "Yup."

"How did you find her?" Catherine asked.

"She found me." Vincent said.

"When she found you was she..."

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, she didn't want me there."

"Did she hurt you?" Catherine asked.

Vincent shook his head. "No not really, she just really wasn't happy someone found her."

"Does she know it's you?"

Vincent shook his head again. "Nope. She hasn't even said a word. She's only been the beast."

Catherine nodded then turned back towards JT. "Find anything?"

JT shook his head. "Not yet."

Catherine went over and bent down next to the cage. "When will she come to?"

"Well, she already did but she tried to get out and so I shot her with the tranquilizer."

Catherine nodded. "So in a couple minutes she should come to."

"JT?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing yet." he said continuing to flip the pages.

Catherine sighed and walked away from the cage.

"You okay?" Vincent asked following her.

"I think Lafferty killed Gregg Johnson."

Vincent grew-wide eyed. "How?"

"Well he was found with multiple crushed bones. Much like the man's neck." Catherine said. "So everyone thinks the person who killed the man is the same person who killed Gregg Johnson."

"Catherine..." Vincent sighed. "Gregg Johnson wasn't just one of the men who took Lafferty away..."

Catherine and JT both looked over at Vincent.

"He is also the person who tried to kill your mother in Afghanistan." Vincent said.

Catherine looked at Vincent. She never knew her mother almost died during her time in Afghanistan

"He drew a gun on her so I attacked him. He pointed a knife at me and well, that's how I got my scar."

Catherine looked at Vincent.

"I just thought you should know." Vincent said.

While the three of them sat in silence Lafferty slowly began to wake up. Luckily she was back to her old self. She looked around nervously and Vincent saw her eyes begin to change. He quickly walked over to her.

"Lafferty, it's okay, it's me Vincent Keller." Vincent said smiling.

Lafferty didn't say anything. She just continued to breathe quickly.

"Lafferty, calm down, it's okay, you're safe." Vincent said trying to calm her down.

She started at Vincent as her eyes slowly went brown.

"Keller?" She asked giving him a weird look.

"Yeah." Vincent smiled. "It's me."

"How- how are you- I thought you were dead." Lafferty said waking up a bit more.

Vincent shook his head. "I got out."

Suddenly Lafferty rose to her feet and looked around frantically.

"Laferty, you're okay I promise."

"No!" She said shaking her head. "No, no we are not okay!" She screamed.

"Lafferty calm down!" Vincent said.

She began breathing heavily and JT walked over to her. "Dude what the heck?" JT said.

Vincent grew wide-eyed. "I dunno, she just started flipping out!"

Lafferty began to quickly move around and Vincent could hear her heart pounding.

"Lafferty, calm down!" Vincent said once more.

Catherine watched from a distance not wanting to cause any more stress for Lafferty.

"Let me go!" She yelled as Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lafferty, come on you're safe I promise."

"No, no, I'm not... Johnson...he's...he's after me!"

Vincent shook his head. "Lafferty Johnson's dead."

Lafferty started hyperventilating.

"Lafferty please." Vincent begged. "Just calm down and I'll explain everything."

"Who is he?!" Lafferty snapped looking at JT. "He's gunna kill me!"

JT quickly walked away towards Catherine. "I think it would be the other way around..." he whispered to Catherine.

"Lafferty, he wouldn't hurt a fly, I promise. You're safe here."

Lafferty didn't take an eye off JT.

"He's my friend. He understands. Just please calm down."

Lafferty seemed to be calming down so Vincent slowly stood up and walked out of the cage. Just as he was about to shut it behind him he heard a small growl and Vincent felt hands around his neck.

"No!" Catherine screamed. As she was about to walk towards the two super-soliders JT grabbed her arm.

"Stay here." JT said not letting go of her.

As Lafferty gripped onto Vincent's throat he allowed the beast to take over. He turned around to face Lafferty and threw her against the hard cement wall knocking her once again, unconscious.

Vincent slowly turned back to normal and looked over to Catherine and JT. "You two alright?" he asked out of breath.

The two both slowly nodded. "What the hell is wrong with her?" JT asked.

Vincent locked Lafferty in the cage and walked over towards the two of them.

"I have no idea." Vincent said. "But I think she is farther ahead in the DNA mutation than I am." Vincent paused. "Which mean's this is what is going to happen to me."

* * *

**Again, I am soooooo sorry for the late update but a lot of stuff went on in this chapter so hopefully that makes up for it a bit. **

**Anyway please let me know what you guys think about Lafferty and her um...'troubles.' and also let me know what you guys think Gabe's next plan might consist of. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Note:** YAY! Beauty and the Beast won Favorite New TV Drama. Hopefully that means a second season! I just wish they got to go up on stage to accept it...oh well; THEY STILL WON! Thanks for reading. Chapter 30!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 30

The three of them stood in silence just watching Lafferty who was still unconsious on the ground.

"So now what?" JT asked breaking the silence.

Catherine looked at JT but Vincent remained staring at his friend.

"Vincent?" JT asked.

Vincent continued to look at Lafferty. "If this..." Vincent started. "If this is what is going to happen to me then I've gotta go."

"What?!" JT and Catherine both said in unison.

"I mean just look at her!" Vincent said pointing to Lafferty. "She tried to kill me even though she knows who I am, which means I will probably end up hurting you two and I just can't live with that." he walked away from the cage with Catherine following quickly behind.

"Vincent..." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Catherine, it just won't be safe for me to be around you guys. I mean look at Lafferty, she's past out in a cage." Vincent said turning around.

"Maybe there is something in my mom's notes." Catherine said

"There won't be anything, these are side-effects from ten years later, there will not be any formula's for them to create an antidote." Vincent said.

Suddenly Lafferty made a noise causing all three to look over at her.

"Then we have to figure out something." JT said.

"JT's right." Catherine said sitting down next to Vincent.

"Can I get that in writing?" JT asked.

Vincent got up and walked towards Lafferty who was waking up. "I want you two to go upstairs." Vincent said trying to unlock the cage.

"Excuse me?" JT asked. "Not happening dude."

"Vincent we can't just leave you here!" Catherine protested.

Vincent turned around to face them. "Just go upstairs, I don't want her to hurt either one of you."

"No man, not happening." JT said

"I agree." Catherine said.

"Seriously, can I get this all in writing?" JT asked.

Vincent didn't say anything knowing agruing was just going to get them nowhere.

Lafferty slowly turned around to lie on her other side.

"Wait..." Vincent said standing up. "JT the serum for the black-out's, do you have any of it still?"

"Vincent that stuff will only work for you." JT said. "If you want it to work for her then I need her blood. I would also need a Spartan RX Real Time DNA Analyzer."

Catherine looked at JT remembering were she head that before.

"Which is in a Police Forensics Lab." JT continued.

"So you're saying you need access to the Lab again?" Catherine asked.

JT nodded.

"No, we can't." Vincent spoke up. "Catherine will lose her job and-"

"Well JT doesn't need to be the one in the lab." Catherine said cutting off Vincent.

The two guys gave her a weird look.

"Then who would make the serum?" JT asked.

"I..." Catherine paused. "I know someone."

"No! Not Birthday-boy! There is absolutely no way another cop person needs to find out about Vincent. Nope. Not happening." JT said throwing this hands in the air.

"No, it's not..." Catherine paused. "Did you just say birthday-boy?"

JT didn't say anything.

"Are you talking about Evan?" Catherine asked.

"Guys." Vincent said while he aproached Lafferty. "She's waking up."

Lafferty slowly opened her eyes and they were normal color. Vincent sighed, he was glad to see she was back to normal. "Lafferty, it's me Vincent you're okay."

Lafferty slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a warehouse, you're okay."

"Where's Johnson?" Lafferty qucikly stood up making Vincent do the same.

"He's dead he's not after you anymore."

"Dead?! He's dead? How did he die?" Lafferty asked.

"He was found dead a few days ago." Vincent said trying to keep her calm.

"How the hell are you alive?!" Lafferty yelled taking a step back from Vincent.

"I escaped just like you did." Vincent said.

Lafferty gave Vincent a stern look. "Take me back to were you found me."

Vincent gave her a weird look. "What?"

"You heard me!" Lafferty yelled. "Take me back I have to go! They can't know you found me!"

Lafferty shoved past Vincent and made her way out of the cage.

"Lafferty!" Vincent said grabbing her arm.

"Look Keller! They are after me and if they find me here with you then we will both be dead!"

"Lafferty..." Vincent said trying to calm her down even though he is completely flipping out on the inside as well.

Lafferty turned around and her eyes shifted colors. She growled at Vincent. "If you know whats good for you, you will let me go."

Vincent began to feel the beast try to take over but he tried his best to keep it inside. "Lafferty, if you just talk to me maybe we-"

Before Vincent could finish Lafferty took her fist and broke the table next to the in half. She turned into the Beast and made her way closer to Vincent.

Vincent tried fighting off the beast but nothing he did seemed to work.

Lafferty growled at Vincent one last time before turning towards JT and Catherine who were only a few feet away.

Vincent couldn't control the beast any longer and before he knew it he shoved Lafferty to the ground. He wasn't going to let her hurt them.

Lafferty quickly got back to her feet and hit Vincent across his face causing blood to run down the side of his cheek. He looked at Lafferty and made his way closer to her. She gripped at his neck but he managed to grab her arm and flip her on her back. She quickly got up but before she made it back over to Vincent she instantly fell to the ground. Vincent saw the tranquilizer dart that was located in the upper part of her leg.

Catherine ran over to Vincent trying to calm him down while JT stayed in the same spot terrified.

"Vincent." Catherine said putting a hand on his cheek. "Vincent you're okay. She didn't hurt us."

Vincent slowly changed back into his normal self and looked over at JT who was about to pee his pants.

"You okay man?" Vincent asked.

JT slowly nodded but was still in to much shock to even reply.

Vincent felt the blood dip down his face and looked up at Catherine. "You okay?"

Catherine smiled. "I'm fine."

"She has GOT to go." JT finally said.

"JT-" Vincent started.

"Dude, she tried to kill you, three times." JT said putting the tranquilizer back on his research table. "And she broke the freaking table in half!"

"JT please..." Vincent begged. "She is our only hope on finding out what may happen to me."

JT threw his hands in the air. "Well I'm pretty sure we have a visual!"

"She knows stuff we don't." Vincent snapped.

"Vincent, look, I know you care about her but honestly? If Murifield's tracking her too and finds out where she is. We're all dead man." JT said walking over to Vincent.

"We have a couple choices." Catherine spoke up. "We can either keep her locked up, let her go, or..." Catherine paused. "Or we could treat her blackouts."

"We don't even know if she's blacking out." JT said. "For all we know it's just her DNA mutating and there is nothing we can do about it."

Catherine looked over at Vincent who couldn't seem to take his eyes off Lafferty.

"Then we will just have to find out." Catherine said as she faced JT.

"Find out how?" JT asked crossing his arms.

"We have to get that DNA Analyzer you were talking about." Catherine said.

JT shook his head. "No. Going back to the precint? No. That's just out of the question."

"JT we might not have a choice." Vincent said looking towards his room mate.

"No, no. We deffinatly have choices. It's called plan A and plan B. Which both consist of letting her go."

"We can't just let her go and risk Murifield finding out about her! She worked just as hard as I did to get Murifield off her back for at least a few years and now she is here in need of help and all you can say is let her go?" Vincent asked.

"If we keep her here it will be easier for Murifield to find both of you." JT said back.

"Wait..." Catherine said.

Both Vincent and JT looked over at her. "What?" JT asked.

"The case..." Catherine said in nearly a whisper.

"What about the case?" JT asked.

"Lafferty must of killed Gregg Johnson. Johnson found her, she panicked, kills Johnson, get's scared and takes his car, during her time driving she hits the woman and panics even more. She flee's the scene and drops her ID in the process."

Neither JT or Vincent said anything.

"Which means the precinct is looking for Lafferty. They found her DNA but noticed she also had a death certificate. They think the DNA is from 9 years ago before her time in the military. They examined Johnson's body and noticed crushed bones. My partner think's whoever killed Johnson is the same person who killed the man in the ally."

JT flung his arms in the air. "Great! Just great! Now the NYPD won't stop because they think there is a serial killer on the loose. First birthday-boy, then the Murifield agent in the ally and now Jensen, or what ever his name is."

"Johnson." Catherine corrected.

"Whatever." JT snapped.

"And seriously birthday-boy?" Catherine asked.

Vincent rolled his eyes and stood up. "Look JT, how about you go watch some TV or whatever while me and Catherine talk."

"Since when did I become the three-year old who can't be involved in conversations?" JT asked looking at Vincent.

Vincent just looked at JT not saying a word.

"Fine. Whatever. I think there is a new Dr. Phil recorded anyway." JT said as he walked away.

Vincent and Catherine both watched as JT walked away towards his room.

"He's such a happy person." Catherine said sarcastically.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

Catherine followed Vincent as he picked Lafferty up and put her back into the cage.

"What if she escapes?" Catherine asked watching Vincent lock the door.

"She wont." Vincent replied pulling on a rope causing two red doors to close in front of it.

Catherine and Vincent walked over to the middle of the room and sat down in the chairs next to the broken table.

"So whats the plan?" Catherine asked.

* * *

**I will be wrapping this up pretty soon unless you guys tell me to do otherwise. I don't mind continuing it if you guys want me to because I still have many new conflicts I could put in this story but it's all up to you guys. So yeah, let me know if you want it to continue.**

**Here is a summery for some new conflicts that may come up if you wish for this story to continue. **

**Vincent faces a tough decision regarding his and Catherine's relationship while Tess seems to get closer to Joe despite he is a married man. Brendan continues to ask questions when Catherine suspects he is the one hiding something and Evan decides to find out were Catherine goes when she 'disappears'. Vincent and JT's friendship is put to the test when someone un-expected pay's JT a visit. **

**So yeah, let me know if you guys want me to continue the story. Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Note: **Thanks so much for all the feedback. Sorry it took a while to get this one up, I wrote a Chapter 31, then read it, and I hated it, so I re-wrote it. And personally I like this one WAY better. So if you guys could continue to let me know what you think it would be very much appreciated and I'm just going to say that I am wicked pumped for the 24th. 12 more days! I also realized this story is almost 90,000 words...um...yikes and I'm only on Chapter 31...Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome! :)

** SORRY IF ANY OF THE DOCTOR STUFF IS INCORRECT FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 31

"So what's the plan?" Catherine asked.

Vincent sighed. "Well I don't really know if we can even do anything. Like JT said, what if it's not a black-out and it's just her DNA mutating?"

"What do you think?" Catherine asked looking over at Lafferty.

"Personally, I don't know what's going on with her, but I do believe she has answers. We just need to find a way to get them out of her without her trying to murder one of us."

Catherine nodded. "How are we going to do that?"

Vincent sighed. "Just have to wait I guess. We can't talk to her when she's out cold."

"How long do you think it will be before she wakes up?"

Vincent didn't take his eyes off Lafferty. "Not long."

Catherine slowly nodded. "I should probably get going. My sister should be home by now."

Vincent continued to look at Lafferty. "Okay."

"Let me know if anything happens." Catherine said standing up.

Vincent nodded and once she left he made his way over to the cage. He opened the door and knelt down beside her. "Lafferty," he whispered.

Lafferty groaned and her eye lids began to move.

"Lafferty?"

She slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked over at Vincent with nothing but worry in her eyes. "We need to talk." she whispered.

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

Lafferty head slowly moved back until it hit the wall.

"Lafferty?" Vincent asked. "Lafferty?"

Lafferty's head didn't move and Vincent listened in on her pulse. Nothing.

He shot up onto his feet and ran over to JT's room forgetting to lock the cage behind him. He pounded on the door continuously until it opened. "JT!" Vincent yelled. "JT open up the door! JT please!"

JT opened the door and gave Vincent a confused look. "What the hell do you want?"

Before Vincent could answer he fell to the ground with Lafferty on top of him clawing at his side. Vincent lied motionless on the floor. JT took his foot and without thinking he kicked Lafferty in her side knocking her off Vincent. She quickly got to her feet and made her way over to JT who was hugging the wall trying to shield himself.

The Beast quickly got it's feet and threw Lafferty across the room and watched as she slid head-first into a concrete wall. The Beast walked over to her letting out small growls.

"Vincent." JT said causing the Beast to instantly turn it's head to his direction. "Vincent calm down, you said Lafferty's not breathing."

The Beast made his way closer and closer to JT coking its head side to side.

"Vincent." JT said holding out his hands in front of him. "Vincent stop."

The Beast stood still but continued to stare at JT.

"Vincent stop." JT said again.

Vincent tried with all his might to re-gain control.

"Vincent..." JT said taking small steps towards him.

The Beast slowly relaxed and Vincent managed to re-gain control.

"JT she's not breathing!" Vincent yelled making his way back towards Lafferty.

"W-Well does she have a pulse?!" JT asked following Vincent.

Vincent quickly listened for a pulse. "No nothing JT! She just stopped breathing!" Vincent quickly went on his knees next to his old friend. "Sh-She told me we needed to talk and then...and then she stopped breathing but she had a pulse and that's when I got you and she just attacked. But now she has nothing. No pulse, and she's not breathing."

JT noticed how heavly Vincent was breathing and saw his eyes shift colors. "Vincent man go calm down I'll take care of her."

Vincent put a hand up towards JT. "No I'm the doc-" Vincent took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. "I'm the doctor JT."

"Vincent there's not much you can do if she d-"

"Would you just shut up!?" Vincent snapped.

JT slowly got up and walked away giving Vincent some room.

"Lafferty please, just stay with me." Vincent pleaded.

"Vincent..." JT said in a calm voice.

Vincent turned towards JT. "What?" he spat.

"She's gone." JT said in a low tone.

Vincent quickly looked back at Lafferty and noticed her pale skin. He repeatedly shook his head back and forth. "No, no, no, no." he kept repeating under his breath. "No she can't just die JT!"

"It's too late Vincent. I'm sorry but she's gone."

He looked back at Lafferty and took slow, deep breaths. "No." he said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" JT asked as Vincent threw on his jacket. "Vincent?" he asked watching him make his way back over to Lafferty.

Vincent picked Lafferty up and shifted her weight into a more comfortable position.

"Where the hell are you talking her?!" JT asked following Vincent.

"To a hospital." Vincent said.

"Are you insane? Vincent, Murifield will find her and then find you! They will do a freaking background check on her and see she has a death certificate! You can't just walk in there like some normal-"

"You think I haven't thought about that? You think I honestly would just walk into the hospital with another super-soilder any day of the year? You think I'm that stupid?! JT Lafferty will die if I don't do something!" Vincent snapped.

"She doesn't even have a pulse!" JT said.

Vincent looked down at Lafferty who laid life less in his arms. He listen for a pulse and JT was right. Nothing. "Well maybe we still have time. The power they gave us-"

"Vincent look, I know you care about her but she's gone man. I'm sorry." JT walked up to Vincent and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Vincent shook his head back and forth quickly. "No JT, you don't know what Murifield gave us she has a chance if she gets to a hospital-"

"Vincent listen to yourself! You're going to risk Lafferty's life if you bring her to the hospital. If in fact she does make it Murifield will just kill her, and you. Not to mention anyone who knows about it. Meaning me." JT paused. "and Catherine."

Vincent looked over at JT and then back at Lafferty who still had no pulse. "JT she knows something we have to get her to a hospital-"

"Vincent don't you get it? She has no pulse."

Vincent suddenly remembered something. "Get me the defibrillators." he said placing Lafferty down on the floor.

"We don't have those Vincent." JT said giving Vincent a weird look.

"Yes we do. They are under my bed." Vincent said pointing to the stairs.

"Under your-?"

"Yes JT they are under my bed. Look under there and you will see a red bag with a heart on it. Bring that to me." Vincent said looking back at Lafferty.

Without another question JT ran up the stairs and did what Vincent said. He found the medium sized red bag with a heart on it and raced back down the stairs. "Here." he said jogging over to Vincent.

Vincent quickly grabbed the bag and opened it up grabbing the AED. "Get me some scissors." Vincent said quickly.

JT passed him a pair of scissors and watched as Vincent cut her shirt into two haves exposing her chest. He grabbed the AED and put the two pads against her chest. He looked over at the analyzer and there was no sign of a heart beat. "Damn it." he said under his breath. He quickly gave Lafferty one shock and nothing happened. "Don't do this to me Lafferty." Vincent said under his breath. He began to give her CPR and gave her 30 compressions and 2 venalations. While waiting for two minutes to pass by to see if she would be okay he turned his head towards JT. "I think I killed her."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Note:** It was a tough choice whether or not to kill off Lafferty. I actually wrote and re-wrote Chapter 31 about four times. Anyway, here is chapter 32 and I wrote a link down so you guys can see (if you haven't already) some of the stills from "On Thin Ice". Let's just say the name of the episode finally makes sense to me...sigh. Anyway take a look, let me know what you think. And as always, thanks for reading.

ksitetv*dot*com/beauty-and-the-beast/beauty-and-the-beast-on-thin-ice-images-more-bridget-regan

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 32

"What?" JT asked.

"What if I killed her when I threw her into that damn wall."

"Vincent come on man, you can't be serious."

Vincent looked at Lafferty. "Well it was obvious she was alive before I threw her."

"Vincent..." JT started out. "I honestly don't think you killed her."

"Then explain why she is dead."

"She died in that cage. There is no question about it, she had no pulse. But when she "Came Back." JT said making little bunny ears with his fingers. "She wasn't her normal self, when she died she was."

Vincent gave JT a weird look. "What are you saying?"

JT let out a big sigh and finally said, "I don't think you killed her." JT paused. "I think you might've killed the Beast."

Vincent gave JT a look like he had three heads. "You seriously think that's what happened?"

JT nodded. "As crazy and how stupid it may sound, yeah. You said yourself, who knows what Murifield really gave you guys."

"JT, no offense but that just sounds way out there." Vincent said. "I mean I suppose in a weird way-"

"Vincent just look at it this way." JT interrupted. "She is...well...was, obviously much farther in the mutation as you are and she kept beast-ing out at any random time. Remember one of birthday-boy's theories? It just snaps and it just consumes you like no tomorrow."

Vincent took a deep breath and then pointed at Lafferty. "We have to figure this out."

JT watched as Vincent got up and walking over to the front door. "What? Now? Vincent it's like 2AM!"

He paused and turned around to face JT. "I'm not just going to sit around wondering."

"What does that mean?!" JT yelled watching Vincent open the door. "Vincent you can't just leave me here with-" Before JT could finish Vincent was already out the door. He could continue to yell at him because he knew Vincent would hear him loud and clear but he decided not to. "Sure, leave _me_ here with a dead person..." JT mumbled under his breath forgetting Vincent could probably hear that too.

* * *

Vincent sat down on Catherine's fire escape and pulled out his phone. He hated waking her up at 2AM but he knew it would be better in the long run for her to know right away, especially with the case. He looked down at his phone and sent a text message to Catherine. _'Fire escape.'_

In only a matter of seconds Catherine opened up her window. "Vincent?"

"Hi." Vincent said putting a hand up. "I hate to wake you but-"

"It's fine, what's up?" she asked while climbing out of the window.

Vincent sighed. "Catherine you should sit down."

Catherine gave Vincent a concered look as she sat down on one of the steps. "What happened are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." He said in a calm voice. "But you should know that Lafferty..." Vincent stopped talking and looked out to the skyline. "Catherine...Lafferty died."

Catherine grew wide-eyed. "Oh my god Vincent I'm so sorry, I-"

Vincent shook his head causing Catherine to stop talking. "It's fine, it was more painful watching her struggle."

"What do you mean?"

Vincent looked back at Catherine. "Remember Evan? Talking about how one of his theories was that the Beast would just basically consume your humanity like a light switch, and all the sudden everything would just snap?"

"Yeah, I remember." Catherine started out. "Do you think that's what happened to her?"

Vincent nodded. "I think so."

Catherine grabbed Vincent's hand in hers. "I'm sorry Vincent. I really am."

He took his thumb and gently rubbed the back of her hand. "It's okay. Honestly, seeing how she was I think she is in a better place." Vincent swallowed thinking about what JT said.

"You sure you're okay?" Catherine asked.

"Well you see, she sorta died...twice." Vincent said.

"Twice?" Catherine asked giving him a weird look.

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. She woke up a few minutes after you left and she said she need to talk to me but then she just died. She had no pulse so I went to grab JT to let him know but then she attacked me."

"Wait, I thought she was dead." Catherine said in a confused tone.

"She was. She had no pulse, when I went to get JT. When she attacked me I threw her into the wall and when I went over to her she had no pulse again."

"How does that happen?"

Vincent shrugged. "I have no idea. But JT does have a theory which personally I think is just crazy."

"Well what is it?" Catherine asked.

Vincent sighed. "He thinks Lafferty's humanity died first. But then somehow the Beast was still alive, so when I threw her into the wall then that's what killed the Beast."

Catherine slowly nodded still slightly confused.

He noticed how confused Catherine looked and then added, "Yeah I have no idea. Again, it's just a theory. I personally think that something Murifield injected us with saved her first but then I just threw her into the wall and killed her."

"Wait, you're not blaming yourself for her death are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well it is my fault. Any chance we had at helping her or getting answers is now gone."

Catherine moved up a few steps to sit closer to Vincent. "Vincent, you cannot blame yourself for what happened. From my understanding it was self defense. Besides, if JT is right, that her humanity died first? Then that means you had nothing to do with it." Catherine paused. "Sometimes when we are defending ourselves, people don't make it."

Vincent slightly smiled "I just have to figure out what exactly happened to her."

Catherine gave Vincent's hand a small squeeze. "We will."

"How? Thats the question. We don't have the right equipment to look into what caused her death."

Catherine sighed. "Where is she?"

Vincent looked back towards Catherine. "At the warehouse why?"

Catherine took a deep breath before saying, "What if we could get all the answers we needed?"

Vincent gave her a strange look.

"I know none of us want to do this but Vincent...we can't let the same thing happen to you." Catherine paused. "Your right, we need to figure out exactly what happened to her. We need Evan."

Vincent gave her a look like she had three heads. "Are you insane?!"

"Vincent just think about it! Evan is our only chance on finding out what happened."

He quickly shook his head and replied, "No it's to risky. And no way would JT go for it. Heck, I'm not even going for it."

Catherine sighed as she looked out to the skyline of New York.

"I'll just bury her body in the woods and that'll be it." he said standing up.

Catherine stood up too and gave Vincent a concerned look. "Vincent..."

"I have to go." Vincent replied. And with that he leaped off the fire-escape leaving Catherine alone in the middle of the night.

* * *

Vincent entered the warehouse and threw his jacket aside, sat in one of the chairs and buried his head in his hands.

JT walked over from were he was standing next to Lafferty and crossed his arms. "You okay?"

Vincent rubbed his face and sat back in the chair. "She thinks Evan is the only way at finding answers." He said in a low tone.

"WHAT?! Has she over dosed on crazy pills?!" JT shouted.

Vincent put a hand up telling JT to calm down. "Relax okay? He's not going to find out."

JT didn't say anything he just took a seat beside his friend.

He looked over at Lafferty and then said, "I'm going to go take care of her okay?"

JT nodded. "Just remember to sun will be up soon."

Vincent walked over towards Lafferty and carefully picked her up. He grabbed a shovel and made his way out of the warehouse.

After he got a few miles into the nearby woods and gently placed Lafferty on the ground and began to dig a hole. After about 5 minutes the hole was finally deep enough and he turned to look towards Lafferty. He gently picked her up and placed her in the hole. He swallowed to keep from showing him emotions and before he was going to begin to bury her he noticed a small piece of paper was sticking out of her pants pocket. He bent down and grabbed it pulling it out. He didn't want to be snooping around but something told him to do in anyway. He took a deep breath and then noticed it seemed like a letter. He slowly unfolded it and grew-wide eyed when he realized what it was about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys are awesome, and please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

** Note: **Sorry the last chapter was so short. I finished this chapter up and felt I should just update right away. Anyway I'm sorry if the past few chapters have been kind of slow, I'm not sure what you guys thought but they seemed kinda slow to me anyways. BUT chapter 33 is up! I can't wait until this story reaches a 100,000 Wow I have no life... ANYWAY: thanks for reading and let me know what you think! 11 MORE DAYS GUYS! :D

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 33

He stared at the letter before reading it. He couldn't believe it, the paper he was holding might have the answers he needed.

_Dear Family,_

_First off, I love you and please never forget that no matter what happens. I joined the military to protect you and unfortunately to keep doing so I can never see you again. I'm not going to tell you why because I need to keep you all safe. I know this is hard but please don't be mad at me. If I could tell you I would but I could never live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of it. Please don't worry about me. On the back of this paper there is a small folded piece of paper but you must promise me that you will never open it unless I send another letter saying it's okay. I've already said to much but please, just remember, I love you all so very much. _

_ With Love,_

_ Lafferty_

Vincent unfolded the rest of the paper and jumped a bit when something fell to the ground that seemed like a necklace. He slowly bent down and picked it up. He took his thumb and rubbed the dirt off the small pieces of metal. His heart dropped once he saw what the necklace was. They were her ID tags from the Army. He closed his fist around the tags and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe she was actually dead. He bit at his bottom lip to keep his emotions inside of him when suddenly he remembered something. She mentioned in the letter that there was a small folded piece of paper on the back of the letter but he also remembered that she said it shouldn't be opened unless she sent another letter. He look his eyes off the letter and off the tags and looked back at Lafferty who was lying motionless in the ground. He knew what he had to do, he had to burry her before the sun came up and he also knew she wanted the letter and the tags to go to her family. He knew he had to honor her wishes so he placed the letter and the tags inside his pocket and began to burry his friend. No matter how hard it was watching that dirt fall against her lifeless body, he knew he had no choice.

After she was buried Vincent took a step back and looked at were she was buried. He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet creating a moment of silence for a friend he had lost.

After about five minutes of just staring down at his feet he knew he had to return back to the warehouse. He began to walk away but stopped. He turned his head to look back at his buried friend and mouthed the word: _Good-bye._

* * *

"Dude where the hell have you been?!" JT said once Vincent stepped foot in the room.

"I'm sorry JT..." Vincent said in a sad tone as he placed the shovel back against the wall.

"Sorry?! You're sorry? What if Murifield got you?"

"Well they didn't okay?" Vincent snapped causing JT to instantly shut his mouth. "I'm fine."

Vincent began walked towards the stairs with JT quickly following behind. Right as Vincent placed a hand to open the metal gate JT said, "I'm sorry Vincent...I just was worried."

Without looking at his friend Vincent mumbled, "it's fine." Without another word he walked up the stairs and sat down on the end of his bed. He took the letter and tags out of his pocket and placed them beside him. He let out a deep breath and picked up the tags and ran his thumb over the indented letter's on the metal. Without letting go of the tags he glanced back to where the letter was. He slowly picked it up and read it again. He knew she didn't want anyone reading what she had wrote down on the sperate piece of paper but he couldn't help but wonder what was in it.

"I'm going to make some soup if you want any." JT said opening the door just enough for him to fit his head through.

"Okay." Vincent said without looking up from either item.

"What's that?" JT asked making his way towards Vincent.

Before answering his question Vincent took a deep breath and the replied, "Her tags."

JT stood a couple feet in front of Vincent and asked, "Can I see 'em?"

Vincent took the tags from his hand and handed them to JT. "Only thing that's proof that she was part of Murifield."

JT gave Vincent a confused look. "But this is a Military tag."

Vincent slowly shook his head. "See the small cursive "M" in the bottom right hand corner?"

JT slowly nodded.

"That stands for Murifield. It was so they could keep track of who was part of it if they either died in combat, which not many did, or died somewhere either in training or in the fields." Vincent paused. "There where so many people involved and so many whose bodies just couldn't handle it they would just collapse. It never really made sense to me until now."

JT lifted his head to face Vincent. "What do you mean?"

"Well back when I was in Afghanistan nobody really talked about it that much. Sure we talked about how great we felt and stuff like that but nobody really talked about what they were actually giving us and what is was actually doing to our bodies so nobody ever thought about it. I only really started thinking about it until now."

"So do you think that's what caused her to just die like that?" JT asked looking back down at the tags.

Vincent shook his head. "No, 'cause if her body couldn't handle it then she would've died along with the others back in Afghanistan. But maybe her body just couldn't take the mutation."

JT didn't say anything he just kept examining the tags.

"There was something else though." Vincent said causing JT to pop his head back up. "There was a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yeah, before I buried her I saw something stick out of her pocket so I opened it up and that's where I found her dog tags."

JT gave Vincent a weird look. "You went through her personal belongings?"

Vincent picked up the letter and handed it to JT. "Just read it."

JT did as he was told and read the letter aloud. "_Dear Family, __First off, I love you and please never forget that no matter what happens. I joined the military to protect you and unfortunately to keep doing so I can never see you again. I'm not going to tell you why because I need to keep you all safe. I know this is hard but please don't be mad at me. If I could tell you I would but I could never live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of it. Please don't worry about me. On the back of this paper there is a small folded piece of paper but you must promise me that you will never open it unless I send another letter saying it's okay. I've already said to much but please, just remember, I love you all so very much. __With Love, __Lafferty." _JT paused the flipped the paper over. Vincent realized what JT was going to to.

"JT it said not to open it." Vincent quickly said.

"But what if it has the answers?"

Vincent shook his head and then grabbed the letter from JT. "JT if she doesn't want anyone to open it then I don't think we should."

"It's not like she is going to send a second letter again." JT said.

Vincent just looked at JT.

"Sorry." JT mumbled under his breath.

"I know, trust me, I thought about that too but I just don't think we should look at it."

"But-"

"No 'buts' JT. I'm sorry but maybe it will just be for the better okay?"

JT sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Vincent said folding the letter back up. "Now I'm going to get some sleep and I suggest you should do the same."

"Fine." JT said in a rather anyoyed voice.

"JT, trust me man, I wanna know what that paper says too but I think we should just respect the fact she didn't want anyone to open it."

"But what if she already wrote the letter and you just didn't see it?"

"JT please...just...go to bed." Vincent said placing the letter in the drawer next to the side of his bed.

JT watched Vincent place the letter inside the drawer. "Fine." he said.

"Thank you now please just go to bed." Vincent said.

JT nodded and made his way down the stairs.

Vincent sighed as he made his way over to his dresser. He opened the dresser and grabbed his sweat pants and when he closed the drawer something fell from the top of the dresser onto the floor. He reached down to pick it up. He had a hard time swallowing when he realized what it was. He couldn't believe he actually still had it. He played with the small ring between his fingers when he saw his eyes shift colors in the mirror beside him but quickly blinked and when he opened his eyes his heart nearly stopped all together. In his reflection he saw Alex standing right next him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

**Uh-oh! **

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**and remember I tie in the promo pics with the story! hmmmm (hint for the next chapter?)**

**I won't lie...I like this chapter's ending! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Note:** I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated since Sunday but I have been very busy with exams and work. Next week will also be a bit slow but I will try my hardest to get a few chapters up this weekend. I have come across even MORE information about the upcoming episodes that I am wicked pumped to write about and I'm really looking forward to your reactions when that chapter comes along. Anyway, here is chapter 34. Thanks for reading you guys are great!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 34

Vincent saw Alex smiling back at him in the mirror. He closed his eyes tightly and and let out a big breath. He thought about the life he had with her before he enlisted. He remembered her smile, her eyes, her personality. Everything that made her, her. He stared at his relection in the mirror. He no longer saw the man she fell in love with. He saw a beast. A cold-hearted beast that took away the life of the woman he loved. He felt responsible for her death and couldn't bare that weight on his shoulders. He knew he didn't actually kill her but he still felt responsible. Who knew if she moved on and had a husband. What if she had a family and he took that away from her? Him..out of all people. He looked down at his fingers which still were holding his engagement ring. He closed a fist around the small piece and took a deep breath. He wondered what would have happened if he never even went into the Army in the first place. Would they have had a family? He swallowed brining him back to reality. He couldn't honestly be thinking about having a family. Not when he was what he was.

He changed into his sweatpants and lied on his back in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that has happened these past few days.

**Vincent's Dream: (Vincent's POV)**

_"Vincent!" Alex laughed as I grabbed her hand. "Where are we going?!"_

_I chuckled a bit but I continued to make her follow me. "You'll see." _

_"No Vincent, I can't see, it's pitch black in here!" _

_I laughed a bit more as I made my way over to a set of lights. I looked out to the thin layer of ice as I heard Alex gasp._

_"Vincent, what are we doing here?!"_

_I walked over and unlatched the miniature door leading to the ice-rink. "What ever does when they go to an ice-rink."_

_I saw that she sat down on the half wall and I walked over to her. "You okay?"_

_She slowly nods but I knew she wasn't. I placed my finger under her chin to make her look at me. "What's wrong?"_

_She shrugs her shoulders and forces a smile. _

_"You know you can tell me anything." I said putting a hand on her cheek._

_She smiles a bit stronger and adds, "I'm just nervous..."_

_"You won't fall, I promise." I said smiling at her._

_She shook her head. "Not about the ice...about you."_

_I looked up at her in question. "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm afraid I'm going to loose you, Vincent." she paused. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you while your serving in Afghanistan. Don't get me wrong I think it's a wonderful thing you're doing but-"_

_I cut her off by placing my lips against hers. I then rested my forehead against hers and said, "You won't lose me. I promise."_

_She still gave me a sad look and I grabbed her hand in mine. "I love you Alex."_

_"I love you too Vincent." _

_I smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Shall we?"_

_Alex looks at me in question but I take her hand and lead her on to the ice._

_"Vincent..." Alex laughs as we walk towards the middle._

_"Just hold on." I said._

_Without question she took my hand and I began to jog on the ice pulling her along on the ice. I turned around and we both lost our balance making Alex fall right on top of me. For a second we are both lost in each other's eyes and just as I was about to kiss her again. We both heard footsteps coming closer. Alex lifted her self half way off of me when we both got a bright light flashed in our eyes. We both looked over and saw two police officers looking down at us. __  
_

***END***

Vincent shot up and found himself covered in sweat once again. He took his hands and pushed back his hair followed by a large sigh. He slowly got off his bed and made his way to the punching bag in the middle of the room. He began throwing punches not realizing who was making their way up the stairs.

"What are you doing practicing for the MMA's?" JT asked walked over to Vincent.

Vincent threw one last punch and turned around to face his room-mate. "Sorry if I woke you."

JT shook his head and pointing to the punching bag. "That didn't wake me, you making a racket up her a few minutes ago, that's what woke me."

Vincent gave JT a confused look. "I just woke up."

"Well from what I heard you were awake about half hour ago."

Vincent walked over to the fridge and JT followed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the only thing I could hear about half an hour ago were low pitched growls and I couldn't exactly fall asleep to that."

Vincent froze for a second thinking about what JT said. "Wait..." he turned back around to face JT. "Did you say growls?"

"Yeah, like you were mad or something. Everything okay?"

Vincent didn't reply he just grabbed a water bottle from one of the shelves.

"Vincent?" JT asked crossing his arms. "Did something happen?"

He opened his water bottle and took a sip before saying, "I hallucinated but I was fine, I didn't pass out or anything I just shook it off and went to bed."

"Well clearly you weren't fine." JT said. "I mean just look at you...you're a mess! You look like you haven't had a good night sleep in days!"

Vincent half smiled and took a sip of his water. "And for the growls, I guess I was just like talking in my sleep or something."

JT shook his head. "I've known you since we were kids, you don't talk in your sleep unless something is really wrong."

Vincent took another sip of his water then said, "I was just a bit over whelmed 'cause the hallucination was Alex..."

JT said in a much quieter tone, "Oh...I'm sorry...I- I didn't know."

Vincent just shrugged his shoulders and took another sip then closed the bottle. "It's fine."

"How are you doing?" JT asked

Vincent gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Well ever since Cat got in that crash and Alex coming back and Lafferty..." JT paused. "Well, we never really talked about it."

Vincent just shrugged his shoulders and placed the half filled water bottle back in one of the shelves in the fridge.

"Well..um..if you ever wanna talk about it...I'm here for ya man. I know you've been through a lot and it must be though."

Vincent smiled. "Thanks."

JT just slowly nodded and looked down at the floor. He hated seeing Vincent like this.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Vincent said walking over to his dresser to grab a t-shirt.

"Wha-What? Where are you going it's like 3AM."

Vincent slipped the shirt over his head and went to grab his jacket. "For a walk."

"A walk?" JT asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah, just to get my mind off things."

"Oh..well...okay. I guess. Do you want me to come?" JT asked.

Vincent shook his head. "You don't have to...in fact I think it would be better if I just go alone."

"Wait...you're not going to Cat's are you?"

Vincent let out a small laugh. "No JT I'm not going to bother her at 3AM."

JT nodded. "Right..."

Vincent slipped on his base-ball cap. "I'll be back soon." He made his way out of the warehouse before JT could say anything.

* * *

He walked down the gravel driveway and stuffed his hands in his coat pocket. He's never even been here. Not that he can remember anyways. Plus he didn't even have a good reason for coming. Until now.

He walked through the rows of the white rocks until he saw who he was looking for. He stopped in front of it and read the gravestone in his head.

_Lafferty Lawson _

_PV2_

_US Army _

Afghanistan War

_March 20, 1979 - August 12, 2002_

He kept staring at the dates. It said she died at 30 but in reality she died at 33. Still nobody should only live until their early 30's. He stood in front of her grave for a couple minutes thinking about how she looked the night he buried her. God, he couldn't seem to get that image out of his head. Her lying down without any expression, any feeling, she was just...dead.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them back up and began walking away. After he couldn't take any more of it he turned around and slowly walked away with his head hanging down. Why did she have to die so young? What made her just die like that? So many questions were going through his mind and he turned around once more to face her grave. He was about to turn back to continue walking but then a name caught his eyes. It was his. It was his gravestone.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry it's short I tried really hard to make it longer but I just had to stop it here. I thought it would be the best ending for this chapter. Obviously you all know that the ice skating scene was from the promo pics. -sigh- Please let me know what you think and PLEASE read below! :)**

**I have a question for you guys! **

**Who is your favorite and least favorite character on the show? **

**PLEASE answer this for I am trying to plan out future chapters and I want to make sure you guys are happy with what happens in this fan fiction so PLEASE let me know! The more answers I get the more quickly I will get to writing that part of the story. I'm not saying anything else before I give out why I need to know but PLEASE PLEASE answer!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Note: **Updates will be a bit slow next week but I will try my best, I'm sorry it's been so slow this past week as well...BUT! Did anyone else see the description for the February 7th episode, "Cold Turkey?" Honestly, I don't even know what to say about that one...anyway if you haven't seen it here is the description: _"DESPITE TRYING TO KEEP HER DISTANCE, CAT RISKS EVERYTHING TO KEEP VINCENT SAFE — Cat suspects Muirfield might know Vincent's (Jay Ryan) whereabouts and in spite of her vow to go cold turkey, she is forced to interrupt his romantic cabin getaway with Alex in order to save their lives. Meanwhile, Evan (Max Brown) finds a bug in his lab and becomes increasingly suspicious of J.T." _Honestly I'm kinda done with all these spoilers. One of you said that it seems to be mostly just Vincent and Alex and Cat is just out of the picture and I agree completely. I just would rather not know what's going on in future episodes because it's kinda bringing me down a bit. Like what was Cat going to do? Quit seeing Vincent cold turkey? Like what's that all about? Didn't he like JUST save her life for like the 50 millionth time and she's just gunna be like nope, I'm not seeing you. Like what is this?! Anyway, please enjoy the following story where Alex isn't in it because she is dead...wow that just made me sound like an AWFUL person...sorry guys...

* * *

I DONT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 35

Vincent walked over to his own grave and knelt down in front of it. He felt this weird feeling in his stomach as if he was in a horror movie where he was a ghost looking down on his soul. It made his stomach flop around like a fish out of water. But he couldn't take his eyes off the stone. He read the lines which were carved into the grave.

_Vincent Keller  
__PV2  
__US Army  
__August 29, 1981- August 11, 2002_

He looked down at the base of the grave and saw a pot of flowers resting against it with a small piece of paper sticking out of it. He continued to stare at it debating on if it was just a flower-thing that said what type it was or it was something completely different. It seemed to be buried in the soil. He grabbed the small pot and dug at the soil to take the note out. He opened it up and couldn't breathe.

_Dear Vincent,_

_We are so proud of you. Even though your mother may not have been a fan when you enlisted but sitting down writing this letter together, we can't even begin to describe how much of an honor it is to call you our son. I was afraid, we were both afraid, that we would never see you again and sadly that is what happened. But watching you leave that day for training...that was the proudest moment of our lives watching our son sign that paper and going into bootcamp and attending your graduation. Even though you lost your life...you died a hero. You took your own life and put it on the line every single second just to show your dedication to your country and also to fight in memory of your brothers. You are a true hero Vincent and we are so proud to call you our son. We love and miss you so much. Rest in peace...you are our hero._

_With much love,_

_Your Parents_

Vincent held the letter as tight as he could between his fingers. This, _this, _was the last thing he had of his parents. He didn't have anything from them until now. He swallowed to keep back his tears. He wasn't fully upset...but he was happy too. Happy to know how much his parents supported him joining the military. However he was sad because he didn't die a hero...heck he never even died. The most painful thing about what was done to him is that in order to keep the ones he loved safe, they needed to think he was dead.

He wanted to take the letter with him more than anything. He didn't know if his parents were still alive or not...he didn't know if JT was lying to Evan when he said his mother was dead. And then there was the newspaper stand guy that said his father _used _to stop by so he didn't know if he was dead too. He knew he had to leave the letter back in the pot incase a loved one looked for it. He wanted to keep them as safe as possible...even if they had to think the worst has happened.

After taking one last look at the letter he slowly folded it back up and placed it back in the pot. His eyes traveled up to the name on the grave again, _Vincent Keller_. He felt his stomach drop and his heart slow of depression. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay right there. With his friends.

After about five minutes of him just standing there he decided it would be best to just go back to the warehouse. He began to walk away and he turned to look over his shoulder one more time.

He walked back down the gravel driveway and took out his phone to see the time. _4:00AM. _He sighed knowing JT was probably having multiple heart attacks but something told him to take a left. He didn't know why but he had the sudden erge to take a left down Greenwich Street. Part of him didn't want to but another part just made him. He began walking down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking left and right as the tall buildings that were on either side of him. He made his way towards the sky-high blue lights and the sound of running water. He took a deep breath and stopped a few feet away from the memorial. He thought about the last time he visited and that was before he left for Afghanistan. He let out another breath and continued to walk towards the two memorials. He walked up to where the tower his brother's worked in once stood. He walked over to where he remembered his brothers names being carved into the stone. Michael Keller Jr. and Christopher Keller. He took his hand out of his pocket and ran his fingers over both names. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

After about two minutes his eyes shot open sensing someone was near him. Before he had time to react her heard a voice from behind him.

"Sad...isn't it?" A man asked.

Vincent's heart stopped. 'Why hadn't I noticed there was someone else here?' he thought.

"I lost my sons." the man said making Vincent's train of thought suddenly stop.

Vincent thought quickly about what to say and the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "My fiance."

The man looked over at Vincent and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Vincent swallowed knowing what he said was entirely a lie. "Thank you." he said not making eye-contact with the stranger. "You lost your sons?"

The man nodded. "Yes...two of them. I'm surprised though someone else is here this early. I usually come down every night usually do to the fact I can't fall asleep."

"I'm so sorry. I'm actually visiting New York for a business trip and this is the only time I had to see this place." Vincent said still making sure not to make eye contact.

The man smiled. "Always something."

Vincent let our a small laugh.

The man sighed. "Michael and Christopher...you?"

Vincent's hear suddenly skipped a beat. "Alexandra." he said.

The man nodded. "My third son then enlisted into the army."

Vincent felt like he couldn't breath but he knew no matter what he had to stay calm.

A small smile formed on the man's face. "He wanted to make a difference." He then let out a small laugh. "Gosh, he was so brave."

Vincent swallowed as hard as he could and bit his tongue.

"He died too..."

"I'm so sorry." Vincent managed to say.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it is sad...but I can't even describe how proud me and my wife were when he said he wanted to enlist. He just graduated from Medical school...had the job for a year. Worked so hard."

Vincent breathing became short and fast. "I'm so sorry...he sounds like he was a great kid."

The man smiled once again. "Indeed he was. Alexandra?"

Vincent forced a smile even though he felt like he was going to pass out any minute or have an 'episode.' but he knew he had to stay calm no matter what. He slowly nodded.

"You were going to marry her?"

Vincent nodded once more.

The man sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Vincent swallowed once again and felt his heart beat start to increase. "It was nice talking to you." Vincent said finally making eye-contact with the man.

The man held out his hand. "Michael Keller."

For a second Vincent just stood still. He felt like his whole life was just crumbling and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked into the man's eyes. There was no doubt that the man in front of him was his father. He took a silent deep breath and shook the man's hand. "Vincent Zalanski."

The man let out a small gasp which almost made Vincent just loose it. "You don't say...wow." The man looked at Vincent for a second. "You look just like my son who was in the military...and you're name is Vincent..." The man let out a small laugh. "Man, what are the odds."

Vincent laughed nervously feeling like he was just going fall to pieces. "Small word."

The man smiled once more and Vincent stood still just looking at the man.

"Well have a good night."

Vincent forced a smile. "Thanks you too."

The man began to walk away and Vincent stood there for a little longer. He watched the man walk away. Knowing that was his father just killed him. He desperately wanted to run after him and give him a hug and tell him the entire truth. But he couldn't. He couldn't risk his father's safety. But watching him walk away...clueless of who he really was, it killed Vincent more than anything. He hasn't seen his father for about 10 years and he watched his father walk down the street. He felt as if the earth from underneath his feet was just disintegrating...leaving him to fall. And this fall, was a long way down.

* * *

**Ouch... PLEASE REVIEW! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Note:** OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! Thank you so much for all your reviews it means so much and I'm so thrilled so many of you guys love this story. Anyway...I have some bad news...Vincent might be turning into a female clownfish... spoilertv*dot*com/2013/01/beauty-and-beast-episode-110-seeing-red_18*dot*html

Here's chapter 26 :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 36

"Where the freaking hell were you?! I thought you were going on a short walk, not walking to Canada and back! It's been two hours!" JT said as Vincent walk through the door.

Vincent looked at JT with a straight face and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Sorry?! Sorry? You're sorry?" JT threw his hands up in the air. "No, sorry if when you eat the last cupcake and someone else wanted it not disappearing leaving your room-mate alone in an abandon warehouse to start having chest pains!"

Vincent's expression stayed the same. "I'm sorry JT I didn't mean to upset you."

JT crossed his arms but then noticed something was seriously wrong with Vincent. "Where were you anyway?"

"Visiting Lafferty's grave." Vincent said in a small voice.

"What?" JT asked walking over towards his friend.

"I went to the military memorial. Figured I should..you know...say a few words."

JT slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know this must be really hard on you right now."

Vincent didn't say anything he just thought about his father. Murifield. It was all their fault. All he wanted to do was protect his country, his family and they did this to him. They took away his humanity and then tried to kill him. Kill him. He wanted to protect his country but instead of protecting his country it turned out he need to protect his family, from him.

"Hey you okay man?" JT asked.

Vincent stared off in front of him not saying a word.

"Vincent?"

Vincent stared taking deep slow breaths and his eyes began shifting colors.

"Vincent?!" JT said again.

He put his hand up to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"Dude, you okay?" JT asked.

Vincent slowly nodded. "Yeah." he paused and took another deep breath. "I'm fine."

As Vincent looked up to face JT he noticed his eyes were blood shot. "You sure you're okay?"

Vincent swallowed and looked towards the stairs. "I'm fine. Just...just tired."

"Well...um...okay." JT said pretty sure Vincent was lying.

Without making eye contact Vincent quickly walked upstairs leaving a very confused JT behind.

He made his way up the stairs and walked over to the punching bag and threw a punch as hard as he could. The bag shot backwards hitting the metal pole behind it. He put his hands on his head and walked around a bit just trying to clear his head. He paced back and forth for about five minutes. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and placed both his hands on it allowing his head to drop between his shoulders. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down a bit but nothing seemed to calm down the emotions he was feeling. He let go of the table and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top draw and pulled out the engagement ring from Alex. He held it in his hand expecting another mind trick but nothing. Nothing happened. He thought about that night on the ice, he thought about that night at the restaurant and even the first day they met. He put the ring back in the drawer and pulled out a different box. He opened it up and grabbed the pieces of metal that still had the rubber around the edges. He ran his thumb over his name that was carved into the tag. He thought about the letter from his parents and how proud they said they were. A small smile formed on his face remembering how nervous he was getting on the plan to Georgia for basic training. He took both of his hands and separated the two sides of the necklace and slipped it over his head. He grabbed the two tags and put them in his hand. He hadn't wore them since he was in Afghanistan. He was to angry to even look at anything that had to do with the army not including the fact it had his name on it. However it was still a part of his past. Even though he may not have liked what happened in his past it was still his life. He knew he joined for good intentions he didn't ask for this to be done to him. But if it was never done to him, he wouldn't know Catherine. A large smile formed on his face thinking about her. She's seen him when he wanted no one to see him and she still hasn't run. He didn't know why but he knew she was special. He knew Catherine cared about him.

"Vincent?" JT asked entering the room.

Vincent jumped a bit and turned around to face his friend. "JT?"

"What do you got there?" JT asked refuring to Vincent's dog tags.

Vincent looked down and then quickly removed the tags from his neck. "Nothing.."

JT walked over to and gave Vincent a confused look. "No, really what was it?"

Vincent didn't saw anything he just continued to run his thumb across the indented metal.

"You still have those?" JT asked finally understanding what they were.

Vincent slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you still have everything else?"

Vincent shrugged. "Somewhere."

JT nodded. "What happened tonight?"

Vincent looked up to face JT and said, "I told you I went to visit Lafferty's grave."

JT slowly nodded and Vincent placed the tags back in the drawer. "You sure that was it?"

For a second Vincent didn't say anything but then he finally spoke. "It brought back a lot of memories."

"I'm sorry." JT said.

Vincent shrugged. "It's alright."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay." JT said before turning around to exit the room.

"JT wait..." Vincent said.

JT slowly turned around. "What?"

"I saw my father." Vincent said nervously.

JT grew wide eyed. "Oh my god did he recognize you? Where? When? How?"

"I sorta visited the 9-11 Memorial after I found the note and -"

"Wait." JT cut in. "What note?! The note from Lafferty?"

Vincent shook his head. "No sorry, just a note from my parents."

"Well where did you find that?" JT asked in almost a yell.

"At my grave." Vincent said.

JT fell silent and then said, "You visited your grave?"

Vincent shook his head. "I didn't mean to I just saw it so I stopped and found this flower pot and it had a note from my parents and ..." Vincent paused. "That's not my point. My point is I saw my dad and I talked to him."

JT stood in shock. "You- You talked to him?! What are you crazy?"

"No JT I'm not crazy!" Vincent yelled. "I'm lost!"

JT gave Vincent a confused look. "Come again"

Vincent took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"No man you can-"

"I said nothing alright!" Vincent snapped.

JT fell silent and turned back to walk out of the room.

Vincent watched as he left regretting he even said anything. But it was true. He felt lost. He didn't know any more. Before his life was hide in a warehouse day and night but now...he just didn't know. Everything seemed to be just collapsing around him.

* * *

Catherine made her way into work the next day and to her surprise Gabe and Tess were actually having what seemed to be a civil conversation.

She was about to walk over to them when Evan walked right in front of her. "Cat!"

"Evan!" She said back jokingly mocking him.

"I need to talk to you."

Catherine gave him a confused look. "Um...okay."

"Follow me." Evan said taking Catherine's hand.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked laughing.

Evan quickly walked down the the lab and brought Catherine into the lab and closed the door behind them.

Catherine gave Evan a very confused look. "Yes?"

"I have a plan." Evan said excitedly.

"A plan?" Catherine asked.

Evan nodded. "Yes."

"And what is this plan for?" Catherine laughed.

"I'm going to catch it and it's full proof."

Catherine smile dropped. "Catch what?"

"The beast." Evan said smiling.

Catherine raised an eye brow. "The beast?"

"Yes."

She put a hand to her forehead and sighed before saying, "Evan for the last time there is no beast."

"Well, after this plan we will see."

"Evan-"

"I'm telling you Cat there is a creäture out there who saved you and me. Don't even try telling me that you want to think about it as someone looking out for you because this is an actual human-hybrid-crossed-DNA-thing. It's out there."

"Evan-"

"And I'm going to find it!"

"Evan...I thought you were going to calm down a bit about all this."

Evan shook his head. "Not when I'm this close Cat."

"Close?" Catherine asked as she could feel her heart beat increase.

Evan nodded and motioned her over to the computer. "You see I figured out that this creature only appears in someone's time of need."

"Evan...I'm pretty sure there is no Bat-man of New York City."

Evan just shook his head. "Well think again! See? He shows up in random cases."

"Evan..."

He turned around to look at Catherine. "I'm going to find him and I'm sorry Cat but you can't stop me."

* * *

**What do you guys think Evan's plan is going to be? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Note:** Dear God! There are SO many new characters coming onto the show I mean it's gunna be like an entire Bishop family reunion! BUT! Yay I'm finally-ish getting caught up to all these spoilers being released (key word: finally-ISH). Gosh, I love you BATB but golly those spoilers are like: _WOSH_! Anyway, so another main conflict is slowly being brought into the story woohoo! Wait..does that deserve a woohoo? or a boohoo? hm.. this might get a bit interesting. I quote Jay: _"This will change the entire course of the show." _But instead of show it's a story...anyway yes Jay Ryan did say that about Beauty and the Beast but why did he say it? What's it about? Is it about Alex? Or something _completely_ different? Hmmm we shall see! 3 MORE DAYS!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 37

Catherine looked over at Evan who was staring at the computer screen.

"What makes you want this so badly?" Catherine asked catching Evan a bit off guard. "I know this thing saved you but, after you catch it then what? Ever thought about that?"

Evan looked over at Catherine and gave her a confused look. "Well after I catch it I will probably call the FBI or something telling them that there is a wild beast in New York."

Before Catherine could say anything the door flung open.

"Cat you should look at this." Tess said in a serious tone.

Catherine looked back at Evan and gave him a stern look before turning back to Tess. "What?"

"Just come on." Tess said leaving the doorway.

Catherine followed Tess all the way back up to her desk. "What is it?" Catherine asked as Tess logged onto her computer.

"See this guy?" Tess asked pointing to a picture of a man in a military uniform.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah I see him."

"That's Gregg Johnson, the man who was found dead." Tess said before clicking on another link.

"Okay."

"And it says here he worked in the Army." Tess said.

"I kinda got that from the uniform."

"Yeah but check this out." Tess said scrolling down. "It says here he was part of a Government based project."

Catherine felt her stomach do a little flip.

"That's why I would like you to talk to Gabe about this."

"Why can't you? You two seemed to be getting along just fine thing morning." Catherine said.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Clearly you didn't hear what we were talking about. He wanted to know where you were and I told him I had no clue."

"Okay." Catherine said in a bit of an odd tone wondering why Gabe wanted to know where she was.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind." Tess said printing out some files.

Catherine grabbed on of the papers that had a list of Gregg Johnson's past jobs. One name stood out in particular. _Operation Murifield_

"You okay Cat?" Tess asked noticing the worried look on her partner's face.

Catherine suddenly looked up from the paper and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Tess shrugged and stapled some papers together. "Here." she said handing Catherine the papers. "Give these to Gabe have him look 'em over. They were both Government so maybe he knows something." Tess stopped and looked over at Joe's office. "In the mean time I have a meeting with the boss."

Catherine looked up from the other papers and asked, "For what?"

Tess just rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

After Tess left Catherine walked over to Gabe's desk to find him sitting down talking on the phone.

"I promise Kyle, I got everything under control. I swear." Gabe said into the phone unaware that Catherine was standing right in front of him. "I'm telling you I almost have it will you just get off my back about it?"

Catherine heard what sounded like a very angry man on the other end of the line.

Gabe looked up and noticed that Catherine was waiting to talk to him. "Ky-Kyle." Gabe trying to get his attention. "Kyle I got this I promise."

Catherine watched as Gabe made a very annoyed face and finally hung up. "What can I do for you Cat?" Gabe asked smiling.

Catherine forced a smile. "Tess wanted you to look these over with me." she lied. Yes it was true Tess wanted him to look at them but she just made it up that he had to look it over with her. She wanted to know what this guy was planning.

"Well alright." Gabe said taking the paper's from Catherine's hand. He looked at the first page and his eyes widened. "Wow...Gregg Johnson huh?"

"You know him?" Catherine asked.

"I did yes, fine, fine, agent."

"Agent?" Catherine asked.

Gabe nodded. "Yup. He was a good agent in-deed."

"Who did he work for?" Catherine asked.

Gabe looked up at Catherine. "Sounds like you're interviewing me."

"Just trying to find answers. And since you know this guy maybe you can tell us why he might have died."

"Do you have the body?" Gabe asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"Just curious." Gabe said.

Catherine gave him a questioning look. "Ask Evan."

Gabe nodded. "Alright."

"But before you go." Catherine said. "I need you to answer a few more questions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did I become a perp?" Gabe said laughing.

"Everyone's guilty until proven innocent." Catherine said sternly.

"Are you questioning me?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know should I?"

Gabe tried hiding the dirty look he wanted to give her. "Should you?" He said trying to get inside her head a bit.

"I think I will." Catherine said staring Gabe in his eyes.

"Very well then Chandler." Gabe said with a small smirk.

"Come with me." Catherine said grabbing the files.

"Alright." Gabe said smiling.

Catherine walked over to the interrogation room and held the door open for Gabe. "And you can drop that attitude of yours."

Gabe continued to smile and walked over to one of the chairs to talk a seat. "This really is ridiculous Catherine." Gabe said. "You're wasting your time."

"Maybe." Catherine said talking a seat. "But what I do with my time is none of your concern."

"Honesty you're wasting your time." Gabe said.

"Let's get to it then." Catherine said taking a seat. "Did you know Gregg Johnson?"

Gabe laughed. "I already told you, yes."

"Who did he work for?"

"I'm not to say." Gabe said crossing his arms.

"See, that's where you're wrong. It doesn't matter who you're working for, when being asked questions by an officer of the law you answer them."

"Funny how I work for the law as well." Gabe said smiling.

"Who did Gregg Johnson work for?"

"I'm not telling you anything. Besides, you don't wanna know."

"Prehaps you're friend Kyle, will be willing to coöperate." Catherine said remembering the conversation. "He seemed pretty upset with you already. I'm sure he won't be thrilled to be brought down for questioning."

Gabe looked around the room. "You don't want to know who Johnson worked for. They were mean, nasty people. Trust me Cat, I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your held Gabe, I need answers." Catherine snapped.

"It's only going to hurt you."

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take." Catherine said.

"You're super pushy you know that?"

"Answer the question." Catherine snapped.

"Prehaps we can talk over dinner."

Catherine shook her head. "I'm not going down that road again. Now I'm not going to ask you again, who did Gregg Johnson work for?"

Gabe didn't say anything.

"Answer the question." Catherine said staring at Gabe.

"Fine. Gregg Johnson was a government agent. He was so good that they chose him to be part of an operation. In fact, I think your mother had something to do with it too if I recall. Anyway he was the head of it all while it was in progress."

"Would anyone want him dead?" Catherine asked trying to ignore the fact her mother was brought into this.

"Only certin people." Gabe said.

"Who would those people be?" Catherine asked.

"That's why I need to see the body." Gabe said.

"Give me one damn good reason why I should let you." Catherine said. "I don't know what you're after Gabe, nor do I want to know. But get this, when an officer asks you questions, it's best to answer those questions. Got it? Now I'm going to ask you a few more questions and I want no funny business. Understand? This isn't high school, you're not impressing anyone by being funny or not following the rules. However if you want to play 'rebel' then I'm sure you will be having lots of fun finding a train to take you back to wherever the hell you came from and explain to your fellow co-workers why you had to leave this precinct. You may think you're 'all that' because you work for the government but in this room I don't give a damn who you work for. Do I make myself clear?"

Gabe looked up at Catherine and didn't say a word.

"Good. Now, is there anyone who would what Gregg Johnson dead? Yes or no?"

Gabe's phone began to ring but he didn't take his eyes off Catherine's.

"Give me the phone." Catherine said handing out her hand.

Gabe didn't move and Catherine was about to re-peat herself when Evan entered the room. "Cat?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Questioning Mr. Lowen." She said standing up.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"I believe he knows something about Gregg Johnson's death and he's just not talking."

"Have you talked to Tess?" Evan asked.

"I haven't yet."

"Well she is your partner isn't she?" Evan asked raising an eyebrow.

Catherine didn't say anything. She thought about how she should've involved Tess too. "I'll go get her then." Catherine said with a smile.

After Catherine left Gabe looked over at Evan. "Well she can be a handful." Gabe laughed.

Evan just faked a smile knowing there was a reason on why his co-worker was acting like this. He just didn't know what.

"Could I see the body of Gregg Johnson?" Gabe asked.

Evan nodded. "Sure."

Evan and Gabe both made their way down to the lab and Gabe walked over and uncovered the dead body lying on the examination table. "Yikes." Gabe said. "That's a lot of blood loss."

Evan nodded. "Yes, that is believed to be the cause of his death. He seemed to suffered from many lacerations. However, I'm not quite sure from what though."

"Do you have an theories?" Gabe asked covering the body back up with the tarp.

Evan smiled. "Glad you asked. A couple weeks ago if not a month ago I was actually kidnapped by my own intern." Evan paused when he noticed the weird look Gabe was giving him. "Long story." Evan said. "Anyway, he was trying to kill me and during the process..." Evan paused. "This may sound absolutely nutty but uh..."

"Don't worry about it." Gabe smiled. "Sometime's crazy theories are the best ones."

Evan smiled. Even though Tess or Catherine didn't like him so much he didn't see him as that bad of a guy. "Anyway, out of nowhere this animal comes and just rips the guy to shreds. He looked very similar to this body." Evan said motioning to Gregg Johnson.

Gabe slowly nodded. "Any theories on who it might be?"

Evan looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "I've actually been working on a person project on DNA mutations. The DNA of this man or rather creature actually showed up at some previous crime scenes. He is now classified as a serial killer. But what I don't understand is that why would he kill Peter, the intern, and not me?"

Gabe took a deep breath trying to process the information and then said, "You got a name for this guy?"

"Actually yes, Vincent Keller."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Note:** Okay, you guys are sooo sweet and supportive with the reviews! Even if you don't review you're still awesome. At first I was like: I'm gunna write one chapter and that'll be it but you guys were so supportive and I'm almost at 40 Chapters. Just wow, you guys are so amazing. Thanks! Okay now story time :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 40

Catherine walked up to Joe office and she was about to knock as she heard laughter from both Tess and Joe. She made a confused face and then decided to knock. She heard some things being moved and then Joe clearing his throat.

"Come in." He called.

Catherine slowly opened the door and just poked her head in. "Um hi Joe, can I steal Tess for a minute?"

Joe smiled. "Sure, we were just finishing up."

"Great." Catherine said smiling.

Tess got up and walked over to the door.

The two detectives walked out of the room and Catherine could help but wonder what the meeting was about. It couldn't have been about the case because they would have included her too.

"So what do you need me for?" Tess asked while following Catherine.

"I need you to talk to Gabe with me."

"Ew." Tess said.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "You're fine. He might be a perp."

"Are you serious?" Tess asked in disbelief. "You think Shower-Guy killed Johnson?"

Catherine shook her head. "I don't think he's the one who killed him but he's deffinatly hiding something."

"Then talk to Brendan."

"I don't need a psychologist's help to get answers. I'm a detective remember?" Catherine said in a more of a harsh tone than she intended.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tess said.

* * *

"I do actually. Vincent Keller." Evan said.

"Vincent Keller?" Gabe asked.

Evan nodded. "Yes but here's the weird thing, he has a death certificate."

"He does?" Gabe asked rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, now I don't know how a dead guy's DNA ends up all of New York nine years later but there's no question. The DNA found at some local crime scene's belonged to this guy." Evan pulled up a picture of Vincent from back when he worked at the hospital.

"The Army?" Gabe asked noticing Vincent's background check.

Evan nodded. "That's when he was reported dead."

"So you're saying it was staged or something?"

Evan shrugged. "Either that or something is just messed up."

"Where was the last place his DNA showed up?" Gabe asked.

"At Catherine's crime scene."

"Catherine's?"

Evan nodded. "She was shot about a month ago and her car flipped. I happened to be driving home and saw her in the arms of some man-like thing. The car door was bent from the crash but seemed to be ripped off."

"Ripped off?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, I don't know how that is even possible but some how it got torn off it's hinges."

Gabe just nodded. He found out what he need to know. "Could you excuse me for one moment?"

Evan nodded. "Sure."

Just as Gabe was about to step outside the room to make a phone call Catherine walked in with Tess close behind.

"Excuse me." Gabe said trying to sneak by.

Catherine shook her head. "Uh no."

"Pardon?" Gabe asked slightly shocked.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

Gabe began to laugh. "So you got your partner huh? I'm serious, you two are wasting you're time." He tried to move past them but Tess stepped in front of him.

"You're kidding right?"

Tess shook her head.

Gabe turned around to face Evan and smiled. "Looks like you work with two feisty woman."

Evan kept his mouth shut avoiding having Catherine or Tess mad at him. Especially Catherine.

"Come with us." Catherine said giving Gabe a stern look.

Gabe rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

Vincent sat down at the table in the middle of the room with her hands supporting his head. It has been 6 hours since he last spoke or even saw JT. He stayed up in his room not really wanting to say anything. What it true that he felt lost? Absolutely. He had no idea what to do anymore. Watching his father talk about how he lost all three of his sons, it felt like someone taking a knife and sticking it straight through his chest. He didn't know how much more he could take. DNA mutating, Lafferty dying, him being wanted for murder (actually he was now classified as a serial killer), the death of his ex-fiance, Catherine having to lie to everyone she loved and cared about just to protect him. He hated it. And he didn't know how much longer he could take.

He decided that just ignoring JT was not helping with any of this. He sighed and rubbed his face before making his way down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." He said making his way over to his room-mate who was packing his briefcase for work.

JT shrugged. "I shouldn't have pushed, I'm sorry. I know you're going through a lot."

Vincent just nodded and watched as JT went through some papers.

"So I've been thinking..." JT started out. "I think your mutating DNA could be another evolutionary step like a new mammal ability breaking through. Anything physical changing?"

Vincent shrugged. "I dunno. Just my eyes playing up on me."

JT sighed. "Yeah, I know that Birthday-Boy said it might try taking you over with guilt but I just don't think that's it. Besides, we can't really predict that much because we don't know that much to begin with in the first place. Maybe you'll change genders like a clown-fish."

Vincent didn't say anything.

JT laughed. "Come on that was a joke."

Vincent faked a laugh. "Yeah."

"What?" JT asked.

"I just don't know how much more I can take."

JT sighed. "You have to stop beating yourself up man." JT said.

"Well I never got to say good-bye to my dad and I never even reached out when I got back..."

"And you had a damn good reason!" JT said. "Murifield was hunting you! If they found you anywhere near him they-"

"No you're right, you're right. I never wanted my parents involved in any of this."

"Your reason for coming back down?" JT asked.

Vincent nodded. "Mm-hm."

"My favorite part. I was actually off to campus to get some of my own. Sarah is an earth-science professor emphasis in evolution."

"Sarah..." Vincent smiled.

"Thought I'd hit her up with some mutation questions."

"Good for you, just remember to uh...make sure I'm not turning into a female clown-fish." Vincent joked.

JT laughed and put his briefcase over his shoulder. "Or are you?" He asked making his way out the door.

Vincent smiled and heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in his pocket to grab the phone and pulled it out. _Catherine_.

He was a bit confused because she never texted him during the day when she was at work. He opened his phone and read the message to himself.

"Hello?" Vincent asked into the phone.

"Hi, is JT there?" Catherine asked.

"Um no, why? Is everything all right?" Vincent said as he felt his heart beat pick up a bit.

"Well, I just really need to talk to you but I don't want JT to know just yet."

"Um...okay. You sure everything's alright? You sound nervous." Vincent said in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine I promise. Can I come by?"

"Sure. He just left."

"Good." Catherine said.

Before Vincent could reply the line already went dead. _'That was odd.'_ he thought to himself.

After a couple minutes passed he heard her pull her car up to the warehouse. He knew she was lying when she said she was fine. He could hear her heat rate loud and clear and from that, he already knew she was far away from being fine.

* * *

**So I know the scene with Vincent finally coming down the stairs and talked to JT was different than the sneak peek but I really wanted to include that little scene. What did Catherine find out and why didn't she want JT to hear? Hmm...**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**PS: I'm sorry there hasn't been much 'fluff' this isn't exactly a fluffy story but I will try to add it in when I can. I'm trying my best to mainly focus on the spoiler's they've given us and the information we know and turn it into a story. I will try my best to add fluff here and there and I really apologize there hasn't been much of that. 100,000 WORDS!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: **TOMORROW, TOMORROW, I LOVE YOU TOMORROW! you get the picture...OH MY FREAKING LORD I AM SOOOOO EXCITED FOR THE SECOND PART OF SEASON ONE LIKE HOLY LORD! I LOVE YOU JAY RYAN FOR SAYING THIS: "_Interviewer: Will we ever see Catherine and Vincent kiss? They've come so close! __Ryan: Yes, you will see a kiss and a lot more than a kiss. _and I love you because you're well...you. ALSO EVEN BETTER NEWS? (No way that's possible O.o) Here is the plot for episode 13 which airs February 14: _VINCENT MAKES AN ATTEMPT AT ROMANCE AND CAT IS CAUGHT DESTROYING EVIDENCE — Cat (Kristin Kreuk) and Vincent (Jay Ryan) are unsure if they can trust Alex (guest star Bridget Regan) with the truth about his past. Evan (Max Brown) realizes that Claire (Kelly Overton), the woman he is dating, is hiding things from him. Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) meets and falls for Joe's (Brian White) younger brother Darius (guest star Christian Keyes), and Vincent tries to win over Cat with romantic gestures for Valentine's Day._ I'M DYING GUYS I'M JUST OVER FILLED WITH HAPPINESS AHHH :D

fan girl moment...nothing to see here carry on...

alssssoo...you all know how this story works if you're picking up what I'm putting down ;) but again...no alex 'cause she is kinda um...dead...but uh...yeah.

* * *

I DO NOW OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 39

After a few minutes passed Vincent sensed Catherine making her way up to the warehouse. He couldn't help but wonder what she needed to tell him. Just as he was going to open the door for her it flew open and she walked quickly inside.

Vincent grew wide-eyed as he noticed how she was acting. "Whoa slow down you're not hurt are you?"

Catherine took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as Vincent's eyes began to shift. She shook her head. "No I'm fine but you need to know something."

"Okay, have a seat." Vincent said with a somewhat shaky voice.

Catherine quickly walked over to the couch and Vincent followed quickly behind.

"Gabe knows about you and Evan is planning to catch you by force, and they have DNA samples, and Gabe's an ADA and they are going to bring it to the government and the reason he is here is because he wants to find you and if he doesn't find you by the end of the month then his partner Kyle is coming to track you down like a bear and Evan is spilling everything he knows about you and-"

Vincent grew wide-eyed even though he could barely understand a word she was saying because she was talking so fast. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down before you have a heart attack."

Catherine took a deep breath and then said, "Vincent they're tracking you down."

For a moment he didn't saw anything which made Catherine ten times more nervous. "Vincent?" she asked nervously.

Vincent slowly nodded his head and then looked over at her. "It'll be okay."

Catherine shook her head quickly. "No Vincent it's not okay, they won't stop until they find you, they have things to hold you against, killings, they will charge you with serial killing if they don't kill you first!"

Vincent grabbed Catherine's hand in his. "It will be okay." he tried to say in the calmest voice he could.

"No Vincent it's not! Don't you get it? They won't stop until they find you. It's not like Silverfox and those men who are now dead, I'm taking government, the entire government is looking for you and they know you're in New York City somewhere, Vincent we have to do something!"

Vincent looked into Catherine's eyes and noticed them become slightly red. "Let just take it one day a time okay?" Vincent said trying to reassure her.

"But don't you get it?" Catherine asked not believing how he was remaining so calm.

"Catherine, I promise, it will be alright." Vincent said. Even though he was just as scared as she was he couldn't let her know that. Not when she was like this.

"You can't promise Vincent, you can't promise anything! They know too much, they know about Lafferty, they know about my mother, they know about you, it won't be too long before they figure out about JT and I. They already think we are hiding someone it is just a matter of hours before we have agents showing up everywhere!"

Vincent sighed knowing she was right. "Catherine." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to do me a favor okay?"

Catherine didn't say anything she just buried her head in her hands.

"I need you to just act as normal as possible okay? The last thing I want is for you to get sucked in deeper than you already are, aright?" Vincent paused. "Can you promise me you'll just relax a little?"

Catherine slowly nodded without looking up.

He took his index finger and placed it under her chin lifting her head up to face him. "Promise?"

She slowly nodded as he took his thumb to whip away a single tear. "Thank you."

"I should- I should probably get going before they start calling me wondering where I am."

Vincent gave her a weak smile and she somewhat returned it.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" He said with a stronger smile.

She slowly nodded and sniffled one last time.

"Now go back to work, it will help keep your mind off things." Vincent said smiling even though he felt like shit.

Catherine stood up and let out a big sigh. "Alright."

Vincent smiled and watched as she stood up. "I'll come by later tonight if that's okay with you. Just to check on you and see how you're doing."

Catherine smiled. "I would like that."

"Alright. See you then."

Catherine smiled one last time before leaving the warehouse. For a moment she forgot all the bad. Man, Vincent had no idea how much of an impact he had on her.

* * *

After she got back to the precinct she made her way up to her desk. She looked around trying to find any others but they all seemed to be still on lunch break. She was about to sit down at her desk when an idea popped into her head. She hated the idea with all her might but...what other choice did she have? She looked around and still no one was to be seen. She quickly made her way down to the lab and looked for Evan. He wasn't down there either so she unlocked the lab and made her way inside. She mentally kicked herself for doing what she was about to do but she was also in an odd way proud of herself for thinking of this. She made her was over to Evan's main computer and pressed some of the keys in a certain code. It was a trick that her college room-mates taught her and she was surprised that she still knew it. She really hated herself for doing this to Evan but she couldn't think of anything else. After a couple minutes the screen turned blue and then black. She did it and she hated herself for it. All of Evan's hard drive was gone. Everything on there, Vincent, cases, his personal project, everything, gone. Just as she was about to leave before her brain convinced her to do anything else she froze when she heard a familiar british accent. "Cat?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Note: **So uh.. I'm not gunna lie, I'm kinda bumming I killed off Alex now...but, I think it will help keeping this story to similar to the show. As far as that promo for 'On Thin Ice.' Look Alex, I love you, I really do, but please just put the stinking blue towel back on...I mean I don't know about you guys but if my fiance just magically appeared out of now where (like in my car dear god i think i would just pass out that was soo creepy.) anyway...I don't think I would be like: Hey! Let go on a romantic vacation and then I'll strip out of my towel after I havn't even flippin' talked to you for the past ten years! I just wouldn't do that. That's just kinda weird. I know you love him Alex but it's been ten years. How about you try to have a decent conversation like where you stand in your relationship before going hey look at me i'm taking off my towel! cause that's just odd.. alright, now here is the reason why you clicked on this :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 40

"Cat?" Evan asked entering the lab

Catherine looked over and forced a smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Evan asked giving her a confused look.

"I was going to look at some of the files but it just crashed." she lied.

Evan's gave her a confused look. "It crashed?" he asked as he made his way to the computer.

Catherine nodded stepping aside. "Yeah, I don't know it just shut down." She mentally kicked herself for being this stupid.

Evan quickly tried to log on but nothing worked. "What the hell?" he said under his breath.

"Is it working?" Catherine asked.

Evan shook his head. "No...the hard drive..its gone."

"How did that happen?"

Evan began pressing random keys. "I have no idea! It won't even turn on!"

"Should you call like a computer service store or something?"

Evan shook his head. "Well if the hard drives gone there is nothing they can do."

Catherine sighed. Why did she have to sabotage her co-worker like that?

Before Catherine could say anything else Tess placed a small knock on the door way. "Cat, Brendan wants you."

Catherine rolled her eyed and looked over at Evan. "Let me know if it starts up again."

Evan didn't even nod her just continued pressing random keys and turning the computer on and off.

"Cat." Tess said getting her partners attention.

She turned back around and slowly followed Tess out of the lab regretting what she did. She made her way up to Brendan's office that Joe assigned him and entered the room.

"Hi Cat." He said with a smile.

She walked over to one of the seats and smiled. "Hey."

"I decided to take all look at everyone's files to get to know them a bit better."

Catherine slowly nodded not entirely sure where this was headed.

"I read your file and what it seems like to me is that whenever your facing a personal conflict, you lean on your couches, work, protecting people.."

"I took an oath." Catherine snapped. "To serve and protect."

"But who are you really protecting?" he asked in a calm voice.

Catherine's expression softened a bit. She took a deep breath and then said, "The people..."

Brendan leaned forward in his chair. "I'm not going to ask you to just spill your life story because that's not fair to you. But I will ask you, not to be afraid to tell me something that might be bugging you. I can't help if you won't let me."

Catherine stayed silent.

"We all love people and we all want to protect them and keep them out of harms way but sometimes, in order to do what's best for you, you need to let go a bit."

Catherine gave him a bit of a confused look.

"Let me tell you something I learned in phycology school. People naturally want to be with the ones they care about, it's human nature. And sometimes they get caught, between whats best for the ones they care about and whats best for themselves. Sometimes you gotta look at the big picture. You can't guarantee that people will be with you forever, but your stuck with yourself. So you might as well be happy with who you are and what your doing with your life."

* * *

Vincent paced back and forth thinking about what Catherine said. She was right, in only a matter of time will Murifield be all over New York City. He continued pacing back and forth occasionally throwing punches to the boxing bag.

"Dude, don't worry your not become a chick." JT said setting his briefcase down on the table.

Vincent was too lost in thought to realize JT was even near the warehouse.

"Vincent?" JT asked noticing how odd his room mate was acting.

He continued pacing back and forth ignoring JT's presents.

JT realized Vincent was just ignoring something so he decided to say something that hopefully would get his attention. "I talk to Sarah today, look's like a gender change I bought you some bras. I'll bring them upstairs."

Vincent stopped to give JT a very strange look.

"Kidding." JT said. "What's wrong with you?"

"JT..." Vincent started out.

"What is it?" JT asked in a nervous tone.

"Listen before you talk okay?" Vincent asked.

JT grew-wide eyed. "Thats it! I knew it!" JT paused. "Wait, what did I know again?"

"JT, Evan's planning to catch the beast by force and the word 'force' doesn't sound to friendly."

"Well we gotta go then! Eject button, let's go!" JT started moving around frantically.

"JT wait!" Vincent called out loud enough to get his attention. "What about Catherine?"

JT took a deep breath. "I hate sayin' this man but I think it would be best for her to stay here. If she ends up disappearing just as you do too then she will end up having a neon sign about her her head that s says "I'm with Vincent Keller."

Vincent didn't say anything because he knew JT was exactly right. "Alright then what do I tell her?"

"Nothing-"

"No JT I can't just leave I-"

"It's best for her to know as little as possible. I know she likes being involved but I think it will be best if she is as clueless as anyone else."

Vincent sighed. "Okay."

"Good now that we are on the same page, lets get packing."

Vincent slowly nodded and made his way over to the stairs.

"We leave in 20!" JT called up to Vincent.

"Got it!" he replied.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Note: **So a great idea just popped into my head and I'm wicked psyched cause I think you guys will like it. Well to be honest you probably will hate it at first but just hang in there because I promise you won't be disappointed. You saw the beginning of it, Vincent and JT are heading out for a while leaving Catherine but her lone some. Hm..gunna be interesting how that turns out. Anyway here is the next chapter. I seriously love this show so much right now. And no I'm not crazy cause believe it or not, I still have faith in those writers. Have they ever really let us down before? Okay you know what? Don't answer that..too soon. Here is 41!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 41

"You ready?" JT asked closing the trunk to his car.

Vincent nodded without saying anything. He hated doing this to Catherine but it was for the best.

"Okay.." JT said rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road." Before getting into the driver seat he looked over at Vincent. "You okay?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "I just hate doing this to Catherine, I mean I was supposed to go over to tonight and...can't we just at least tell her JT? I can leave a note, it'll take two seconds."

JT sighed. "I know you really hate doing this Vincent but just think about it. She will want to come with us and-"

"She doesn't have to come with us, I think she at least should just know were we are going." Vincent protested.

"Think about it this way, if she knows then she might act different that if she doesn't. She needs to focus on work dude. There has been too many close calls, she's a cop. Do you really want her job to get taken away?"

Vincent didn't say anything.

"She's done a lot of you man, she's covered up for you a bunch of times. With you on the road the night she got shot, Evan's little mystery...I just think it will be best for her to focus on work these next few days. If we tell her then she will be too focused on thinking about if you're okay or not. Just trust me okay? JT asked.

Vincent sighed. "Fine."

"Got the new burner phone?" JT asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yup."

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

Catherine sat at her desk and couldn't stop moving her leg up and down. After the talk she had with Brendan she felt like he knew more about her life than she originally thought. But he was right...he does tend to lean on work during a personal situation that she could get out of. A small smile brought to her face when she remembered Vincent was coming over later that night.

"What-or should I say who has got you that happy?" Tess asked taking a seat at her desk.

"Excuse me?" Catherine laughed.

"Well you're smiling, and your legs all twitchy."

"Okay so I'm in a good mood, so what?"

A large smile formed on Tess's face. "Who is he?"

Catherine laughed. "No one."

"Okay fine, I'll tell you a secret if you'll tell me who is Mr. Secret."

Catherine laughed. "Oh? And what do you have to hide?"

Tess smiled and moved closer to Catherine. "I went out to lunch with someone today."

"And are you going to tell me who that someone is?" Catherine laughed.

"Only if you tell me who your 'someone' is." Tess said.

Catherine shrugged. "I don't really feel like talking about it. Maybe some other time." she joked.

"Oh come on Cat!" Tess begged.

Catherine laughed at her partner's behavior. "Sorry."

Tess smiled and looked back to her computer.

* * *

"JT you really think this is a good idea?" Vincent asks as JT makes his way onto the highway.

"Well you have a better idea?" JT asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I just don't think it's right to just leave Catherine there."

JT rolled his eyes. "Vincent, honestly, it's for the better."

"But-"

"No but's Vincent. It's for the better, just trust me."

Vincent didn't say anything he just looked out his window. "Where are we even going?"

JT checked his rear-view mirror so he could change lanes. "Safe Haven."

Vincent nodded. "haven't been there in forever."

JT smiled. "It'll be fun to go back."

"Yeah." Vincent sighed. "It's a good little place."

* * *

Evan sat at his desk trying to get his computer to turn on one last time.

"What's wrong with the computer?" Gabe asked as he entered the lab.

Evan turned around to face him and said, "It crashed earlier and I think all the hard drive is gone."

"Well didn't you back it up?" Gabe asked.

Evan shook his head. "Nope."

Gabe walked over to the computer and tried to turn it on and off a few times but nothing worked. "That's strange. Let me go get something out of my office that should work hold on."

Evan nodded. "Alright, I'll be here."

Gabe made his way up to his office and opened one of the drawers in his desk taking out a flash drive. He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and then left the room. After he got back to the lab he made he sat in one of the chairs and opened up the lab top ejecting the flash drive into the side of it. "Alright..." Gabe said under his breath. "Let's see here."

Evan turned in his chair to face Gabe. "What are you doing."

"I actually did download some of your files onto this flash drive so not all of them are gone." Gabe said as he put the flash drive in the side of the laptop. "What's the file you needed?"

"I don't need a file, I just want to get this computer up and running."

Gabe nodded.

"If I bring it to a computer specialist I don't want them to find the information about the cross-species DNA."

"True."

* * *

Later that night Catherine walked into her apartment and made her way to her bedroom. It was 8:00, the usual time Vincent got to her apartment. She waited on her bed for about fifteen minutes when her sister came in.

"Hey." she said in a small voice.

"Hi." Catherine replied hugging her knees.

"You okay?" Heather asked concerned.

Catherine forced a smile. "Yeah." she sat up and patted a spot on her bed. "Sit."

Heather smiled and made her way over to her sister's bed. "How was work?"

"Fine, thank you." Catherine smiled. "How was your day?"

Heather shrugged. "Okay I guess. But I had this really weird feeling the entire day."

Catherine gave her sister a confused look. "Oh?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah, like someone was watching me."

A small smile wanted to escape from her lips but she forced her mouth to stay still. "That's weird. Did it stop?"

"Yeah when I came home I was fine but I don't know it was just weird." Heather took a hand and rubbed her arm. "It's freezing in here!"

Catherine laughed.

Heather looked around then she noticed the open window to the fire escape. "No wonder it's freezing! The window's open!" Heather got up off the bed and made her way towards the window. She reached up and pulled the other half down.

Catherine watched the window close and felt her shoulders sink down a bit. She looked over at the clock. 8:30.

"You sure you okay?" Heather asked making her way back to the bed.

Catherine nodded and looked towards her sister.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Heather asked.

Catherine smiled. "Give me about an hour to get ready? I'm kinda a mess from work today."

Heather laughed. "You look fine, but sure, I'll be in the living room watching _American Idol_." _  
_

Catherine laughed. "Okay, have fun. I'll be ready to go soon."

Heather walked out of her sister's room and Catherine looked towards the fire escape. "Where are you?" She said under her breath. She leaned over and grabbed her phone off the stand next to her bed. She typed a message to Vincent. _'Everything okay?'_ She pressed send and sighed once again. She got up and made her way over to the shower.

About forty-five minutes she walked back into her room and grabbed a hair brush. She began brushing her hair staring at the fire escapes reflection in the mirror.

A small knock came from her door.

"Come on in." Catherine called out.

Heather opened the door and stepped into the room. "Almost ready?"

Catherine nodded. "Yup, just give me a minute."

Heather smiled. "Okay, reservations are made."

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked still looking at the fire escapes reflection.

"It's a surprise silly." Heather laughed.

Catherine chuckled. "Okay."

After Heather closed the door Catherine put the brush down and grabbed a pad of paper from one of her drawers.

_'Went out to dinner with Heather. Be back around 10. Hopefully I'll see you then.' _

She folded it up and wrote a cursive "V" on it and placed it near the window. She made her way over to the door and stepped out into the hallway. She took one last look at the fire escape before closing the door. "I'm ready." she called out.

"Great." Heather said putting on her jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

**I really wanted to keep going but I decided to stop it here. Poor Catherine...I know you guys probably really hate me right now but I promise you will not be disappointed. I swear I think you guys will really like where its headed. Like, really, really like it. I am already starting to work on more of the chapters but I will post them when I get enough feedback. Favorites and Followers count too as feed back and this story got a lot more from last chapter. So I know you hate me right now but please have faith. i PROMISE you guys wont be disappointed. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Note: **Thank you so much for having faith in where this story is going! But..bad's not over yet...it's just getting started. Here is chapter 42! Oh and if your wondering when this story is going to end the answer is I have no idea. It might even be sometime in April when the season's over...or not I have no idea. It's all up to you guys!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 41

Heather pulled into the parking lot of DeVinci's.

"DeVinci's?" Catherine asked in a suprised tone. "Heather this place is so expensive!"

Heather laughed. "That's why it's my treat."

Catherine's face dropped and she looked at her sister. "Heather, no."

Heather smiled. "Yes! You diserve it Cat, I give you so much credit for going back to work when you did and plus we haven't had much sister-time recently."

"True, but still, I can't let you pay for it."

Heather parked the car and gave Catherine a stern look. "Well then you're just going to have to arrest me because I'm paying for it anyway."

Catherine laughed. "Okay."

* * *

"You okay?" JT asked switching lanes once again.

"I just don't think its...damn it."

JT gave Vincent a confused look. "What?"

"The burner phone, JT Catherine doesn't even have my new number."

"Well that makes things ten times better. Vincent, she has to focus on her work."

"JT I-"

"No! Cat needs to focus on her work. Then when we get back, if you really want to you can go back to LaLa Land."

"JT-"

"I mean it Vincent. Here just listen to some music." JT said turning on the radio.

To both of there surprise _La La Land _ by _Demi Lovato_ began to play.

"Hey look, you even got your own theme song." JT laughed.

Vincent shot JT a death glare but JT didn't even notice because he was too busy jamming out. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to press the radio off but JT shacked his hand and looked over at him. "Driver gets control."

Vincent gave JT a strangle look. "Oh you've gotta be kidding." Vincent said.

* * *

Catherine and Heather both followed the waiter over to their table.

"If I knew we were coming here I would've dressed better." Catherine said under her breath.

"Oh you look great." Heather reasured her.

"Here you are." The waiter said.

Catherine and Heather both moved into the booth.

"May i take your jackets?" The waiter asked.

Catherine and Heather both nodded and took off their jackets to hand the man. "Thank you." they both said.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

After the man left with their jackets Heather's opened the meanu. "You know.." she stared out. "You should see if he is single."

"Heather!" Catherine exclaimed.

"What?" Heather asked. "it's not like you're already with someone."

Catherine forced a smile.

"See you just need to get out more."

Catherine laughed. "What ever you say."

"What can I get you too lovely ladies this evening?" The waiter asked.

While Heather was ordering her food Catherine slipped her phone out of her pocket. She hoped he at least texted her back. Her heart sank when she saw _Invalid Number._ "Damn it." she said under her breath. _  
_

Heather quickly looked over at her sister after hearing what she said. "You okay Cat?"

Catherine looked up and realized she must have said that louder than she tought. "Yeah, just work." she lied. "Oh I'll have the sirloin steak."

The waiter smiled then said, "And drinks?"

"I'll have a glass of water." Heather said. Before Catherine could answer she then added, "And she'll have a margarita."

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

Catherine looked at her sister. "Margarita?"

Heather smiled. "Oh come on Cat, clearly your stressed."

"Water would've been fine, plus the margarita's are like fifteen bucks."

Heather shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

JT pulled down a dirt road and said, "Almost there."

"Good." Vincent said looking out the window. "How long are we staying?"

"About three days." JT said. "That should be good enough."

"I can't believe we are going back here." Vincent said followed by a small chuckle.

JT smiled. "I missed it."

"Do you have any idea how many crazy times we had down here?" Vincent asked.

"Oh you mean like that time where you, me, Alex, and your brothers found that garden snake and brought it into the house?"

Vincent laughed. "We didn't just bring it into the house JT you put it in my mom's coffee mug."

"Oh yeah..the look on her face was priceless. I wonder if all the video's are still up there."

Vincent shrugged. "Just have to wait and see."

JT pulled into a driveway and parked the car. "You know I think this will be good for the both of us."

"How so?" Vincent asked getting out of the car.

"You know, time to kinda relax."

"You? Relax? Since when?" Vincent laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." JT said.

"Come on let's just get these bags into the house." Vincent said.

They both grabbed there bags and made their way up the front steps.

"You got the key?" Vincent asked.

JT nodded. "Yup." he reached into his pocket and took out a key chain and threw it to Vincent. "There yeah go."

"Thanks." Vincent said opening the door.

They both made there way into the house and set the bags down in the living room.

Vincent looked around and sighed.

"You alright?"

Vincent nodded. "Just a lot of memories here thats all."

JT nodded. "I'm gunna go un pack."

"Okay." Vincent said.

"What do you want for dinner? I packed some food."

"It doesn't matter." Vincent said looking at a bookshelf.

"Alright, we'll figure something out."

* * *

Heather and Catherine made there way out to the car after dinner.

"Thanks for dinner Heather." Catherine said getting into the car.

"No problem, I'm just glad we got to go."

Catherine nodded. "Me too, we should do things together more often."

"Agreed."

Heather pulled out of the parking lot and noticed Catherine was staring at her phone. "Expecting a call?"

Catherine shook her head and looked up at her sister. "Not really."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Heather asked smiling.

"It's a no." Catherine replied.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived back at their apartment.

"I'm going to bed." Heather said streatching her arms over her head. "I am exhausted."

Catherine laughed. "Okay, have a good night."

"You too." Heather said halfway down the hall.

"And thanks for tonight!" Catherine called.

"Anytime." Heather replied opening her door.

Catherine smiled but as soon as her sister was in her room her smile fell. She walked over to her bedroom and opened the door. She looked for the note she left for Vincent hoping it was gone but it was in the exact same place she had left it untouched. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialed Vincent number hoping he would answer but it just said the number was invaild again. She didn't get it. Was it something she did that pushed him away? Or did Muirfield get him?

She changed into her pajama's hoping a good night sleep would help but she found herself tossing and turning for and hour. She eventually got up and made her way to the kitchen and taped a note to the fridge.

_Heather, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a quick drive. I'll be back soon. I have my phone and gun with me._

She went back to her room and changed into jeans attaching her gun holster and her badge. She took on last look at the fire escape and then left the apartment building. She drove to the warehouse and parked her car. She got out and made her way over to the door. Luckily Vincent conviced JT to get her a key. She opened the door and made her way up to the living area. She opened the door expecting everything to be normal but instead everything was gone. The shelves were cleared off and JT's equiptment was gone. She then realized Murifield didn't get to them. They left. But why wouldn't they tell her? But something told her it had to do with Alex's death. He still had feelings for her. And now it was her fault she was gone.

* * *

The next morning Catherine walked into the precinct.

"Cat!" Brendan called. "Do you have a minute?"

"Um sure." Catherine replied.

"Great come on in." Brendan said leading her over to his office.

They both stepped inside and Brendan sat down. "Now, how is everything going?"

Catherine shrugged. "Honestly? It's been better."

"Well tell me about it." Brendan said.

Catherine sighed. "Well there was this guy that I was kinda into and then his ex-fiance showed up and it turns out he still has feelings for her and if I say, 'Hey pick me, and ignore that totally perfect, caring woman that you plan on spending your life with? I am a total bitch."

"First of all let me say that I'm impressed by your willingness to open up so quickly." Brendan said.

"Yes I know the mandatory routine, the sooner I spill my heart the faster I get out of here."

Brendan slowly nodded. "Can you promise me something though?"

Catherine looked at him.

"Try not to lean on work this time, try to solve your problems."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done, he's not even hear anymore."

Brendan gave her a confused look.

"He left New York recently."

"With the woman?" Brendan asked.

Catherine shrugged. "I don't even know." she partial lied. Did he leave New York? Yes. Did he leave with Alex? No because she was dead.

Brendan nodded. "have you tried contacting him at all?"

"Yeah I tried but I couldn't reach him." Catherine said taking a seat.

Brendan nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you know what they say, there are plenty other fish in the sea."

Catherine forced a smile. "I guess."

"It'll be okay." Brendan smiled. "And if you need anything else you just let me know okay?"

Catherine smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Gabe was sitting in his office and looked at his laptop. He still wasn't convinced Catherine had nothing to do with Vincent. He looked through some of the precinct security footage and something caught his eye. The tracker he had on Vincent's DNA. Since he was government he was able to track everywhere Vincent has been which included where he was. Unfortunately for him it didn't give him the exact location but it did give him the state he was last in for the past twenty-four hours. "That's strange." he said under his breath. The last place where his DNA was was in New Jersey.

He decided to show Evan so he could be informed. He quickly went into the lab causing Evan to give him a weird look.

"Where's the fire?" Evan joked.

"It's moving." Gabe said opening his laptop back up.

"Moving? What's moving?"

"The DNA the vigilate is now in New Jersey."

"New Jersey?" Evan asked.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Governement stuff but take a look at this." Gabe said showing the laptop to Evan.

"Wait a second, what's that?" Evan pointed to the small folder icon that was labeled _Catherine._

"Those are interviews."

"Interviews?" Evan asked.

Gabe nodded. "I don't trust her so I'm keeping a close eye."

"You don't trust Cat? Well why the hell not?"

"Because I believe she is hiding something."

"Cat?" Evan asked. "You've got to be joking."

"Well lets watch it then shall we?" Gabe said clicking on the folder.

"Gabe-"

"No, no, just watch."

The past interview Catherine had with Brendan began playing and Evan just looked at Gabe. "See for yourself if you don't believe me." Gabe then paused. "Wait...I haven't seen this one yet.."

"Gabe now you're sounding like a stalker." Evan laughed.

"I'm not a stalker Evan, I'm doing some detective work. Now just watch."

"_Now, how is everything going?"_

_"Honestly? It's been better."_

_"Well tell me about it." _

_"Well there was this guy that I was kinda into and then his ex-fiance showed up and it turns out he still has feelings for her and if I say, 'Hey pick me, and ignore that totally perfect, caring woman that you plan on spending your life with? I am a total bitch."_

_"First of all let me say that I'm impressed by your willingness to open up so quickly." _

_"Yes I know the mandatory routine, the sooner I spill my heart the faster I get out of here."_

_"Can you promise me something though? __Try not to lean on work this time, try to solve your problems."_

_"Easier said than done, he's not even hear anymore."_

_"He left New York recently."_

_"With the woman?" _

_"I don't even know." _

_"Have you tried contacting him at all?"_

_"Yeah I tried but I couldn't reach him."._

_"I'm sorry to hear that. But you know what they say, there are plenty other fish in the sea."_

_"I guess."_

_"It'll be okay. And if you need anything else you just let me know okay?"_

_ "Okay."_

"See?" Gabe asked. "She said the man left New York City."

"So?" Evan asked. "That could mean anyone. Not all people stay in New York forever."

"Yeah but the timing is just to coincidental. Kinda like when you thought that man was trying to sabotage your project."

Evan sighed. "I guess but I just don't see how Cat could know something about this guy."

Gabe shrugged. "Try talking to her. She likes you way better than she likes me."

Evan sighed as Gabe left the morgue.

* * *

Catherine held her arm up as she practiced shooting a couple rounds.

"Cat?" Evan asked approaching her.

She continued to shoot not hearing him because of the sound protectors covering her ears. While she was reloading her gun Evan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jesus Evan!" Cat said removing the ear protectors. "Your just lucky this gun is empty."

"Sorry but I really needed to talk to you. There is something you should know."

"Okay what is it?" she said putting the gun down.

"Gabe thinks you have something to do with the vigilante."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"He thinks your hiding something."

"Well you can tell Mr. Lowen that he is damn wrong."

"You don't know him...do you?" Evan asked.

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked.

Evan shrugged. "I mean you don't know anything that might be helpful to find him."

Catherine shook her head. "I know just as much as you do Evan. I can honestly say I have no idea where he is."

"That's what I thought." Evan said.

After Evan left Catherine shot another round and began to re-think some of the risks she took.

* * *

**Now I'm no government/dna expert so about the whole thing that Gabe has with Vincent's DNA just hang in there...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter is already written and ready to be up-loaded so once I get enough feedback I will put it up! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Note: **So I'm haven't been getting that much feedback but hopefully I will by the time morning comes around. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. And feel free to let me know what you guys want to see happen in this story because I really want to make sure you are enjoying reading this. Hope you like it...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 43

"Where have you been?" Tess asked as Catherine sat down at her desk.

"I went down to the shooting range for a bit."

"Why?"

Catherine shrugged. "Just to practice."

"Chandler, Vargas!" Joe called walking over to the both of them. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving Wolanski the case about Alex Reagan okay?"

"Actually Joe." Catherine said. "Do you mind if me and Tess actually take this one."

"Well considering the facts, how she wanted to shoot you, I think it would be beast for me to give it to somebody else."

"I know but I would actually really appreciate it if I could be a part of it. I just want to find out myself why she would want to shoot me." Catherine said. She knew Alex wasn't shooting at her, she was going to shoot Vincent. But she still wanted to find out more about it.

Joe sighed.

"Please Joe, I would really appreciate it."

"Fine." he said.

"Thank you."

"Here is the address to her apartment. If you change you're mind just call okay?" Joe said handing Catherine a piece of paper with Alex's apartment address on it.

"I will." Catherine smiled.

"Very well, off you go then." Joe said.

Catherine and Tess both stood up and put on their jackets.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tess asked.

Catherine nodded. "I just want to know and I want to see evidence for myself."

"Okay." Tess sighed. "Lets go."

After a couple minutes they arrived at Alex's apartment building.

"I'll get the key from the front desk, you go find the apartment okay?"

"Okay." Catherine said heading up the stairs.

After a couple minutes Tess arrived to where Alex's apartment was.

"Is this it?" Tess asked.

"305, yup." Catherine replied looking at the address.

"Alright." Tess said pulling the key out of her pocket. "You sure you wanna do this?" she asked before opening the door.

"Positive." Catherine smiled.

"Alright."

They both entered the apartment. "I'll look this way for anything, you go that way way."

Catherine nodded. She walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. She searched the bedroom for anything out of the ordinary. She found nothing and opened up the closet. She moved some of the clothes around and searched the shelves when she found a small shoebox. She took it out and placed it on a small table. She began flipping though old envelopes that were from Vincent back from his time in Afghanistan. She grabbed some old photo's and flipped through them. She realized how happy they looked together. She saw one a letter and pulled it out. She began reading it and realized how much Vincent really cared for Alex and how thrilled he was to spend the rest of his life with her. Was she going to shoot him? Yes. Did she? No. Why? Because she killed her. She killed the woman Vincent loved. Even if she was going to shoot him she still loved him. They still loved each other.

"Find anything?" Tess called.

"No, not yet!" Catherine yelled. She continued flipping through old pictures of Vincent and Alex when Tess called out to her.

"Uh Cat?!"

Catherine quickly put everything back in the box and stuffed it back into the closet and made her way towards Tess. "What is it?"

Tess stared into a towel closet when Catherine came into the room. "Wha-" She then paused noticing what was in the closet. "What is that?"

"Medical equipment." Tess said.

"Why would Alex have medical equipment?" Catherine asked.

"My guess is as good as yours."

Catherine then looked around the bathroom and noticed a small medicine cabinet. She went over to it and opened it up. "Tess." she said grabbing one of the bottles.

"What?"

"Morphine." Catherine said handing Tess the bottle.

"Maybe it was prescribed." Tess said grabbing the bottle.

"Do you see her name on there?" Catherine asked.

Tess shook her head. "So what, was she on drugs?"

Catherine looked back into the cabinet and noticed other un-prescribed medicines. "Either that or she was a dealer. Call Evan and ask him if he found any drugs in her system."

"On it." Tess said taking out her phone.

"Put him on speaker."

"Hello?" Evan asked.

"Hi Evan, it's Cat." Catherine said into the phone. "Did you find anything in Alex's system? Any medicine perhaps?"

"No why?"

"Well we found a bunch of un-prescribe ER drugs." Tess said.

"I haven't found anything but I can check again if you want." Evan said.

"Yeah that would be great. Call us back okay?" Catherine said.

"Sure." Evan replied before hanging up the phone.

"So what do you think?" Tess asked.

"Well if she had no drugs in her system then maybe she was a dealer."

"Okay so we found out she has drugs and medical equipment but if she wasn't high why would she want to shoot you?"

Catherine shrugged. "Maybe she thought I was a threat to her."

"A threat?" Tess asked.

"Well I mean if you were a drug dealer and clearly stole medical equipment from an emergency room and you saw a cop and had a gun, what would you do?"

"Well I don't think I would want to shoot them." Tess said giving Catherine a funny look.

"Wait, there was another guy there remember?" Catherine said.

"The guy with the busted neck?"

Catherine nodded. "What if she killed him, then saw me, and that's what made her try to shoot me."

"How did she crush his neck then?"

Catherine shrugged. "And that's where the dead end is."

"I'm calling Joe to tell him what we found. Maybe we can talk to whoever worked at the hospital to see why Alex would want to steal this stuff."

"Okay. I'm going to continue to look around." Catherine said.

After Catherine left Tess to continue searching for any evidence her phone began to ring. "Chandler."

"Hey Cat, it's Evan. I checked Alex's system again. She was clean."

"So she must of been a dealer then." Catherine said.

"Maybe. Did you find anything else?"

"Just some ER equipment. Not entirely sure what she would want that for."

"What type of equipment?"

"I think there was a cardiac monitor, some empty syringes."

"I'm not quite sure why she would have the cardiac monitor but the syringes, those could be linked to the drugs."

Catherine nodded. "Are there any reports of missing equipment from New York General?"

"I don't think they would make it public but I can look up some workers for you that you could talk too."

"That would be great." Catherine replied. "I think the drugs might have something to do with why she would want to shoot me." Catherine lied. She wasn't even going to shoot her at all. She just was keeping her from shooting Vincent. But she thought this would be the best way to make sure Vincent doesn't get dragged down in this. Plus she was interested in why Alex would steal drugs and equipment from the hospital.

"I found the manager of the hospital, Eliza Flinn."

"Great where does she live?" Catherine asked.

"Um.. she lives in Broadside Apartment Complex Apartment number 5."

"Okay great thanks. I'll call you later." Catherine said before hanging up.

Tess walked into the room where Catherine was standing. "Find anything else?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, I just was talking to Evan."

"Did he find anything?" Tess asked.

"No, her system was clear which means she wasn't the ones taking the drugs."

"Yeah, but some of the bottles were half empty."

"She must of been dealing them then."

"I'll call Joe back to let him know to hand this one over to precinct 86."

"Why?" Catherine asked confused.

"'Cause it's a drug dealing problem, not exactly special crimes."

"Yeah but Tess, its evidence." Catherine said.

"It's Joe's call."

Catherine sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Later that night Vincent grabbed some old video's and put them into the television.

"What are you doing?" JT asked rubbing his eyes. "It's like 3AM."

"Found some old video's and I decided to watch them."

JT looked at the TV screen. "Oh my god is that Alex?"

Vincent laughed. "Yeah."

"Look and there's you!" JT said pointing to the screen. "We were all so little."

Vincent sighed. "Yeah..."

"Wait what are you doing?" JT asked taking a seat on the couch. Both of them sat down looking at the TV screen trying to remember what they were doing that day. They watched as ten-year old Vincent pretended to propose to Alex. "Oh my god!" JT said laughing. "I remember this!"

Vincent forced a laugh.

"And wait for it..." JT said leaning forward.

The next thing that happened on the screen little 10-year-old JT came up behind Vincent and poured a bucket of water over Vincent's head. JT began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my god I remember that!"

Vincent forced a smile. "So do I."

"Your brother's dared me to do that just to let you know." JT said.

Vincent laughed. "Sounds just about right."

Before either of them could get another word out a different video popped up onto the TV.

"Hey what's this?" JT asked staring at the screen.

Vincent didn't say anything as he watched the screen. His eye's grew wide remembering what was about to happen. He watched the screen as his mother was filming him coming back to visit from Afghanistan.

_'Close your eyes Alex!' _ Vincent's mother said as a car pulled up.

Vincent watched as Alex was laughing as she covered her eyes.

_'Welcome back Vincent!' _Everyone said.

_'Vince!' _Alex yelled running up to him. Vincent watched the TV screen as Alex ran into his arms and he picked her up spinning her around. He watched as they both closed the gap between their lips. He couldn't even recognize himself in his full army uniform. Scratch that, he didn't even recognize himself, period.

JT looked around the room trying to act like nothing awkward was happening. He faked a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "Wow." he said yawning. "It is getting late."

Vincent didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the screen watching how he and Alex interacted.

"Night Vincent." JT said quickly leaving the room.

Vincent remained silent watching the TV as he and Alex kissed once more. He watched as he hugged his brothers and his parents. Everything came crashing down on him once more. All he wanted to do was to go back to that very moment and re-live it over and over.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Note: **I know there are not many Vincent and Catherine moments because Vincent and JT are in New Jersey but I promise to just be patient there will be plenty. Plus it's January. What month comes after January? And what holiday is in that month? Hmmm...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 44

Later that evening Catherine lied in her bed staring up at her ceiling. She didn't understand why Vincent would just disappear like that. He seemed fine last time she talked to him. No matter how much she tried convincing herself he left for a good reason, she couldn't help but regretting some of the past risks she took to protect him. It seemed to her as if when she got scared she put her own job on the line to protect him. But the minute she tells him about Evan and Gabe's plan he just packs it up and leaves? She didn't get it. She thought about the note she found while searching Alex's apartment for clues. Maybe he left because he wasn't over her. Maybe she rushed things with him and he couldn't take it. She didn't even know when or if he was coming back to New York. She didn't even know if she would ever see him again. She thought she was absolutely nutty for thinking that but looking back on how he just left, even after saying he was going to come by that night. He better have a damn good reason for leaving. She couldn't help but think about how many times she could've possibly lost her job.

"Cat?" Heather asked. "Why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Catherine said sitting up.

Heather shrugged. "Well actually..."

Catherine gave her sister a confused look.

"I'm thinking about changing majors."

Catherine's eyes widened a bit. "Like going back to school?"

Heather shrugged. "Well I'm not sure yet."

"Well what would you want to do?"

Heather shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was wondering if I could..." Heather then shook her head. "Never mind."

Catherine laughed. "You can tell me Heather."

"I was wondering if I could maybe go with you to the precinct sometime."

"Oh?" Catherine asked. "You wanna be a detective like your big sister?"

Heather smiled. "Not exactly, I was thinking more along the lines of newspaper."

"Like journalism?"

Heather nodded.

"Then why don't you head down to the local newspaper instead?"

"Well I'm not sure yet plus you guys write up some articles so maybe I could see how those go."

Catherine shrugged. "Um..okay."

Heather smiled. "Thanks, your the best."

"Sure." Catherine said still a bit confused.

* * *

As the video ended Vincent put the tape back in the box. He look a deep breath remembering everything he and Alex once shared. It didn't matter what happened about a month ago. They still cared for each other and she still loved him. He began to wonder if he still loved her. He thought about him and Catherine and how they just always seemed to be work partners. Yeah, they've kissed and shared some moments but nothing ever seemed like it was for real. Did he care for her? Of course! Did she care for him? Absolutely. But no matter what he just felt like there was always an obstacle in there way. Yeah he was a super-soldier gone wrong and that had a huge impact on things but for some reason there always seemed to be something else. Maybe he got his hopes up to quickly. After all he was a government experiment with mutating DNA. Could he ever really have that happy ending?

* * *

The next morning Catherine and Tess made there way over to Broadside Apartment Complex. Luckily Joe decided to let her and Tess keep the case.

"So remind me why we are hear again?" Tess asked walking up the stairs to the second level.

"Eliza Flinn, she is the manager of New York General. Hopefully she will be able to tell us about the stolen equipment and medicine.

Before Catherine opened the door she checked to see if her gun was loaded.

"You plan on using that?" Tess asked laughing.

"Only if I gotta." Catherine replied.

Tess gave Catherine a weird look.

"precaution Tess."

Tess rolled her eyes then knocked on the door. "Eliza Flinn NYDP!"

Soon they could both here the patter of feet coming to the door on the other side. "Can I help you?" Eliza asked confused.

"We would like to ask you a few questions, do you have a moment?"

Eliza suddenly looked frightened and looked back and forth between Catherine and Tess.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble we would just like to talk to you about some stolen equipment and medicine from New York General." Catherine reassured her.

"Oh..um..yes of course...please come in." Eliza said nervously.

"Thank you." Catherine replied stepping inside.

"Please have a seat on the couch right over there, is there anything I can get you? Coffee?"

Both detectives shook their heads. "No, thank you though." Tess replied.

Eliza nodded and then took a seat on the couch facing Catherine and Tess.

"You know this woman, correct?" Tess said showing her a picture or Alex.

Eliza nodded her head. "Yes, Alex Salter, I know her. She is a fine doctor. Shame though she hasn't shown up to work in the past month though..."

"Eliza I'm sorry to tell you this but Alex is actually dead. It was an act of self defense on the half of the NYPD." Catherine said.

"Self-defence?" Eliza asked giving Catherine a very confused look.

Catherine nodded. "She was threatening to shoot one of our officers. We also have reason to believe that she was the one stealing the medicine and equipment."

Eliza started quickly shaking her head. "No, impossible, I keep a very close eye on all my employees. Alex would never do such a thing."

"What type of medicine and equipment was stolen?" Tess asked.

"Well...there was missing morphine, a cardiac machine, a few syringes..."

Tess and Catherine both looked at each other. "Eliza, I'm sorry but those are the exact same things we found in her apartment yesterday."

"Are you saying she was on drugs?" Eliza asked.

Tess shook her head. "Her system was clear of any drug-"

"See then she didn't do it." Eliza said cutting Tess off.

"We have reasons to believe she was dealing them."

"So is that why you shot her? Because she was dealing drugs?" Eliza asked as her eyes became red.

"No of course not, one of our officers was walking home one evening and came across her. She threatened to shoot one of our officers and when talking to the officer they sounded certain their life was on the line."

"So is that what you do then?" Eliza asked in a angry tone. "You see people with other guns and you shoot them likes it's nobody's business?"

Tess sighed and Catherine said, "No, please don't think that, our officers are highly trained we only use our weapons if it is absolutely necessary."

"And you think it was necessary? Why not just try to talk to her?"

Catherine took a deep breath and then said, "She might also have murdered one other man."

"Murder?!" Eliza shouted. "Now you're talking about murder?!"

"Eliza, please just listen." Catherine pleaded. "After our officer took necessary precautions when the rest of our team showed up they found a dead man in the same alley that she was in."

"So? That doesn't mean she did it?" Eliza snapped.

"He died around the same time Alex did. We have reason to believe he was either overdosed with drugs or-"

"So now your calling her a murder too?" Eliza said.

Tess gave Catherine an annoyed look and Catherine then said, "Eliza, we are just as confused as you and all we want to do is get to the bottom of it."

Eliza didn't say anything she just began to playing with her necklace sliding it back and forth across the chain.

Catherine then stood up and Tess did as well. "If anything just comes to mind give us a call." Catherine said handing Eliza a business card.

Eliza stopped moving her necklace and looked up at Catherine.

"Please?" Catherine asked.

Eliza then took the card and looked at the number on it.

"Thank you." Catherine said.

After Tess and Catherine both left the apartment Tess looked at Catherine and said, "Well that went well."

Catherine sighed. "You can say that again."

"Plus do you really think he died of a drug overdose?" Tess asked. "I mean his neck was crushed, I think that would be what killed him."

Catherine shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea I'm just trying to find out what's going on that's all."

* * *

Vincent walked out to the backyard of the house which had a small pond surrounded by pine trees. It was foggy which gave it a creepy monster-movie look but he still liked it. He walked out on the wooden dock and stood at the edge remember all the fun times he, JT, Alex and his brothers had. He remember trying a rope and making a rope swing into the pond. He laughed to himself remembering how scared JT was as even stepping a toe into the water. He left the dock and picked up a few small pebbles. He walked back to the edge and began to skip rocks watching them go across the water.

"I could never do that." JT said walking down towards the small dock.

Vincent skipped one more rock then turned around to face his friend. "What are you doing out here?"

JT shrugged. "You okay?"

Vincent turned back around to face the small pond and skipped another rock. "Yeah why?"

"Well it's just you looked pretty upset watching those videos last night."

Vincent shrugged and through another rock against the water.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" JT asked.

Vincent through another rock before answering. "I mean I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with her."

JT didn't say anything.

"I don't know man, I know she was going to shoot me but who knows what was going through that mind of hers. I mean what if that was you? What if you saw Sarah turn into this monster thing."

JT didn't say anything.

"Besides, it's not like things would've worked out. I am what I am and there is nothing that's gunna change that."

"You don't know that for sure Vincent." JT said.

"Ten years, I'm pretty certain. Plus its freakin' mutating."

"You don't know how bad it's really gunna be though." JT said.

Vincent sighed. "JT, I'm hallucinating."

"About that, I've been thinking that might be just a stress factor."

"Stress?" Vincent asked.

JT nodded. "Yeah I mean you've been pretty stressed out. Plus when do you hallucinate? Is it random like the black outs or are you doing or thinking of something when it happens?"

"I guess whenever it really happens I'm thinking about my past." Vincent said.

"See? I don't think it has anything to do with it. Maybe it's not that bad."

Vincent shrugged. "Maybe."

"Also Campus called, they need me back by tomorrow for classes so if one of us wants to keep their job then I suggest we start thinking about heading back."

Vincent nodded. "Okay."

"So I was thinking we should probably take off tonight."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Note: **Thanks for reading. Incase you haven't noticed I changed Alex's name Alex Salter so it will be easier to follow along.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 45

Later that night Catherine walked out of the precinct. She was the last one out for the night. Brendan was right. She did lean on work when she was facing a personal conflict. But in reality work was the only thing that she really had. She looked the doors and made her was down the steps.

"Hey." A raspy voice said from behind her.

Catherine nearly jumped and turned around. "Vincent?" she asked surprised.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Vincent said stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh really?" Catherine asked putting the keys back in her pocket. "Decided to come see me now rather than a few nights ago?"

"Catherine I'm sorry I-"

"I get that you lost someone important to you Vincent believe me. I know it hurts like hell. But if you still have or rather had feelings for her why didn't you just say so?"

Vincent gave Catherine a confused look.

"I'm a big girl I can handle it. I just wish you would rather tell me than leave New York for the past couple days."

"Catherine I-"

"I'm basically sending my precinct on a wild goose chase. I'm making up so many stories from what happened the night Alex died. I know I have to lie to the people I care about in order to protect you but why bother when you and JT can just leave New York whenever? The day before I realized you two left I went down to the morgue and whipped Evan's entire hard drive. Why? Because I wanted to protect you. When he came down and noticed all the files on his computer were gone, even the ones that didn't even have to do with you, were all gone I felt like a jack ass but I know it was in order to keep you safe. Evan now has nothing, no files at all, old cases gone, old DNA gone, everything is gone because I wanted to protect you. But then you and JT just took off."

Vincent didn't say anything he just watched as Catherine eyes became red.

"But the fact you didn't even bother telling me? Vincent, I thought they got to you. I had no idea when Evan was going to launch this plan of his."

"Catherine I'm sorry..."

"It's a bit to late for apologizes Vincent." Catherine said. "Maybe it's time that I...rethink the risks I've taken to protect you." She took one last look at Vincent before walking away to her car.

* * *

The next morning Catherine and Heather walked into the precinct.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Catherine asked her sister.

Heather nodded. "Yeah I think it will be fun."

"You already look like you got the job" Catherine laughed refuring to Heather's red dress, high heels and clipboard.

"I just want to make a good first impression." Heather said defending herself.

"Okay." Catherine laughed. "I'm gunna go talk to Tess. If you go that way," Catherine said pointing to Joe's office. "You will find Joe's office. He is already expecting you."

Heather smiled. "Great, thanks so much!"

"No problem." Catherine smiled. "Good Luck."

While Catherine went to go find her partner Heather did as she was told. She headed in the direction of Joe's office when she tripped and fell onto her knees. "Damn these high heels." she said under her breath.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked.

Heather looked up and the minute she saw his face she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed the mans hand and said, "Um..thanks."

"No problem, I'm Darius. And you are?"

Heather couldn't help but blush as she rose back up to her feet. "Heather."

"It's nice to meet you Heather." Darius said.

"Nice too meet you to." Heather blushed. "Do you know where um..Joe Bishop's office is?"

Darius nodded. "Right there." he pointed to the door that was about 5 feet from where they were standing.

"Great." Heather smiled. "And um..thanks again."

Darius smiled. "Anytime, have a great day."

"Thanks you too." Heather said before making her way towards Joe's office.

* * *

Catherine made her way over to her desk and saw Tess smiling at her.

"What?" Catherine asked taking her jacket off.

"What? What do you mean what?" Tess said leaning on Catherine's desk.

Catherine looked down at her desk and noticed a pile of red roses.

"Looks like someone has a Valentine" Tess said smiling

Catherine laughed. "Valentines Day is not for another week and they are probably just from my dad."

"Why would your dad send you roses?" Tess asked confused.

"Maybe a get well from the night of the wedding."

Tess looked at Catherine with a straight face. "That was like a month ago."

Catherine shrugged. "Maybe it got lost in the mail."

Tess rolled her eyes and then looked down at the roses. "Oh look at that a note." Tess said smiling as she reached over to grab it.

"Tess!" Catherine said reaching for the note.

Before Catherine could grab it Tess opened it up and read it out loud. "'_Just a thank you for helping me out.__.' _Who is this from?"

Catherine laughed at Tess. "They are probably just from someone from a case."

"Then why isn't my name on there?" Tess asked.

Catherine shrugged. "Don't worry I'm sure Jake Riley will be writing something that says, 'To: Manslyer.'"

Tess glared at Catherine and then said, "Or Cat in the Hat."

Catherine laughed and then Joe walked over to them.

"Chandler, Vargas, I would like you two to meet someone." Joe said pointing a man that could literally be his twin. "This is my brother, Darius."

"Nice to meet you too." Darius said holding out his hand.

Catherine and Tess both shook his hand and then Catherine said, "How did my sister do?"

Joe smiled. "Heather did great she is going to be interning for a few weeks."

"Heather? Is she your sister?" Darius asked.

Catherine nodded. "Do you know her?"

"I actually ran into her this morning, she seems like a very nice girl."

Catherine smiled. "She is."

"Well I have to get back to work." Darius said. "I'm only in town for a few days but I'll see you at lunch okay?" He asked his brother.

Joe nodded and Darius left. "About the case.." Joe began. "Did you find anything else?"

"Well Eliza Flinn wasn't too helpful she got pretty upset hearing that Alex Salter is dead, stole drugs and equipment and also might have murdered the man in the alley.

"Wait you think she is responsible for that man's death?"

Catherine nodded. "I know his neck was crushed that part still remains a mystery but he died the same time Alex tried to shoot me. And it would explain why, I saw the dead man so she probably got scared and threatened to shoot me making sure no one knew it was her." Catherine swallowed thinking about what she said to Vincent the other night. She was right, her precinct is on a wild goose case.

"Alright, any follow up on the drugs?"

Tess nodded. "Her system was clean which means she wasn't the one taking them. However some of the bottles were half full."

"So you think she was a dealer?" Joe asked.

Tess nodded once more. "Maybe she the man in the alley was a person that she was dealing too."

Joe nodded. "Well do your best, and let me know if you find anything."

Both detectives nodded. "Lunch is in a few minutes wanna go someplace?" Tess asked.

"Actually I was hoping to go for a run." Catherine replied.

"Want company?" Tess asked.

Catherine shook her head. "It's okay."

"Tess shrugged. "Alright let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

Catherine stepped out of her apartment and set her watch. She began running towards Campus to help get her mind off things. Once she reached Campus she continued to look over her shoulder and quicken her pace. She felt as if someone was following her. She continued jogging passing the main building as she heard someone running from right behind her.

"Bit chilly for a run don't you think?" A familiar voice asked.

Catherine slowed down to a walk and and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to talk to you." Vincent said putting his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"Now? It's the middle of the day." Catherine said only loud enough for him to hear.

"I know but I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait? I'm on lunch break." Catherine said ready to continue her run.

"Please just listen to me?" Vincent pleaded.

Catherine sighed. "You got three minutes." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't leave because of Alex." Vincent said. "I left because of Evan."

"You still could've told me." Catherine said in an annoyed voice.

"I know, I know but JT said it would be best not to."

"And you listened to him?" Catherine asked.

Vincent sighed. "He said it would be good for you to focus on work."

"How can I focus on work when I'm too busy panicking because I have no idea where you are?" Catherine snapped.

"I know I'm sorry and I regret leaving I really do."

"I just don't understand why you didn't even bother to tell me."

"I'm sorry." Vincent said. "I made a mistake."

"I guess I just don't get it. I mean like I said I'm sending everyone on a wild goose case."

"Catherine I know you're re-thinking the risks you've taken for me, but I'm not for a second re-thinking the risks I've taken to be with you. I left because JT thought it was too risky with Evan wanting to catch me by force."

Catherine's watch beeped causing her to look at it. "I gotta go." She began jogging away leaving Vincent standing in the middle of Campus.

* * *

Catherine made her way back to her desk when Evan came up to her.

"Do you have a moment?" Evan asked.

"Sure." Catherine said getting up to follow him.

"The morgue is the best place to talk."

"Um okay." Catherine said in a confused tone.

They both walked down the the morgue and Evan closed the door behind them.

"What is this about?" Catherine asked trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Evan turned to look at her and then pointed at a seat. "Have a seat."

"Uh..okay." Catherine said sitting down.

"I care about you Cat, and I would hate to see you get hurt."

Catherine gave Evan a worried look. "You beginning to scare me a bit here."

Evan took a deep breath before saying, "Gabe...he has recordings of your conferences with Brendan."

Catherine's eyed grew-wide. "He what?!"

"Calm down Cat, there's more."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"He showed me the clip and you said someone you cared about recently left New York. Now I'm not jumping to conclusions I'm just saying what I know. He said he had a government tracker for DNA. He tracked down the vigilante's DNA and said it recently left New York. He think's you two are connected."

"So he can track down where this vigilante is?" Catherine asked.

Evan nodded. "It is very basic it is a new thing for the government. It can only tell you what state they've been in for the past 12 hours."

"But not the area of the state?" Catherine asked.

Evan nodded. "I just figured you should know. That one Gabe has access to the conferences and also to where this vigilante is. So hopefully we will find him soon." Evan smiled.

Catherine forced a smile. "Hopefully."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to get the next chapter done tonight and I will upload it as soon as I get enough feedback. Thanks Guys! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Note: **Okay, I know I said this like a million times but I really appreciate all your support. Each and every one of you, it means so much. I'm so happy you guys like this story :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 46

After Catherine's shift at the precinct began to drive home. She waited to the intersection that if she went straight, she would go home. If she went right, she would go to Vincent and JT's. She didn't want to do it but she really had no choice. She clicked on her right blinker and when the light turned green she stepped on the gas petal heading towards the warehouse. She parked a few blocks away and got out of her car. For once she wasn't to thrilled about going to the warehouse. After all that has happened during the past few weeks she really wasn't a fan of going to talk to him.

"Cat?" JT asked opening the door.

"Hi." Catherine said in a rather annoyed tone.

"What are you doing here?"

Catherine sighed. "Can I at least come in? It's freezing."

"Um...yeah sure." JT said stepping out of the doorway to let Catherine pass.

"He's upstairs."

Catherine stopped and turned around to face JT. "Actually I want to talk to the both of you."

"Oh...um..okay." JT said in a confused tone.

"Do you want to get Vincent or..."

"What?" Vincent asked coming down the stairs. "Catherine?"

"I need to talk to you guys." Catherine said crossing her arms.

Vincent walked down the stairs and made his way over to Catherine and JT. "What is it?"

"I found out that the government has this...piece of equipment that can track DNA and I think it might be helping Murifield find out where you are."

Vincent didn't say anything and JT's eyed grew wide. "What? Are you serious? They know where he is? Well block the windows! Lock the doors! Come on we gotta move!"

"JT relax." Catherine said. "It can only tell them what state he has been in for the past 12 hours."

"Still!"

"JT please, they only know he is in New York. New York is huge."

"Yeah but New York is still New York! They will have agents everywhere!" JT shouted. "Heck they could be out there now!"

Catherine shook her head. "There not. Believe it or not only three people in my precinct know about this. I'm not even sure if he has told his boss or whatever."

"He?" JT asked confused.

"Gabe, Gabriel Lowen."

Vincent eyes widened as he looked up at Catherine.

"I just thought you should be aware."

JT threw his hands up in the air. "We are gunna die, we're gunna die." he repeated putting his fingers to his temples. He continued to say that as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Do you really think just three people know?"

Catherine nodded. "Gabe, Me and Evan."

"Evan?"

"He and Gabe are working together."

Vincent slowly nodded.

"Anyway, I should get going. I need to call Evan to check if he found any drugs."

Vincent gave Catherine a confused look and Catherine mentally kicked her self for spilling. "Damn it." She mumbled forgetting Vincent could hear her.

"Drugs?"

Catherine slowly nodded. "Just another wild goose chase." Catherine lied as she began to walk away.

"No I don't think it is." Vincent said. "Catherine what's going on? What drugs?"

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes mentally kicking herself once more. "We searched Alex's apartment. Vincent...she was stealing medicine and supplies from the hospital."

Vincent bit his bottom lip.

"Did you know about this?" Catherine asked.

He sighed. "I didn't think she would still have it." he said under his breath.

"Vincent what's going on?" Catherine asked in a worried tone.

Vincent shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Vincent." Catherine said in a stern voice.

He swallowed once before answering, "I made some bad choices okay?"

Catherine gave him a confused look.

"Can we just leave it at that?"

"What do you mean 'bad choices?'"

Vincent looked around trying to see if JT was any where near. "Look I can't-"

"Don't try to tell me you can't tell me Vincent, cause that's bullshit."

"Catherine..."

"Forget it Vincent." she said turning to walk away.

Vincent sighed and watched as she made her way towards the door. He knew he couldn't do this to her. Not again. He had to tell her the truth. She deserved to know. "Catherine wait." Vincent pleaded.

She turned around to face him. "Why should I?"

"Because..." he started out. "Because there is something you should know."

Catherine gave Vincent a confused look. "What?"

"Not here." Vincent said.

Catherine put her hands on her hips. "Oh?"

"Catherine please, just trust me?"

"I'm not so sure I can."

"Catherine please." Vincent begged.

Catherine sighed. "Fine. But I swear this better be good."

Vincent swallowed. "Just come with me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and followed Vincent to the back yard of the ware house. He held the back door open for her and then sat down next to the wall.

"Why do we have to go outside?" Catherine asked rubbing her arms.

"I don't want JT to hear."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, what does JT not know about you?"

"Just, there is something you should know, about...about the medicine."

Catherine gave Vincent a confused look and sat down next to him. "Okay."

"After my brothers died, I got tied into this dark state of my life and made some pretty bad choices."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"I got pretty down on myself actually. I had just asked Alex to marry me but I didn't get to spend any time with her because any time I had I would go see my parents to help comfort them. Before I decided to enlist I-" Vincent paused and took a deep breath. "I took a path I shouldn't have. I got addicted to medications and I wrote myself prescriptions on the prescription pads. When Alex found out she helped nurse me out of it but I was just so caught up in the death of my brothers I decided to enlist into the army. I guess once I left she got addicted herself."

Catherine gave Vincent an apologetic look but he didn't notice as he continued to stare at the ground.

"I didn't ever both to tell JT because I didn't want him thinking I was some screwed-up military experiment with a drug addiction."

"Vincent I-" Catherine started.

"I guess it was all just too much for Alex." Vincent sighed. "I shouldn't have done that to her."

Catherine looked at Vincent. "It's not your fault Vincent. Besides she hasn't been taken the medications."

Vincent turned to face Catherine. "Huh?"

"Her system was clear."

"Then why did she take them?"

"We think she was maybe a dealer." Catherine said.

"A dealer?" Vincent asked confused. "Why?"

Catherine shrugged. "Did she need money at all?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, she was an ER doctor she had an excellent salary."

Catherine nodded. "That man, in the alley, he was Murifield right?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, he put a gun to my neck."

"Do you think she would be dealing them to him?"

Vincent sighed. "I'm clueless." he looked over at Catherine. "I wish I knew but I don't. I'm sorry."

"What medications where you addicted to?" Cather asked catching Vincent a bit off guard.

"Um...well..." Vincent swallowed. "It was morphine. I would inject it into myself." Vincent mentally kicked himself for letting Catherine actually know this about him. The last thing he wanted was anyone else to know that side about him. Even if it was over ten years ago.

Catherine nodded. "We found morphine and empty syringes in her apartment."

Vincent stared at the ground.

"Vincent this isn't your fault. Alex got herself in this mess."

Vincent sighed. "I shouldn't even have dragged her into this when I did."

"Well there is no point in beating yourself up over it now okay? It's in the past, there is nothing you can do."

"Did the man..." Vincent paused looking over at Catherine. "The man whose neck I broke, did he have drugs in his system."

Catherine shook her head. "I don't know but I promise I'll keep you updated."

Vincent looked back to the ground. "I hope you know I meant it..." He paused. "Thank you for helping me out."

* * *

**Okay be honest, who was expecting that? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Note: **Updates will be slower during the week. Most updates will be on the weekend but I will try to update here and there during the week. Thanks for reading!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 47

Later that night Catherine entered her apartment. Heather was already asleep and she couldn't help but smile at the thought Vincent was the one who sent her the roses earlier that morning. Her smile then slowly disappeared as she thought about what Vincent told her. His past had a lot more bumps in the road than she thought, even before Murifield.

She made her way into her room and grabbed her laptop off her desk and sat on her bed. She opened it up and went on New York General's website trying to find any history on Alex as a doctor. She looked at the links on the side trying to find the page for employee's. She knew anything on Vincent and Alex would be before 2001 so she highly doubted she would find anything. She continued scrolling down until she saw a 'Wall of Fame.' She decided to click on that hoping she would find something relative to Alex. She scrolled down the page far enough until she got to the year of 2001. She stared at the screen not believing what she saw. '_Evan Marks: ER Medical Doctor' _She clicked on his name bringing her to a page that was all about him. She scrolled down and grew-wide eyed reading all the information. She pressed 'print' on her computer decided to bring it in to work tomorrow to ask Evan about it.

* * *

The next morning Catherine went down to morgue and taped on the door frame.

"Got a minute?" She asked.

Evan looked up and smiled. "Sure."

She walked in and handed him the article. "I never knew you were an ER doctor."

Evan looked down at the paper that was held right and front of him and looked back up at Catherine. "Another time Cat."

"Evan..." Catherine said giving him a confused look.

He stood up out of his chair and made his way over to the lab table with the man that Vincent killed. "I looked at his system." Evan said changing the subject.

Catherine folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "And?"

"He was clean too." Evan said putting on blue gloves.

"So then Alex wasn't dealing the drugs to him." Catherine said crossing her arms.

"I guess not, but I did find something on the mans neck."

Catherine made a confused look and walked over to the man. "What did you find?"

Evan moved the what was left of the man's neck and pointing to small marks. "Those are from fingernails."

Catherine's eyes grew wide. "Fingernails?"

Evan nodded. "So the thing that crushed his neck, was a hand. And they are only in that one spot, which means whoever killed him just wrapped his hand around him and squeeze. Thing is though that's not humanly possible."

"Yeah no kidding." Catherine said. "Have any theories?"

Evan looked over at Catherine without saying a word.

Catherine slowly nodded. "Uh huh."

"I just don't see any other explanation." Evan said throwing his arms up. "There are no bears in New York City."

Catherine swallowed. She really didn't know how she was going to get Vincent out of his one.

"A pro wrestler?" Catherine asked trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Yeah but just look at the way those fingernails dug in. Heck they're more like claws than nail."

"Maybe he worked at a beauty salon." Catherine joked.

"Cat..." Evan said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

Catherine laughed and walked over to Evan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Evan we will get to the bottom of it."

"I hope so because I also want to thank him."

"Thank him?" Catherine asked giving Evan a look as if he had three heads.

"Well yeah, he also saved my life remember?"

"He?"

"The subway tunnels." Evan said. "I mean lets face it, it was has got to be the same person or _thing. _Unless there are two pro wrestler's who work at beauty salons." Evan joked.

"Maybe." Catherine laughed. "I should get back to work, let me know if you find anything okay?"

Evan nodded. "Will do."

Catherine left and Evan leaned back in his chair looking at the images. He then leaned forward and grabbed a frame that had a picture of him and his mother. He swallowed and rubbed his thumb across the textured frame border.

* * *

"His system was clean." Catherine said walking over to Tess.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Catherine sighed.

"Alright now what? We hit a dead-end." Tess said plopping herself in her desk chair.

"Well not necessary." Catherine said holding a finger up.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "You got another theory?"

"Well what if it wasn't about the drugs." Catherine said sitting down next to her partner.

"Well what would it be about?"

"There were four people there that night, Me, Alex Salter, the man whose neck got crushed, and the neck crusher."

"Neck crusher?"

Catherine sighed. "Evan thinks that the vigilante is the same person who crushed his neck."

"So that would make him a serial killer then? You know, first Peter, the nutty intern boy, then Gregg Johnson, the commanding officer from the case Wolanski's got, and now man with crushed neck that yet has to be named."

Catherine slowly nodded.

"Question is what does Peter, Johnson, and that man all have in common?"

Catherine shrugged. "Maybe you can ask Wolanski if he found anything."

"What and actually talk to him? No, not happening that's the last thing I want to do." Tess said.

"Fine then I will." Catherine said getting up out of her chair.

* * *

"What's got you down in the dumps?" JT asked as he was grading papers.

Vincent continued doing pull-ups on the bar that crossed the room. "I don't know what you're talking about." Vincent lied.

JT let out a small laugh. "Oh come on man, ever since Catherine was over last night you haven't really talked. Heck this is like the first conversation we've had since she left."

Vincent let go of the bar causing JT to look up at him. "What?"

"Catherine had a few questions, that's all." Vincent said walking over to the fridge.

"About?" JT asked turning in his chair to face him.

Vincent shrugged. "Just questions JT." he said in a nervous tone.

"About what? Why we left?"

Vincent nodded taking it as an opportunity to drop the subject. "Uh..yeah."

"Well what happened?" JT asked curiously.

"I just explained to her that if we were to leave with her that, that would put her in even more danger."

JT nodded and then looked down at one of his students papers.

* * *

Catherine walked back into the morgue. "I talked to Wolanski about how Gregg Johnson died. He said you had some new information?"

Evan looked up from his computer and nodded. "Um yes..."

"What did you find?" Catherine asked walking towards him.

"Well the claw marks on Johnson were different than the man's neck."

"Different? Different how?"

Evan sighed and put up two pictures on his computer. One of Johnson's chest and another of the man's neck. "If you look at his chest the marks the claw marks are a bit smaller and thinner than the ones on the man's neck."

"Your theory?" Catherine asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Well that's not all, the marks on Peter they are the same as the ones on the neck so that means the same thing killed both men. But...Gregg Johnson, the marks are different."

"So you're saying that there are two people killing?"

Evan nodded. "Yes because these marks are too different to be from the same person."

Catherine nodded and then said, "Thanks I'll let Tess know."

Before Catherine left the morgue Evan spoke up, "Cat wait..."

She turned around and gave him a confused look. "Yeah?"

"Sit." He said pointing to one of the chairs.

Without saying anything she made her way over to one of the seats.

"That article you printed...you didn't show anyone else did you?"

Catherine shook her head. "No why?"

Evan sighed and then continued. "I meant for anyone to find out about my ER experience but you deserve to know."

"Evan you don't have to explain it's-"

Evan shook his head. "No it's fine. You found the article you deserve an explanation." He paused. "When I lived in the UK I was very well known for my work in the ER that I got sent over here to the US in the summer of 2001 to work for a bit and to get some more experience. While I was here my...my mother was very sick." He paused once again and Catherine gave him an apologetic look. "Anyway, she was quite ill and when I was working at the hospital it was my responsibility to check on this patient that was in need of intravenous therapy and...and I got a call saying my mother had passed away. I was so upset I...I spent the rest of the night in my office and I forgot about the patient and he eventually died because his intravenous bag became very low and...he died that night because I never check on him. I couldn't go back to work knowing I was responsible for his death so I decided to get a job as a medical examiner. I couldn't have a risk of messing things up again. "

Catherine gave him an apologectic look. "Evan it's not your fault."

Evan looked at Catherine. "Of course it is if I just checked up on the guy-"

"Evan..." Catherine started out taking his hand in hers. "It's not your fault. You were dealing with a horrible event. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Evan sighed and looked at Catherine hand that was wrapped around his. He forced a small smile. "You know the last time I've been in a hospital since then was when you got shot? All I could think about was that I was going to loose you. And there would be nothing I could do about it."

Catherine smiled. "You didn't loose me. Just like how I didn't loose you in the subway tunnel."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Note:** Thanks so much everyone I was worried that you guys weren't a fan of the whole Vincent's past addiction, Evan's past and stuff like that and I was like 'oh darn I should've thought about more ways I could tie those things in since they both are part of the series. You guys are all so sweet and I'm so happy you all like it. I'm not even going to talk about Thursday's episode because it will be longer than the actual story but I will say one thing, "Vinny Keller, open your eyes!" That it...because I can go on and on and will never stop. Unless I get hungry, then I might stop. Anyway, including some of the clips might get a bit rough from the promo but just hang in there, I gave it a lot of thought that's why updating has been so extremely slow and I really apologize for that but I hope you like where I'm taking this as far as including 'Cold Turkey'. Please enjoy the following story that hasn't been updated for like a week and I apologize but I have been constantly trying to come up with things all week so hopefully it paid off.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 48

Vincent made his way down the stairs to where JT was working.

"Hey." JT said looking through a magnifying glass.

Vincent walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Silent works too." JT said looking up at his room-mate.

"Sorry." Vincent mumbled while closing the refrigerator door.

"What's up with you?" JT asked looking back down.

"Just thinking about my dad." Vincent said as he took a sip of his beer. "I can't believe I've put them through all that."

"Them?" JT asked putting down his tool.

Vincent didn't say anything he just took another sip.

"Wait..." JT sighed. "Is this going where I think it is? Dude you gotta stop beating yourself up over Alex."

Vincent swallowed and looked at JT. "Just seeing how hurt my own dad was that night...I put them through so much and I'm the reason she is dead and..."

"Vincent-" JT said sternly.

"JT, I...because of me she is dead. I took away her life, I'm the reason why she dealed drugs."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," JT started out. "Drugs?"

Vincent nodded and took another sip.

"What the hell did she want to do with those?!"

"She must've gotten depressed and got herself addicted." Vincent lied.

"Well you can't blame yourself for that, that was her choice." JT said leaning back in his chair.

"Still..." Vincent said taking another sip. "I just can't believe...the way my father talked, about me that night, I wanted to just spill everything, every little thing about me. I hated seeing him in so much pain and to realize that must of been what Alex went through too..."

"Vincent, seriously, you did the right thing man."

"Then how come it doesn't feel like I did?" Vincent asked.

* * *

"So what did you think of the precinct?" Catherine asked walking into the apartment complex.

Heather shrugged. "I dunno, I don't think it's really my field."

"Your field?" Catherine laughed.

Heather nodded. "I just don't think it would be a good fit for me to work. You know I don't want to interfere with your work and-"

"Okay..." Catherine said pressing the elevator button. "I'm beginning to think there is something else. Let me guess...Evan?"

Heather shook her head. "No, because remember? Clair Sinclair or what ever her name was?"

Catherine laughed. "Then explain to me why you went on a date with him if you're not all that interested in him."

Heather shrugged. "Well like you know..." Heather paused trying to think of something. "Oh! Like you said remember, total player."

"Uh-huh." Catherine said slowly nodding her head. "I see."

"Plus it would be awkward." Heather said. "I mean I don't know how I would concentrate on work if he is coming in all the time."

Catherine gave her sister a confused look as they stepped out of the elevator. "What? I don't think we are talking about Evan anymore..."

Heather didn't say anything.

"Who is he?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Who?" Heather asked trying to keep a straight face.

"The guy you're blushing about." Catherine laughed. "Let me guess...Gabe?"

Heather gave her sister a confused look. "Who?"

Catherine laughed. "Never mind, hmm...Brendan?"

"No..." Heather said playfully smacking her sister in the arm. "It's that Darius guy."

Catherine took out her key to open the door. "Joe's brother?"

"That's his brother? Now wonder they look so similar."

Catherine laughed. "Yup, they're brothers." she said as she pushed the door open. "And when did you meet him?"

"Well..." Heather said as she made her way to the bar stool. "I kinda made a bad first impression so I'm not sure how well it's gunna go."

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she put her bag on the counter. "Oh?"

"I sorta fell over and he helped me up."

Catherine couldn't hide her smile. "You fell? When?"

Heather looked down at her shoes. "It was these stupid heels."

Catherine slowly nodded. "So I take it he saw you fall."

Heather blushed. "Yeah...and stupid me couldn't stop smiling like a 14 year old girl."

"Well don't worry." Catherine said leaning on the counter. "He is only there for a week or so."

Heather frowned. "Oh."

Catherine laughed. "But maybe you can get his number."

Her sister shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm switching out of these stupid heels first."

Catherine laughed. "Okay." She watched as her sister carefully walked down the hall to her bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed her bag and made her way to her room. She walked in her room and shut the door.

"Hi."

She quickly turned and jumped a little bit in the process. "You know I'm surprised I'm not used to this yet."

Vincent smiled but Catherine realized he forced it.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

He smiled once again and replied, "yeah everything's great."

She gave him a confused look. "You sure? I mean I can't hear your heart beat but I'm not convinced."

He let out a small laugh and stuck his hands in his coat pocket. "I promise everything's fine. How was work?"

Catherine couldn't help but smile. "Interesting, Heather got her self a new man-friend."

"Man-friend?" Vincent asked laughing.

Catherine laughed. "Yes, apparently she fell over in the precinct and he helped her up and she was google eye's from there."

Vincent laughed. "I see. Anything else exciting?"

"Cat!" Heather shouted.

Catherine looked towards her door then back at Vincent giving him an apologetic look.

"It's okay go." He said smiling.

"Cat! Where are you?" Heather yelled once more.

"Are you sure I can-"

Vincent shook his head. "Go, besides JT's probably wondering where I've been."

Catherine nodded.

"Catherine!" Heather shouted even louder.

Catherine sighed and left the room leaving Vincent alone. He looked around a bit and sighed while rubbing the back of his neck then turned around towards the fire escape.

* * *

**So that was probably really slow and extremely boring to read but I promise it will get more interesting because as you know I gotta add spoilers! Now this is up to you so let me know what you guys want. I can either update multiple times throughout the day OR I can just save the chapters and update one everyday until Thursday. It's up to you guys what you would rather so be sure to let me know. I'm going to start writing the next chapter which will be more interesting. :) **


	49. Chapter 49

**Note:** Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more interesting! I'm now going to be writing on the weekend but I just post a chapter each day until Wednesday or Thursday depending on how many chapter I wrote during the weekend.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 49

"Okay you look like your dead." JT said as Vincent walked through the door.

"Funny." Vincent said taking off his jacket. "I'm just tired."

JT put down his science tools and walked over to the fridge. "Really? 'Cause you didn't get out of bed until like 1 yesterday so unless you upped your exercise routine I think you're lying."

Vincent didn't say anything and sat on the couch as JT handed him a beer.

"Hows your eye sight? Any hallucinations lately?"

Vincent took a sip of his beer and leaned back on the couch. "Honestly, nothing, it's weird. They've just stopped."

"Well maybe it was just a random bump in the road for the experiment. We don't really know what to expect." JT said before taking a sip of his own.

Vincent shrugged. "I guess so."

"But." JT said standing up. "I have been working on something."

"Oh?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah I decided to do a mini project on the human eye vs. the common animal eye. And I have to say there are some crazy differences."

Vincent leaned forward on the couch taking another sip of his beer. "Like what?"

"Well like the goat, human's can only see around 185 degrees but goats can see a maximum of 330 degrees."

"So what are you saying? I'm becoming a goat?"

JT shook his head. "No, but since there is obviously something going on with your eyes then something must be mutating. Like your range of vision."

"So I'm developing eye's in the back of my head?" Vincent asked giving JT a confused look.

"Come here." JT said.

"What?" Vincent asked in a confused tone.

"Just come here." JT said sounding a bit annoyed.

Vincent did as he was told and made his way towards JT. "What?"

"Lean down a bit." JT said.

Vincent gave him a confused look.

"Just let me see your pupil."

"What?"

"Just, come on."

Vincent shrugged and did as he was told. He watched as JT grabbed a flash light and turned it on pointing it into his room-mates eye. "What are you doing?" Vincent asked squinting.

"Huh." JT said switching off the light.

Vincent stood up straight and rubbed his eye. "And the point of that?"

"Well it says here that goats have rectangular pupils which gives them that ability."

"I could've just looked in the mirror." Vincent said as he continued to rub his eye.

"Eh...more fun my way." JT said looking back at his laptop. "So how was Catherine?"

"Fine." Vincent said taking a seat back on the couch.

JT nodded. "You knows it's weird..."

Vincent gave JT a confused look. "Whattya mean?"

"It seems like you'll be down in the dumps and then you'll go see Catherine and you're magically fine again."

A smile formed on Vincent's face. "I guess thats what happens when you care about someone."

"That's not really where I was headed with it." JT said with a straight face.

Vincent laughed. "Then what did you mean?"

"I hate to say this but are you sure you're not just using her? Like whenever you seem down about Alex you just go see her."

Vincent gave JT a confused look. "What?"

"Like don't get me wrong man, it's great she makes you happy and all but-"

"Do you think I still have feeling for Alex?" Vincent asked giving JT a weird look. "JT, Alex is dead."

JT shrugged. "Just because someone is not longer with you, doesn't mean your feelings are gone too."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"I mean I don't know, just a thought."

Vincent remained silent.

"Just be careful okay, try to figure out your feelings about Alex before you try to move forward with Cat. I know it's been while but sometimes our feelings aren't always so clear."

Vincent looked over at JT and finally said, "What talk show have you been listening to?"

JT's face remained straight. "None, I'm not saying you're gunna end up hurting Catherine, I'm just saying you might want to sort out your feelings before you make any decisions thats all."

Vincent took another sip of his beer and bit his bottom lip. "Well it's not like I can be with Alex."

"What I'm trying to say is just don't think of Catherine as a second choice. Just pretend Alex is in the picture. Would you want to be with her? Or would you want to be with Catherine? Just think about it okay? I'm not saying that's what your doing but it just seems like to me you may be using her a bit. I mean you didn't even really think about it after she died you just went off with Catherine."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"But then again, maybe I'm wrong and just saying gibberish." JT got out of his chair and looked at Vincent. "Who knows."

After JT left the room Vincent thought about what he just said. Yes he did care for Catherine but was JT right? He never really did think about his feeling for Alex. Did he even still have feelings for her? He already hurt her and he wasn't about to hurt her again.

* * *

Later that night Catherine slipped into her bed ready for a long night sleep. She turned on her side when she heard a light tap on her window. She sat up and looked towards her fire escape. Sure enough there he was. She got off her bed and quitely opened her window. "What are you doing here?" she whispered remembing Heather was just across the hall.

"I needed to talk to you." he said as he slid through the open window.

"Alright, what's up?" Catherine said crossing her arms trying to shield from the cold breeze.

Vincent turned around to close the window. He turned back around to face Catherine and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

Catherine gave Vincent and confused look but sat on the bed anyways. "Everything okay?"

Vincent sat down on the edge of the bed. "About the wild goose chases-"

"You don't have to say anything." Catherine said cutting him off.

"No please let me..I never really apologized for just leaving you like that and you risk your job for me and JT...and even if I was going to be with Alex, and even if she was still alive, you're willing to protect me unconditionally and no one-"

"I wasn't fully honest with you..."

Vincent gave Catherine a confused looked. "Whattya mean?"

"I can't compete with the life you were going to have with Alex I mean, you two were planning to spend your life together for who knows how long and I just can't compete with that."

"Six years and an entire childhood..." Vincent said.

"But I don't want to give up on us. I wanna be with you, Vincent."

Vincent sighed thinking about what JT had said to him earlier.

"and I-" Catherine started out.

"I um..." Vincent said cutting her off. He hated saying this but he knew JT was right. He had to figure things out and where he stood with Alex's death. "I don't know if my choice is so clear."

Catherine smile fell and she gave Vincent a concerned look.

"I really miss who I used to be, you know Vinny Keller, the doctor, the normal guy, and I think...I really think I can be that person again. I know Alex is dead but-"

"And while you're with me you would always be what? Not normal?" Catherine asked.

Vincent swallowed. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Catherine forced a smile. "You're not going to hurt me Vincent. I know very clearly that you can't always have you're happiness depending on other people. And if your happiness is trying to get your old life back then it is what it is."

* * *

**Woo, another chapter done. Cool. I wanted to include those two conversations from 'On Thin Ice' because it will help me take this story where I want to take it. Onto the next chapter I go...the next chapter will begin to include 'Cold Turkey'**


	50. Chapter 50

**Note:** Woo, 50th chapter. This chapter is where 'Cold Turkey' starts to tie in.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 50

"So how'd it go?" JT asked as Vincent walked through the door.

Vincent shrugged and sat next to JT on the couch who was watching football. "Honestly..." Vincent paused and looked over at JT. "I think you were right."

JT looked over at Vincent and gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"JT what if I still do having feelings for Alex and I've...I just have been avoiding it."

"Wait? You seriously think you still have feelings for her?"

Vincent sighed. "I mean maybe, we were planning on spending our lives together and I don't think I ever really got over it. Like you said I've just been pushing it away and not really facing it."

JT nodded. "So what are you gunna do? Did you tell Catherine?"

Vincent slowly nodded. "Mhm."

"And?" JT asked.

"Well before I even got to say anything about it she told that um...she told me she wanted to be with me."

JT's eyes grew a bit wider. "Well what did you say?"

"I told her the only thing I could've, I told her that my choice wasn't all that clear and I needed time to think because I didn't want to hurt her."

JT sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

Vincent sat back on the couch. "Well I mean I don't want to hurt her and she already is sending her precinct on a wild goose chase just so she can protect me...I don't know."

"Sounds like you need a vacation." JT joked.

"Actually..." Vincent said.

"Vincent...I was joking..." JT said as Vincent stood up.

Vincent put a finger up towards JT. "Well you don't have to be..."

"In case you forgot, we just went to New Jersey only to come back to a pissed off Catherine. You seriously are going to do that again? Because if you think that's gunna fly, I clearly need to hit you upside the head with my baseball bat. DNA or no DNA."

"Well what if I tell her?" Vincent asked.

"What?" JT asked in a confused tone.

"Well what if I just tell her I've been thinking about going to the upper part of New York, Murifield with their fancy DNA thingy will just still say I'm in New York which won't change anything, and I'm going up there to just think things over."

JT shrugged. "I dunno, talk to her."

* * *

Catherine stepped out of the bathroom and into her room getting ready to go to work. She thought about what Vincent said to her last night as she heard a light knock on her window frame. She turned around to face him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a question to ask you." Vincent said making his way into the room.

Catherine turned back around and began to brush her hair. "Better be quick I gotta go soon."

Vincent sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at her. "I was thinking that I should uh...go to upstate New York to re-think things."

Catherine didn't say anything she just finished brushing her hair.

"Not about our relationship but about my feelings towards Alex. Once I sort those out, then hopefully me and you can uh...move forward."

Catherine walked over to grab her gun. "Because until you do that..." Catherine slipped the gun in the holister and looked at Vincent. "Isn't this all just a fairy-tale?"

Vincent swallowed and looked up at Catherine. "I-"

"Vincent you don't have to explain, she was you fiance, you planned your life together for 6 years and an entire childhood. I can't compete with that. And to be honest, it's really none of my business. I guess we will just stick to working on cases..." Catherine said as she put on her badge.

Vincent slowly nodded and watched as Catherine left the room. He couldn't decide if he did the right thing or not but it's not like he can take back what he just said.

* * *

Vincent made his way back to the warehouse and opened the door.

"So how'd it go?" JT asked putting down his pliers.

Vincent shrugged. "Fine, she told me to go."

JT looked up and gave Vincent a confused look. "Really?"

"Yeah."

JT leaned forward in his chair. "So now you got that sorted out, where the hell are you gunna go?"

Vincent sat on the couch. "I know a place."

"That place is?" JT asked giving Vincent a weird look.

"The cabin." Vincent said.

"What cabin?" JT asked. "Vincent I thought you were going to upstate New York, not back to New Jersey."

Vincent shook his head. "No, remember, I bought it as a vacation home with Alex."

JT pointed a finger at Vincent. "So let me get this straight. To figure out your feelings, you're going to a place where you and Alex were going to spend a bunch of time together. That makes no sense."

"It's the only other place I know of in New York."

JT sighed. "Alright, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow after I tell Catherine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." JT said waving his hands in the air. "You're going to tell Catherine that you're going to a place where you and Alex were going to spend your lives together. You're nuts."

"I'm not lying to her again JT!" Vincent snapped.

"Okay." JT said putting his hands up as if to say he surrenders.

"Thank you." Vincent said standing up.

* * *

Catherine headed out of the apartment complex and unlocked her car doors.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Catherine turned around to face him and gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something." Vincent said walking closer.

She crossed her arms and leaned on her car. "Better make it quick or I'm gunna be late."

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be spending some time in upstate New York for the weekend to um...think."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"And I just figured I should let you know in case um...you need uh...help with a case or something."

Catherine forced a smile. "I have a partner I'll be fine."

Vincent slowly nodded. "Right, well, I just wanted to let you know. It's not that far away it's just a small cabin that I bought for me and uh..."

"Vincent you don't have to explain, it's fine. I get that you need time to think." She forced a smile even though she knew the cabin was for him and Alex.

Vincent focred a small smile. "Right, well have a good day at work. I should be back around-"

"Vincent," Catherine said cutting him off. "It's fine. Take the time you need, you'll be back when you're back, I understand."

* * *

After Catherine arrived she walked into the precinct and walked over to her desk. "Hey." she told her partner as she sat down.

"You okay?" Tess asked noticing Catherine was some-what upset.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Catherine said taking a seat. "Any news on Eliza Flinn or anyone for that matter?"

Tess shook her head. "Nothing, it just seems like a constant dead end. Like we are no where even near the right path. I mean the man's neck was crushed and the only one who thinks he knows the answers is Evan. Speaking of Evan he is going nuts in the lab of his."

Catherine nodded. "I'm surpised he didn't move in down there." she joked. "But yeah as far as this case, I'm at a dead end of theories."

"I mean maybe Evan's right." Tess said leaning forward in her chair. "Like what if there is this monster in New York?"

Catherine gave her partner a weird look. "Really Tess?"

"Well look at this." Tess said pulling a photograph out of a folder. "Thats the man's neck."

Catherine made a disgusted face. "God."

"And this..." Tess said pulling out another photo. "Is a result of a bear attack."

"Oh god!" Catherine said looking at the picture.

"So unless there is some grizzly bear walking up and down the streets of New York...I don't understand. I mean look at this man's neck. It's flesh Cat, he is basically decapitated."

Catherine swallowed. She had a very hard time believing that Vincent was the one who caused that damage.

Tess put the photo's down on her desk. "Okay enough cases talk, what's wrong?"

Catherine forced a smile. "I told you there is nothing wrong."

"It's a guy." Tess said.

"Tess..." Catherine said.

Tess smiled. "Oh come on spill."

Catherine sighed. "Well there was this guy I was kinda into but it turns out he had feelings for someone else."

Tess made a sympathique face. "I'm sorry."

Catherine sighed. "And I think I sent him into a cabin in the woods with her." She partially lied. Yes she did send him into a cabin in the woods by saying she understood but the 'she' was dead so not really with her. But there was no doubt he was going to be constantly thinking about her his whole time up there.

"Girl's night?" Tess asked.

Catherine sighed.

"Come on it'll be fun. We'll go to a bar, get a couple drinks." Tess watched as Catherine looked down at her desk. "I'll buy..."

Catherine smiled. "Now how can I say no to that?"

Tess laughed. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

**Now time to write the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, means a bunch! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Note: **Chapter 51...so its Tuesday! (well not really but when I post this it will be) But yeah so it's Tuesday which means its almost Thursday and Thursday = getting to see lil 'ol clueless Alex being all "What's going on between you to?" Yeah funny story Alex, you see well, Catherine sorta showed up to save your life not get in between you and Vincent so...awkward. Anyone else really wondering how Alex is just going to go out of the story line? I mean as much as I would love the CW to just plop her character on the side of the road, they can't...so how is she going to come out of the story? Hmmm interesting...What do you guys think?

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 51

Later that evening Tess pulled into the local bar.

"Thanks for doing this Tess." Catherine said unclipping her seat-belt.

"No problem." Tess said as she opened her door. "What are friends for."

Catherine smiled and the two of them made their way towards the entrance.

"But there is a catch." Tess said.

Catherine raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

"You have to tell me everything."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I thought we were coming here to get my mind off of things."

Tess shrugged as she walked into the bar. "Yeah but what better way to get your mind off things by just spilling."

"Tess that makes no sense." Catherine laughed.

"My point is that in order to move on you need to get some things off your chest."

Catherine nodded. "Uh huh."

"Alright..." Tess said opening the drink menu. "Now since I'm paying, nothing over $10."

"Gee Tess your generosity is overwhelming." Catherine laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What can I get you ladies?" The bar tender asked.

Tess looked up from her menu. "I'll have a Margarita and she'll have The Long Island Ice Tea."

Catherine gave Tess a strange look as the bar tender walked away. "Tess, if I have that, I'm never falling asleep tonight."

Tess laughed. "Relax, maybe that's why this guy went to the woods."

Catherine's smile fell remembering her conversation with Vincent.

"Okay." Tess started out seeing her partners expression. "How bad is this guy?"

Catherine sighed. "She just has no idea what she's getting into with him." She lied. Since she was dead there was nothing she could really 'get herself into' but if she was alive, boy would she be surprised. Even if she did know what he was capable of since she worked for Murifield, nothing can compare to the real thing.

Tess gave Catherine a weird look. "What is she getting into?"

"Well...he's got issues." Catherine said.

"Issues? Like was sorta issues?" Tess asked.

Catherine swallowed. "Well...he's not always that stable."

"So like what he's bipolar or something?" Tess asked.

Catherine tilted her head back and forth. "Yeah you could say that."

"So how does that affect her?"

"Well..." Catherine started out. "She tends to lean on him a bit, she doesn't really know how 'unstable' he can be at times."

Tess smiled. "And you do?."

Catherine bit her bottom lip. "I just know him a bit more than she does."

Tess raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you know him pretty well if you ask me." Tess laughed

Catherine shrugged. "I just know...more than she does about his um...darker sides."

"So how much does his whole 'bipolar-ness effect their relationship? Why doesn't he just tell her?"

Catherine sighed. "It's complicated."

"What like Zeke complicated?"

Catherine glared at Tess. "It's just a bit easier said that done."

"Here are you drinks." The waiter smiled.

"Thanks" Catherine said smiling.

Tess smiled at the waiter then took a sip of her drink.

"I just don't really wanna be like a second choice you know?"

Tess nodded. "No yeah, I get what you mean, like me and Joe-"

"You and Joe?!" Catherine asked in surprise. "I didn't know that a 'you and Joe' even existed."

Tess laughed. "It was a while ago. Besides he's married. Like you said no one wants to be sloppy seconds."

* * *

"You're really going to leave huh?" JT asked as he watched Vincent double check his suitcase.

"Kinda yeah." Vincent said looking up.

"Well what about Catherine?"

Vincent shrugged. "What about her?"

"Have you told her? That you're planning on going away?"

Vincent sighed. "Yeah."

"And?"

"She understood." Vincent said zipping his suitcase up.

JT laughed. "Yeah, right..."

Vincent gave JT a confused look. "What?"

JT let out another small laughed. "All I'm saying is that she's not gunna wait forever dude."

Vincent sighed. "Well I've gotta figure this whole thing out. I'm not going to hurt her again JT."

JT shrugged. "Whatever. So when you going?"

"Thinking about heading up tonight. You sure you don't mind driving?"

JT gave Vincent a look. "Well it's not like you can drive yourself. You don't even have a car dude."

* * *

The next morning Catherine made her way into the precinct. She had a weird feeling in her stomach and not because Vincent was already gone from the city but from something else. She looked around and sure enough no one else was there. It was Wednesday and she usually was the first on in for the morning. She took a quick look around the open layout of all the desks and then made her way towards the morgue.

She opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. She couldn't help but wonder about that DNA machine Gabe was talking about.

"Uh...can I help you?" Gabe asked looking up from his microscope.

Catherine mentally cursed herself for not noticing him. How the heck did she not see him?

"Cat?" Gabe asked.

She slowly turned around to face him. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

Catherine looked around the lab. "Well, you know I uh...came down to see Evan."

Gabe gave her a confused look. "It's Wednesday, remember? He doesn't come in until around 11 and its..." Gabe paused to look at the wall clock. "7:10."

Catherine let out a fake laugh. "Then that explains why he isn't here. I'll be upstairs if he comes in."

Gabe slowly nodded as he noticed Catherine's weird behavior. "Well, why you're down here." He said before taking off his gloves. "You might want to know something."

Catherine turned back around to face Gabe. "What?"

"Your friend, JT is it?"

Catherine raised an eye brow. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well..." Gabe said as he put his hands in his lab coat. "You see I did a check on him and it seems like he has an interest in cross species DNA. Am I correct?"

Catherine shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"I found a paper. A paper that he wrote a few years ago revolved around DNA mutations and since that's what me and Evan are studying at the moment." Gabe paused and smiled. "What would you think of asking him to come join us."

Catherine shook her head. "Sorry he is a very busy guy. I actually haven't seen him for a few weeks. I appreciate the offer though and I'm sure he would too."

Gabe slowly nodded. "Right. Anyway, the DNA project, I was here late last night and I have come across something...that might help you find your killer."

* * *

**51 done. Hope you like it. Another chapter should be up tomorrow. Not sure if one will be up on Thursday but I will see. It depends on how 52 goes. Again, thanks so much for all your support it means a bunch. Please Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Note: **Not sure if there is going to be an update tomorrow it depends on how this chapter plays out. Anyway today's Wednesday! Can't wait for Murifield to start to play their part in the second half of the season. I really hope Alex is an agent, I mean that would explain why she is so chill. Like honestly, I would NOT be all "Just tell 'em your name Vince it'll be okay." If I saw cops arresting my ex-fiance. I would be more along the lines of, "HOLY *$%#" But that's just me...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 52

"Thanks for the ride JT, I really appreciate it." Vincent said before closing the passenger door.

JT smiled. "No problem just remember to check in every now and again will ya?"

Vincent nodded. "I will."

"Thanks."

Vincent said one last good-bye before closing the door. He watched as JT drove down the dirt road. 'It'll be good for JT to have some time to himself.' Vincent thought as the car disappeared behind the pine trees. He turned around to face the cabin and sighed. He looked at the large porch that wrapped around the entire cabin with white lights lighting up the outside walls. He had to be honest with himself he felt bad leaving Catherine in the city but in a way it would be good for her too.

* * *

"So what your saying is they now have a more accurate location?" Catherine asked looking over Gabe's shoulder.

Gabe nodded and pointed to map of New York he had up on his screen. "Again, no exact coordinates but hey, it's better then last time."

Catherine swallowed. But on the bright side, Gabe seemed to have let go that she had something to do with Vincent.

"So my guess, is it is somewhere around the Hudson River or Catskill Mountains." Gabe pointed to where the Hudson River split into two. "Probably somewhere around that general area." he said making small circles with his pencil.

Catherine nodded. "So you're just going to keep a close eye on it's movement?"

Gabe shook his head. "Hell no."

Catherine felt her heart pick up it's pace.

"We have no idea where else this thing might be headed. For all we know it might be headed to Canada to cross the boarder. Then our chances will be so slim it will be impossible. This equipment only works in the US. Plus it's near the Catskill Mountains, not many people live in mountains. It will be easy to track it."

Catherine swallowed and slowly nodded. "So what's your plan?"

Gabe sighed. "No plan yet, I first gotta wait for Evan, run this stuff by him."

Catherine nodded. "Well I have to get back to work. Keep me updated though."

Gabe stuck the eraser of his pencil in his mouth as he continued to stare at the screen. "Mhm." he said between his teeth.

Catherine made her way back up the stairs and sat down at her desk and let out a large sigh.

"Whoa there, someone have a rough night?" Tess asked as she put her bag on her desk chair.

"What?" Catherine asked looking up.

"That sigh, you sounded like a horse, everything okay?"

Catherine looked back at her desk. "Yes. Everything's fine, just people will do some weird things to others that's all."

Tess gave Catherine a weird look. "Yeah almost 5 years I've been here and still, what goes through some of these people's brains gives me the creeps."

Catherine let out a nervous laugh. "People will be people."

"Speaking of..." Tess said trying to avoid eye contact with the person approaching her.

"Tess." Brendan said making his way over to the two detectives.

Tess put up her index finger. "Just gimme a minute?"

Brendan nodded and headed back towards his office.

"God I hate that guy."

Catherine laughed while Tess put a file on her desk. "Wish me luck." Tess said under her breath.

She walked over to Brendan's office and opened the door.

"Hello." Brendan said as he watched her close the door.

"Hi." Tess mumbled as she turned around to face him.

"Coffee?"

Tess put up her hand. "Good thanks."

Brendan nodded and poured himself a mug. "Take a seat."

Tess did as she was told and then said, "Is this gunna take long, 'cause I've gotta case-"

Brendan smiled. "Relax, it'll only take a few minutes. I just want to follow up, see how you're doing."

Tess forced a smile. "Fine thanks."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Brendan asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Tess shook her head as she looked around the room. "Nope. Nice office you got here."

Brendan put down his coffee mug. "Thanks."

Tess continued to look around feeling kinda awkward when Brendan decided to speak up.

"How was things outside of work going?" Brendan asked. "Relationship's going good?"

For a second Tess didn't say anything.

"Tess?" Brendan asked.

She shook her head pretending she was just lost in thought. "Uh yeah, everything's good."

"That's good. Since everything is going well with you how about answering a few questions for me?" Brendan asked as he grabbed a clip board off his desk.

Tess nodded. "Sounds fun." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mm, so the first one is, 'How would you describe the people in your work environment?' Do they seem to be keep secrets, or are they all pretty open and friendly."

"Do you want my honest opinion or-"

Brendan nodded. "Honest is best."

Tess took a deep breath. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah everyone might not get along but we manage."

"Tell me about it." Brendan said sitting back in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Tess asked raising an eye brow.

"What makes you say that everyone might not get along?"

"Well..." Tess started out mentally cursing herself for even saying anything. "People tend to not always respect, people's private lives."

"Do you have an example?"

Tess swallowed. "Some people assume things, and think they are right...so they push the person to say what they wanna hear."

"Is there anything that might make you say that? Any specific employees? Remember this is a private conversation so don't worry about anyone finding out."

Tess sighed. "Well there was this guy, who doesn't work here..." she lied. " and we have kinda had a so-called 'thing' but we both know it shouldn't be happening."

Brendan gave Tess a confused look. "Whattya mean? Can you be a bit more specific?"

Tess let out another big sigh. "Well he is sorta...already in a relationship..."

* * *

Around lunch time Catherine quickly packed up her belongings and headed out for the day. Since she came in early on Wednesday's she got to leave early as well which was always a plus. That is when she had Vincent around. But that thought quickly vanished from her mind thinking of a way to tell JT that 'they' were back.

She pulled up to the warehouse and quickly got out of her car. She made her way up to where the living quarters were and walked over to where JT was sitting. "Good you're here." Catherine said.

JT jumped a mile almost knocking over one of his test tubes. "Jesus! Don't you knock?!"

Catherine walked up to the table and rested her hands on the edge. "I have news."

JT raised an eyebrow. "New? What sorta news? News as in Sarah Palin can see Russia from her window or news news?'

Catherine gave JT a very strange look. "What do you think?"

JT shrugged. "I don't know I heard she had her own TV show and-"

"JT." Catherine said giving him a stern look.

JT looked down at his test tube and mumbled something that Catherine couldn't quite make out.

"JT, it's Murifield."

JT's head shot up and look Catherine dead in the eyes. "Murifield?"

Catherine sighed. "They're back..."

JT grew wide-eyed. "What?! When? Where?"

"Don't worry to much as far as I know only two other people know at my precinct about Vincent's location."

"You told them?!" JT yelled.

Catherine glared at JT. "Of course not!"

"Well they had a DNA tracker and-"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I did!" Catherine snapped. "Look , obviously we are both a bit over to edge right now but standing her yelling at each other won't help our chances of getting to Vincent before them."

"Before them? No, you see that's not an opintion, they move way to fast."

"Well I'm not going to stand here an watch the man I lo- Vincent get taken down my Murifield. If I have to go up there myself then god dammit so be it!"

Before JT could say a single word Catherine already stormed outside of the warehouse. 'Did she say she loved him?' JT asked himself. However while hearing the faint sound of Catherine's car engine starting he decided he had to stay here incase any agents came here looking for him. He was a bit on overload with the whole consept of Vincent just leaving but Catherine was right, he couldn't just stand here."

* * *

Even though it was against the law she really didn't care at this point. It took 2 hours to get to Catskill, NY and if she had to turn on her lights to get past traffic then so be it. Even though if another cop saw her for doing so when she wasn't in her own location she could lose her job and be in big legal trouble she wasn't going to let that stop her from finding Vincent.

After about half and hour later the sun was already beginning to set when she was the exit for Catskill. She turned on her blinker and clicked turned off her siren trying to draw least attention as possible, if the Murifield agents where anywhere near here she didn't want them noticing her. Which that fact she had an NYPD cruiser didn't really help her chances. She saw the road that lead to Duck Cove and took a left. She continued to drive on Alpha Boulevard until she reached the last house on the road. Sure enough, it was Vincent's.

She back the cruiser up trying to hide it the best she could behind some trees and bushes. After she did her best attempt at hiding the white and royal blue car she got out and made her way onto the porch. She walked around it a bit admiring what a gorgeous cabin it really was. She found the found door and knocked on it. She knew Vincent would recognize her scent and heartbeat. She held her breath until the door slowly opened.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked making a very confused face. "What are you doing here?"

Catherine looked around her and pushed Vincent into the house. "Get in."

Vincent willingly backed up but then stopped once he was out of the doorway. "Catherine what-"

"Just not now, okay? Has anyone else been here?"

Vincent crossed his arms. "No why? Is there something going on? Because I-"

Catherine sighed. "That's not what this is about."

"Catherine what's going on you sound like your going to have a heart attack."

Catherine felt her heart pounded against her rib cage as she look up at Vincent. "It's Murifield."

* * *

**Alright so I will actually be posting later tonight as well because I want to avoid posting on Thursday because I want to start tying in the promo for 'Trust No One' on Thursday so expect Chapter 53 to be up later tonight. Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Note: **First I just want to say I apologize for not updating earlier like I said. Last chapter I did my geography research and I will continue to do so in this chapter. So yeah, thank god for physical maps...I decided on posting this on Thursday(-ish) because then if things go all down hill during the episode at least you have the opportunity to read a story where Alex isn't in it...but I do have to say, I will miss Bridget after next week. She is such an amazing actress and I've actually never seen her before 'Seeing Red' and I'll just say that I was really amazed at how well she did her job. Then again, the whole cast is incredible. Still not sure when Gabe's character will make an appearance in the show but hopefully soon. And just keep in mind, February 14, it's a Thursday, hang in there guys!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 53

Vincent eyes grew time times wider. "They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked as he felt his heart rate pick up.

Catherine shook her head. "No, I'm fine but we have to get out of here."

"When did you find this out?" Vincent asked.

"Today." Catherine said nervously. "Vincent...they are coming, they know...they know you are here."

Vincent sighed. "Go."

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked with slight anger.

Vincent let out another sigh as he detected Catherine's anger towards him when he told her to leave. "Go, get out of here, I don't want you involved."

Catherine shook her head. "No, that's not how this is going to work. I'm not going anywhere."

"Catherine-" Vincent began but then stopped.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked. She began to notice the slight hint of orange in his eyes. "Vincent..." she said again.

Before Catherine could say anything else Vincent stormed out of the cabin leaving a very confused Catherine behind. She put her hand on her gun and began quickly walking after him.

After she got outside she looked around trying to find any movement in the woods. She couldn't see anything since it was so dark out but she heard a small branch crack. She whipped around in the direction the sound was coming from and held up her gun. She took lights steps as she made her way into the woods trying not to make any loud nosies. She continued to search for any slight movements yet none appeared. She checked to see her gun was loaded and sure enough it was. She continued to take light steps until she saw a large black figure looking down at something. She walked over to it and noticed how heavily he was breathing. She saw his shoulders rise and fall as he looked down at the ground. She was scared to look at what he was looking at but she did it anyway. She made a confused face when she noticed there was absolutely nothing. She made her was closer to the Beast pointing her gun in his direction. "Vincent..." she whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

The Beast continued to breathe heavily and stared at the ground. He let out a small growl.

Catherine swallowed as she pointed the gun towards a near by tree. She knew she had two choice, either not to shoot and Vincent might run off like he did in the subway tunnels or shot the tree only about a foot away from his shoulder and get his attention. She knew he was to lost in Murifield to turn around to face her.

The beast's ear focused on the faint sound of car tires on the dirt and Catherine noticed. Right before the Beast was about to take off in it's direction she fired at the tree. The beast quickly turned around to face her and Catherine slowly lowered her gun. She took a deep breath while lowering he gun.

Vincent slowly got himself back together as Catherine continued to try to calm herself. Some how the fact that Catherine was scared, made him realize that she needed him with her. She needed him, not the beast.

He took a deep breath before saying, "They found me."

Before Catherine could reply they both heard gun shots and they quickly ran in the opposite direction. Catherine was the first to run and Vincent followed quickly behind trying to keep himself as calm as he could.

She hopped over a rock and knelt down behind it keeping herself close to Vincent. No matter how much he got on her nerves these past few days, she still felt that she was safest when she was next to him. When the gun shots got closer and Vincent told her there were near she raised her gun slightly above the rock and began to fire. She didn't care if they were being hit or not, she wasn't going to let them take him away from her.

Vincent tried to calm himself down and trying to block out the gunshots as best he could when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. For some reason he was able to see farther behind him than normal.

While Catherine was re-loading her gun Vincent sniffed the air. Not only did he smell blood, luckily not Catherine's blood, he also smelled...a bomb.

"Catherine..." Vincent whispered.

She looked up from her gun and met his eyes with hers. "What?" she asked in sort of a harsh manner.

Vincent looked towards the bomb and back at Catherine. "Run."

Catherine stared at Vincent. "I'm not leaving you."

"Catherine, just go..." Vincent demanded.

"I'm not leaving you Vincent!" She said a bit louder than she should have.

The sounds of more gun shots came closer and Vincent noticed the bombs scent was getting stronger.

"Go." He growled.

She took a deep breath before doing what she was told. She quickly got up and ran away from the bomb but not quick enough. The bomb went off and she tripped from the impact which caused her to fall. She quickly looked up and watched as two men made her way towards her. She felt the warm blood roll down her forehead. Before she could even process what was happening she heard their flesh begin to rip. She watched as the Beast dug it's claws into the flesh and torn them to bits. It was dark. She was in the woods. She had two men coming after her. She had tripped. Vincent had saved her. She couldn't help but think about how this was an exact replay of the night her mother had died. But something was different. She wasn't scared. She knew that Vincent would never hurt her. She slowly got back up to her feet and walked towards the beast. It slowly turned around to face her as she placed her hand on his cheek trying to calm him. Just like the night Vincent was at Irisis's apartment.

"Vincent it's okay." She said trying to reassure him. "They're dead they won't hurt you."

Vincent slowly regained control and looked at the two dead men whose limbs were facing all different directions. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Catherine asked in disbelief. "Why the hell are you sorry? Vincent you saved me...just like you always do."

He took a deep breath and looked back at the men. "Still doesn't change what I can do."

"Vincent..." Catherine said.

Instead of responding to Catherine his head snapped in the other direction. "Come on." he said before grabbing her hand.

She quickly followed as they both ran behind a tree looking out from behind it.

As Catherine checked her gun Vincent saw someone walking towards them from behind. He quickly turned around and grabbed the man by the throat somehow remaining in control.

"Please." The black haired man begged. "Don't kill me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck?" Vincent asked tightening his grip.

"I- I gotta myself a family and..." The man tried to swallow but couldn't do to Vincent's han wrapped around his neck.

Catherine turned around and looked the man in the eye. "Who the hell are you?"

"I-I I'm part of them but please I'm begging you."

Vincent let out a small growl and Catherine could tell the man was clearly ready to pee his pants.

"I'm doing this to support my family..." The man said with a shaking voice.

"I...I..."

"Vincent!" Catherine yelled causing him to tighten his hand around his neck.

The man continued to struggle but Vincent didn't loosen his grip. Catherine pointed her gun up at the mans head and whispered, "Put your gun down..."

The black haired man continued to point his gun level to Vincent's heart.

"I said...put the god damn gun down!"

The man didn't move and Catherine quickly spun around after she heard a bullet fly into the tree only centimeters away from them. She quickly looked back at the black haired man and she his eyes where dull and his limbs were limp. He was dead.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Beauty and the Beast..." A familiar voice said.

Catherine quickly turned around to face the voice and grew wide eyed. "You!"

"Surprise, surprise, Detective."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The woman laughed. "Let's just say you shouldn't always believe what you read on the internet..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! next chapter should be up sometime during the weekend, maybe sooner I got no idea...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Note: **As for tonights episode, wonderful. Everything, just wonderful, the story line, acting, just couldn't be better. And I guess I was partically right on the whole back story with Evan. Someone died that he was supposed to be taking care of which made him change careers. I mean I guess I was kinda close...in a way...-ish...Oh, and the promo, it is going to be fun to tie those clips in... As far as this story...yeah I don't know where I was going with that so uh...yeah. Hope you like it!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 53

Catherine glared at the woman. "What the hell?"

Claire raised her gun and pointed it at Catherine's chest. "He doesn't come with me...I shoot you..."

"You shoot her I'll snap your neck!" Vincent growled trying to keep himself calm.

"Then what if I shoot you both?" The Claire asked raising an eye brow.

Vincent let out another growl and was about to move forward when Catherine grabbed his arm. "Vincent..." she whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sure that Evan will be thrilled to know that you knew about Vincent here all along."

"How about the bitch he was dating also knew huh?" Catherine snapped.

"What Evan doesn't know wont hurt him." Claire smiled. "Besides, things between me and him...couldn't be better." She paused and looked down at her gun. "And with you out of the picture...he's all mine."

Vincent let out another growl but Catherine tightened the grip around his arm.

Claire smiled as two other men walked up beside her. "Last chance. You give me Vincent or well...you know."

Neither Catherine or Vincent moved when one of the men raised his gun and shot it towards Catherine's shoulder. As Catherine grabbed her shoulder with her hand as the impact pushed her to the ground. Vincent let the best take over and lunged towards the man who shot at Catherine. He quickly grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back causing it to snap in half. The other man kicked at the beast side making Vincent quickly turn to snap his neck in half. Once the man fell life less to the ground he turned around to do the same to the other one. After both men were lying motionless he ran over to Catherine's side. "Catherine!" He said knealing down next to her.

She slowly got up and rubbed her hand across her shouler. "I'm fine."

"Did they shoot you?!" Vincent asked in a panicky tone.

Catherine shook her head and looked towards Vincent. "Made it by this much." She said holding up her hand with thumb and her index finger only about a centimeter apart.

Vincent sighed of relief as Catherine smiled. Her smiled then quickly fell. "Vincent?" she asked while making a concerned face. "Where's Claire?"

* * *

Evan walked into the morgue and took off his jacket.

"Guess what." Gabe said looking at his computer.

"What?" Evan asked turning towards Gabe.

Gabe picked up a small black object and tossed it to Evan.

Evan examinded the bug and then looked up at Gabe. "Whats this for?"

"Well what does it look like it's for?" Gabe asked.

Evan looked back down at the bug.

"I found it this morning...and I don't think it's yours."

Evan placed it back down on the desk. "Well you got that right, but why would someone bug the morgue?"

Gabe sighed and leaned back in his chair. "We are doing research on a very big topic with lots of evidence. Why wouldn't someone wanna bug it. Remember we present this to the government, my colleges, and the FBI, we show them that there is a mutating Beast-like-man in New York...we get paid...lots. And there are people out there who would kill for that kind of money."

"Yeah but who would know?" Evan asked. "I mean it's not like any one else here knows about the research we're doing."

Gabe let out another sigh. "That's we're your wrong..."

"You told people?" Evan asked in a frustated tone.

Gabe shook his head. "No of course not, we both did."

Evan gave Gabe a very confused look.

"Catherine..."

Evan laughed. "No, this doesn't belong to Cat."

"Then run it through a DNA check." Gabe said.

Evan picked up the small bug. "Fine."

After about 15-or-so minutes of waiting the DNA finally came through along with a picture and name of the person.

"Whoa.." Gabe said looking at the picture. "That is not Cat. Cat's not that hot."

Evan's eyed widened. "Oh my god..."

Gabe smiled. "I know right...just wait 'till we get _her_ down here."

Evan continued to stare at the picture. "Gabe...I know her."

* * *

Catherine and Vincent walked up the porch steps of the cabin.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Catherine asked.

Vincent pushed his hair back with his hands. "I have no idea, I didn't even hear her heart beat...then again all my focus was on those bastards who tried to shoot you."

Catherine smiled. "Well I appreciate that, thank you."

Vincent sighed. "Which mean's she's still out here."

"Lets just focus on getting back. She could be anywhere by now." Catherine said.

Vincent swallowed. "Fine."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Next Chapter will be up tomorrow, sorry this one was on the shorter side. Also does anyone have any idea when Gabe's character comes into the show? I'm trying to find it but I keep getting nothing...So if anyone knows can you please let me know? Thanks. It gunna be so weird seeing how his character actually turns out after writing about him since like chapter 5 haha. Thanks guys, you're awesome! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Note: **That promo for next week is killing me. I have to keep watching it over and over to find scenes to tie in. Meh..and let me just say that some of those scenes (from the extended promo) are gunna be tricky, but, I will try...however, from playing it over and over and pressing play, pause, play, pause, play, pause over and over, I actually saw something I didn't see before...and also heard some things I didn't hear before...some of the things are very interesting...sigh...but I'm gunna miss Alex...:/

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 55

"Cat?" Heather asked walking down the hall. "Can you please turn the TV down? I'm trying to sleep."

Catherine leaned forward and pressed the volume to go down. "Sorry."

"Where even where you?"

Catherine put her bowl of ice cream down and looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"You've been gone almost the intire night its like 12:30."

"Oh, I was doing something for a friend."

Heather raised an eye brow. "A guy friend?"

Catherine laughed. "If I say yes, will you let me get back to my TV show?"

Heather walked over to her sister and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. "No."

"Hey!" Catherine said looking at the now black screen.

"Shh, you'll wake the neighbors." Heather said as she took a seat.

Catherine gave her sister a confused look.

"Now, what is his name."

Catherine rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Oh, come on Cat, I tell you these sorta things all the time." Heather complained.

Catherine laughed. "You didn't tell me about Josh until I walked in on you too-"

Heather put her hand up to tell her sister to stop talking. "Not my point plus, you should be thankful I never talked about that jerk."

Catherine slowly nodded.

"Now...tell me his name."

Catherine rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Oh come on Cat!" Heather called after her.

"Bedtime for Cat!" Catherine said making her way towards her bedroom.

"Cat!" Heather whined.

Catherine opened her door and couldn't get the smile off her face thinking about how much her sister wanted to know about Vincent. She took her hair out of a ponytail and put it back into a quick messy bun. Just as she was walking towards her bed for a nice long sleep she heard a faint knock on her window. Her head shot up to see the dark figure sitting on the fire escape.

She walked over and opened the window. "I was actually just heading to bed."

"Uh, this won't be long, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Catherine asked.

"For coming up to the cabin."

Catherine sighed. "You know I keep trying to move on but it's kind of difficult with you."

Vincent looked up at her. "I don't want you to. Sometimes I just wish so badly, I wasn't what I am. Catherine, I know that I can't be with Alex..."

"Because she's dead."

Vincent shook his head. "I can't be with Alex not because she's dead, I can't be with Alex because thats not who I want to be with."

Catherine looked at Vincent in confusion. "Vincent..."

"Catherine, I want to be with you. I will do whatever it takes to make this right.

"Vincent there is nothing you can do. Obviously, since Murifield's back I just...need to protect myself right now."

Vincent slowly nodded. "I understand. But I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Okay cool, I get it you know her. But do we really still have to be here?" Gabe asked sitting in the chair in the corner of the morgue.

Evan leaned closer to his computer screen.

"Evan? Seriously, it's like 1AM. Let's just pick this up tomorrow."

Ignoring Gabe once again Evan picked up his cell phone.

"You're seriously gunna call her? At 1AM?"

Evan shrugged. "Well, I have ever right to considering she bugged my lab, but I'm not."

Gabe gave Evan a confused look. "Then who are you calling?"

"Hi Cat?" Evan said into the phone.

Gabe sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"Evan?" Cat asked in a half a wake voice. "It's like 1AM."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry but I have a quick question. It's about the DNA."

Catherine's eye's widened. "What about it?"

"I found a bug in the lab." Evan said.

Gabe cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Gabe found a bug." Evan corrected himself.

"Really? Did you run a DNA check?"

"I did. But I just don't understand..."

"Why, who does it belong to?" Catherine asked.

Evan sighed. "I just..."

"Evan." Catherine said. "Who does it belong to?"

"The DNA came up to belong to Claire but why would she want to bug my lab?"

Catherine mentally cursed. "Well she has her masters in Political Science right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well maybe she found out about your project and since Political Science does deal with systems of government then maybe-"

"Yeah but what about Gabe? He's an ADA remember? He's government. So why would another official need to know about it?"

"I don't know, maybe she wants your research."

"Well I could always use a third partner, why didn't she just ask?"

Catherine sighed. "Look Evan, I don't know, try calling her in the morning. Maybe she'll spill if she knows you know."

"Maybe."

"But hey, I gotta go okay? Long day of work ahead of me. Still have that Alex Salter case to work on tomorrow."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." Catherine replied before hanging up. She let out a large sigh before falling back onto her pillow.

* * *

Later that morning Catherine made her way over to her desk and took off her jacket.

"Don't get too comfy, you're heading out." Tess said putting on her jacket.

Catherine sighed and grabbed her jacket. "Oh? Where am I going and what about you?"

"You..." Tess started out. "You're going to go to Alex Salter's while I find more about that bug."

"Why do I have to go back? We already did a sweep of everything."

Tess shook her head. "Joe wants you to do a double check since all we've hit are dead ends."

Catherine sighed. "Alright."

After Catherine got there she made her way up to Alex's apartment. She took out her copy of the key and slid it into the door knob. She turned it back and forth but the door wouldn't budge. She put the key back in her pocket and knocked on the door.

"NYPD open up!" Catherine shouted. Of course she didn't expect and answer since nobody was even in there but it was worth a shot. "NYPD!" she yelled again.

After about 15 minutes of knocking and trying to open the door she stepped back and kicked the door open. She stepped inside the apartment and held her gun up. "NYPD!" She shouted. She looked around the room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Note: **Thanks for all your reviews and support I really appreciate it! Here is Chapter 56! ***ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I changed Eliza Flinn's name to Nikki Flinn. I was reading some other stories and I came across another character named Eliza and I didn't want to cause any problems or anything so from now on Eliza Flinn is Nikki Flinn. I also wanted to apologize to the author of that story. So incase you forgot Nikki (Eliza) is the New York General ER manager. A few chapters back Catherine and Tess went to her apartment to ask her questions about Alex's medication stash and Nikki just flipped out. Really sorry for any confusion and once again I would like to apologize to the author that had a character named Eliza. Thanks for your cooperation and sorry for any confusions.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 56

"Don't move or I'll shoot!"

Catherine turned towards the woman in the doorway. "Nikki?!"

"You're moving!" Nikki said pointing her gun at Catherine.

Catherine put both of her hands up in the air. "Nikki drop the gun."

"You're still moving!" Nikki yelled even louder.

"Nikki, listen to me, killing me won't get you anywhere..."

Nikki took a deep breath. "Drop your gun."

"Nikki..." Catherine said taking a step forward.

"I will shoot you!" Nikki yelled as she put her finger on the trigger. "Drop the gun or I will shoot you!"

Catherine did as she was told and bent down to place her gun on the ground as Nikki followed Catherine's every motion with her gun.

She slowly got back up to her feet as she put her hands a bit higher than her head. "Listen to me."

"Shut up!" Nikki yelled as sweat dripped down her forehead.

Catherine swallowed. "Nikki..."

"I said shut up you whore!"

Catherine lowered her hands down to her side and took a deep breath.

"This is all your fault!" Nikki stared out. "If you didn't shoot her, she would still be alive! Now you must die too!"

Catherine sighed and looked at Nikki. "Alex...she got herself wrapped up in some pretty dark stuff Nikki..."

"You didn't even know her!" Nikki shouted.

"Then how about you tell me about her." Catherine said in a calm voice. "Why don't we talk about it?"

"You don't deserve to talk!" Nikki shouted as she took a step forward towards Catherine. "You killed her." She whispered.

"Nikki, put your gun down." Catherine said as she saw tears form in her eyes. "Come on."

Nikki didn't say a word she just continued to cry.

"Come on Nikki, hand me the gun." Catherine said holding out her hand. "Just give me the gun."

Nikki looked away from Catherine but continued to point it level to her chest.

"Nikki..." Catherine whispered.

Nikki cried louder as her grip loosened from the weapon. She let go of the gun with both hands and then covered her face with her hands as she fell down to the couch.

Catherine cought the gun as it fell from her hands and quickly un-loaded it before sitting down next to Nikki Flinn.

"I-I'm s-s-orry." Nikki said between her fingers.

Catherine put the gun on the coffee table. "It's okay..." she said. Even though it was a lie and Nikki would probably go to jail for theatening to shoot an officer, that wasn't really on her mind. "It's okay Nikki, I know how hard it is to loose someone you care about."

"You killed her." Nikki whispered.

Catherine sighed. "I know, but if I didn't she would've killed others."

"You don't know that." Nikki cried.

Catherine slowly nodded. "Unfortunately I do. And thats my job, I have to protect people from harm."

"She's dead...she never would've killed anybody. Ever." Nikki cried harder.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I truely am." Catherine said.

"Why did she want to kill people? She was such a sweet girl! That heart could never kill anyone!"

"People do weird things Nikki, some people just don't think straight. It's a tough world full of tough people."

Nikki sniffled. "Who was she going to kill? Why was she going to kill someone?"

Catherine sighed. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. That's classified information. But I will say, sometimes people don't mean to do things, they don't want to do things, but...they do it anyway."

"I didn't want to kill you." Nikki whispered.

Catherine nodded. "You see that's my point. Maybe Alex didn't want to kill anybody, but she was gunna do it anyway."

Nikki swallowed and sat up straight. "Are you going to arrest me?"

Catherine sighed, "That's not my main focus right now."

Nikki sniffled once more. "That wasn't a no."

"Nikki..." Catherine started out. "I want you to just relax okay? But I will need you to stay here while I search the apartment."

"Search?" Nikki asked. "Search for what?"

"Like I mentioned earlier Alex was stealing medicine and equipment from the hospital."

"I-I don't understand, Alex would never do such a thing."

"I'm sorry Nikki I really am but she did. And right now we are trying to find out why."

"I-" Nikki started out but then quickly stopped herself.

Catherine gave Nikki a confused look. "What is it?"

"I might- I might know."

"What do you know? I could use as much help as I can get."

"She had a boyfriend, a few years ago. I knew him, excellent doctor, very caring, nice, nice man. Couldn't ask for a better ER doctor."

"And?" Catherine asked.

"He lost his brothers. In 9-11. It was horrible seeing him go through so much pain. He eventually left for the military and passed away. Alex she was...she was depressed. I would find her crying in empty rooms during the night shifts, it was so painful so see Dr. Keller and then Dr. Salter go through it. You may not know this but they were engaged. Such a cute couple. They just seemed to have that connection you know? Like you could just look at them both for a second and you could just tell how much they loved each other. It was really quite something. When Alex found out that Dr. Keller had in fact died in combat she was so mentally unstable. I would actually have to send her home at some points."

Catherine nodded. "So you think she got addicted to the drugs?"

Nikki shrugged. "I have no idea. All I knew was that medicine and some equipment was disappearing."

"And you didn't talk to anybody about it? No other employees?"

Nikki sighed. "I did talk to some of the doctors but nobody knew a thing."

"Did any employee's have a history with drugs?"

Nikki swallowed. "Only Dr. Keller, but he was clean I swear! We tested all the employee's none of them had drugs in their systems. Yes, Dr. Keller used to have a drug addiction but when we tested everyone he passed with flying colors. I can print it out and-"

"Nikki when did Dr. Keller leave for the military?" Catherine asked even thought she already knew.

"Right after his brothers died in 2001." Nikki replied.

Catherine took a deep breath. "You said that you tested all of these employee's right after the missing medicine was filed right?"

Nikki nodded. "That's correct."

"The medicine wasn't reported missing until a just a couple years ago, it was left un-solved."

Nikki nodded once more. "Yes, because all of our employee's where clean."

"Nikki..." Catherine started out. "You just said that the medicine was filed missing after Keller left for Afghanistan. So how could you have tested him while he was in combat."

"The-the military, they told us he was clean." Nikki paused. "Why you think he's responsible?!"

Catherine sighed. "We found the missing drugs at Alex's apartment. Which means clearly she was the one taking them. But you say that you tested all of the employee's after Keller's death because thats when it started disappearing. Keller was already filed dead before the medicine was even stolen."

Nikki began to breath heavily and Catherine could tell she was struggling to calm herself. "Y-yes I'm sorry it's all just, so much has happened and-."

"It's okay, I understand..." Catherine lied. "However, can you please print out the testing records and bring them by to the local precicnt tomorrow, say around noon?"

Nikki nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you guys trust Nikki? **


	57. Chapter 57

**Note: **Thanks so much for all your support. And just to let you know the scene with Nikki holding the gun up at Catherine was based on the promo with Alex holding the gun at Catherine, but she's dead, so clearly that can't happen. Thanks so much for reading, you guys are awesome I just can't seem to stop writing!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 57

Later that afternoon Catherine went back to her apartment and sat on her bed. Again she found nothing at Alex's apartment but she was eager to see who was on that list of people who got tested at New York General. She sighed as she leaned her head back on her pillows. Just as she was closing her eyes she heard a noise coming from the fire-escape. She sat up and made her way over to the window.

"Hey." Vincent said sitting on the steps.

"I'm actually glad you're here." Catherine said climbing out of the window.

"Oh?" Vincent asked with happiness.

"Yeah, it's about a case." Catherine said sitting down outside the window.

Vincent smile fell. "Right, what's up?"

"Does Nikki Flinn ring a bell?" Catherine asked looking out to the skyline.

Vincent thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah she was the manager of the ER section of New York General why?"

"Well I sorta ran into her today and-"

"Really?" Vincent asked in a surpirsed tone.

"Yeah and she remembers you, do you remember getting tested for drugs?"

"During the army? Yeah, why?"

Catherine shook her head. "No at the hospital."

"Well, they did a background check on us before-" Vincent paused. "Why?"

"Since she is the manager of New York General I ran some questions by her when I saw her. She said that she tested all employee's when the medicine went missing."

Vincent shook his head. "I never got tested for that, I was already well...back."

Catherine nodded. "Did Nikki ever...have anger management?"

Vincent laughed. "No why? She was like the sweetest person ever." Vincent paused. "Did something happen?"

Catherine swallowed. "I'm fine..."

"Catherine, what happened?" Vincent asked.

"Well when I was at Alex's apartment Nikki was there."

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that she didn't really want to talk to me."

Vincent heard Catherine's heart bead pick up. "There's more." Vincent said.

Catherine sighed. "She had a gun and she wanted me dead."

Vincent grew wide-eyed. "She didn't hurt you did she?!"

Catherine shook her head. "No."

"So you're okay right?"

Catherine nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

"Catherine still got her force field up after the whole cabin thing?" JT asked as Vincent took off his jacket.

"Oh yeah...I never should have even gone to that stupid cabin let alone re-think my feelings for Catherine."

"You had a history with Alex, you needed to see it through." JT said looking down at his laptop.

"Yeah tell Catherine that." Vincent sighed.

JT turned around in his chair and looked at his room mate. "Brutally honest, I kinda get where she is coming from, Catherine doesn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve and then she opens up and then wham, your off to a cabin in the middle of know where to basically think about Alex. It's not a huge surpise her trust is running on empty."

"She knows I'll always be there for her." Vincent said.

"Knowing you'll always be there to rip someone limb from limb in a pinch is a little different than knowing your not gunna start playing ice castles with the next hot chick that comes along."

Vincent crossed his arms. "Okay, thank you you're really not helping."

JT shrugged his shoulders.

"No it's fine I'll just have to win her trust back."

JT slowly turned back around to face his computer.

"What?" Vincent asked.

JT smiled and picked up a red piece of construction paper that was folded into a rose. "You need to woo her. It is almost Valentine's day."

"Woo, What does that even mean?"

JT sighed.

"And please do not say folded paper roses." Vincent said picking up a folded piece of red paper.

JT quickly grabbed the paper from Vincent. "Okay, first its origami, it's the time on an art of a rich culture. Second, you gotta embrace the factor! Making a marche of your manhood for one day and serving up the romance on an over priced platter."

"Okay..." Vincent said slightly unsure of what JT just said. "And I trust your opinion on what woman want because..."

"I looked it up online." JT said pointing to his computer.

"Huh..." Vincent said.

* * *

Catherine walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Not sure why but here's your list of employee's from New York General." Tess said handing Catherine a piece of paper.

Catherine looked up and faced Tess. "Great!"

Tess sighed. "There it is..."

Catherine slowly grabbed the paper from Tess. "There's what?"

"The smile..."Tess said sitting down.

"What's wrong with my smile?" Catherine asked.

"It's the guy again...you know I don't get why your wasting so much energy into this one guy. I mean if you ask me he seems like an ass."

Catherine laughed. "Hey..." she said examining the paper.

Tess shook her head. "Don't try to change the subject."

Catherine shook her head. "No I mean it, Tess look at this."

Tess leaned over to look at the piece of paper. "What? All I see are N's which I'm pretty sure stand for negative."

"Yeah but look. Nikki Flinn's not on here."

Tess shrugged. "So? Maybe she's on the back."

Catherine flipped the paper the other way and showed a blank sheet to her partner. "What other side?"

"Or not..." Tess said. "So what do you think she wasn't tested?"

Catherine shrugged. "I guess not. And you know something, it does add up. Her being at Alex's apartment where the drugs where, her totally flipping out when we first tried to talk to her at her apartment. Not to mention her holding me at gunpoint..."

"Whoa, back up the train, when did she try to shoot you?"

"When I went back to Alex's apartment she was there and the door was locked so I had to kick it open and she held me at gunpoint."

"Well did you tell Joe?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, I cannot be back to sharpening pencils if he found out I almost got shot again."

Tess slowly nodded.

"That's how I got the testing records. I talked to her after I calmed her down. She was very unorganized with her thoughts she kept changing opinions on things."

"Do you think she has something to do with the drugs?"

Catherine shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well lets go talk to Nikki Flinn."

* * *

After a few minutes of searching Nikki Flinn's apartment neither of them found a thing.

"Find anything?" Catherine asked.

Tess shook her head. "Nothing."

"I'm gunna call the hospital, see if she's at work today."

Tess nodded. "Good idea."

After a few minutes of 'please press one,' and please press two' Catherine got to assistant manager.

"Hello?" a young voice asked.

"Is Nikki Flinn in today?" Catherine asked.

"I'm sorry Dr. Flinn never came in this morning." The girl paused. "I can take a message though, whose calling?"

"No thats fine, thanks bye." Catherine before hanging up the phone.

"Anything?" Tess asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Nope she's not in work today."

"Then where the hell could she be?" Tess asked while looking around the room.

"Well she was at Alex's last night, lets try there."

Tess nodded. "Alright."

After about 10 to 15 minutes both detectives arrived at Alex's apartment.

Catherine walked up to the door and the minute she touched the nob the door slowly moved inward. "Well that did not happen before." Catherine said.

Tess and Catherine entered the room with both their guns in front of them.

"I'll check the bedroom." Tess said.

Catherine nodded and she headed into the bathroom. "Uh Tess!" Catherine shouted.

Tess quickly came into the bathroom "Wha-" Tess paused. "Oh my god..."

"That's her, that's Nikki Flinn."

"I remember." Tess said as she made her way over to the bathtub which held the body of Nikki Flinn.

"Well I don't think it's a homicide..." Catherine said as she pointed to the gun only a few feet away from the tub.

"Suicide?" Tess asked.

Catherine nodded. "Probably, but we won't know until Evan does a DNA check on that gun."

* * *

**Did someone kill Nikki, or did she kill herself? Let me know what you think! The scene with the gun next to the tub was from the promo and also the death of a character was from something I have come across in some interviews and what-not. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Note:** It's Tuesday! Thanks for much for reviewing/favoriting/following, you guys are awesome!

Guest: Did you see the part at 0:10 in the promo?

I think you are refuring to when Vincent seemed to be struggling with something while he was lying down. (maybe murifled) I will try my best to include it at some point but seeing how its more of: where did that come from?! But I will deffinatly try to look more into it and come up with someway to tie it in. We are going to be learning very soon that Vincent had a past drug addiction where Alex then nursed him out of it (which was also featured in this story) so I am wondering if it has something to do with that. Later on in the promo maybe Alex injected something into him because at some point she had a syringe. Also, Alex was in the warehouse in the promo, not sure how she got in but she did. Now that can't happen in this story because and is dead and Nikki is...well...Nikki, you'll see.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 58

Claire walked up to one of the benches in the park and sat down next to a short hair man.

"You're late." The man said in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry, I just had to take care of some things with Evan."

The man gave Claire a harsh look.

"Don't worry, we'll get to Vincent." Claire said assertive.

The man sighed and pulled out a picture from his pants pocket and handed it to Claire. "Then get rid of her."

Claire looked at the picture. "I remember her..." Claire smiled.

"Good." said the man as he placed Catherine's picture back in his pocket. As Claire began to walk away he said, "Oh, and make sure that there is no one the cops can talk to about Alex. The littler they know...the better."

Claire turned around and smiled. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

* * *

Catherine looked down at the bathtub which still contained Nikki Flinn's body. She watched as Even knelt down next to the gun with the second evidence tag on the small mat next to the tub.

"Anything?" Catherine asked kneeling down next to her co-worker.

"Well that's pretty big don't you think?" Evan asked pointing to the object next the first evidence tag.

"So she was the one doing it huh?" Catherine asked.

Evan nodded. "Just waiting for an official scan in the lab. Gabe is gunna call me when it's done. Shouldn't be long."

Catherine nodded.

"It would explain why she was acting weird. Let alone the fact she wanted to shoot you."

Catherine let out a nervous laugh. "Guess so. So is it a suicide or homicide?"

Evan fixed his blue glove and then looked at Nikki's body. "So far? Suicide. Most likely she was trying to kill her self by over-dosing on morphine. Clearly she was concerned about something."

"Probably didn't want to go to jail for threatening an officer."

Evan nodded.

"But what about the gun?"

"Probably was hoping for a sudden death but the morphine wasn't acting fast enough so she just shot herself."

"No other DNA on the gun huh?"

Evan shook his head. "Nope. Just Nikki Flinn's."

Catherine nodded. "But why Alex Salter's apartment?"

"She was probably living here since that's where Salter was keeping the drugs. Easy access didn't have to bring them out of her apartment or into hers. She was a manager for and New York ER, not something you want to be caught doing, injecting morphine into yourself."

Catherine nodded once more. "Explains why she wasn't tested when she tested all the other employees."

Evan nodded as he pulled out his phone to call Gabe. He walked out of the bathroom leaving Cat with Tess.

Tess walked over and handed Catherine a clip board with all the cases information. "Good news, we found why Alex Salter had the drugs, she was stealing them for the manager 'cause manager didn't wanna get caught and Salter knew if she got caught then the manager would back her up. Bad news, alley guy's death is still unsolved. Joe's gunna give us another week to work on it and then call it unsolved."

* * *

Evan locked his car as he headed towards the precinct. Gabe was too busy with his ADA stuff so it was up to Evan to look at the prints. He was about to slide his key to the morgue door and something moved in the corner of his eye. He slipped the card through the key slot opening the door as slowly as he could. He didn't recognize the person which made him even more suspicious. He watched as the person was looking at his DNA research. He noticed that the person was planning on taking them so he ran up behind the person and wrapped his arms around their throat. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The thin tall woman turned around in his arms and placed a small soft kiss on his lips. "Well good to see you too."

Evan let go of her and took a step back. "What the hell were you doing?"

Claire smiled. "Looking for you of course."

Evan raised an eye brow "In the file cabinet?"

Claire looked behind her and noticed she left the cabinet half open. She looked back at Evan and smiled.

"Claire, why are you really here?" Evan asked.

Claire didn't say anything as Evan walked over to his desk and grabbed the small bug.

"And I believe this belongs to you." he said handing her the small device.

Claire shook her head and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Your prints, it showed up when I ran it through." Evan paused. "Care to explain?"

"Well..." Claire started out.

Gabe walked in the morgue looking down at some files while whistling a random tune. He placed the folder on the desk and then looked up at Evan. "Sorry I didn't realize we had company." He said as he walked over to Claire. "Gabriel. And you are?"

Claire was about to open her mouth when Evan cut her off. "Not here to make friends."

Claire laughed. "Evan."

Evan shook his head and pointed to the door. "I want you to leave."

"Oh come on I-"

"Now." Evan demanded.

As she was putting her jacket back Evan handed her the bug. "And we can talk about this tonight over dinner."

Claire slowly nodded and took the dead bug from Evan's hand.

After she left Gabe hit Evan on the shoulder. "Dude!"

Evan turned around to face him. "What?" Evan spat.

"You just asked her out to dinner."

Evan rubbed his chin as he made his way back to his desk. "Yeah, so we could talk about why she was in here."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Yeah..sure."

Evan ignored Gabe as he waited for the print on the gun to show up. After a few minutes they came through and he printed out the document. He walked over to the coat rack and slipped on his jacket. "Gabe I'm going back to the scene, I want you to stay down here and make sure no one else tries to sneak in here.

Gabe sighed. "Alright."

After Evan left Gabe's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Gabe asked.

"What the hell are you doing there Lowen?"

"Kyle?" Gabe asked in a confused tone.

"No shit Sherlock. Look, you were placed at that precinct to make sure we get to Vincent and what do I just find? Another civilian getting killed!"

"Look Kyle, she was shot okay? No marks from Vincent."

Kyle sighed. "I want you to make sure that this thing get eradicated. And if it doesn't don't bother coming back."

"Kyle, look I think someone might be on our tail about the whole thing."

"Oh great, nice going!" Kyle snapped.

"No, it's not my fault for some reason she is very interested in all the DNA research me and the medical examiner have been going through. She planted bug-"

"If this mess isn't cleaned up in one month, you better never show your face again in DC. Understand? We are wasting time and money keeping you up there and if your just playing medical examiner then-"

"No, I'm not I'm getting answers okay? Just give me a month, I will get to him I promise!"

Kyle sighed through the phone. "A month. And if that girl comes around snooping in your work...well...take measures as needed."

"Wait you don't mean?!"

"Gabriel, I'm tired of playing around. It's been around 10 years. There is a beast still out there and he needs to be dead. I'm tired of all these wild-goose chases. You got three weeks and if nothing changes I'm coming up there myself."

"Three weeks? But you said-"

"Three weeks." Kyle snapped.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Note: **I really apologize for not updating I have had a lot of personal things to deal with and I apologize. I know that is no excuse but I just wanted to let you all know that there was in fact a reason. I have been trying my best and I'm really sorry if I've annoyed you guys so I completely understand if you want to stop reading. However, some of you seem to like it so thank you. I'm not mad and I'm not trying to make excuses at all I just wanted to apologize.

If you are slightly confused in anyway about the characters hopefully this will help:

- Brendan (think of him as Dr. David) is pretty much done making appearances.

- Gabe (actual character that will be coming on the show. Portrayed by: Sendhil Ramamurthy) will remain to be mentioned.

- Darius (actual character) is only going to be in a few chapters. I already have a complete idea on where I want to take his character.

- Nikki Flinn (think of her as Alex's reporter friend) Commited suicide? Only a couple more chapters with her and that will be it.

- Claire (actual character in the show) will remain to be mentioned.

- Kyle (actual character coming onto the show portrayed by Edi Gathegi) will continued to be mentioned briefly here and there.

- Miranda Bishop (appearing in the next episode portrayed by Kearran Giovanni) will make an appearance in a couple upcoming chapters and then that will be it.

- All the other characters are main/re-occuring on the show. Again, sorry for any confusion, hopefully that cleared some of it up.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 59

Evan walked over to the table Claire was sitting at in the restaurant. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Claire said with a smile.

Evan gave her a sharp look. "Because now you can really explain what you were doing looking at my DNA evidence."

Claire let out a sigh.

"Claire, honestly I need to know why you were in the morgue and why you planted a bug. If you just tell me know it will be easier for the both of us."

"I was assigned to you." Claire said.

"Come again?"

"The group, I work for they...they are looking for the same thing you are and when they found out about you and your reasearch on it they sent me to make sure you didn't get to close."

"Too close to what?" Evan asked.

"Evan, you may not be aware of this but that thing you're after, it's capable of anything you would every imagine."

Evan crossed his arms. "I did see it up close."

Claire let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes I know but please, you already know way to much so I just need you to cooperate here."

"And give me one good reason why I should stop when I've gotten this far already." Evan snapped.

"I'm not going to ask you to stop." Claire started out. "I'm going to ask you to help us."

"Do I have a choice?" Evan asked.

Claire shrugged. "Of course you have a choice, it's just wether or not you care for your safety."

* * *

"Find anything else?" Tess asked walking up to Catherine's desk.

Catherine shook her head. "Nope. Just the fact she had drugs in her system."

Tess nodded and sat down in her chair. "Newspaper is going to want her information."

"Since when do we write the articles?"

"Joe wants you to go down to town hall to find out all you can about her."

Catherine raised an eye brow "Oh and leave you two here all alone by yourselves again."

"It's not like that." Tess whined.

Catherine laughed. "What ever you say."

After she arrived to town hall she went into the storage room with shelves filled with card board boxes containing separate files for all the citizens of New York City. She went over to the shelve with the last names that begin with 'F''s and pulled out the box that contained Nikki Flinn's information. She didn't find anything use full besides basic information. She sighed in frustration and took Nikki's phone. She checked her recent calls and noticed she had a voicemail. She placed the phone against her ear and listened.

_"If you know what is good for you, you will not say a word about Alex Salter to anyone. We know she was supplying you with drugs and you are being asked questions." _

The line went dead and Catherine thought for a moment and then it came to her. Claire was the one who left the message. Which means…she must of killed her. She quickly pulled out her own phone to dial Tess.

After a couple of rings the line went to voice mail. 'The number you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Hi Tess it's Cat. I found out more about the case. I don't think it was suicide. Anyway, call me back, this may lead to our killer."

After she hung up the phone she realized that not only Claire most likley murdered Nikki Flinn but she's also Murifield. Could she really risk bringing her to the precinct? Plus Claire knows her...and Evan. What would Evan think? Plus what would Murifield do if they found out Claire was going to get arrest? Where would that leave Vincent?

* * *

As Catherine was getting ready for work the next morning she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and made her way over to the fire escape opening the window all the way to the top.

"Hi." Vincent said from the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"I came to see you."

Catherine sighed. "Well, come on in it's cold out here."

Vincent made his way into Catherine's room as she ran a brush through her hair once more.

"So whats up?" Catherine asked while looking in the mirror.

Vincent swallowed. "How's the case?"

"Fine. Nikki Flinn was the one doing drugs. She made Alex steal them so she wouldn't get caught herself. Being the manager and all."

Vincent slowly nodded.

"She was found dead with a clean bullet hole in her head yesterday. I would've called you but you know...it can get busy."

"Any idea who shot her?"

Catherine grabbed a necklace off her dresser and clipped it around her neck. "Yeah actually, at first we thought it was suicide because there were no signs of struggle but I actually checked her phone and she received a threat from Murifield."

Vincent gave Catherine a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah. Claire actually. She said that if she knew what was good for her she wouldn't talk about Alex but then I went to ask her questions. Guess that explains the unsteadiness in her voice when I was talking to her. The gun too."

When Vincent heard the word gun come out of Catherine's mouth his eyes shot up at hers.

"Oh don't worry." Catherine reassured him. "Just a threat, nothing happened. Plus I can take care of myself. Not like I haven't been in that sort of situation before."

Vincent slowly nodded but there was till nerves running down his spine. "If there is anything I can do..."

Catherine turned around to face him.

"to help with the case. Just uh, let me know."

She turned back around to check herself one more time in the mirror before grabbing her coat. "Actually I think I'm just about good."

Vincent sighed and looked down at the floor. How was he going to get her to trust him again?

* * *

**Hang in there guys I'm trying to get caught us as soon as I can. Just hang in there for Vincent and Catherine to get over this little bump. I'll be writing more this weekend. There might even be multiple updates per day so I can catch up and get where I want to be. I know its boring and I know it's even worse because in the show they are already over the bump (Alex bump anyway) but I have a full out idea on what I want to do with the 'Tough Love' promo and I think you guys will really like it. Again, really sorry about any confusion, not updating, and all that. But thanks for reading! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Note: **Going as quick as I can to get caught up. I'm going to be writing constantly during the night to help get caught up and I will update constantly until I get up to where I want to be and then I will go back to once a day. Please don't think I'm putting it off, I'm not. So much has been going on these past few days and I'm actually surprised I've been finding time. I know that some chapters are boring and long and I get how boring it can be to read those. But I'm trying really hard to make it so its not boring and if you still just don't find a interest in this fan fiction then I will not be upset or offended in any means if you stop reading. I accept that everyone has their own opinions on things and I respect that 100%. Thank you.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 60

Catherine went up to Tess and grabbed her sleeve to drag her out of her chair.

"Well good morning to you too." Tess said following Catherine.

Catherine didn't say anything she just opened the door to an empty room.

"Alright what?" Tess asked while Catherine was closing the doors behind her.

"Look Nikki Flinn didn't commit suicide."

Tess grew wide eyed. "What make's you say that? There was no sign of struggle."

Catherine sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Cat..."

"Look Tess I wish I could tell you who did it and why but-"

"But what? You took a friggin oath remember? To serve and protect. Ring a bell?"

"Tess look, I know but-"

"But what?"

"You just have to trust me that it's for the better. I would like to leave it as suicide just because-"

"Whoa you wanna leave it?! What about her family huh? They are going to think she killed herself verses being murdered. That's a big difference Cat."

"Look I know...but please I'm just trying to-"

"What?" Tess snapped. "Protect me?"

Catherine sighed. "In all honesty yes."

Tess just rolled her eyes.

"Tess please."

"What could you possibly be protecting me from huh? In case you haven't noticed but I'm a homicide detective for New York City. And...I'm your partner. You know what that means? It means we help each other out. Not lie to them."

"Tess-"

"You know what? Just whatever. I really can't take you lying to my face right now."

"Tess, I can't tell you for your own safety, I can't."

Tess rolled her eyes. "I'll put in for a new partner in the morning I'll just tell him it's personal reasons. Besides no one thought two chicks could be a team anyway. Guess we'll prove them right."

Catherine didn't say anything as she watched Tess walk out the door.

* * *

Later that night Catherine sat on her bed staring at the wall. She thought about how she couldn't bring Claire forward anyway because she didn't even have any evidence besides the phone call and that wouldn't be enough anyway. Even if Tess was going to put in for a new partner she couldn't deal with the fact she wouldn't trust her anymore. She let out a large sigh as she made her way over to were her jacket was hanging on a chair.

"Where are you headed out to?" A familiar voice asked.

Catherine put her arms through her jacket. "Is it really any of your business?" Catherine snapped.

Vincent swallowed. He hurt her and he had to prove to her he really did care about her. "Well I was uh...on the fire escape because I..uh...well I heard your heart beating faster than normal and you seemed worried about something so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Catherine looked down to button up her jacket. "I told you I can take care of myself."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"But thank you."

Vincent nodded. "Well you probably need to go so I'll just be going." he turned around to the fire escape window.

"Vincent wait..." Catherine said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that I just had a long day and I hurt my partner pretty bad and..." Catherine swallowed. "I guess just a lot has been going on."

"Well do you wanna talk about it? I mean I'm here for you."

Catherine forced a smile. "I'm good thanks."

"You sure?" Vincent asked as he noticed her heart rate increasing even more.

Catherine nodded. "I'm sure and please just stay at the warehouse, I'm sure JT would want to have some guy time."

Vincent let out a small laugh. "He's actually out to dinner with Sarah tonight."

Catherine mentally cursed for forgetting JT had a thing with Sarah. "Well, maybe it will give you time to think."

"About?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "Think about...the reason why you went to upstate New York."

"Catherine, leaving you was wrong. Not for one moment did I think I didn't want to be with you."

"Vincent..."

"I know I hurt you and I am so sorry. I would never do anything to make you upset but I guess I did and I just wanted to apologize."

Catherine gave Vincent a weak smile. "Vincent all I want for you is to be happy and if we were to even...make this anything more than it already is I think we need to first spend time gaining trust back in each other."

Vincent felt his heart drop a bit but he nodded. "Okay."

"And we can start by you promising me to stay in the warehouse tonight." Catherine asked. She felt her heart drop a bit as she saw the expression on his face when she basically implied she didn't trust him. "I know you want to help but I need to be able to trust you."

Vincent nodded. "I understand Catherine."

"Thank you."

* * *

Catherine walked through out Alex's apartment looking for some sort of sign of Nikki struggling for her life. She walked into the bath room and saw nothing but the blood still covering the walls and bathtub. After about an hour of searching she still found nothing. Catherine tired to think of how Nikki wouldn't hear someone in her apartment. She was just about to give up when she heard something move from behind her.

"Sometimes people just don't know when to call it quits."

* * *

**Another chapter will be posted tonight.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Note: **This is the final chapter that is based on 'Trust No One.' The next one will be on 'Tough Love.'

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 61

"Sometimes people just don't know when to call it quits."

Catherine tured around and caught the glimpse of a gun silencer on the weapon in Claire's hand. As Claire shot the gun at Catherine's head she heard the sound of smashing glass and the next thing she knew she was pushed to the ground looking up at the Beast. She never saw him in a brighter light, she only saw him in the dark woods that night. She stared at the Beast as it made it's way over to Catherine who was down on the ground covering her head from the glass and when Claire shot the gun at her. The Beast made it's way over to Catherine and picked her up bridesmaid style and left the room leaving Claire on the floor rubbing her head from the impact of her fall.

* * *

Catherine blinked a few times before finally opening her eyes. She looked around the warehouse and sat up rubbing her head.

"Easy there." Vincent said sitting on the edge of the bed handing her a cup of water.

Catherine let out a weak smile. "Uh, thanks."

"Don't worry, you're fine just a little tired."

"No kidding." Catherine smiled.

Vincent forced a smile slightly nervous on how she was going to react about how he didn't stay at the wearhouse like she asked.

"Where's Claire?" Catherine asked putting an end to Vincent's thoughts.

"Don't worry she's still alive. My main concern was making you were okay."

Catherine smiled but it quickly fell.

"Look Catherine, I know what you're going to say but I wasn't about to let you get shot again."

Catherine didn't say anything.

Vincent let out a large sigh then said, "But I understand if you can no longer trust me."

"Vincent..." Catherine started out.

"No, honestly, I get it...I messed up."

"You didn't mess up. And that's what I can trust, is that you'll always do the right thing." Catherine grabbed his hand in hers and smiled up at him. "I guess I just didn't quite know what to do after you left because I'm always just so used to seeing you. And when you came back I was just scared what you've decided."

Vincent didn't say anything.

Catherine forced a smile. "It was stupid really I guess I just...I don't know. Anyway thank you, for saving me...again. I should probably go, Heather's probably wondering where I am."

Vincent nodded. "Your car's out front."

Catherine gave him a weird look. "How? It was at Alex's"

Vincent shrugged. "I guess some tricks from high school we just don't forget."

Catherine smiled. "I won't ask."

* * *

After a couple minutes Catherine walked into her apartment relieved that Heather had already fallen asleep. She turned towards the bar and placed her jacket and bag on the counter. She looked up when she saw something standing in the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

Vincent looked over at Catherine. "Just want to make sure you got home okay."

"I'm fine thanks and thank you for everything you did for me tonight."

Vincent gave Catherine a weak smile.

"You know you really put yourself out there for me during this case. Especially for somebody who's not emotionally attached anymore."

Catherine let out a deep breath. "Yeah...um..about that..you're not buying that are you?"

"Uh no." Vincent said with a smile.

"It's just when I started to lean on you, you weren't there." Catherine started out as Vincent slowly walked over to her. "And see whether I could trust if you'd be there or not...but...I can trust that you will do the right thing."

"So where does that leave us?" Vincent asked as he continued to walk over to her.

"The thing is..you know...turns out you can't control your heart. Damn thing just does what it wants."

"And what's yours doing now?"

Catherine sighed. "Other than beating a million miles a minute...I just, think that after the last few weeks with all the trust issues we should just take it slow."

"Totally." Vincent said.

"Let things unfold, naturally."

"Right."

"I think I need some..." she paused as she saw him make his hand up towards her cheek. "I think I need some time..."

Before Catherine could finish Vincent leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were just about to meet...

"Oh my god..."

The two instantly separated and Vincent looked down to the ground as Catherine looked at her sister, then at him, then back at Heather.

"What...I knew it!" Heather said with a grin that was ear-to-ear.

Neither Vincent or Catherine said a word.

Heather continued to smile as Vincent made sure not to make eye contact with Heather. He quickly looked at Catherine and headed for the door.

Heather gave Catherine a confused look as she was about to head after the strange man but noticed the death glare she was getting from her older sister.

Vincent went into the hallway of the apartment building and leaned on the wall. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. 'How did I not notice her coming? How come I was so stupid? Why did I try to kiss her?' Vincent continued to ask himself. But every question he had was answered by the same answer, Catherine just has that effect on him that makes him feel like nothing ever happened to him in Afghanistan. He made her feel like he had a life again.

* * *

**So yeah that was probably insanely boring to read but never worry because next chapter starts 'Tough Love'. I wanted to add something extra to the end of this because it was so predictable the whole chapter and I'm really sorry that was all timing on my part. I did like how I got to fit that last sentence from 'Saturn Returns' **


	62. Chapter 62

**Note:** Yay no more boring predictable chapters! WooHoo!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 62

Catherine rolled over on her side and pressed off her arm clock. She let out a large sigh remembering the night before when Heather walked in. Part of her wishes he didn't even stop by to check on her because then none of it would've happened. But...the other part, besides Heather walking in, she couldn't help but replay it over and over.

"Cat!" Heather yelled from the kitchen.

Catherine let out another large sigh and grabbed her bathrobe while making her way out to the kitchen. "You made coffee?" she asked talking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Heather nodded as she handed Catherine a mug. "Yup."

"Thanks."

Heather poured herself a cup and then leaned on the counter and smiled at her sister.

"What?" Catherine asked raising an eye brow.

"I have a question." Heather said with a grin.

"Okay..." Catherine replied.

"Who was that guy?"

"What guy?" Catherine asked before taking a sip of the coffee.

Heather gave Catherine a serious look. "Oh come on Cat, who was the guy you were locking lips with?"

Catherine laughed. "We were not 'locking lips.' Heather."

Heather whispered something under her breath and rolled her eyes. "But seriously, who was he?"

Catherine pretend to look at her watch. "Oh look at the time. Thanks for the coffee."

"Cat..." Heather whined.

"Work time." Catherine replied sliding off the stool.

"Cat come on, at least tell me his name!" Heather called.

"Work!" Catherine said from half way down the hall.

"You're not even wearing a watch!" Heather pointed out before hearing her sister's door closing.

* * *

Vincent walked down the stairs over to the fridge.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Get Home Around One In the Morning Because I Want to Give JT A Heart Attack."

"Hi." Vincent replied while grabbing the milk.

"Hi?" JT asked walking over to Vincent. "Dude where were you last night?"

"Around." Vincent said while opening the cabinet looking for the cereal.

"Where you with Catherine?"

"For a little bit yeah."

"Care to explain why I found Catherine's jacket on your bed last night?"

Vincent stopped moving for a second and then grabbed the cereal box.

"Vincent..."

"What?" Vincent asked while grabbing a bowl.

"What did you do?"

Vincent laughed. "Nothing, now can I please make myself breakfast without a game of 20 questions."

JT crossed his arms. "No."

Vincent sighed as he put the milk back in the fridge. "Catherine got herself in a 'situation' last night and I was just trying to help her out."

JT raised an eye brow. "Situation? Well what kinda situation. Murifield situation?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh my god is she okay?!"

"Yeah she's fine she was just pretty tired"

JT slowly nodded his head. "Huh."

* * *

Catherine walked into work and made her way over to her desk. She tried to avoid any eye contact with Tess but she desperately wanted to apologize and explain every single detail but she knew she couldn't. Not when it would make things ten times worse. After setting her bag down and logging onto her computer she noticed someone walk into the precinct and talk to Joe then leave towards the morgue. She was hoping it was another case.

* * *

Evan looked up from his clip board when he heard someone walk in.

"No personal allowed in." He said looking at the man.

"Actually I'm Dr. Sorenson. I work with your girlfriend, Claire."

"I think we can all stop pretending she was ever my girlfriend."

The man sighed and turned to close the door. "You've got onto something that's of interest to us. Apologies if it's effected your personal relationship."

"I've moved on."

The man smiled and walked over towards Evan.

"Attacking me in the middle of a police station, it's probably unadvised." Evan said well backing up.

The man let out another small laugh. "Seems like you're non girlfriend gave you the wrong impression about us." He said while putting his hands up to his shoulders.

Evan gave the man a strangle look.

"Remarkable, what you've figured out on your own, cross species DNA sequencing, that took our people years."

Evan narrowed his eyes.

"You would be an asset to our organization."

"Makes it sound like a don't have a choice." Evan replied.

The man smiled. "Of course you have a choice. You think we want people working for us who don't believe in our cause?"

"What cause?" Evan asked. "To cover up this creature you've created..."

"Dr. Marks, you've obviously got into this line of work to put away monsters. This creature is dangerous. It needs to be contained."

Evan swallowed.

The man walked over and handed Evan a card. "But the choice is yours."

Evan look the card from the man and looked up at the man.

"Take all the time you need." The man smiled before leaving the room.

After the man left the room he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Talked to Marks I think his choice is pretty clear. I think we got him."

"Good, hopefully Gabriel will pick it up a bit after I let him know. I already told him he had three weeks before I come down there." Kyle replied.

"I think three weeks will be plenty of time."

* * *

**Short I know but I'm getting there, just hang in there I think you guys will like it. :) **


	63. Chapter 63

**Note:** Thanks for reading...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 63

Catherine went into her bedroom and threw her keys onto her night stand. She took off her jacket while trying to think where she put her longer black one. She turned around trying to remember where she had placed it when she noticed it was neatly folded on her dresser with a note placed on top of it. She walked over and opened the note.

_'Fire Escape.'_

She smiled as she made her way over to her window. "You know it is freezing out right?"

Vincent looked over at her and smile. He watched as she motioned him to come inside. He slid through the window as watched as she closed it behind him.

"I came to apologize." He said putting his hands in his coat pockets.

Catherine turned around and gave him a confused look. "Apologize? For what?"

"For Heather walking in, I should've noticed."

Catherine smiled. "Vincent it's not your fault."

Vincent looked down at his feet and then back up at her.

"Don't worry."

Vincent sighed still feeling bad. "Plus I shouldn't have..."

"Vincent..." Catherine started out as she walked over towards him.

"No, I should've just checked then left I never even should've tried-"

Before Vincent could finished Catherine placed her lips on his. At first he was hesitant but after a while he kissed her back. She lifted her hands up to the back of his neck letting them make their way into his dark hair.

Catherine was the first to pull away. With only inches separating their lips she whispered. "I'm glad you did."

Vincent smiled down at Catherine as she smiled back up at him.

"Cat!" Heather called.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil."

Vincent let out a small laugh. "I'll see you later."

Catherine smiled. "Okay."

As Vincent made his ways towards the fire escape Catherine left the room going to look for Heather. She walked out to the living room to find her sitting on the couch.

"What?" Catherine asked.

Heather patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Sit."

Catherine sighed yet, did as her sister told her.

"Now..." Heather started out as her sister sat down next to her. "I was thinking."

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"You should invite your boyfriend over to dinner." Heather said cheerfully.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Cat." Heather said as she rolled her eyes. "I would love to meet the mystery guy. It's not like I'll scare him away or anything." Heather laughed.

Catherine let out a nervous laugh. "Right."

Heather's expression soon turned serious. "Wait..you think I'll actually embarrass you?!"

"What? No!" Catherine said quickly "It's just..."

"It's just what? Because don't try to give the 'too early in the relationship' crap. I mean obviously you like him. You don't kiss many people in the kitchen." Heather joked.

Catherine grabbed a pillow from beside her and threw it at her sister. "It's none of you're business who and who I don't kiss in a kitchen."

Heather shrugged after moving the pillow. "Fine. Then invite him to dinner."

"Heather..."

Heather shook her head. "No I wanna meet the guy, you're inviting him and that's final."

Catherine let out another sigh. "If it'll shut you up."

Heather smiled. "Good so tomorrow at 6."

* * *

"I swear that every time you walk through those doors, your just in la la land." JT said looking over at his room-mate.

"Very funny." Vincent replied walking over to the couch.

"How was Catherine?" JT asked while watching the television.

Vincent let a small smile creep on his face. "Good."

"That's good."

Both JT and Vincent looked over at the door as the heard a knock.

"Guess she just can't stay away huh?" JT asked looking back at Vincent.

Vincent laughed.

"I'll be somewhere else." JT said before leaving the room.

After JT left Vincent made his way over to the door.

"Hi, what's up?" Vincent asked.

Before replying Catherine made her way past Vincent and into the warehouse.

"Everything okay?" Vincent asked while closing the door.

"Uh...yeah fine it's just..."

"What?" Vincent asked slightly concerned.

"Well since Heather, well saw you, she want's you to come over for dinner."

Vincent slowly nodded.

"But I'll just tell her you can't come."

Vincent thought about it for a moment and then said, "I can go."

Catherine gave Vincent a surprised look. "What?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I mean I went to your fathers wedding after all right?"

"Vincent, Heather can be sort of...she likes to ask a lot of questions."

"I'm pretty sure I can remember my Denver background." Vincent said smiling.

Catherine couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

"You sure? Because I can just-"

"Catherine, it's fine."

* * *

**Vincent's going to dinner, what do you guys think is gunna happen?**


	64. Chapter 64

**Note: **Almost 70 Chapters and I'm still going, dear god haha. I stopped even looking at the word count but what I did notice was over 200 reviews! You guys are so amazing! I posted another chapter tonight because I need to catch up a bit because tomorrow is Wednesday so yeah...tomorrow should have multiple chapters as well.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 64

"Cat?" Heather asked as her older sister was combing her hair.

"What?"

"What's the guys name?"

For a moment Catherine stopped brushing her hair. "Vincent."

"Vincent, what?"

Catherine put down her hair brush and turned towards her sister.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Heather shrugged. "Well he's coming over for dinner I should at least know his name."

"Vincent Zalanski." Catherine said while continuing to brush her hair.

Heather nodded. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Catherine shrugged. "I dunno."

"I got it!" Heather said smiling. "Vincent Zalanski, he's the guy you brought to Dad's wedding and then pretended you told a lie because you were too upset he didn't show up but then he did."

Catherine didn't say anything for a second. "Um..sure."

"Okay I get it now." Heather said before leaving her sister's room.

* * *

"And where the heck do you think you're going looking all spiffy?" JT asked as Vincent walked down the stairs.

"I'm going over to Catherine's." Vincent said while grabbing his coat.

JT raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

Vincent buttoned up his coat and then looked towards his room-mate. "Yeah."

"You two gettin' pretty close huh?"

Vincent sighed. "Okay weren't you the one who was like, 'tell her how you feel Vincent.'"

JT looked at Vincent with a straight face.

"It's just dinner JT relax."

"That's how it starts..." JT whispered.

"JT." Vincent said in a strict tone.

"Just sayin'." JT replied as he lifted his hands up by his shoulders.

"Just dinner."

"Right." JT faked a smiled. "Dinner."

"Thank you. Maybe you should give Sarah a call."

JT shook his head. "Nah, she's outta town."

Vincent nodded.

"She's taking some class down in Connecticut."

"Oh." Vincent said before looking at the clock on the wall. "Well I gotta go."

"Bye, have fun." JT said as Vincent made his way towards the door. "But not too much fun!" he added quickly.

* * *

While Catherine was getting herself ready Heather grabbed her cell phone and typed a new text message to Tess. Not that she didn't trust he sister because she did 100% but she didn't trust that guys she's dated. Plus she would hate to see her sister get hurt again.

_'Can you do a background check on 'Vincent Zalanski'?" _She pressed send hoping Tess would respond quickly.

Catherine walked out of her bedroom towards the kitchen as Heather was finishing the last touches on dinner. She heard a knock on the door and Heather quickly followed her.

"Hey." Vincent said as Catherine opened the door. He felt weird not only having Heather see him but also using the door. Usually he would get to her apartment by the fire escape. But that would be a bit difficult to explain to Heather.

"Heather, this is Vincent." Catherine said stepping out of the door way.

Heather smiled as she watched Vincent hand her sister a banquet of flowers. "These are for you. A little thank you for having me over for dinner."

Catherine looked up at him as if to ask 'Are you sure?' and saw him slightly nod. She smiled as she thanked him for the flowers.

"Oh!" Heather said walking over towards her sister. "I know exactly where a vase is."

Catherine smiled trying to get rid of the slight nervousness she had in her stomach hoping Vincent wouldn't notice.

Heather heard her phone go off. "Excuse me." she said as she made her way over the counter to grab her cell phone. She quickly opened it up hoping to find nothing bad but instead she was shocked.

_'There is no Vincent Zalanski.' _Tess replied.

Heather felt her heart skip a beat. Did she spell his name wrong in the text? Or is there seriously no Vincent Zalanski? Who was this guy? She looked over at her sister and Vincent and noticed how happy they seemed. Part of her wanted to walk right up to him and slap him across the face demanding him to tell her his real name but she knew that probably wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.

"You okay?" Vincent whispered to Catherine noticed how fast her heart was beating.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"It's just dinner, it'll be fine."

Catherine sighed.

Part of Vincent felt bad. He wondered if he just shouldn't have came but he knew that it would just cause more problems between Heather and Catherine if he didn't.

Vincent heard someone come closer to the apartment. Catherine looked over at the door when she heard a knock.

"Oh that's just my date." Heather said making her way over to the door.

* * *

**Whose at the door? **


	65. Chapter 65

**Note: **Honesty I got nothing to say so uh...yeah. Well I guess I do, there is no episode after this Thursday until March 14...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 64

Catherine and Vincent both looked at each other for a quick moment while Heather walked over towards the door. Vincent could hear Catherine's heart beat sky rocket when her sister said she invited someone. She looked up at Vincent and once she saw him smile she calmed down a little bit. Even though she had no idea who was behind that door.

"Darius, hi." Heather said.

Darius smiled. "Hello."

"Come on in." Heather said as she stepped out of the door way. "This is Cat, my sister who you know from work I believe and this is Vincent."

Vincent held out his hand and shook hands with Darius. "Nice you to meet you, I'm Darius Bishop."

Vincent smiled. "Nice to meet you Darius, I'm Vincent."

While Darius and Vincent were getting aquatinted Catherine shot her sister a death glare but she failed to notice.

"Let's eat." Heather said with a smile.

Everyone agreed and they walked over to the table that Heather had set up earlier.

"So Darius..." Catherine began. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Darius smiled. While Heather gave her a stern look.

"I work as a real estate agent in Manhattan right near the New York boarder."

"How long have you been doing that?" Catherine asked while she served herself some food.

"About 4 years. Not long."

Catherine nodded and before she could say anything else Heather spoke up.

"Vincent." She stared out. "What do you do for work?"

"I am an ER Doctor."

Heather gave him a surprised look. "Where do you work?"

"I'm actually from Denver so I work out West."

Heather gave him a confused look. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Heather, pass the rolls?" Catherine asked before Vincent could answer.

While Heather passed Catherine the rolls Vincent continued on. "I'm actually here for business. They sent me out here for a little while for the experience. Not much goes on in Denver besides many ski accents during the winter."

Heather laughed. "So you're a skier?"

"In my spare time." Vincent smiled.

"How did you and Catherine meet?" Darius asked.

Catherine looked over at Vincent but Vincent spoke before she could get a word out.

"Through work actually. Catherine was visiting the hospital I'm stationed at for a case and she had to ask me a few questions and it sort of just took off from there." He looked over at Catherine a smiled. "How about you two?"

Heather smiled. "Actually funny story, I was at the precinct for a confrence with Catherine's boss, Darius's brother, and I bumped into him."

After about 40 minutes passed of silence and small talk Darius excused himself from the dinner.

"It was nice meeting you." Catherine said giving him her best fake smile.

Darius smiled. "You too. And Vincent, pleasure meeting you as well."

Vincent was a bit caught by surprise when he noticed the man's hand shaking ever so slightly only he would notice. Vincent put out his hand to shake Darius's. "You too."

After Darius left Heather then turned to Cat. "Could you go check the bathroom sink?"

Catherine raised an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"It was making a weird noise."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"Please go check the sink before I forget."

Catherine quickly looked over at Vincent who seemed to be relaxed. "Okay. I'll be right back."

After Catherine left Vincent turned to face Heather. "It was nice to finally meet you." Vincent said trying to act friendly.

"I don't trust you." Heather snapped.

Vincent gave Heather a slightly confused look.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but you better not hurt my sister or else you'll never see another sun rise."

Vincent swallowed trying to act like a normal person being threatened by the girl he like's sister. Well, that's what was happening. He was being threatened by Heather. He was about to say something when Catherine came back into the room.

"The sink is fine."

"You're not a plumer." Heather said in a quick tone.

Catherine gave her sister a confused look. "That I am not...Are you okay?"

Heather walked towards her bedroom "A 100%"

Catherine turned towards Vincent. "What happened when I was checking the sink?"

"Aparently, if I hurt you I will never see another sun rise."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "God Heather..."

"Look, I don't care she's just looking out for you. But...no one else can know about me okay?"

Catherine nodded. "I understand Vincent."

Vincent shook his head. "No I mean I'm not sure how much more I can be coming back here."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I would if I could but-"

Catherine shook her head. "No, trust me I completely understand."

* * *

**Poor Vincent...and real estate? Hmm wonder if he could set up a house for Heather so she could stop walking in on our favorite couple. That would be nice.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Note: **Trying to finish before 9...not sure how well thats gunna go...I actually decided to make this the last chapter for 'Tough Love' because well...honestly..I will never get it done otherwise. So my apologize's if it's long but there is a lot going on so hopefully it will read quickly. And well I'm sorry if it seems rushed...I have like no motivation on Thursdays right before the episode. One word. Procrastination. Got a bad case of it...

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 66

After Catherine was asleep that night Heather sat on her bed looking at the pictures from her father's wedding trying to find any of the random man that went by the name 'Vincent Zalanski.' She continued to scroll through until she found the pictures of him and her sister sharing a dance. She was happy her sister was happy but man did she not trust that guy. All she could picture was another Zeke.

She highlighted all the pictures she had of Vincent and uploaded them to the website with the caption: 'Vincent Zalanski' She hoped that someone would say something to reveal who he really was. She pressed share and then let out a deep breath. After a couple minutes of staring at her computer screen she shut her laptop and put it beside her bed for the night.

* * *

"How's everything looking for the boss's promotion?" Tess asked.

"Fine." Catherine replied. "How's your new partner?"

For a moment Tess didn't say anything. "Fine."

Neither of the two detective said a word. Catherine continued looking at her clip board while Tess just stood looking around the decorated room for the upcoming event.

"Double checked for the caterer and we are good to go."

Catherine looked up from her clipboard and over to Darius. "Thanks." she said with the smile. "I really appreciate you helping out."

Darius smiled. "Anything for my brother."

Catherine smiled and went back to checking her clip board and Darius pulled out the check his phone. He scrolled to check his email and on FaceBook he saw Heather posted some photo's. He pressed on the photo's and a small smile crept on his face. 'It was him...' he thought to himself.

* * *

Later that evening Catherine walked out of the precinct towards he car when she felt someone pull of her jacket. She quickly turned around ready to give however touched her a bloody nose but quickly stopped herself from doing so when she recognized who it was.

"A simple 'Catherine' would've worked." Catherine said in a joking manner.

"Sorry but there's something you should know..."

Catherine gave Vincent a worried look.

"Heather posted picture online."

Catherine grew wide eyed. "Of what? Of you?"

Vincent nodded.

"Where the hell did she get pictures of you?"

"The wedding."

Catherine let out a big sigh and rubbed her forehead. "God damn it Heather."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Vincent I am...so sorry. I swear when I get home...I'll...I just...I'm sorry sorry."

Vincent swallowed. "Don't be."

"But everything you and JT worked for?"

"Don't worry about me or JT just worry about Heather."

"Heather? Why?"

"Catherine, they are going to want to know where those pictures came from."

Catherine let out a big sigh. "Oh my god. Okay, you're right I'll...I'll keep you up to date."

Vincent nodded and turned around to walk back to the warehouse.

"Hey." Catherine called out.

He his head around to look back at her.

"I'm so sorry if I knew she was going to-"

Vincent shook his head. "Worrying won't do anything."

* * *

When Catherine got home she slammed her bag and through her jacket across the room.

"Whoa tough day planning the party?" Heather asked with a smile.

Catherine looked up at her. "Go get dressed."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, get dressed."

"For what?"

"The party." Catherine replied harshly.

"I'm going?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah you are. And that real estate agent is going to keep you company."

"Darius?"

Catherine nodded. "Now go, quick, we gotta go soon."

Heather nodded and quickly left the room.

Catherine let out a large sigh and then realized she had to great ready as well.

* * *

"Wow nice job setting it up." Heather said as she looked around the room.

Catherine looked around and smiled. "Wasn't just me."

Tess walked by Catherine without saying a word.

"Here is you're drink." Tess said handing it to Joe.

"Uh, thanks." Joe replied only seconds before another woman walked up to him and linked her arm around his.

"Hi, I'm Miranda Bishop, Joe's wife."

Tess smiled. "Tess Vargas, I work with your husband."

"Nice to meet you Tess." Miranda said as she held out her hand but then noticed two champagne glasses filling Tess's hands.

"Uh..." Miranda questioned as she looked back at Joe.

"Oh thank you Tess." Joe quickly said as he took the drink and handed it to Miranda. "Here you are, Miranda."

For a moment Tess was speechless but after Joe made eye contact with her she snapped back to reality. "Nice meeting you Miranda."

* * *

"You good to go in?" A man asked.

"Ready as ever." Darius replied loading his gun in the passenger seat.

"Just don't get torn apart." The man said.

Darius looked over at him. "I get the girl and ask her to talk, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

The man shrugged. "That's what Silverfox said." the man said under his breath.

"Come again?" asked Darius.

The man shook his head. "Nothing."

Darius took one last look at the man. "How about sending Claire in huh? I see she's got all ten finger's and toes."

The man didn't get a chance to reply because Darius slammed the passenger door. He checked to make sure his gun would stay in his black dress pants and luckily it wouldn't budge. He walked in to the room as he spotted Heather.

"Heather, Catherine, always a pleasure." Darius said while shaking each of their hands.

Catherine smiled. "I'm just gunna go check on the..food."

After Catherine was gone Darius whispered down in Heather's ear. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Heather looked up at him and smiled. "Where did you have in mind?"

Darius smirked. "It's a surprise."

Heather raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

Darius nodded. "Come on."

"What about Cat?" Heather asked.

Darius shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be far to busy to even notice."

Heather nodded and rolled her eyes. "So true."

Darius took Heather's hand and lead to her to the back of the building towards his car. He first walked over to open her door and once she was in he went around to get into the driver's seat. Before he opened his door he check to see if his gun was still tucked and hidden.

"So where are we going?" Heather asked as Darius turned the corner.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

* * *

"Have you seen Heather?" Catherine asked Evan.

Evan shrugged. "Can't say I have."

Catherine sighed as Tess came up.

"Last time I saw her she was with that Darius guy. She sure makes friends fast."

Catherine gave Tess a confused look. "Huh?"

Tess shrugged. "They were talking up a storm when I saw 'em."

Catherine thought for a second and then turned to Evan. "Can you hold this?" she asked handing him her glass.

"Uh sure." Evan replied grabbing the glass.

Catherine quickly walked towards Joe while he and his wife were talking to some people she didn't recognize.

"Hi sorry to bother you, but have you seen Heather?"

Joe shook his head. "No sorry."

"Joe, the nice gentlemen with the mustache wants to talk to you." Miranda said tugging at his jacket.

"Hold on Miranda I'm talking to someone." Joe replied to his wife. "Sorry Chandler, go on."

"Joseph!" Miranda snapped. "The man over there wants to talk you! Lets go!"

Joe was about to say something to his wife when Catherine chimed in. "Know what? Don't worry. I'm sure she is around somewhere."

Before Joe could get anything else out Miranda dragged him away.

"Wow." Catherine mumbled to herself not realizing Tess was right behind her.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Darius stopped the car near an alley and put the car in park.

"Why did we stop?" Heather asked looking over at Darius.

"Oh well the place is right through here."

Heather looked towards the ally and then back at Darius. "Seriously?"

Darius nodded. "Look's sketchy but this place has some mean steak tips."

Heather shrugged. "Alright, I trust you."

The two got out of the car and Heather began walking down the ally. She felt really stupid walking down an empty alley in the middle of New York in a dress and heels but she just rubbed it off.

Darius walked up to behind her and looked behind her shoulder. He walked closer up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" Heather asked gigging.

Darius grabbed Heathers wrist.

"Ow! Darius!" Heather yelled.

"Shut up." Darius snapped. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Heather asked trying to get her wrist free from his grip.

"Keller, where is he?"

"Who's Keller?"

"The guy, from diner"

"Vincent Zalanski? How am I supposed to know? Now would you just let go of me?" Heather snapped.

"'Afraid I can't do that sweetheart." Darius said lifting his jacket to expose his gun.

* * *

While some random man that neither Catherine, Tess, or Evan recognized was speaking on the podium Joe quickly stood up and tapped the man on his shoulder. The man stepped aside giving Joe the microphone. "Anyone see Darius?"

Everyone looked around the room but no one said a word.

"Darius you out there?" Joe asked right before Miranda walked up to Joe pulling him out from behind the microphone. "What do you think you're doing?" Miranda snapped.

"My brother, I can't find him."

"Well, maybe he left." Miranda snapped. "Now in the mean time here we are at your party and you're making me look foolish."

"You?" Joe asked.

"Yes me, now please pull it together."

Joe shook his head. "You don't know Darius, he wouldn't just leave like that."

* * *

"Why do you have that?" Heather asked in a panicked tone.

"Answer the question, and maybe you can live." Darius demanded.

"Maybe what do you mean by maybe?" Heather shrieked.

"Just answer the god damn question, where is Vincent Keller?!"

"I don't even know a Vincent Keller!" Heather snapped.

Darius sighed. "You don't talk and I'll kill you, right here, right now."

Heather shook her head. "No you wouldn't."

"Watch me." Darius said. "Now I'm not gunna ask again. Where is Keller?"

"I don't know!"

"Fine have it you're way..." He lifted his gun and pointed it at Heathers hand while placing his finger on the trigger. Just before he could pull back he fell of his feet. Heather fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands praying for her life. She began to shake while she heard the sound of flesh tearing. She wanted to look at what it was that was murdering Darius but she couldn't bring herself to look. She couldn't even bring herself to move a muscle.

The beast continued ripping Darius to shreds. It took its claws and cut through his flesh like scrissors and paper. He suddenly stopped and jerked his head up. He looked over at the direction he heard the faint sounds of sirens and then back at Heather who had her head in between her knees. He then looked back at Darius who was currently scattered all over the alley. Vincent slowly regained his normal self and took one last look at Heather before turned to flee the scene.

After the sound of ripping flesh stopped Heather looked up towards Darius who was lying dead on the ground with open gashes all over his body. She quickly brought her head back towards her knees when the cruisers and ambulance pulled up near her. She wanted to get up and run. Run far far away from whatever the hell just happened right in front of her. But she couldn't. She couldn't get herself to move.

Catherine ran towards the scene but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Darius lying dead on the ground and Heather in the corner. She held her breath until she saw Heather slightly move. She was alive. Catherine took one last deep breath before running over towards her sister. Only two people were on her mind. Heather and Vincent.

"Heather!" Catherine yelled as she ran towards her sister's side.

Heather slowly got up and watched as Catherine ran towards her.

As Catherine got closer she saw the tears running down her sisters face. "It's okay." Catherine said as she knelt down next to her petrified sister.

"Wha-What- What was that? What hap-happened?" Heather managed to say.

"Shhh..." Catherine said as she rubbed her sisters back.

Heather didn't say anything else she just rested her head in her sisters lap and began to cry.

"What the hell?" Joe yelled as he tried to hold back his tears. "Get him to the hospital now!"

Catherine watched as one of the paramedics ran over to Darius to check his pulse. "I'm sorry sir but he's-"

"I said get him to the god damn hopsital!" Joe snapped.

"Sir I'm sorry but-"

Joe turned towards the paramedic. "Get him to the god damn hospital you son of a bitch!"

The paramedic sighed and ran back over towards the ambulance. Before the paramedic went to get his medical equipment he went over to Evan.

"You may want to get him a ride home."

"I'll do it." Tess said as she began to make her way towards Joe.

Miranda quickly went up to Tess. "I don't think so, how about you go back to you're little desk job huh?"

Tess swallowed. "Look you-"

Evan quickly grabbed Tess's arm. "Easy Tess, it's not worth it, not now."

Tess agreed and Miranda made her way towards Joe. "Come on let's leave the professionals to their work. I'm sure they will keep you posted."

Joe turned towards Miranda. "My brother he's dead Miranda! He just got murdered! He's...he's..."

"Joe let's go." Miranda said.

As another officer came up the scene Joe grabbed his arm. "I want you to get this son of a bitch who did this to my brother. I want him behind bars and in prision the rest of his damn life and I want him dead or alive. I don't care what it takes I want him brought to justice and I want you to get him at all costs."

As Miranda literally dragged Joe off the scene Heather rested her head in Catherine lap against a wall. A paramedic came over to them but Heather just wanted to stay were she was with her sister surrounded by people who could protect her at all costs.

"He wanted Vincent..." Heather said as she watched the paramedics cover Darius's body.

Catherine didn't say anything.

"Cat?" Heather asked in a shaky tone.

"Hm?"

"That night, something saved you in the woods, they way you described it...it sounds just like how I would describe what just happened."

Catherine didn't say anything.

"How are you so calm?" Heather asked looking up at her sister.

"I'm okay because I know you're okay. And that's all that matters to me is that the people I care about are okay."

"I heard flesh being ripped." Heather said as she turned towards her sister.

"Are brain does weird things when it can't come up with a reasonable answer."

Heather shook her head. "I'm serious."

"Well you feel on pavement, lets get you checked out."

Heather nodded.

"Hey!" Catherine called to one of the paramedics who quickly ran over.

"She okay?"

Catherine nodded. "Just tired but mentally I don't think she's all that well. I hope this is not too much to ask but could she stay in the hopsital for the night? Just to make sure she's okay."

The paramedic nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

**WOOHOO done. Now I wrote this before I wrote these past chapters only based on the promo and the little clip with Evan and the Murifield guy. Nothing else. I finished before I watched the episode so I have no idea if it's gunna be similar. Anyway, next Chapter will be up sometime this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Note: **I know I'm not the best with updates and I'm sorry. I haven't been well these past few weeks and it's been really screwing me up. I know thats no excuse but I just want you guys to know that there is a reason why I've been sloppy with updates. It's actually good the next episode is not for a bit so it gives me more time. My main priority right now is trying to get better and get through it but it's been pretty rough so just hang in there. I'm not trying to spill my life story just want to let you know there is a reason and I'm not just some lazy potato. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 69

Catherine sat in the corner of the hospital room as she watched her sister sleep. Never in her life has she been so thankful to just watch her sister breath slow constant breaths as she was in a deep sleep. Catherine looked up as she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in." she called out.

A short brown haired nurse came into the room with a clip board. "Everything looks good. She does not have any head injuries or body injuries. Judging by the events that had taken place I would not be surprised to see some PTSD showing up here in there."

Catherine nodded. "I'll be able to come home to check on her during my lunch hours during work and if need I'm sure I can get some time off."

The petite nurse nodded while looking down at her clip board. "I take it you work full time?"

Catherine nodded.

"Okay well since she is still alseep and everything looks good I'll come back in a few minutes."

Catherine gave the nurse a weak smile. "Thank you."

When the nurse left Catherine's phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and read the text.

_'How is she? -V'_

Catherine looked up at her sister who was sound asleep and replied. _'Asleep right now but she is doing well. Thanks to you. -Cat'_

About an hour passed and Catherine fell asleep in the chair next to her sisters bed.

"No!" Heather yelled as she shot up in the hospital bed with tears streaming down her face.

Catherine's eyes flew open and immediatly was by her sister's side. "Heather, relax you're safe. I promise."

Heather continued to cry as Catherine rubbed her back with her hand. "Shh you're okay. You're okay." Catherine reasured her while rubbing small circle's on her back.

"I-I- wanna go home." Heather sobbed.

Catherine nodded. "Okay, okay we can. Just let me get the doctor."

Heather nodded and then buried her head in her hands as she continued to cry.

Catherine went over to the phone on the wall and looked at the sheet of paper that was stapled to the wall with a list of numbers. As she was waiting for someone to pick up she looked over at her sister who continued to cry.

"I wanna go home..." Heather sobbed.

Catherine removed the phone away from her mouth and whispered, "We will don't worry."

As Catherine phoned the doctors Heather rested her head back on the pillow and continued to sob. How close she was to dying just a few moments ago it was just unreal. And the thing...something saved her. She looked over at her sister who was still on the phone. She was a cop, hopefully she will figure out who it was.

* * *

"Just get some sleep okay?" Catherine said after she tucked her sister in her own bed one they got back to their apartment.

Heather nodded. "I'll try."

"And I'm right across the hall so if you need anything..."

Heather gave her sister a weak smile. "I promise I'll come get you."

Catherine smiled back as her sister and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, sleep tight."

Heather smiled. "Night."

Catherine walked over and turned off the light switch. She took one last look at her sister before closing the door.

She walked back to her room and closed the door behind her. As she took off her coat and placed in on her bed she noticed someone was sitting on her windowsill.

"How you doing?" Catherine asked as she took a seat on her bed across from Vincent.

Vincent stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Catherine, I'm so so sorry."

"Vincent you saved my sister."

Vincent swallowed. "But I put you and her at risk."

Catherine leaned forward. "Vincent this wasn't you're fault."

"But Muirfield-"

"Vincent, you saved my sister's life. This isn't your fault."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Promise me you won't blame this on yourself."

"I still killed him."

Catherine sighed. "Let's not worry about that right now."

"Catherine, he was Joe's brother."

"I'll handle it."

Vincent shook his head and looked up at her. "That means just more lies for you to tell."

"Vincent he was going to shoot her, he's still the bad guy here."

"But he didn't remember? I killed him."

Catherine sighed. "Let's just worry about it tomorrow okay? We could both use some sleep."

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Please?"

"Catherine there is something you should know...about tonight."

Catherine gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Darius...he wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Somebody was with him."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can but please just try to bare with me here. Hopefully any questions will be answered in the next chapter. This is the beginning of tying in 'Any Means Possible.' Remember, there was Darius and two other guys in 'Tough Love' only Darius and one of the guys died. If you re-watch it one guy runs away. **


	68. Author's Note- Thanks for Everything!

Hey Guys,

Just wanted to let you all know that I decided for Chapter 67 to be the last chapter. I know it was kinda a cliff hanger but I like those. In all honestly I hate to say it but my reason is I just started loosing interest in the show. I hate admitting it but after reading some spoilers that just gave practically the rest of the season away I decided to be pretty much done. I'm going to continue to watch the show but as far as this story I'm done. Thanks so much for all your reviews and support I really appreciate it I think I can call my first story a success. I learned some of the do's and don't's and I think it went pretty well. Got a lot of chapters in and I had a good time writing it and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all you're help and ideas and support you guys are awesome!

~just-a-story


End file.
